Denn rein ist nur das Blut
by Vivien Lestrange
Summary: Während die Todesser versuchen, ihre Kontrolle zu festigen und gleichzeitig die Folgen von Askaban zu überwinden, kämpft Neville Longbottom in Hogwarts nach Kräften gegen das Regime. Doch wie viel Grund gibt es zu hoffen, wenn alles von einem einzigen Menschen abhängt? Wird AU
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Es handelt sich hier um eine Fangeschichte, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene.

**AN:** Das hier ist eine ältere Geschichte von mir, sie stammt aus dem Jahr 2009, vielleicht möchte sie ja noch jemand lesen. Es geht um die Todesser, deswegen kommen auch verschiedene unschöne Themen wie Folter, Gewalt, psychologische Probleme usw. vor. Das Ganze ist eine Geschichte, in der die dunkle Seite am Ende siegt, in gewisser Weise eine Vorgeschichte zu Age of the Serpent, allerdings habe ich das damals noch auf Deutsch geschrieben, die Grundidee hat sich aber nicht geändert.  
Die Geschichte ist fertig, deswegen werde ich sie auch relativ zügig posten. Es gibt 20 Kapitel und den Prolog.

_**Denn rein ist nur das Blut**_

**Prolog**

Die Magie schoss wie Feuer durch Bellatrix Körper, doch dieses Feuer verbrannte sie nicht. Die Schmerzen trafen nicht sie selbst, sondern die Blutsverräterin dort auf dem Boden. Wie es sein sollte. Rodolphus stand ihr gegenüber, ihre Kräfte verbanden sich vollkommen, als gingen sie von einem einzigen Zauberer oder einer einzigen Hexe aus.

Bellatrix hatte diesen Fluch schon unzählige Male verwendet, doch das Gefühl war immer noch so atemberaubend wie beim allerersten Mal. Diese ungeheure Macht in ihrem Körper, ihrem Geist und ihrem Zauberstab. Macht, die einen Menschen zerstören konnte, doch sie beherrschte diese Macht.

Sie hörte die Schreie, aber warum sollte sie sich daran stören? Der Cruciatusfluch war das, was der Blutsverräter verdiente, so war es immer gewesen, und so sollte es auch heute sein.

Von irgendwoher erklangen Stimmen, doch für Bellatrix hatten sie keine Bedeutung. Für sie gab es nur ihre geschlagene Feindin und ihren Mann, der ihre Magie teilte.

Doch mit einem Mal nahm sie seinen Anteil daran nicht mehr wahr und dann spürte sie, dass er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Bellatrix, ich denke, wir können aufhören."

Nur ein paar ruhige Worte, doch sie waren wie kaltes Wasser, dass das Feuer fast zum Erlöschen brachte. Zum ersten Mal wandte sie ihren Blick von ihrem Opfer ab und sah Rodolphus neben sich stehen, zusammen mit einem weiteren Mann, seinem Bruder Rabastan.

Bellatrix ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und merkte wie erschöpft sie war. Viel länger hätte sie ihn so überhaupt nicht mehr halten können. Im Moment war sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mehr dazu im Stande, irgendeinen Zauber zu bewirken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass sie ihre Kräfte einteilen sollte, sie musste immer noch kämpfen können.

Doch er war sowieso nicht da und sie waren seiner Rückkehr auch keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Es war nicht leicht, die Welle der Enttäuschung hinunterzuschlucken. Es war alles umsonst gewesen, alles völlig umsonst. Der Auror hatte geschwiegen, bis zuletzt und auch seine Frau hatte nichts preisgegeben, vielleicht hatte sie wirklich nichts gewusst.

„Wir sollten schauen, dass wir verschwinden", erklang nun Rabastans Stimme. „Die bekommt sowieso nichts mehr mit."

„Das werden wir sehen", sagte Rodolphus in einem Tonfall, der Bellatrix einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Alice Longbottom lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bauch, nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sie noch irgendetwas von dem verstand, was gesprochen wurde. Sie hatte einen bitteren Preis bezahlt, doch das hatte sie verdient, schon allein ihrer Unverschämtheit wegen. Aurorin oder Blutsverräterin hätte sie dafür nicht einmal zu sein brauchen.

Rodolphus kniete neben ihr nieder und fasste ihren Arm an, ums sie auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sie zuckte zurück, obwohl er sie nicht einmal besonders grob anfasste.

Rabastan beobachtete die beiden, die grauen Augen hinter den Schlitzen der Maske zeigten deutlich, wie ungeduldig er war.

Bellatrix Blick wanderte zurück zu Rodolphus, der Alice sehr aufmerksam anschaute. Danach legte er behutsam seine rechte Hand auf ihre Stirn. Die Geste sah beinahe so aus, als bedeute sie ihm etwas, fast als ob sie seine Geliebte wäre.

Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Warum tat er das? Sie fühlte sich wie am Anfang einer schweren Krankheit, wenn das Fieber einen frösteln ließ. Sie wickelte den schwarzen Todessemantel enger um sich, doch er half ihr kaum. Dieser verfluchte Fluch.

Genau so berührte Rodolphus auch sie, wenn sie das Missfallen ihres Meisters erregt hatte und verletzt von seiner Strafe nach Hause kam. Sie hatte sich dann immer besser gefühlt, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob es an den Überbleibseln seiner Heilkräfte lag, oder einfach daran, dass sie wusste, dass ihm ihr Schicksal nicht gleichgültig war. Doch warum tat er das jetzt auch? War all das, was sie in einigen ihrer dunkelsten Stunden getröstet hatte, nur eine Illusion gewesen? Bedeutet sie ihm nicht mehr, als diese Blutsverräterin, diese Feindin?

Obwohl sie es lieber nicht getan hätte, schaute Bellatrix wieder nach ihrem Mann.

„Ein fähiger Heiler könnte dir vielleicht noch helfen, meine liebe Alice", sagte er. „Aber du hast ja selbst dafür gesorgt, dass das nicht geschehen wird. Deswegen wirst _du_ uns nicht mehr verraten."

Eine Haarsträhne hing in ihre Augen und er strich sie ihr aus dem Gesicht, danach sah er sie wieder an. In seinen Augen lag ein fiebriges Glänzen, doch Bellatrix war sich sicher, dass es eine andere Art von Fieber war, als das, was sie selbst erlebte.

„Rodolphus, komm!", sagte Rabastan nun. „ Du hast doch selbst eine hübsche Frau zuhause, da brauchst du keine andere so anzuschauen."

In Perlen rann der kalte Schweiß über Bellatrix Stirn. Sie spürte etwas, was normalerweise vielleicht Wut oder Abscheu gewesen war. Gerade hatte der Fluch sie zu sehr ausgelaugt, um überhaupt noch echte Gefühle zu haben. Trotzdem: Rabastan sah das also genauso wie sie, dann war das nicht nur ihre hysterische Einbildung. Was war zwischen Rodolphus und Alice Longbottom?

Rodolphus stand auf und schaute zu ihr hinüber. Dann wandte er sich an Rabastan. „Was redest du hier eigentlich für einen Unsinn?"

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich abhauen", sagte Rabastan. „Vielleicht hat doch jemand etwas mitbekommen."

Rodolphus hatte offenbar auch keine Lust, noch weiter über das andere Thema zu sprachen

„Ja", sagte er. „ Wo ist denn Barty abgeblieben?"

„Ich bin hier", erklang Bartys Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die anderen zu, den Jungen immer noch auf dem Arm. Der Streifen seines Gesichts, den man sehen konnte, war weiß wie Schnee und bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zum Schwarz seiner Maske. Barty Crouch war erst kurz vor dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords Todesser geworden und an solche Aufgaben nicht gewohnt. Er hatte nur kurz dabei geholfen, Longbottom mit dem Fluch belegt. Als der Junge aufgetaucht war, hatte er das gerne als Entschuldigung genommen, nicht mehr mitzumachen, sondern auf ihn aufzupassen. Die anderen hatten sich daran nicht weiter gestört, sie hatten ihn nicht gebraucht.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Jungen?", fragte Rabastan. „Sollen wir ihn einfach hier lassen."

„Er muss weg", sagte Rodolphus. „Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass er uns erkennt und selbst wenn nicht, Probleme wird er uns später trotzdem machen. Barty, erledigst du das schnell?"

Barty sah jedoch alles andere als begeistert aus. „Ich möchte das nicht wirklich tun. Er ist nicht einmal drei Jahre alt. Da kann er doch nichts dafür, dass seine Eltern Auroren. Mein Vater war Auror, das hätte mich genauso gut treffen können."

„Barty, geh heim zu deiner Mama und komm wieder, wenn du diese Sentimentalität los bist", sagte Rodolphus. „Dann muss es eben jemand von uns tun."

Barty sah aus, als wollte er protestieren, überlegte es sich dann aber doch noch einmal anders, und hielt den Mund.

„Ich kann das machen", bot Bellatrix an. „Dann könnt ihr schon mal los."

„Gut", sagte Rabastan und ging in Richtung Tür, doch Rodolphus zögerte. Er warf Bellatrix noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick zu, schließlich drehte er sich dann aber auch um und ging. Bellatrix atmete auf.

Normalerweise waren sie nach einem Auftrag immer zum Dunklen Lord gegangen, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, doch diesmal würde sie direkt mit ihm nach Hause gehen. Vielleicht kam Rabastan noch mit, doch das war nicht sicher, er hatte schließlich auch noch seine schwangere Frau in der Stadt.

Doch wenn sie diese Aufgabe zu Ende brachte, kehrten sie nicht sofort zusammen zurück, Bellatrix dachte sich, dass das so besser war.

Sie drehte sich zu Barty hin. „Gib mir den Jungen", forderte sie ihn auf.

Barty zögerte. „Muss das wirklich sein?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte Bellatrix. „Du kannst dann ja gehen."

Widerwillig gehorchte Barty nun und übergab ihr das Kind. Bellatrix hatte keine Erfahrung damit, Kinder zu halten, sie hatte ja keine eigenen. Normalerweise fingen Kinder immer an zu schreien, wenn sie sie auf dem Arm hatte, so wie ihr Neffe Draco, oder Theodore Nott, der Sohn eines Kameraden. Narcissa wollte ihr Draco deswegen schon gar nicht mehr anvertrauen. Dieses Kind jedoch weinte nicht, aber es zitterte so sehr, als wolle es sich nie mehr warm fühlen.

„Ich geh dann mal", murmelte Barty und eilte ebenfalls hinaus um möglichst bald aus den Apparationsabschirmungen der Longbottoms herauszukommen.

Der Junge schaute sie an, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Obwohl er jetzt nicht weinte sah man auf seinem Gesicht die feuchten Spuren älterer Tränen.

Bellatrix war mit dem Todesfluch nicht ganz so vertraut wie mit dem anderen, doch sie hatte auch ihn schon oft genug angewandt. Eigentlich bräuchte sie es einfach nur zu tun, doch viel lieber wollte sie eine Decke holen, um das frierende Kind darin einzuwickeln. Er schaute sie an, die großen braunen Augen voller Angst und Entsetzen. Sie dachte daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal solche Furcht im Gesicht eines Kindes gesehen hatte. Bei ihrer Schwester Narcissa, als sie hatte zuschauen müssen, wie Bellatrix von ihren Eltern bestraft wurde.

Plötzlich sagte der Junge etwas. Er sprach nicht laut, doch im Zimmer war es so still, dass Bellatrix es trotzdem verstand. „Du hast Mama und Papa Aua gemacht."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das hörte. Hatte Rodolphus Recht? Konnte er sie tatsächlich erkennen? Hatte er sich auch ihre Namen gemerkt? Sie musste es jetzt tun, oder sie brachte alles in Gefahr! Wenn sie noch länger zögerte, verhinderte sie vielleicht, dass der Dunkle Lord gefunden werden konnte.

Aber, das war ein reinblütiges Kind, genau wie Draco oder Theo, da gab es keinen Unterschied. Seine Eltern waren Blutsverräter, ja, doch das änderte nichts an der edlen Abstammung des Jungen. Er konnte nichts für seine verräterische Mutter und nichts für seinen Vater, für das, was er getan hatte. Das Kind einer der Ersten Familien, das letzte. Konnte sie dieses Leben wirklich zerstören und mit ihm die gesamte reinblütige Zaubererfamilie? Nein, das konnte sie unmöglich tun. Aber was war, wenn der Junge sie verriet? Wenn sie jetzt und hier dem Dunklen Lord schadete?

Nein, es gab eine einfache Möglichkeit das zu verhindern. Gedächtniszauber waren nicht absolut zuverlässig, doch Bellatrix glaubte nicht, dass das Ministerium versuchen würde, bei einem Kind in diesem Alter einen Gedächtniszauber zu brechen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und der Junge fing doch wieder an zu weinen.

„Obliviate", das Zauberwort rollte über ihre Lippen und sie legte ihren Befehl hinein.

„Vergiss alles, was geschehen ist, seit du in dieser Nacht aufgewacht bist."

Der Junge hörte auf zu weinen und langsam wich das Entsetzen in seinem Blick einem fast träumerischen Ausdruck, als sei er gerade aufgewacht und noch nicht richtig bei sich.

Jetzt würde er niemanden mehr verraten, da war sich Bellatrix sicher. Doch was sollte sie jetzt mit ihm machen? Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn sie ihn einfach hier ließ?

Aber eine andere Wahl hatte sie nicht. Dieser Raum musste es aber nicht sein. Sie brachte den Jungen zurück ins Kinderzimmer und legte ihn wieder in sein kleines Bett.

Dort gab es auch eine dicke Decke, die sie um ihn legte, denn er fror immer noch. Danach beschwor sie einen unzerbrechlichen Becher herauf und füllte ihn mit Wasser, es wusste ja niemand, wann er gefunden werden würde.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte hinaus, doch der Junge griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Geh nicht", sagt er,

„Ich muss gehen", sagte Bellatrix, doch sie wünschte sich, sie könnte diesen Jungen mitnehmen und selbst aufziehen, so dass er ein wahrer reinblütiger Zauberer wurde und kein Verräter wie seine Eltern. Aber das war unmöglich und sie wusste es auch.

Ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen, ging sie nach draußen. Es war ein warmer Frühlingsabend, leichter Regen fiel. Die Tropfen fielen auf Bellatrix Gesicht und sie fühlte sich langsam wieder besser. Gerne wäre sie noch länger hier draußen an der frischen Luft geblieben, doch es war zu gefährlich.

Sie griff wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab und stand wenige Augenblicke später vor dem Tor ihres Hauses. Wie bei allen Familienmitgliedern öffnete sich die Tür, als sie sie mit dem Zauberstab berührte und sie kam hinein. Auch hier regnete es und der Duft der Pflanzen lag in der Luft. Bellatrix beeilte sich nicht nach drinnen zu kommen. Im Haus war alles dunkel, bis auf ein gedämpftes Licht im Schlafzimmer.

Schließlich ging sie doch hinein und zog sich um. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach in ihr eigenes Zimmer gegangen und hätte alleine geschlafen, doch sie wusste, dass Rodolphus wahrscheinlich noch auf sie wartete. Er wollte wissen, ob sie auch gut zurückgekommen war, vielleicht.

Sie seufzte und ging ins Schlafzimmer, Rodolphus war tatsächlich noch wach.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte er. „Wie lange brauchst du eigentlich, um zwei Worte auszusprechen?"

Bellatrix sagte nichts, sondern kroch in ihr Bett. Eigentlich wäre sie lieber stehengeblieben, doch sie wusste, dass das einen seltsamen Eindruck gemacht hätte.

„Du hast es nicht getan, oder?", fragte er.

Bellatrix antwortete immer noch nicht. Dort im Haus der Longbottoms war es ihr völlig klar vorgekommen, dass sie ein reinblütiges Kind in diesem Alter nicht so einfach töten konnte, doch jetzt erschien es ihr wieder wie alberne Schwäche.

„Sprichst du jetzt auch nicht mehr mit mir?", fragte Rodolphus und Bellatrix zuckte zusammen. Was wollte er mit so einer Anspielung? Sie wollte seine Gedanken lesen, doch wie immer misslang es ihr, von Okklumentik verstand er viel.

Doch warum sollte sie sich verstecken? Er hatte sich so seltsam verhalten. Wenn es wirklich zu einer Konfrontation kam, würde er den Kürzeren ziehen. Sie verstand viel mehr von Duellzaubern.

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, worum es eigentlich geht", sagte sie. „Es geht nicht darum zu beweisen, wie gut wir im Foltern und Töten sind. Wir kämpfen dafür, dass das Reich der reinblütigen Zauberer kommt! Dafür dürfen wir aber keine Reinblüter töten, es sei denn, es ist absolut nötig. Und das war es diesmal nicht."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass der Dunkle Lord das genauso sehen wird, wenn du es ihm erklärst."

„Bestimmt", sagte Bellatrix. Der Dunkle Lord tat das schließlich alles nur für die reinblütigen Zauberer, da dachte er in diesem Punkt sicher genauso wie sie.

Rodolphus sah sie an. „Was war da vorhin eigentlich mit dir los?"

Bellatrix errötete. Davon hätte er wirklich nichts mitbekommen sollen. Aber sie hatte öfter das Gefühl, dass er viel zu viel über sie wusste, in ihren Gefühlen lesen konnte wie in einem Buch. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht über dieses Thema sprechen. Eine Antwort würde sie sowieso nicht bekommen und egal was gewesen war, Alice stellte für sie keine Gefahr mehr dar.

„Hast du das alles nur für den Dunklen Lord getan?", fragte er und ihr wurde klar, dass es ihm immer noch um den Jungen ging.

Zumindest vermutete sie das. Erst einmal herausfinden, wovon Rodolphus eigentlich sprach.

Er zögerte auch wirklich nicht, es noch näher zu erläutern. „Hast du nur seinetwegen gekämpft, dich nur seinetwegen mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt? Bist du in Wirklichkeit nur eine Frau wie deine Schwestern, die sich für nichts außer Haus und Kinder interessiert?"

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Bellatrix. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Nur Haus und Kinder? Da kannte er aber auch Narcissa schlecht, doch das war wohl nicht verwunderlich, sehr nahe standen sich die beiden ja nicht.

„Aber es stimmt schon, ich wäre froh, wenn wir nicht für immer weiterkämpfen müssten. Wenn es irgendwann einmal vorbei wäre und alles seine richtige Ordnung bekommt."

„Das hoffen wir wohl alle", sagte Rodolphus. „Auch wenn es im Moment aussieht, als ob es noch lange dauern könnte. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, was dich so beunruhigt"

„Du brauchst dir darüber nicht weiter Gedanken zu machen", sagte sie. „Ich war müde, das war alles." Es war lächerlich gewesen, völlig lächerlich.

Rodolphus wusste wahrscheinlich, dass das nicht die ganze Antwort war, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. Bellatrix drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Dieser Versuch war gescheitert, doch es war nicht der letzte gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord würde wiederkommen, und das Reich der Reinblüter würde kommen. Irgendwann. Sie wusste es.


	2. Kapitel 1 (Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 1**

Rodolphus

„Viel geschafft haben wir ja noch nicht." Rabastan betrachtete missmutig die von kletternden Medeasblatt-Pflanzen überwucherte Fassade. „Dieses Zeug ist wirklich furchtbar hartnäckig."

„Aber es ist auch sehr nützlich", sagte Rodolphus. „Aus den Blättern und den Beeren kann man viele Zaubertrankzutaten gewinnen. Wenn du ein Gewand mit dem Saft der Blätter tränkst und jemanden zwingst, es anzuziehen, wirkt das fast so effektiv wie der Cruciatusfluch."

Diese Wirkung war auch der Grund dafür, dass die Pflanzen überhaupt hier im Garten wuchsen. Vor vielen Jahren hatten angelsächsische Zauberer diese Pflanzen so verwendet und einer von Rodolphus Vorfahren hatte einige davon mit in sein Haus gebracht, um herauszufinden, wie sie wirkten. Dabei hatte er wohl einige Samen verloren und sie gediehen seitdem prächtig im Garten der Familie Lestrange.

„Ich habe ja nichts gegen Medeasblatt, aber es müsste nicht unbedingt den ganzen Garten und das Haus überwuchern", meinte Rabastan. „Wenn einem sowas mal zum Fenster reinkriecht, ist es zu viel."

„Ein bisschen was haben wir ja schon wegbekommen", sagte Rodolphus.

Viel war es jedoch wirklich nicht, der ganze Garten befand sich in einem völlig ungepflegten Zustand. Offensichtlich hatte sich in den letzten vierzehn Jahren niemand die Mühe gemacht, hier nach dem Rechten zu schauen.

„Was war eigentlich mit Florence?", fragte er. „Eigentlich wolltest du sie doch darum bitten, nach dem Garten zu schauen, falls wir das nicht mehr können."

Florence Vane war Rabastans Frau und arbeitete in der offiziellen Kräuterzucht für das -Hospital. Mit Gärten sollte sie sich also gut auskennen.

Rabastan seufzte. „Du weißt doch, Florence war das Haus schon immer ein bisschen unheimlich. Sie hat das lieber nicht gemacht."

„Sie hätte ja nicht einmal ins Haus hineingehen müssen", sagte Rodolphus. „Hast du wenigstens mit ihr darüber gesprochen?"

„Ja, damals schon", sagte Rabastan. Seine Stimme klang ziemlich niedergeschlagen. „Aber weißt du, ich habe mit ihr nie so genau drüber geredet, was wir als Todesser so machen. Unsere Verhaftung hat sie wohl schockiert. Wahrscheinlich fand sie auch, ich sollte bei ihr bleiben, wenn sie schwanger ist, statt nach dem Dunklen Lord zu suchen. Seitdem haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Die kleine Romilda habe ich überhaupt noch nie gesehen."

„So etwas solltest du dir wirklich nicht bieten lassen", meinte Rodolphus. „So wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, soll sie froh sein, wenn sich ein Mann in deiner Position für sie interessiert."

Florence hatte es nie geschafft zu verbergen, wie unwohl sie sich in seiner oder Bellatrix Nähe fühlte, und er hatte nie besonders viel von ihr gehalten. Rodolphus hatte nie verstanden, warum sein Bruder ausgerechnet Florence geheiratet hatte und da war er nicht der einzige. Praktisch jeder hatte sich über die Beziehung zwischen dem Slytherin und der Huffelpuff gewundert, doch die beiden hatten sich nicht daran gestört. Immerhin war sie reinblütig, aber das war auch schon das einzige Positive, was Rodolphus über sie sagen konnte.

„Also, ich glaube, zum Thema „was man sich von seiner Frau bieten lässt", brauchst _du_ wirklich nichts zu sagen", entgegnete Rabastan.

Rodolphus nächster Sectumsempra-Zauber trennte die Pflanze mit deutlich mehr Schwung von der Wand als nötig gewesen wäre. Musste er jetzt auch noch auf die Sache mit Bellatrix anspielen? Rodolphus war es zurzeit lieber, nicht an sie zu denken, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, doch die anderen machten ihm das nicht gerade leicht.

Wenn er nicht selbst gewusst hätte, wie beschämend es war, mit einer Frau verheiratet zu sein, die nur einem anderen hinterher hechelte, die übrigen Todesser hätten es ihm sicher deutlich gemacht.

Aber zumindest Rabastan könnte doch eigentlich verstehen, dass sie sich nur so aufführte, weil sie immer noch unter den Folgen von Askaban litt.

Glaubte nicht einmal Rabastan daran? Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nur eine Illusion, etwas was er sich einbildete, um die Sache für sich angenehmer zu machen und nicht handeln zu müssen. Dafür war er ja wohl zu schwach.

„Und so möchte ich es nicht", sprach Rabastan weiter. „Dass sie nur mit mir zusammen ist, weil sie Angst hat."

Rodolphus hörte ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zu. Die Wunde am Bauch schmerzte bei manchen Bewegungen immer noch. Bellatrix Halbblutnichte, den Namen kannte Rodolphus nicht, hatte ihn im Kampf mit dem Sectumsempra-Fluch getroffen.

Nach einigen spöttischen Bemerkungen des Dunklen Lords war Bellatrix von der Idee besessen, diese Person aus ihrem Stammbaum zu tilgen, und hatte sich völlig kopflos auf sie gestürzt. Rodolphus hatte befürchtet, dass sie diesen Kampf in ihrem momentanen Zustand nicht gewinnen würde, und versucht ihr zu helfen. Doch Bellatrix war unbeschadet herausgekommen und nur er war getroffen worden.

Das allein wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch der Dunkle Lord hatte Bellatrix wieder ermahnt, weil sie das Halbblut nicht getötet hatte. Ihr war daraufhin nichts Besseres eingefallen, als ihr Versagen auf Rodolphus Ungeschicklichkeit zu schieben.

Der Dunkle Lord war damit nicht wirklich zufrieden gewesen und hatte sie genauso bestraft wie immer, während sich Rodolphus als Strafe mit einem unvollständigen Heilzauber von Severus zufriedengeben musste. Es war nicht möglich, Heilmagie bei sich selbst anzuwenden, doch selbst dann wäre Rodolphus nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich über den Befehl hinwegzusetzen.

Die Schmerzen waren kein Problem für ihn, aber der Spott der anderen sehr wohl.

Tagsüber benahm sie sich seit Askaban nur noch so, doch nachts sah alles etwas anders aus. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie beruhigte, wenn sie aus einem ihrer häufigen Alpträume erwachte und dafür war er ihr wohl gut genug. Nur für die stablosen Heilzauber, mit denen er die Schmerzen aus ihrem verkrampften Körper vertreiben konnte, ließ sie sich noch von ihm anfassen. Ansonsten gab es nur ständig neue Ausreden, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, Bauchschmerzen, war müde, oder, diese Ausrede war wohl die beste, musste ihre Kräfte für den Dunklen Lord aufsparen.

Rodolphus war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie mit letzterem wirklich das meinte, was er denken musste.

Rabastans Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Verdammt noch mal Rodolphus, gerade hättest du fast meine Hand getroffen."

Rodolphus sagte nichts. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er gerade so unkontrolliert mit seiner Magie umging, eigentlich war ihm das schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Es war wohl besser, einfach nicht an Bellatrix zu denken.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte Rabastan. „Askabangrippe?"

„Mir fehlt nichts", sagte Rodolphus. „ Allerdings hätte ich nichts dagegen wenn der Dunkle Lord wieder einmal einen Auftrag für mich hätte. Eigentlich müsste sich doch irgendetwas finden, wofür meine Fähigkeiten geeignet wären. Gerade jetzt, nachdem wir das Ministerium übernommen haben."

„Ach ja, mit Langeweile bist du noch nie gut zurechtgekommen", meinte Rabastan. „Aber sieh es positiv, der Dunkle Lord findet offensichtlich, dass diese einfachen Folteraktionen zur Einschüchterung unter deinem Niveau sind."

Rodolphus hoffte, dass sein Meister das wirklich dachte, doch er hielt es für wahrscheinlicher, dass er ihm nach Askaban einfach nichts mehr zutraute, obwohl es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gab. Hohes Niveau oder nicht, es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er derjenige wäre, der Bellatrix bei diesen Aufträgen begleitete.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich habe mir das auch alles ein bisschen anders vorgestellt", sagte Rabastan.

„Ich frage mich überhaupt, wieso wir die ganze Zeit in Lucius Haus sitzen müssen, als ob die Auroren immer noch hinter uns her wären. Was bezweckt er damit?"

Rodolphus hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, mit Rabastan und Bellatrix wieder dauerhaft hierher zurückzukehren, dann wäre sie vielleicht einmal auf andere Gedanken gekommen. Auf jeden Fall bekämen die anderen nicht jede Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen mit. Stattdessen waren sie aber im Haus der Malfoys angebunden. Der Dunkle Lord verbot ihnen zwar nicht, das Haus zu verlassen und auch einmal eine Nacht woanders zu verbringen, doch es war deutlich, dass er erwartete, dass sie sich meistens dort aufhielten. Warum das so war, konnte er sich aber auch nicht erklären.

„Ich habe gedacht, wenn wir einmal das Ministerium übernommen haben, würde alles anders werden", sagte Rabastan. „Aber im Moment ist alles noch genauso wie die ganze Zeit."

„Der Krieg ist auch noch nicht vorbei", sagte Rodolphus. „Nicht so lange Potter noch lebt. Ganz egal wie begabt der Junge wirklich ist, er ist ein Symbol für die Blutsverräter. So lange er lebt, wird es keine Ruhe geben. Danach werden wir sehen."

„Hoffentlich ist es bald soweit", sagte Rabastan. „Es müsste doch möglich sein, diesen Jungen zu fangen."

Bevor Rodolphus etwas dazu sagen konnte, beendete das Brennen des Dunklen Mals ihr Gespräch. „Der Dunkle Lord ruft", sagte Rodolphus. „Ob er wohl gemerkt hat, dass du gerade darüber redest, wie unzufrieden du bist?"

„Hör auf", sagte Rabastan. „Eigentlich kann er das nicht wissen. Die Schutzzauber hier kann er auch nicht überwunden."

„Nein, nein, das war nur ein Scherz", sagte Rodolphus und überlegte sich gleichzeitig, ob nicht vielleicht genau das der Grund war, warum der Dunkle Lord sie alle im Landhaus der Malfoys versammelt haben wollte. Sie sollten nicht in ihren Familien zusammenleben, sondern ständig der Kontrolle durch ihn selbst und andere Todesser ausgesetzt sein. Offensichtlich vertraute er ihnen nicht und das war auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich, schließlich hatte es kaum jemand für nötig gehalten, nach seinem Verschwinden noch etwas für ihn zu tun. Doch warum behandelte er Rabastan, Bellatrix und ihn genauso?

„Ich bin gespannt, was er diesmal will", sagte Rabastan und seinem Tonfall war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass er damit rechnete, wieder einmal wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit gerufen zu werden. Er warf noch einen unmutigen Blick auf die wild wuchernden Pflanzen, danach gingen sie aus dem Garten und apparierten zurück zum Landhaus der Malfoys.

Im Eingangsbereich trafen sie auf Severus Snape, der sie mit seinem wie meist leicht spöttischem Lächeln grüßte. Rodolphus versuchte, sich nicht über ihn aufzuregen. Sie waren schließlich schon seit vielen Jahren befreundet und Rodolphus kannte seine Art.

„Ist es noch nicht soweit?", fragte er.

„Nein, die Tür ist noch zu", entgegnete Severus. „ Und, steht das Haus noch?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Rodolphus. „Und wie steht es in Hogwarts? Bekommt ihr die Schwierigkeiten dort langsam in den Griff?"

Severus Miene verdüsterte sich und Rodolphus brauchte gar nicht mehr auf seine Antwort zu warten, um zu wissen, was los war. Froh war er darüber nicht. Die Tatsache, dass bei Severus auch nicht alles glatt lief, brachte vielleicht eine kleine Genugtuung, doch er wusste, wie schlecht es für die Sache war. Hogwarts gehörte zu den wichtigsten magischen Institutionen die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle dort war von fundamentaler Bedeutung.

„Leider nein", sagte Severus. „Die Dinge laufen nicht zu unserer Zufriedenheit, wir hätten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es unter den Schülern soviel Widerstand geben würde. Besonders ein Schüler tut sich dabei hervor."

Severus sah Rodolphus an, als warte er darauf, gefragt zu werden, um welchen Schüler es sich dabei handelte. Rodolphus hatte jedoch nicht vor, diese Frage zu stellen. So wichtig war ihm das nicht, schließlich ging es hier um Severus Aufgabe.

Trotzdem gab Severus die Antwort: „Es ist Neville Longbottom. Er bereitet uns wirklich sehr große Schwierigkeiten, was natürlich bitter ist, wen man bedenkt, dass man dieses Problem auch schon vor Jahren hätte lösen können. Warum ist das eigentlich nicht geschehen?"

„Bellatrix hat in dieser Situation wohl ihre sentimentalen fünf Minuten bekommen", entgegnete Rodolphus. Genau so war es gewesen, warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen, sie zu verteidigen? Sie hätte es im umgekehrten Fall sicher nicht getan.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du dieses „Problem" jetzt nicht einfach selbst löst. So schwierig dürfte das doch nicht sein, oder?"

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte es nicht.", sagte Severus. „Die Abstammung des Jungen scheint ihn zu beeindrucken und er hat uns ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er ihn lebend auf seiner Seite haben möchte."

Aha, dachte sich Rodolphus. Dann hatte Bellatrix ihren Meister damals vielleicht wirklich besser durchschaut als er selbst. Auch Frank und Alice Longbottom hätte der Dunkle Lord gerne auf seiner Seite gehabt, doch sie hatten sich immer wieder geweigert und dabei war es ihnen auch noch jedes Mal gelungen, trotz ihrer Unverschämtheit lebend zu entkommen. Doch dafür hatten sie gebüßt, auch wenn sie bis zum Ende nicht nachgegeben hatten. Longbottom hatte störrisch geschwiegen, selbst als sie seine Frau gefoltert hatten und sie hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, ihretwegen nichts zu verraten.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was mit mir passiert", hatte sie gesagt. Am Anfang hatte sie das vielleicht wirklich geglaubt, am Ende sicher nicht mehr.

Rodolphus lächelte. „Da habt ihr eine schwere Aufgabe vor euch", sagte er. „Jedenfalls wenn er seiner Mutter ähnlich ist."

„Wem sagst du das?", entgegnete Severus. „Und ich fürchte, er ist ihr _sehr_ ähnlich. Nicht nur, was seinen blinden Glauben an die „gute Seite" betrifft. Weißt du, wie sich die Gruppe nennt, die ständig irgendwelche Schmierereien an den Wänden hinterlässt?"

Rodolphus wusste es natürlich nicht, doch Severus war gerne bereit, ihn aufzuklären.

„Sie nennen sich „Dumbledores Armee".

Rodolphus lachte. „Oh, ich fürchte, der arme Junge wird sich noch mit einigen unangenehmen Wahrheiten auseinandersetzen müssen."

„Glaub mir, ich würde ihm das gerne alles sagen", meinte Severus. „ Aber im Moment weiß ich nicht wie, so verblendet wie er ist."

„Na, dann weißt du auch, worüber du in nächster Zeit nachdenken musst."

Auf der Treppe waren leise Schritte zu hören und Rodolphus sah seine Schwägerin Narcissa. In ihrem Umgang aus zartblauer Seide sah sie zwischen den drei Männern in Todessermänteln etwas seltsam aus, doch schließlich war sie die Hausherrin. Rodolphus fragte sich, wo Bellatrix wohl war. Eigentlich hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihrer Schwester zusammen war.

Narcissa grüßte sie und sagte dann: „Severus, weißt du, ob meine Anwesenheit bei dem Treffen erforderlich ist?"

Ihre Stimme klang sanft und trotzdem fest, ganz anders als die ihrer Schwester.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Severus. „ Es geht hier um eine Angelegenheit unter den Todessern und ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord dabei Außenstehende haben möchte."

Das weckte Rodolphus Neugierde, doch er hatte nicht vor, Severus zu zeigen, dass er weniger gut informiert war.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Narcissa ihn anschaute, obwohl sie sich mit Severus unterhielt. Doch viel mehr wunderte er sich über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sehnsüchtig wäre das Wort, das ihm einfiel, fast so ähnlich, wie Bellatrix den Dunklen Lord manchmal anschaute. Als sie merkte, dass er in ihre Richtung schaute, kroch ein Hauch von rosa über ihr Gesicht und sie wandte sich ab.

Immerhin schien es noch Frauen zu geben, die ein wenig Interesse zeigten, selbst wenn Bellatrix es nicht tat.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, erklangen wieder Schritte. Diesmal hörten sie sich sehr eilig an, offensichtlich rannte da jemand die Treppe hinunter. Rodolphus brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass es sich diesmal um Bellatrix handelte. Doch warum rannte sie so? Er ging ihr entgegen, um sie aufzufangen, falls sie in ihrer Hektik ausrutschen sollte, doch sie schaffte es, alleine nach unten zu kommen.

„Ach gut, ihr seid ja noch alle da", sagte sie hastig. „Ich habe schon gedacht, ich sei zu spät. Ich habe mit Draco noch Übungen gemacht und es hat länger gedauert als geplant."

„Jetzt beruhig dich, du bist nicht zu spät", sagte Rodolphus.

„Weißt du zufällig, worum es bei der Versammlung geht?"

„Das interessiert dich vielleicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Es geht um's -Hospital."

„Das -Hospital?", fragte Rodolphus verwundert. Das magische Krankenhaus gehörte normalerweise nicht zu den Themen, die bei den Todessertreffen besprochen wurden. „Ja, Rowle hat es wohl wieder einmal geschafft, uns alle zu blamieren", sagte Bellatrix wütend. „Er wollte einen Kontrollbesuch machen und ist dabei verletzt worden."

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum der Dunkle Lord ausgerechnet Thorfinn Rowle die Aufgabe übertragen hatte, das Gesundheitssystem zu überwachen. Im Gegensatz zu Rodolphus verstand Rowle überhaupt nichts von Heilkunde und wusste auch nicht, wie man sich in einem Krankenhaus zu verhalten hatte. Doch wie er es geschafft hatte, sich dort zu verletzen, begriff Rodolphus trotzdem nicht.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er.

Bellatrix zuckte mit den Schultern. „ So genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Anscheinend hat ihm eine Patientin aus der geschlossenen Abteilung eine Deckenlampe an den Kopf geworfen. Danach ist er rückwärts die Treppe heruntergefallen und musste von den Heilern versorgt werden."

Dolohov und Travers, die jetzt ebenfalls warteten, brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, auch Rodolphus verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Bellatrix verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Solche lächerlichen Aktionen können wir uns nicht leisten. Nicht jetzt."

Rodolphus fragte sich eher, wie diese Sache eigentlich praktisch abgelaufen sein sollte. Patienten der geschlossenen Stationen kamen normalerweise nicht in die Nähe von Treppen und die Deckenlampen im Hospital hingen viel zu hoch, um sie herunterzureißen.

Bevor er jedoch eingehender über dieses Thema nachdenken sollte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Versammlungsraum und die Todesser gingen zügig hinein. Bellatrix eilte als eine der ersten auf ihren Meister zu und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Mit schwärmerischem Blick küsste sie den Saum seines Umhangs und Rodolphus biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Gesicht hatte sie noch nie mit soviel Leidenschaft geküsst und auf solche Blicke von ihr wartete er auch vergebens.

Als er selbst den Dunklen Lord begrüßte, war er froh über seine Fähigkeiten in der Okklumentik, es war wirklich besser, wenn der Meister nichts von seinen Gedanken erfuhr.

Wie meistens beachtete der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht weiter, sondern schickte ihn mit ausdruckslosem Blick zu einem Platz irgendwo im Kreis. Rodolphus ging ruhig zu seinem Platz und schaute nicht nach links oder rechts, aber es ärgerte ihn trotzdem, dass Severus und nicht er von ihrem Meister geehrt wurde. Warum war er derjenige, der zur Rechten des Dunklen Lords sitzen durfte? Er war nicht treu gewesen, hatte keine Haft auf sich genommen, sondern sich stattdessen ein angenehmes Leben an Dumbledores Schule gemacht.

Doch andererseits, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, musste Rodolphus zugeben, dass er die vergangenen Jahre lieber in Askaban verbracht hatte, als als Zaubertranklehrer an Dumbledores Schule unter dessen Leitung.

Aber die Wut auf Bellatrix war weniger leicht herunterzuschlucken. Hinter den Abschirmungen seiner Okklumentik stiegen wieder die Bilder seines letzten Traumes auf.

Sie hatten sich wie schon so oft gestritten. Er hatte versucht ihr zu erklären, dass der Dunkle Lord sie nicht lieben konnte und sie ihn mit ihrem Benehmen nur beleidigte. Bellatrix hatte behauptet er sei nur eifersüchtig und das sei albern, weil er sich sowieso nicht anmaßen durfte, sich mit dem Dunklen Lord zu vergleichen.

Solche oder ähnliche Gespräche hatten sie auch im Wachen oft geführt, doch im Traum hatte Rodolphus es sich nicht geduldig angehört, wie in Wirklichkeit.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab genommen und den Cruciatusfluch gegen sie ausgesprochen. Sie war darüber so überrascht gewesen, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hatte und er hatte Erfolg gehabt.

Im wahren Leben war Alice die letzte gewesen, doch im Traum hatte er Bellatrix zu seinem Opfer gemacht. Sie war schnell ganz klein geworden und hatte ihn angefleht aufzuhören. Irgendwann hatte er das dann getan und zur ihr gesagt:

„ _Ich_ bin dein Meister, vergiss das nicht."

Danach hatte er sie genommen, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Nein, eigentlich obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht wollte.

Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er daran dachte, und er hoffte, dass niemand etwas davon merkte. Der Dunkle Lord durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, was er in diesem Traum gesagt hatte.

Doch davon einmal abgesehen wusste er, dass er es tun könnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie in Wirklichkeit genauso überrascht, wie im Traum. Sie verließ sich ja vollkommen auf seine Schwäche für sie.

Er schaute zu ihr hinüber, doch sie sah ihn nicht. Ihre Blicke waren nur auf ihren Meister gerichtet, der nun der Reihe nach die anderen begrüßte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es gab doch nichts, was dagegen sprach. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich doch nur ein, dass sie krank und verletzt aus Askaban gekommen war, sagte sich das nur, um ihr Verhalten besser ertragen zu können.

Vielleicht lag es ja genau daran. Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich kaum eine Gelegenheit entgehen sie zu quälen und zu demütigen und er war derjenige, um den sich für sie alles drehte. Gut möglich, dass sie das genau so wollte, und ihn für einen Schwächling hielt, weil er meinte, Verständnis für sie haben zu müssen.

Was hielt ihn eigentlich davon ab? War es nur der Eid, den er bei der Hochzeit geschworen hatte? Oder die Worte seines Vorfahren, Rinaldo? „Wende dich niemals mit solchen Gedanken gegen deine Angehörigen, denn dann überschreitest du die schmale Linie zwischen Mensch und Untier."

Der letzte Todesser, Colin Avery, kniete vor dem Dunklen Lord nieder und Rodolphus wusste, dass das Treffen bald richtig losgehen würde. Er sollte wirklich aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, eigentlich wusste er ja, dass sie so etwas nicht wollte. Es waren nur seine eigenen Träume.

„Willkommen Todesser", begann der Dunkle Lord nun. „Wieder einmal hat mich einer aus euren Reihen enttäuscht. Schon wieder! Leider muss ich sagen, dass sich bei euch offensichtlich in letzter Zeit der Irrglaube breitgemacht hat, dass es nicht nötig sei, meine Befehle sorgfältig auszuführen. Ich erwarte, dass das von nun an aufhört! Wer meine Befehle so mangelhaft ausführt, bekommt meinen Zorn zu spüren! Thorfinn Rowle, tritt nach vorne!"

Rowle gehorchte und trat zitternd vor seinen Meister, auf seiner Stirn war immer noch eine dicke Beule zu sehen.

Er fiel auf die Knie und der Dunkle Lord sagte:

„Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung vorzubringen, Thorfinn? Warum hast du dich und damit auch uns alle in eine so erbärmliche Lage gebracht?"

„Meister, es tut mir Leid", murmelte Rowle. „ Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich bin ganz normal die Treppe hochgegangen und plötzlich steht diese Irre vor mir. Zuerst hat sie ganz ängstlich ausgesehen und wollte weglaufen, aber dann war sie plötzlich ganz außer sich und ich habe einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen. Wahrscheinlich zauberstablose Magie. Ich konnte wirklich nichts machen."

„Diese Erklärung ist nicht gut genug", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Offensichtlich brauchst du noch einmal eine Erinnerung daran, dass du deine Aufgaben immer gut erledigen sollst." Danach belegte er ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch, wie es in solchen Fällen üblich war. Rodolphus sah mit leichtem Interesse zu. Er würde es gerne wieder einmal selbst tun, doch in letzter Zeit hatte ihm der Dunkle Lord dazu keine Gelegenheit gegeben. Er legte jedoch keinen großen Wert darauf, dem Dunklen Lord bei seinen Strafmaßnahmen zu unterstützen. Dabei spielten wohl auch Rinaldos Worte eine Rolle, doch in erster Linie ging es um etwas anderes. Wenn er den Cruciatusfluch benutzte, wollte er selbst die Kontrolle haben, und nicht nur auf die Befehle seines Meisters warten.

Wenig später ließ der Dunkle Lord wieder von Rowle ab, doch der blieb zunächst regungslos am Boden liegen, sein Gesicht sehr blass. Offensichtlich war der Cruciatusfluch schlechter zu ertragen, wenn man am Tag vorher eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte.

„Rodolphus, kommst du bitte auch zu mir?", erklang nun die Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

Rodolphus horchte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Was mochte der Dunkle Lord von ihm wollen?

Er stand auf und ging nach vorne, wo er ebenfalls niederknien wollte, doch der Dunkle Lord machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Die Formalitäten können wir uns ersparen. Ich möchte, dass du ihn dir anschaust. Offensichtlich ist er nicht nur außerstande, seine Aufträge zu erfüllen, sondern schafft es auch nicht, seine Strafe zu ertragen wie es sich für einen Todesser gehört."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Rodolphus begriffen hatte, was sein Meister von ihm wollte. Er sollte seine anderen Fähigkeiten verwenden, einen Befehl dieser Art hatte er noch nie bekommen.

Doch es war nicht seine Aufgabe, nach Gründen zu fragen, er musste tun, was der Dunkle Lord von ihm verlangte. Er beugte sich über Rowle, der am Boden lag wie ein verwundetes Tier. Seine Augenlieder flackerten und er schaute zu Rodolphus hoch. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen", stieß er hervor, jedes Wort schien ihn Mühe zu kosten.

„ Bleib ruhig, ich schaue, was ich tun kann", sagte Rodolphus, während der Dunkle Lord die beiden aufmerksam beobachtete. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch Heilmagie beherrschte, bis auf das, was er bei Bellatrix Alpträumen brauchte, jedenfalls. Trotzdem musste er es natürlich versuchen.

Er legte eine Hand auf Rowles Rücken, dabei war deutlich zu spüren, dass der andere Mann es nicht geschafft hatte, die schädliche Magie selbst wieder loszuwerden. Doch Rodolphus brauchte das nur zu bemerken, um wieder zu wissen, was er tun musste. Rowle versuchte nicht zu verhindern, dass Rodolphus mit seinen Zauberkräften in Rowles Körper eindrang, entweder konnte er es nicht, oder vertraute ihm genug. Was genau der Fall war, wusste Rodolphus nicht, doch es spielte auch keine Rolle. Seine Zauberkräfte vertrieben die Überreste des Fluches, den der Dunkle Lord ausgesprochen hatte. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob das nicht Anmaßung sei, doch er hatte ja den Befehl bekommen.

Irgendwelche erkennbaren Schäden waren offenbar nicht entstanden und so reichte das aus. Rowle rappelte sich wieder auf und der Dunkle Lord befahl ihm, an seinen Platz zurückzukehren.

Rodolphus fragte sich kurz, ob er ebenfalls zurückkehren sollte, oder nicht. Doch er hatte keinen Befehl bekommen und so kniete er nieder, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht doch noch auf die Idee kam, er hätte ihn herausgefordert.

„Vielen Dank, Rodolphus", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Du scheinst ja immer noch einiges von den Heilkünsten zu verstehen."

Rodolphus war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt ein Lob oder versteckte Kritik sein sollte. Er selbst war jedenfalls sehr erfreut darüber, dass seine Fähigkeiten Askaban offenbar überstanden hatten.

„Deutlich mehr als Thorfinn Rowle scheint mir", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Was meinst du, könntest du uns vielleicht im -Hospital etwas würdiger repräsentieren?"

Rodolphus strengte sich an, nicht zu erfreut auszusehen. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, irgendwann ins -Hospital zurückzukehren, als Sieger. Nun stand er kurz davor, dass zumindest dieser Traum Wirklichkeit wurde.

„Wenn Ihr mich dorthin schicken möchtet, werde ich natürlich mein Bestes tun", sagte er.

„Dein Bestes ist meistens sehr gut", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich hoffe, dass das diesmal auch so sein wird."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es dort einige Patienten gibt, deren Schicksal dich ganz besonders interessiert."

Rodolphus sagte nichts, es war sicherer, solange noch nicht ganz klar war, worauf der Dunkle Lord hinauswollte.

„Möchtest du wissen, welche Patientin es genau war, die Thorfinn angegriffen hat?", erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord.

„Ja gerne, wenn Ihr mir das sagen möchtet", entgegnete Rodolphus. Das interessierte ihn tatsächlich, aber zu offen wollte er es auch nicht zeigen.

Das Lächeln des Dunklen Lords wurde breiter. „_Deine_ Magie hat sie dorthin gebracht, Rodolphus. Es war Alice Longbottom."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Rodolphus verwundert, dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht so verwunderlich. Wie kam er auf die Idee, dass sie jemals das Kämpfen aufgeben würde?

„_Tatsächlich_", bekräftigte der Dunkle Lord. „Eine außergewöhnliche Hexe, das muss ich sagen. Was für ein Jammer, dass sie so auf ihrer Blutsverräterei beharrt. Aber daran lässt sich wohl nichts ändern, oder?"

„Ihr wisst es ja Meister, sie war nicht bereit sich zu ändern", sagte Rodolphus.

„Du hast mir immer sehr treu gedient, nicht wahr Rodolphus?", sagte der Dunkle Lord nun.

„Dafür hast du eine Belohnung verdient." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Sie soll dir gehören. Ich lege ihr Schicksal in deine Hände, ganz gleich, wie du dich entscheidest. Vielleicht möchtest du ja die Familientradition aufrecht erhalten und ein paar _Experimente_ durchführen. Es soll dir frei stehen."

„Ich danke euch, Meister", sagte Rodolphus verwundert. Mit so etwas hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Offensichtlich war der Dunkle Lord wirklich entschlossen, ihn von seiner Langeweile zu befreien.

„Sehr schön", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Dann hätten wir jetzt auch schon geklärt, wer in Zukunft unser Beauftragter für das Gesundheitswesen sein wird." Er musterte Rodolphus eingehend. „Manche Zauberer neigen ja dazu, etwas sentimental zu werden, wenn sie sich zu viel mit Heilmagie beschäftigen. Aber ich denke, bei dir gibt es keinen Grund für solche Befürchtungen, oder?"

„Nein Meister, überhaupt nicht", versicherte Rodolphus sofort. Er kannte sich selbst gut genug, um das sicher sagen zu können, und er wusste, dass es dem Dunklen Lord genauso ging.

„Gut, dann steh auf", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „ Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge, die ich allen mitzuteilen habe."

Rodolphus kehrte an seinen Platz zurück und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Bellatrix. Er hatte jetzt wieder eine Aufgabe.

Sie würden sich wohl nicht freuen ihn wiederzusehen, doch sie hatten keine Wahl.

Die dunkle Seite hatte den Krieg gewonnen.


	3. Kapitel 2 (Bellatrix)

**Kapitel 2**

Bellatrix

Ein brennender Schmerz an ihrem linken Arm ließ Bellatrix zusammenzucken.

Gerade eben noch hatte sie vor sich hingedöst, doch jetzt war sie hellwach.

Sie krempelte den Ärmel hoch, um zu sehen, ob sie sich auch nicht getäuscht hatte. Nein, das Mal war tiefschwarz, er rief sie tatsächlich.

Liebevoll strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Linien, die er in ihre Haut graviert hatte. Vielleicht war heute ja endlich der Tag. Vielleicht würde er ihr heute endlich sagen, wie viel ihm ihre Treue bedeutete, dass sie die wichtigste, die beste unter seinen Dienern war. Diejenige, die er am meisten liebte.

Vielleicht würde er ihr heute endlich sagen, was sie so unbedingt hören wollte.

Sie stand auf und verließ das leere Schlafzimmer. Ihr Mann Rodolphus war schon den ganzen Tag lang nicht da gewesen, wo er war und was er tat, wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr auch recht gleichgültig. Sie war jedenfalls hier, in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords, und jetzt rief er sie zu sich.

So schnell sie konnte eilte sie durch die langen Flure, vorbei an den Porträts der Malfoy-Vorfahren. Eigentlich gehörte das Haus Lucius Malfoy, dem Mann ihrer Schwester Narcissa, doch der Dunkle Lord nutzte es nun als sein Hauptquartier.

Bellatrix spürte eine Welle des Zorns in sich aufsteigen, als sie daran dachte, wie widerwillig Lucius und Narcissa dies akzeptierten. Sie sollten stolz darauf sein, dass der Dunkle Lord, sich ihr niederes Heim ausgesucht hatte! Natürlich hatte sie das Narcissa schon öfter gesagt und sie behauptete auch, sie sei stolz, doch Bellatrix merkte genau, dass es nicht stimmte.

Sie wollte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als das deutlich geworden war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Lucius den Zauberstab abgenommen, was allein schon eine Schande war, schließlich war er der Mann von Bellatrix Schwester. Doch dann auch noch die Sache mit ihrer „Schwester" Andromeda und deren Balg. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er ihre Familie alles andere als respektabel fand. Ob er ihr irgendwann die Chance geben würde, diesen schlechten Eindruck wieder wettzumachen? Darauf konnte sie wohl kaum hoffen.

Doch jetzt rief er sie, und vielleicht…

Endlich erreichte sie den Raum, von dem aus der Dunkle Lord nach ihnen gerufen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Dort saß er, der Dunkle Lord in all seiner Macht und Herrlichkeit.

Mit weichen Knien ging sie auf ihn zu und sank vor ihm nieder.

„ Meister, Ihr habt mich gerufen."

Ihre Stimme versagte beinahe, als sie voller Sehnsucht zu ihm aufschaute. Sagt es mir, dachte sie von vollem Herzen. Sagt mir endlich, dass ich Euch etwas bedeute. Ich muss es hören, sonst kann ich bald nicht mehr leben.

„ Steh auf, Bella", sagte er.

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken, als er ihren Namen so aussprach. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und es fiel ihr gar nicht so leicht, seinem Befehl zu folgen und aufzustehen. Eigentlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht unbedingt, sie wäre gerne weiter dort vor ihm gekniet.

Begierig wartete sie auf weitere Worte aus seinem Mund, doch sie kamen nicht. Stattdessen hörte sie etwas anderes. Die Türe wurde wieder geöffnet.

Das Geräusch traf Bellatrix wie ein Schlag. Da kam noch ein anderer. Was wollte er hier? Er sollte verschwinden! Dieser Moment gehörte ihr und dem Dunklen Lord allein.

Sie schaute zur Tür, Walden Macnair war derjenige, der sich nun so unverschämt mit in den Raum drängte. Zu Bellatrix Missfallen schien ihm das aber überhaupt nicht unangenehm zu sein, ganz im Gegenteil, Macnair sah aus, als habe er durchaus die Absicht, auch hier zu bleiben.

Er ging auf den Dunklen Lord zu und kniete ebenfalls vor ihm nieder.

„Ach, da bist du ja", sagte dieser und Bellatrix Inneres verkrampfte sich.

Also hatte er Macnair auch zu sich gerufen? Er hatte also überhaupt nie vorgehabt, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, etwas Persönliches?

Wie eisig kaltes Wasser wusch diese Erkenntnis Bellatrix Hoffnungen fort. Wieder nicht. Es war wieder nicht der Tag. Voldemort hatte sie nur wegen irgendeines neuen Auftrags zu sich gerufen. Sie und Macnair, denn er hatte nicht nur sie allein herbeigerufen.

Und tatsächlich: „Bella, Walden, ich hätte da eine Aufgabe für euch."

„Ja Meister, was immer Ihr wünscht", sagte Bellatrix und kämpfte darum, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er durfte davon nichts mitbekommen, sie hatte kein Recht dazu, so über seine Entscheidungen zu denken. Wenn er es herausfand müsste er sie nur wieder bestrafen.

„Es geht um einen Auroren, Rodney Proudfoot. Er hat sich mehrmals offen gegen den neuen Minister und gegen unsere Befehle gestellt. So etwas kann natürlich nicht toleriert werden."

Natürlich nicht, dachte sich Bellatrix. Wie konnte es irgendjemand wagen, ihrem Meister nicht zu gehorchen?

„Ich möchte, dass ihr dafür sorgt, dass er ins -Hospital kommt und es nicht mehr verlässt. Das soll eine Warnung sein. Ich kann keinen Ungehorsam vertragen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, Yaxley und Dolohov haben ihn schon entsprechend vorbereitet."

„Ja Meister, natürlich", flüsterte Bellatrix.

„Wir werden uns darum kümmern, Meister" versicherte Macnair.

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Bellatrix versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung herunterzuschlucken. Hatte sie wirklich glauben können, dass es diesmal etwas anderes sein würde? Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, immerhin ein Auftrag nach ihrem Geschmack.

Als sie an der Garderobe vorbeigingen, nahm Macnair seinen schwarzen Todesserumhang mit Kapuze und Maske zur Hand. Früher hatten sie den alle zu den Treffen getragen, doch inzwischen war das nicht mehr nötig. Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen, es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verhüllen.

„Was willst du damit?", fragte Bellatrix. „ etzt können wir ruhig unser Gesicht zeigen."

Macnair zog sich trotz ihrer Worte seinen Mantel über.

„Möglicherweise. Mir ist es bei solchen Aufträgen trotzdem so lieber", sagte er. „Und bei dir wäre es vielleicht auch angemessen. So fertig, wie du aussiehst, machst du keinen besonders bedrohlichen Eindruck."

Eine Welle von Wut stieg in Bellatrix auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen?", schrie sie ihn an. Ihre Hand griff nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche. So etwas sollte er sich nicht noch einmal herausnehmen!

„ Reg dich ab, Bellatrix", sagte Macnair. „ Der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass wir diesem Auror eine Lektion erteilen, nicht dass du auf mich losgehst."

Bellatrix hörte die Worte „der Dunkle Lord" und ihr wurde klar, dass Macnair diesmal Recht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord wollte tatsächlich, dass sie diesen Auftrag gemeinsam erledigten und dann musste sie es selbstverständlich auch tun, egal wie sehr Macnair sie aufregte.

„Ich wollte dich auch nicht beleidigen", meinte Macnair. „Ich bin halt manchmal ein bisschen direkter. Aber ich meine es völlig ernst. Es wäre besser, wenn du auch eine Maske aufsetzen würdest. Der Mann ist Auror, willst du wirklich, dass er sehen kann, was in Askaban aus dir geworden ist?"

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Bellatrix. Sah man ihr das alles so deutlich an, dass sogar Macnair merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Nahm sie eigentlich niemand mehr für voll? Wenn das so war, sollte sie vielleicht wirklich ihr Gesicht verbergen.

Widerwillig griff sie nach ihrem Mantel, Macnair meinte:

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord es auch so will. Für solche Aufträge ist es immer besser, wenn man sein Gesicht nicht zeigt. Genau wie man als Henker eine Maske trägt, selbst wenn es nur um magische Kreaturen geht."

Bellatrix schlüpfte in den Umhang. Macnair war es sehr gut gelungen, sich den Zugriffen des Ministeriums zu entziehen, er war einfach selbst dort eingetreten, als Henker für gefährliche magische Geschöpfe. Dabei hatte er sogar bei manchen einen recht guten Ruf gewonnen, weil er sich an jedes Monster heranwagte, wohl wieder einmal ein Slytherin mit einem Hauch von Gryffindor.

Obwohl sie sich nicht gerne eingestand, dass Macnair Recht gehabt hatte, musste Bellatrix zugeben, dass der schwarze Mantel sie wieder stärker in die richtige Stimmung brachte.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran wie sie zusammen mit Rodolphus und anderen nachts Mitglieder von Dumbledores Orden gejagt hatte. Frauen und Männer, die als sehr mutig bekannt waren allesamt, doch keiner von ihnen war in aufrechter Haltung vom Todesfluch getroffen worden.

„Ach, das ist ja nur eine Hexe", hatte sie immer wieder zu hören bekommen. Vor allem von Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden, die nicht wussten, dass das bei reinblütigen Zauberern überhaupt nichts zu heißen hatte. Am Anfang. Nach einer Weile hatte sich jeder vor der schwarzäugigen Hexe gefürchtet, die keinem Blutsverräter Gnade entgegenbrachte.

So sollte es jetzt auch diesem Proudfoot ergehen!

Sie apparierten nach London und betraten das Ministerium. Die Erinnerungen, die Bellatrix damit verband, waren alles andere als angenehm, sie war bisher nur als Gefangene hierher gekommen. Doch diesmal war alles anders. Diesmal war sie keine Gefangene, sondern diejenige, die die Strafe brachte. Sie musste dem Dunklen Lord wirklich dankbar sein, dass er ihr das ermöglichte.

Yaxley empfing sie in der Eingangshalle: „Ach, das seid ihr ja endlich. Es ist schon alles bereit, der Auror wartet unten."

Sie stiegen in den Aufzug und fuhren hinunter in die Mysteriumsabteilung, von dort aus mussten sie zu Fuß weitergehen. Bellatrix kannte diesen Weg, dort unten hatte auch ihr Prozess stattgefunden, sogar der Gerichtssaal, in dem Proudfoot bestraft werden sollte, war derselbe. Das sollte ihm ein für alle Mal deutlich machen, welche Seite jetzt die Macht hatte. Bewacht wurde er von Dementoren. Ein kalter Schauer lief Bellatrix über den Rücken. Die langen Jahre in ihrer Gegenwart waren noch längst nicht vergessen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Macnair wirklich Recht gehabt und es war besser gewesen, die Maske aufzusetzen.

Bellatrix Herz machte einen Sprung als sie den Mann aus der Nähe sah. Sie kannte diesen Mann, wenn man in diesem Fall von Kennen sprechen wollte. Er war einer der Auroren, die ihr Bestes getan hatten, um ihnen das Leben in Askaban noch schwerer zu machen, als es sowieso schon war. Sein Name hatte ihr nichts gesagt, wer interessierte sich schon für die Namen solcher Leute? Sein Gesicht aber hatte sie sich gemerkt.

Diese Auroren hatten sich alle möglichen „Spiele" ausgedacht, um den Gefangenen, vor allem aber wohl sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie sie wirklich besiegt hatten. Gefangene, die nicht mitmachen wollten, wurden mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, manchmal hatten sie das auch einfach so getan, um zu beweisen, dass sie mit ihren Gefangenen machen konnten, was sie wollten und an keine Regeln gebunden waren.

Jetzt aber war Proudfoot derjenige, der es kaum noch schaffte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, und bleich und zitternd zwischen den Dementoren entlang stolperte. Bellatrix lächelte.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte das sicher so ausgesucht, um sie zu belohnen, und sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er ihr so eine Möglichkeit gab, sich zu rächen. Proudfoot sollte büßen, dafür würde sie sorgen.

Die Dementoren brachten den gefangenen Auroren in die Mitte des Saals und traten dann zurück auf die Wand, Bellatrix und Macnair gingen auf sie zu.

Trotz seines kränklichen Zustands versuchte Proudfoot, mutig zu wirken.

„Ihr glaubt nicht wirklich, dass ihr so irgendetwas bewirken könnt, oder?", fragte er. „Die Leute werden euch niemals gehorchen."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", rief Bellatrix, Proudfoot schaute sie an.

„Ach du", sagte verächtlich. „Fühlst du dich jetzt wieder stark? Ich werde dich aber eher schreiend am Boden in Erinnerung behalten."

Bellatrix Atem wurde hastiger. Wie konnte er es wagen? Worauf warteten sie eigentlich überhaupt noch? Sie wollte endlich anfangen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendetwas in Erinnerung behalten wirst", sagte sie.

Mit einem Ohr hörte sie, wie Yaxley ein paar Worte zu Proudfoots Vergehen sagte, doch sie verstand nicht, was er eigentlich sagte, es spielte keine Rolle.

Schließlich nickte er und Bellatrix und Macnair hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Crucio!"

Allen Hass und alle Abscheu, die Bellatrix empfand, legte sie in den Fluch und Proudfoot zuckte zusammen, bevor er überhaupt getroffen war. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Offensichtlich hielt er doch mehr von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten, als er zuzugeben bereit war.

Trotzdem traf ihn Macnairs Fluch zuerst, bei Bellatrix dauerte es oft ein wenig, bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Fast als müsse erst einmal etwas zerbrochen und hinweggefegt werden, bevor sie ihre Magie wirken konnte. Dann war sie umso stärker.

Als das geschafft war, gab es für sie jedoch kein Leiden mehr. Alle Schmerzen, die sie jemals empfunden hatte, strömten aus ihr heraus und in den Körper des Auroren. Die vielen Zurückweisungen durch den Dunklen Lord, die langen Jahre in Askaban und alles, was zuvor geschehen war, Bellatrix hatte genug, was sie dafür benutzen konnte.

Seine Schreie gellten in ihren Ohren, doch viel weiter kamen sie nicht. Er hatte sich gegen den Dunklen Lord gewandt und es nicht anders verdient, mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen.

Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie er sich vor ihren Füßen wand. Dort gehörte er hin!

Sie war Bellatrix Black, die Tochter des alten, reinblütigen Hauses der Blacks, niemand behandelte sie so!

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so weitermachte und es war ihr auch egal. Er sollte bezahlen, bezahlen, bezahlen.

Irgendwann erklang jedoch Macnairs kräftige Stimme: „Bellatrix, es reicht!"

Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen, dachte sie sich. Was bildetet der sich eigentlich ein?

„Der Dunkle Lord will nicht, dass er stirbt", versuchte Macnair es noch einmal.

Die Worte „Dunkler Lord" erzwangen schließlich Bellatrix Aufmerksamkeit. Die zerstörerischen Kräfte kehrten zurück in ihren eigenen Körper, während sie versuchte zu verstehen, was genau Macnair über den Dunklen Lord gesagt hatte.

War es wichtig?

Nach und nach fiel ihr der ganze Satz ein. Proudfoot sollte nicht sterben. Sie schaute auf den gefangenen Mann hinunter. Er lag zusammengekrümmt da, wie ein verwundetes Tier, doch er bewegte sich noch.

„Was willst du denn? Er ist nicht tot", sagte sie harsch.

„Noch nicht", sagte Macnair. „Aber wenn du noch länger so weitergemacht hättest, hätte es nicht mehr lange gedauert."

Yaxley kam auf sie zugeschritten und nickte.

„Gut, ich würde sagen, der Auftrag des Meisters ist erfüllt. Könnt ihr ihm melden."

Bellatrix hatte große Lust, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht in diesem Tonfall mit ihr zu reden hatte, aber sie tat es dann doch nicht.

Sie hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, um wirklich wütend zu werden, dort wo bei ihr normalerweise Wut und Schmerz wohnten, war nur noch Leere. Es fühlte sich an, als habe sie einen dieser Zaubertränke verschluckt, die ein Heiler auf verletzte Haut gab, wenn er dort irgendwelche schmerzhaften Eingriffe vornehmen musste, kein Schmerz, doch auch nichts anderes.

Ihr war vage bewusst, dass es noch angenehmere Gefühle gab als Leere, doch sie vermisste sie nicht. Das war viel besser als die anderen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr boten, sie durfte sich nicht beklagen.

Yaxleys Stimme erklang irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Saals:

„Jetzt habt ihr gesehen, wie es hier steht. Dieses Aurorpack hat kein Recht mehr, sich so etwas herauszunehmen. Wurde auch mal Zeit. Meiner Meinung nach sollte man sie ja sowieso alle einsperren, aber im Moment brauchen wir sie wohl noch. Fürchte ich."

Bellatrix verstand diese Worte überhaupt nicht richtig. Nach allem, was sie bisher über die Auroren erfahren hatte, fiel es ihr schwer zu glauben, dass sie auf einmal mit Todessern zusammenarbeiteten. Fürchteten sie sich wirklich so sehr, dass sie das taten? Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Oder unterstützten sie den Dunklen Lord tatsächlich?

Ganz egal, was zutraf, Bellatrix wunderte sich ein wenig über dieses Fehlen von Widerstand. Nach ihren bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Auroren hätte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass es viele unter ihnen geben würde, die keineswegs bereit dazu waren, sich den Befehlen der Todesser unterzuordnen. Doch offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Ihr Sieg schien wirklich fest zu stehen.

Eigentlich hatte Bellatrix das immer für ihren größten Traum gehalten. Der Dunkle Lord sollte der Herrscher des magischen Großbritanniens sein.

Doch jetzt war es soweit, zumindest beinahe und sie freute sich kaum. Sie konnte sich nicht freuen, solange der Dunkle Lord ihr seine Anerkennung verweigerte.

Die angenehme Leere verschluckte diese schmerzvolle Erkenntnis, doch Bellatrix wusste, dass sie nicht von Dauer sein würde.

Aber darüber sollte sie nicht nachdenken, nicht solange es so ging, solange sie einen Moment der Ruhe hatte.


	4. Kapitel 3 (Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 3**

Rodolphus

Rodolphus hatte nicht genau mitgezählt, wie viele Bier Walden Macnair schon getrunken hatte, doch es war offensichtlich, dass es zu viele gewesen waren.

Lautstark gab er irgendwelche Anekdoten aus seiner Arbeit im Ministerium zum besten, die sicherlich nicht alle Besucher des Tropfenden Kessels hören wollten. Macnairs Worten zufolge gab es für Ministeriumshexen wohl keinen attraktiveren Job als Henker für magische Kreaturen.

Augustus Rookwood war da allerdings anderer Meinung. Seiner Meinung nach, erlagen die meisten den Faszinationen eines Mitarbeiters der Mysteriumsabteilung. Im Gegensatz zu Macnair hielten er und Lucius Malfoy sich zwar an den guten Wein, doch das Ergebnis unterschied sich kaum.

Rodolphus selbst war immer noch bei seinem zweiten Glas Wein und hatte auch vor, es dabei zu belassen. Er vermied alles, was die Kontrollfähigkeiten seines Verstandes beeinträchtigte, und damit war er immer gut gefahren. Es würde ihn zwar auch reizen, einmal herauszufinden, was geschah, wenn er diesen Grundsatz außer Acht ließ, doch er fürchtete, dass das der Sache des Dunklen Lords schaden konnte, und das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

Auch bei Macnair, Rookwood und Malfoy fragte er sich schon, was die übrigen Besucher des Pubs wohl über ihr Verhalten dachten. Dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich unter „Führungselite" ein bisschen etwas anderes vorstellten.

Eigentlich konnte es ihnen zwar egal sein, was die Leute dachten, doch Rodolphus wusste, dass ihre Position noch keineswegs so gefestigt war, dass sie nicht mehr auf solche Dinge achten mussten.

Rodolphus konnte aber auch verstehen, dass es die drei anderen voll auskosten wollten, wenn sie einmal die Gelegenheit bekamen, sich zu amüsieren. Lucius Malfoy würde das zwar nie zugeben, doch Rodolphus wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm teilweise sogar untersagte, das Haus zu verlassen.

Er sah auch nicht besonders gut aus. In früheren Zeiten hatte er immer einen für Rodolphus schon fast übertriebenen Wert auf sein Äußeres gelegt, doch davon war kaum noch etwas zu bemerken. Seine Haare hingen glanzlos um sein Gesicht und sahen aus, als würden sie nicht mehr allzu oft gekämmt, offensichtlich hatten sie sich immer noch nicht ganz von dem einen Jahr in Askaban erholt.

Rodolphus wusste, dass das für Lucius vermutlich ein Problem war, doch er hatte nicht vor, irgendeine Bemerkung darüber zu machen. So etwas war eine Sache für junge Mädchen und zwar nicht für die Sorte, die Rodolphus in diesem Alter interessant gefunden hätte.

Trotzdem reichte es langsam mit den Unterhaltungen über die wunderbare Vergangenheit im Ministerium. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesiegt und jetzt sollte man sich einmal um die Zukunft kümmern!

„Wenn man euch so zuhört, könnte man ja fast meinen, ihr würdet den guten alten Zeiten nachtrauern", bemerkte er.

Lucius warf ihm einen wachsamen Blick zu. Er war offensichtlich noch genug bei Sinnen, um zu bemerken, dass Rodolphus Worte auch etwas zur Vorsicht mahnten.

„Na, was war seitdem?", fragte Rookwood. „Fünfzehn Jahre Urlaub auf der Insel und das auch noch umsonst. Und trotzdem, mir wär's liebe gewesen, wenn diese feige Ratte Karkaroff ihr dreckiges Maul gehalten hätte. Sonst hätte niemand etwas bemerkt."

„Und wenn Karkaroff nichts gesagt hätte?", fragte Rodolphus. „Hättest du es dir dann bei unseren Feinen gemütlich gemacht, so wie andere? Nicht wahr Lucius? Nicht wahr Walden?"

„Ich hätte mir meine nützliche Position im Ministerium weiter ausgebaut", entgegnete Rookwood. „So wie Severus in Hogwarts. Der Dunkle Lord scheint dagegen überhaupt nichts einzuwenden zu haben. Das dürfte dir auch schon aufgefallen sein."

„Aber dir gefällt es in Askaban, oder nicht?", fragte Lucius mit eine Grinsen. „Warum sonst geht ihr her, sucht euch das beliebteste Aurorehepaar des Landes aus, und begeht das abscheulichste Verbrechen, das Mr Crouch sich jemals vorstellen konnte?"

„Also, ich glaub ja nicht, dass Crouch so eine unschuldige Seele hatte, wie er immer tut", meinte Macnair. „Er soll den Cruciatusfluch wohl selber ganz gut beherrscht haben." Mit selbstzufriedenem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Wie ich als Insider natürlich weiß."

Er klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter und lachte, Lucius schaute wieder in Rodolphus Richtung, offensichtlich ärgerte er sich darüber, dass der keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Aber deine Idee war das bestimmt auch nicht, oder?", fragte er nun. „Du machst doch alles mit, was deine Frau da dir sagt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass du so ein großes Interesse an der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lord hattest, oder? Wer mag schon Konkurrenz, der er nichts entgegenzusetzen hat, hm?"

„Aber ich kapier ja nicht, warum Bellatrix so dringend nach Askaban wollte", fügte Macnair hinzu. „Obwohl, manchmal kriegt man ja den Eindruck, sie steht auf sowas. Was ist Rodolphus, hat sie eine verborgene masochistische Seite?"

„Hältst du es wirklich für angemessen, solche Muggelausdrücke zu benutzen?", fragte Lucius bevor Rodolphus irgendeine angemessene Antwort geben konnte. Aber wenn Lucius das für ihn übernehmen wollte, sollte ihm das recht sein.

„Muggelausdrücke?", Macnair machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Spielt das jetzt wirklich eine Rolle?"

„Ja, das spielt immer eine Rolle", entgegnete Lucius. „Die Durchseuchung unserer Sprache mit Wörtern, die von Muggeln erfunden wurden und für Zauberer eigentlich gar keine Bedeutung haben, ist eines der deutlichsten Zeichen für die Unterwerfung des magischen Denkens unter das Diktat einer Schlammblutmoral. Als Zauberer, die diese Unterwerfung aufs Schärfste ablehnen und bekämpfen, sollten wir auf jeden Fall vermeiden, solche Worte zu benutzen, auch wenn es kurzfristig bequem erscheinen mag."

Augustus Rookwood verdrehte die Augen und Rodolphus grinste. Niemand außer Lucius schaffte es, in betrunkenem Zustand so einen Sprung von einer belanglosen Spotterei zu Grundsatzfragen hinzulegen.

Inhaltlich hätte Bellatrix ihm aber sicherlich zugestimmt, dachte sich Rodolphus. Ihre Überzeugungen waren ganz ähnlich, jedenfalls waren sie das damals gewesen, als sie noch irgendwelche Überzeugungen gehabt hatte. Inzwischen gab es für sie ja wohl nur noch den Dunklen Lord und Rodolphus ging davon aus, dass sie ihm wohl auch dann gehorchen würde, wenn er befahl, dass sie einem Muggel die Füße küsste. Das würde zwar niemals vorkommen, aber rein theoretisch.

Was die Schlammblutmoral betraf, hatte Lucius aber völlig Recht, das war in der Tat eines der größten Probleme der heutigen Zauberer und Hexen. Sie sorgte nämlich dafür, dass fast alle Hexen und Zauberer dazu erzogen wurden, das volle Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte zu fürchten und nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Macht zu verwenden. Selbst reinblütige Familien, die niemals zugeben würden, dass sie etwas von Muggeln übernommen hatten, machten das so.

Das extremste Beispiel für diese Einstellung war wohl, dass ein Zauber wie der Imperiusfluch nicht nur unter den Begriff „schwarze Magie", eigentlich schon wieder so eine Muggelkategorisierung, fiel, sondern sogar als „unverzeihlich" bezeichnet wurde. Eine logische Erklärung dafür gab es nicht, doch es wurde trotzdem von den meisten Hexen und Zauberern einfach so akzeptiert. Die Schlammblutmoral verlangte, dass man sich für seine Fähigkeiten schämte und sie einschränkte, bis sie auch dem Muggel oder seiner Brut keine Angst mehr einjagten.

„Wenn es aber kein passendes magisches Wort gibt", meinte Macnair. „Warum soll man es dann nicht einfach nehmen."

„Weil man das aus Prinzip nicht tun sollte", erklärte Lucius, Macnair ließ seine Hand auf den Tisch sinken.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich glaube, da brauch ich mal wieder ein Bier."

„Hey, du!", er hob die Hand und winkte nach der Kellnerin, einer blutjungen, recht ansehnlichen Blondine, die auch schon wenig später an ihren Tisch kam. Immerhin schien sich inzwischen herumgesprochen zu haben, dass Todesser eine bevorzugte Behandlung zu bekommen hatten, selbst dann, wenn ihr Verhalten noch gewisse Mängel an den Tag legte.

Macnair starrte sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. „Noch'n Bier, wenn's geht", sagte er und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Die Kellnerin zuckte zusammen und machte einen regelrechten Satz nach vorne, wobei sie Rodolphus fast auf die Füße trat. An solches Verhalten war sie offensichtlich nicht gewöhnt. Irgendetwas war ihr dabei aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs gefallen, doch anscheinend hatte sie es nicht bemerkt. Macnair lachte schallend.

„Frag den Wirt doch, ob du sie nicht mit auf ein Zimmer nehmen kannst", schlug Rookwood vor. „Irgendetwas müssen wir doch auch davon haben, dass wir Todesser sind."

Macnair ging darauf nicht weiter ein und Rodolphus dachte sich, dass das auch besser war. Es war wirklich niemandem geholfen, wenn er hier in betrunkenem Zustand einen Skandal verursachte. Das Mädchen war schließlich Kellnerin und nichts anderes, wenn Macnair Interesse an leichtlebigen Damen hatte, sollte er einfach ein entsprechendes Etablissement in der Nokturngasse besuchen, dort gab es schließlich genug davon.

Zufällig fiel sein Blick auf das Ding, das sie eben verloren hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, es sei ein Taschentuch oder irgendwelcher Abfall, doch jetzt sah er, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um ein Foto handelte.

Die Neugierde packte ihn und er dachte sich, dass es nicht schaden konnte, sich einmal anzuschauen, was für ein Foto die Kellnerin des Tropfenden Kessels mit sich herumtrug. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und dachte: „Accio!"

Das Bild flog in seine Hand und er sah wer darauf abgebildet war. Ein Junge mit rundlichem Gesicht und kurzen, tiefbraunen Haaren. Das musste Alice Longbottoms Sohn sein, die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Und nicht nur das, die Augen des Jungen hatten genau dieselbe Form wie die seines Vaters und dieselbe braune Farbe. Rodolphus konnte sich noch recht gut an Frank Longbottoms Augen erinnern, schließlich war für eine effektive Anwendung des Cruciatusfluchs Blickkontakt erforderlich, er hatte sie also lange genug gesehen.

Es bestand kein Zweifel, die Person auf dem Foto der Kellnerin musste Neville Longbottom sein, der Junge, den Severus Snape als die zweitgrößte Bedrohung für den Dunklen Lord nach Harry Potter bezeichnete.

Rodolphus brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich denken zu können, warum dieses Mädchen sein Bild mit sich herumtrug. Es überraschte ihn etwas, dass sich ein Longbottom mit einem Barmädchen einlassen sollte, die Familie war wohl recht tief gesunken. Doch ihn brauchte nicht zu interessieren, ob der Junge eine würdige Partnerin gefunden hatte oder nicht. Wenn man Severus irgendwie Glauben schenken konnte, war dieser Junge ein überzeugter und gefährlicher Gegner des Dunklen Lords. Es war äußerst günstig zu wissen, was so jemand für ein Mädchen hatte.

Wenig später kehrte sie mit Macnairs Bier zurück, wobei sie versuchte, möglichst unauffällig darauf zu achten, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kam. Rodolphus entging das jedoch nicht. Als sie sich wieder zum Gehen wandte, stand er auch auf und schaute sie an.

„Komm mit", sagte er.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn an, überrascht und besorgt. Rodolphus verschwendete keine Zeit mit weiteren Erklärungen sondern machte sich auf den Weg zum Tresen. Dort war Tom, der Wirt dieser Gaststätte normalerweise anzutreffen. Dabei schaute er sich um, ob sie vielleicht auf die Idee kam, zu verschwinden, doch sie folgte gehorsam.

„Was ist denn, Sir?", fragte sie, wobei sie offensichtlich versuchte, ruhig zu sprechen. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht ganz, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme vor Rodolphus zu verbergen.

„War mit den Getränken etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„An den Getränken gab es nichts zu beanstanden", sagte Rodolphus ohne ihre erste Frage zu beantworten. Er war ihr schließlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

Tom stand tatsächlich hinter dem Tresen und räumte irgendetwas auf, was genau interessierte Rodolphus nicht weiter. Dabei hielt er auch einen Lappen in der Hand, den er aber offenbar nicht benutzte.

„Tom?"

Der Wirt zuckte zusammen, als Rodolphus ihn ansprach, und schaute auf.

„Ja, Sir, was gibt es?", fragt er.

Rodolphus schaute in Richtung des Mädchens. „Könntest du mir einen Raum zur Verfügung stellen, wo wir ein wenig Privatsphäre haben?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie erbleichte und vermied es, irgendjemanden anzuschauen.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Tom und wischte gleichzeitig wie wild mit seinem Lappen auf der Theke herum. Offenbar fiel ihm nun auf, dass er recht unhöflich gewesen war und er schob noch schnell ein „Sir" hinterher.

„Erklärungen schulde ich Ihnen wirklich nicht", entgegnete Rodolphus. „Tun Sie einfach, was ich Ihnen sage!"

„Aber, ich, es", stieß Tom hervor und schaute unglücklich in Richtung seiner Kellnerin. Sie versuchte offensichtlich, nicht zu ängstlich auszusehen, doch sehr gut gelang ihr das nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber das geht nicht, Sir", sagte er. „Hannah arbeitet hier als Kellnerin, Sie können nicht einfach…"

„Ah, Hannah heißt sie also", sagte Rodolphus und schaute in Richtung des Mädchens, das aussah, als wolle es mit der grauen Wand verschmelzen. „Sie haben keinerlei Befugnis, mir irgendetwas zu verweigern", sagte er. Tom und Hannah tauschten einen verzweifelten Blick.

„Aber Sie haben hier zweifellos das Hausrecht", fuhr Rodolphus fort. „Und das werde ich natürlich auch akzeptieren."

Tom schaute ihn wachsam an und kratzte sich an der Stirn.

„Wenn Sie uns kein Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen wollen, werde ich sie eben mitnehmen müssen."

Der Hauch von Erleichterung der über Hannahs Gesicht gehuscht war, machte einem panischen Blick Platz. Tom ließ seinen Lappen fallen.

Er schaute zu Hannah hinüber und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts machen", sagte er, Rodolphus hoffte, dass er das jetzt wirklich begriffen hatte.

Nach einem langen Zögern sagte er: „Zimmer fünf ist frei, erster Stock, zweite Tür links."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Rodolphus. „Geht doch."

Zu Hannah gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Komm!"

Sie schaute flehentlich in Toms Richtung, doch der seufzte nur.

„Auf jetzt!", sagte Rodolphus und sie ging zögerlich mit ihm hinaus.

Rodolphus hatte keine Ahnung, was von diesem Mädchen zu erwarten war, doch er dachte sich, dass es auf keinen Fall schaden konnte, wachsam zu sein. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, den er mit der linken Hand hielt, und packte sie mit der rechten Hand am Oberarm. Sie sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, weglaufen zu können.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Ich möchte das nicht!", sagte sie mit mehr Entschlossenheit, als Rodolphus ihr zugetraut hätte.

Doch er lachte nur. „Du möchtest das nicht?", fragte er. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?"

Sein Zeigefinger berührte ihre Brust und sie erstarrte vor Angst. So etwas wäre einer Gryffindor vermutlich nicht passiert, jedenfalls nicht nach den Erfahrungen, die Rodolphus mit Personen aus diesem Haus bisher gemacht hatten. Bei ihnen dauerte es normalerweise sehr viel länger, bis sie wirklich Angst bekamen. Dieses Mädchen musste wohl in einem anderen Haus sein. Doch je mehr Angst sie hatte, desto größer die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie etwas verriet, also desto besser.

„Ich bin in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords unter anderem für die Folter zuständig", sagte er.

„Mit Menschen Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht möchten, ist sozusagen meine Aufgabe."

Sie begannen die Treppe hinaufzusteigen und Hannah flüsterte: „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Sprich lauter, ich habe dich nicht verstanden", sagte Rodolphus. Er hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte, doch sie sollte begreifen, dass sie ihm gehorchen musste.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich habe niemandem etwas getan", wiederholte sie etwas lauter.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Rodolphus.

Wenn sie wirklich mit Longbottom zusammen war, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ebenfalls gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeitete. Zumindest in Gedanken musste sie gegen ihn sein, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum mit einem Jungen wie Longbottom zu tun.

Hannah gab keine Antwort und Rodolphus sah das als Bestätigung seiner These.

Sie erreichten das Zimmer Nummer 5 und ein Alohomora-Zauber öffnete die Tür. Rodolphus schob Hannah hinein und schubste sie aufs Bett. Ein wortloser Zauberspruch verschloss die Tür und Hannah zuckte zusammen. Offensichtlich hatte sie bemerkt, was der Zauber bewirkte, so sollte es auch sein. Rodolphus fügte einen Geräuschabschirmungszauber hinzu. Die waren früher sehr nützlich gewesen, wenn sie jemanden in einer von mehreren Zauberern bewohnten Gegend angegriffen hatten.

Hannah beobachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie sich das blaue Lichtband des Zaubers um den Raum schlang. „Mit diesem Zauber wird niemand hören, was hier passiert", sagte er und beugte sich über sie. „Es sei denn, ich will es so."

Sie sollte wissen, dass sie eingesperrt und völlig ausgeliefert war.

Rodolphus Hände fuhren über ihren Oberkörper, sie zuckte zurück und versuchte, ihm irgendwie auszuweichen, doch vergebens.

Endlich fand er, was er suchte, ihren Zauberstab. Offensichtlich war Hannah bis jetzt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu verwenden, doch er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er zog den Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und sagte: „Den wirst du jetzt nicht brauchen."

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, in ihren Augen lag die nackte Panik. Sie war beileibe nicht die erste, die Rodolphus so anschaute, doch es war lange her, dass es jemand getan hatte. Zu lange.

„Bitte nicht", stieß sie hervor, doch er tat so, als habe er es gar nicht mitbekommen. Solche Worte hatte er auch schon oft zu hören bekommen, allerdings war es befriedigender, wenn der oder die Betreffende am Anfang etwas mehr Mut gezeigt hatte. Mit diesem Mädchen war alles ein bisschen zu einfach.

„Bitte tun Sie es nicht", flehte sie. „Ich kann nicht, ich habe noch nie…"

Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch Rodolphus konnte sich denken, was sie gemeint hatte. Das war das Mädchen, das die nächste Mrs Longbottom werden würde, vielleicht. Die Vorstellung, dem jüngsten Longbottom zuvorzukommen, hatte durchaus ihren Reiz, wenn sie ein reifer gewesen wäre, hätte er es vielleicht getan. Doch sie war einfach noch zu jung für seinen Geschmack, viel mehr Mädchen als Frau, hier oben fiel ihm das noch viel deutlicher auf, als unten an der Theke.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich genau?", fragte er.

„Siebzehn", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte, obwohl er so nahe bei ihr stand.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du lauter sprechen sollst", sagte er. „Siebzehn sagst du? Solltest du da nicht noch in Hogwarts sein?"

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ein Gesetz erlassen, das verlangte, dass alle magischen Kinder im Schulalter nach Hogwarts gehen mussten, dieses Mädchen sollte da auch keine Ausnahme sein.

„Ja", sagte sie, wobei sie sich bemühte, etwas lauter zu sprechen. „Ich gehe auch noch nach Hogwarts. Gerade sind aber Ferien. Und da arbeite ich hier."

„Solltest du die Ferien nicht lieber verwenden, um dich von der Schule zu erholen und um zu lernen?", fragte Rodolphus.

Sie sah aus, als sei sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich nur Fragen stellen wollte, oder ob es noch Grund gab, ängstlich zu sein. Rodolphus war damit zufrieden. Sie brauchte nicht die ganze Zeit völlig panisch zu sein, aber er wollte eine Möglichkeit haben, sie einzuschüchtern, falls sie sich irgendwann weigern sollte, Antworten zu geben.

Offenbar hatte sie das aber im Moment nicht vor. „Das geht nicht", sagte sie. „Mein Vater ist schon seit Jahren tot, meine Mutter ist im letzten Jahr gestorben. Da muss ich mir selbst etwas dazu verdienen."

„Gut, dann bleibt dir wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig", sagte Rodolphus. „ Hast du deine Blutstatuskarte dabei?"

„Ja", sagte Hannah und begann mit zitternden Händen in ihren Taschen zu suchen. Sie war sehr fahrig, so dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis sie die Karte fand, schließlich schaffte sie es aber und gab sie ihm.

Abbott, las Rodolphus. Eine alte reinblütige Familie, in letzter Zeit hatte sie aber zahlreiche Blutsverräter hervorgebracht, wie so viele andere auch. Von der Abstammung her passte sie aber ganz gut zu Longbottom, das musste er zugeben.

„Das sieht gut aus", sagte er und gab ihr die Karte zurück. Jetzt war es Zeit, zu dem Thema zu kommen, um dessentwillen er sie eigentlich hierher gebracht hatte. Er holte Longbottoms Bild aus seiner eigenen Umhangtasche und hielt es ihr hin.

„Wer ist das?"

Hannah schlug sich erschrocken ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Woher haben Sie das?", fragte sie und zum ersten Mal hörte Rodolphus so etwas wie Widerstand in ihrer Stimme.

„Du hast es vorhin verloren, nachdem Mr Macnair seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte", erklärte Rodolphus. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, es aufzuheben. Es wäre doch schade, wenn irgendjemand darauf treten würde, oder nicht?"

Sie sagte nichts und er wiederholte noch einmal seine Frage: „Wer ist das?"

„Er geht auch nach Hogwarts", murmelte Hannah, was natürlich keine Antwort auf Rodolphus Frage war. Doch eine genauere Antwort brauchte er auch nicht. Ihr Geist war überhaupt nicht abgeschirmt, er konnte wohl genug herausfinden, wenn er nur dort nachschaute. „ Legilimens!", dachte er und tatsächlich…

_Eine Schulklasse saß in einem der Gewächshäuser, Hannah arbeitete an einer Schrumpelfeige, als Neville Longbottom an ihren Platz kam. „ Kann ich vielleicht mal deine Gießkanne haben? Bei uns haben sie nicht mehr gereicht."_

„_Natürlich", sagte Hannah und gab ihm die Gießkanne. Einen Moment lang berührten sich ihre Hände und Hannah errötete._

_Die Große Halle von Hogwarts. Severus Snape stand vor den versammelten Schülern, drei Gestalten direkt vor ihm. Ein Junge, Longbottom, ein Mädchen, das jetzt in den Kerkern der Malfoys saß, und ein zweite Mädchen mit flammend rotem Haar. _

„_Sie haben sowohl gegen die neuen als auch gegen die alten Schulregeln aufs Schwerste verstoßen", sagte er. „ Ein solcher Verstoß verdient natürlich auch eine harte Strafe. Kommen Sie mit, Amykus und Alecto werden mich auch begleiten, dann werden wir entscheiden, wie Sie bestraft werden. Doch eins versichere ich Ihnen allen, angenehm wird es nicht werden."_

_Severus und die beiden Carrows brachten die drei Missetäter nach draußen und am Huffelpuff-Tisch beobachtete Hannah mit bleichem Gesicht, was geschah, ihre Hände umklammerten fest ihren Stuhl._

_Wieder eine Unterrichtsstunde, doch diesmal in einem anderen Klassenzimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von leidenden und verletzten Menschen, neben Peitschen, Messern und anderen Muggelfolterwerkzeugen, deren genaue Verwendung Rodolphus auf die Schnelle nicht klar wurde._

_Die Schüler starrten ihn angstvoller Stille nach vorne, wo ein jüngerer Schüler, Rodolphus schätzte ihn auf etwa vierzehn, gefesselt am Boden hockte. Neville Longbottom stand neben Amykus Carrow, der befahl: „So, so. Jetzt wirst du mir zeigen, ob du etwas gelernt hast. Beleg diesen Jungen mit dem Cruciatusfluch!"_

„_Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", entgegnete Longbottom und starrte Carrow starrsinnig an, _alles andere hätte Rodolphus auch sehr verwundert.

_Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ergriff Carrow eines der Messer, die an den Wänden hingen und fügte ihm einen Schnitt im Gesicht zu. Hannah unterdrückte einen Schrei, doch Longbottom wirkte überhaupt nicht beeindruckt._

„Er geht also auch nach Hogwarts", sagte Rodolphus. „Interessant."

Das war eigentlich keine angemessene Antwort gewesen, doch Rodolphus brauchte nicht mehr zu wissen. Aus ihren Erinnerungen hatte er alles erfahren, was ihn interessierte. Sie schwärmte ganz offensichtlich für den tapferen Helden Longbottom, aber bisher deutete nichts daraufhin, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Doch etwas anderes interessierte ihn noch.

„Laufen die Unterrichtsstunden bei Amykus Carrow eigentlich immer so ab?"

Ein Hauch von Überraschung huschte über Hannahs blasses Gesicht.

„Ja, meistens", sagte sie. „Aber natürlich gibt es auch Leute, die es machen."

„Natürlich", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber du wirst wohl nicht dazugehören, oder?"

„Nein", sagte sie sofort und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung auch noch den Kopf.

„Hätte mich auch eher gewundert", sagte Rodolphus. „Dann hätten wir das jetzt."

Jetzt sah Hannah wirklich überrascht aus. „Sie meinen, ich kann gehen? Einfach so?"

„Genau das meine ich", sagte Rodolphus. „Du hast nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sich die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords an kleinen Mädchen vergreifen würden, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Hannah, obwohl Rodolphus wusste, dass sie genau das geglaubt hatte, schließlich hatte sie es auch glauben sollen.

Eilig stand Hannah nun auf, offensichtlich wollte sie schnell wegkommen, bevor Rodolphus es sich vielleicht noch anders überlegte. Sie musste sich offensichtlich anstrengen, nicht hinauszurennen.

Rodolphus ließ sie ein Stück weit weggehen, doch kurz bevor sie außer Hörweite war, rief er noch einmal ihren Namen. Sie zuckte zusammen, einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie wolle nur schneller davonrennen, doch dann blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um.

Rodolphus ging zu ihr und sagte: „Ich habe da noch ein paar Dinge, die dir gehören. Hast du das ganz vergessen?"

Hannah errötete und Rodolphus gab ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück. Danach nahm er Longbottoms Bild in die Hand. „Hast du eigentlich schon gewusst, dass man schwarze Magie gegen jemanden wirken kann, wenn man ein Bild von ihm hat?", fragt er.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ihre Hand aus. Rodolphus tat so, als würde er überlegen und gab ihr dann das Bild.

„Große Hoffnungen würde ich mir an deiner Stelle aber nicht machen", sagte er. „ Ein Longbottom sucht sich wohl ein mutigeres Mädchen als dich."

Hannah sah aus, als sei sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, dann beschloss sie aber doch, lieber möglichst schnell wegzukommen.

Rodolphus wartete, bis sie außer Sichtweit war und kehrte dann zurück zu seinen Kameraden, die sich noch lauter unterhielten als vorher. Macnair hatte ein neues Bier vor sich stehen.


	5. Kapitel 4 (Neville)

**Kapitel 4**

Neville

„Natürlicher Adel, eine Magische Genealogie", so lautete der Titel des Buches, das Neville gerade aufschlug. Solche Bücher gehörten nicht zu seiner üblichen Lektüre, doch Alecto Carrow, die in Hogwarts „Muggelkunde" unterrichtete, hatte verlangt, dass sie sich als Hausaufgabe über die Hintergründe ihrer reinblütigen Familien informierten, sofern sie die denn hatten.

Neville hatte natürlich überlegt, die Hausaufgabe einfach überhaupt nicht zu machen, doch er hatte sich schließlich dagegen entschieden. Bisher hatte er sich nur geweigert, irgendwelche Aufträge zu erfüllen, wenn es dafür einen triftigen Grund gab. Den gab es aber diesmal nicht und wenn er diese Aufgabe nicht machte, wirkte er nur wie ein fauler, unerzogener Junge und nicht wie jemand, der für eine wichtige Sache kämpfte.

Was die Carrows dachten kümmerte ihn zwar herzlich wenig, doch es war wichtig, dass die anderen Schüler sahen, wie ernst die Sache wirklich war. Bei manchen der anderen DA-Mitgliedern hatte Neville sowieso schon das Gefühl, dass es ihnen vor allem darum ging, gegen Slytherinlehrer und Mitschüler vorzugehen und dabei ein paar Abenteuer zu erleben. Doch vielleicht war es besser so, Neville war sich nicht sicher, wie viele weiterkämpfen würden, wenn sie sich der Gefahr wirklich bewusst wären, und weiterkämpfen mussten sie.

Die Hausaufgabe hatte sich jedenfalls als eine der wenigen Carrow-Aufgaben erwiesen, die Neville recht interessant fand, obwohl er vorher nicht gedacht hätte, dass er mit so vielen Todessern verwandt war, zumindest entfernt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Vorstellung besonders gefiel, aber ändern konnte man daran natürlich nichts.

Großtante Callidora, von der er das Buch geliehen hatte, war schließlich auch eine geborene Black und stammte somit aus derselben Familie wie Bellatrix Lestrange, auch wenn sie nur um ein paar Ecken verwandt waren.

Am Abend würde sie jedenfalls zum Weihnachtsessen der Longbottoms kommen und Neville musste ihr das Buch wieder zurückgeben. Deshalb wollte er jetzt noch einmal die Kapitel lesen, die ihn am meisten interessiert hatten.

Er schlug es auf und landete fast von selbst auf der Seite der Familie Black, offensichtlich hatte Callidora dort sehr häufig gelesen. Wie bei allen Familien gab es auf der linken Seite das Porträt eines berühmten Sprosses der Familie, bei den Blacks war es eine Hexe namens Medea. Sie hatte dieselben dunklen Haare wie Callidora und Bellatrix, Neville vermutete, dass die Blacks ihren Namen irgendwann einmal aufgrund der Haarfarbe bekommen hatten. „Vorkämpferin der Walpurgisritter", das war Medeas Leistung gewesen. Dem Text zufolge hatte sie zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer, die von den Muggeln wegen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten angeklagt worden waren, vor Folter und Scheiterhaufen gerettet. Das hörte sich sehr gut an, bei der Formulierung „zeitlebens ging sie entschlossen gegen Blutsverräter vor", stutzte Neville jedoch etwas. Wie genau ihr Vorgehen wohl ausgesehen hatte? Es stand nicht da und er würde es jetzt wohl auch nicht herausfinden. Eigentlich spielte es ja auch keine Rolle.

Auch seine eigene Familie war im ersten Kapitel des Buches aufgeführt, in dem es um die alten britischen Zaubererfamilien ging, doch Neville schlug die Seite nicht noch einmal auf. Er wusste sowieso schon, was dort stand, seine Großmutter und sein Großonkel Algie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass ihm immer bewusst war, welche Eigenschaften von einem Longbottom erwartet wurden, da fand sich in diesem Buch nichts Neues.

Er blätterte weiter zu den Zaubererfamilien normannischer Abstammung und schlug schließlich die Seite der Lestranges auf. Er interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für irgendwelche Abstammungshintergründe der Familie seiner Feinde, doch etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

Der berühmte Lestrange, der hier erwähnt wurde, war ein Zauberer namens Rinaldo, einen Namen, den Neville bisher nur im Zusammenhang mit schwarzer Magie gehört hatte. Hier stand jedoch folgendes:

„_Rinaldo Lestrange, ein Zauberer, der sich um die moderne Zauberspruchtheorie außerordentlich verdient gemacht hat._

_Leider ist diese außergewöhnliche Leistung jedoch fast in Vergessenheit geraten und stattdessen wird Rinaldo fast nur noch mit seinem heftig umstrittenen Werk über den Cruciatusfluch „Die Kunst der Schmerzen" in Verbindung gebracht. Dabei wird geflissentlich übersehen, dass Rinaldos Arbeiten nicht nur Hintergrundinformationen lieferten, die es überhaupt erst möglich machten, den Cruciatusfluch in die Kategorie der Unverzeihlichen Flüche einzuordnen, sondern dass er eine solche Einordnung selbst ausdrücklich befürwortete. _

_Sein zweites Werk zu diesem Thema „Über die schmerzhafteste Magie", beschäftigt sich in erster Linie mit Möglichkeiten die Folgen des Fluches zu bekämpfen und nicht mehr mit seiner Anwendung. _

_Doch auch „Die Kunst der Schmerzen" war keinesfalls als Rechtfertigung für dem eigenen Vergnügen oder Machtgewinn dienenden Folteraktionen gedacht, obwohl sie sowohl von Gegnern als auch von Anhängern Rinaldos irrtümlich so verstanden wurde und immer noch wird."_

Neville war egal, was dieser Rinaldo Lestrange mit seinem Buch hatte aussagen wollen, doch wichtig war, dass selbst dieses Buch, das für muggelablehnende Reinblüter geschrieben worden war, keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass das Verbot des Cruciatusfluches eine gute Sache war. Mit irgendwelchen Zauberertraditionen konnten sich die Carrows also nicht herausreden, wenn sie das verlangten. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht zu Thema gehörte, hatte Neville vor, das in seinem Aufsatz zu erwähnen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob Alecto Carrow überhaupt so genau lesen würde.

Was die Carrows betraf, war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass sie in der Genealogie keine Erwähnung fanden, also wohl keine besonders alte Reinblutfamilie sein konnten. Vielleicht hatte er mit seiner Bemerkung über Alecto Carrows mögliche Muggelabstammung näher an einen wunden Punkt getroffen, als er geahnt hatte.

Besonders wohl war ihm dabei nicht, schließlich wollte Neville ja nicht, dass irgendjemand wegen seiner Muggel-Abstammung unterdrückt wurde, auch Alecto Carrow nicht.

Die Familie Stewart, aus der Nevilles Mutter stammte, war nicht ganz so alt wie die Longbottoms, doch sie standen ebenfalls im Buch. Neville schlug die entsprechende Seite noch einmal auf und betrachtete das Bild von Emma Stewart, einer rundlichen Hexe mit blondem Zopf, die „den magischen Kräuteranbau revolutioniert" hatte.

Offensichtlich war den Autoren des Buches auch eine solche Leistung etwas wert, eine Einstellung, die Neville ebenfalls überraschte. Seine Großmutter hielt nicht besonders viel von seinem Interesse an Pflanzen und auch in Hogwarts schienen die meisten Kräuterkunde eher für ein einfaches Fach ohne große Bedeutung zu halten. Zumindest war das früher immer so gewesen, jetzt waren sie alle froh, in einem Fach zu sitzen, in denen niemand mit Messern, Stöckern oder schwarzen Flüchen auf sie losging.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Neville aus seinen Gedanken. „ Herein!", rief er und sah Sandy die Hauselfe der Familie Longbottom. „Meister Neville, die Herrin möchte, dass Ihr euch zum Essen fertig macht", quiekte die Elfe. „Die Gäste kommen bald."

Neville schaute auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich, es war schon siebzehn Uhr. Das war ihm überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, weil es im Moment sowieso immer so früh dunkel wurde.

„Danke Sandy", sagte Neville und stand auf. Früher hatte er es immer ganz normal gefunden, dass die Hauselfe da war und für ihn und seine Großmutter arbeitete, doch seit Hermione Granger sich in der vierten Klasse so für die Hauselfen eingesetzt hatte, bekam er immer ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Er hatte zwar nie wieder mit ihr darüber gesprochen, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie überhaupt nicht begeistert davon wäre, dass es bei den Longbottoms eine Hauselfe gab.

Neville schluckte. Was Hermione über irgendetwas dachte, würde er wohl in nächster Zeit nicht herausfinden können, sie war nämlich muggelstämmig und musste sich verstecken, wenn sie nicht von den Todessern nach Askaban gesteckt werden wollte.

Sie, die beste Schülerin aus seinem Jahrgang, durfte überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, es war nur unfair und absurd. Doch er würde alles tun, damit sich das wieder änderte. Entschlossen stand er auf und holte seinen Festumhang aus dem Schrank.

Jetzt stand erst einmal das Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie an.

Er ging ins Badezimmer, wusch sich schnell und schlüpfte in seinen Festumhang. Sein Gesicht sah leider nicht so aus, wie man es sich an Weihnachten wünschte, auch daran waren die Carrows Schuld. Einen der beiden Schnitte hatte er bekommen, als er Alecto Carrow gefragt hatte, wie viel Muggelblut sie hatte, den anderen, als er sich bei Amykus Carrow geweigert hatte, den Cruciatusfluch gegen einen Mitschüler zu benutzen.

Beide Vorfälle waren schon eine Weile her, doch die Wunden machten immer noch keine Anstalten zu heilen, stattdessen hatten sie sich entzündet und eiterten. Die Carrows hatten verboten, dass sich Madam Pomfrey um die Wunden der bestraften Schüler kümmerte und Neville war zu stolz, um sie deswegen dazu anzuspornen, gegen eine Regel zu verbrechen. Er hätte sie nur in Gefahr gebracht und das völlig grundlos.

Neville Großmutter hatte versucht, die Wunden zum Heilen zu bringen, nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, doch sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Offensichtlich waren die Messer, die die Carrows verwendeten, verflucht. Wirklich überraschend war das nicht, Neville hatte sich sowieso schon darüber gewundert, dass sie sich mit einfachen Muggelstrafen zufrieden gaben. Logisch, dass die nicht mit einem simplen Zauberspruch rückgängig zu machen waren.

Neville traute den Carrows allerdings kaum zu, dass sie den Fluch selbst ausgesprochen hatten. Sie kamen ihm nicht so vor, als seien sie besonders begabt oder intelligent, eher im Gegenteil. Seiner Meinung nach waren die beiden nur primitive Gewalttäter, die Voldemort benutzte, um die Schüler einzuschüchtern.

Ganz anders sah das jedoch bei Severus Snape aus. Ihm traute Neville sofort zu, für diesen Fluch verantwortlich zu sein. Beim Gedanken an Snape ballte Neville unwillkürlich die Faust. Der Zauberer, der Albus Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet hatte, hatte nun seinen Platz eingenommen, es war eine Schande, wie sie in der tausendjährigen Geschichte von Hogwarts noch nie vorgekommen war. Und kaum jemand protestierte dagegen, das verstand Neville am allerwenigsten. Waren die Erwachsenen wirklich alle so verängstigt? Er konnte es sich eigentlich kaum vorstellen, wenn sogar Schüler den Mut fanden gegen die Todesser vorzugehen, musste es doch eigentlich auch Erwachsene geben, zumindest einige.

Snape war sicherlich sehr viel intelligenter als die Carrows, doch innen drin war er genauso erbärmlich wie die beiden, dachte sich Neville. Auch wenn er kein Hehl daraus machte, dass er die beiden Carrows nicht als Ebenbürtige ansah, war er in Wirklichkeit keinen Deut besser als sie. Die Carrows versuchten immerhin nicht, ihren wahren Charakter hinter einem zivilisierten Äußeren zu verbergen.

Neville hatte es schon immer geahnt, schon seit dem Tag, als er Severus Snape zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Mensch, der so mit seinen Schülern umsprang, musste ein Todesser sein.

Es wär ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er sich getäuscht hätte.

Immerhin waren jetzt aber die Zeiten vorbei, in denen er von der Angst vor Snape gequält wurde. Neville hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Irrwicht jetzt aussehen würde, doch er war sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr Severus Snapes Gestalt annehmen würde. Neville wusste jetzt, wie erbärmlich Snape wirklich war.

Doch jetzt waren Ferien und er musste nicht daran denken, er würde Snape früher wiedersehen als ihm lieb war.

Er tupfte seine Wunden so gut es ging ab und strich etwas Salbe darauf, auch wenn es bis jetzt keine großen Wirkungen gezeigt hatte. Sollten die anderen doch ruhig sehen, was in Hogwarts passierte! Sie hatten ständig darüber gesprochen, dass er endlich lernen musste, mutiger zu werden und keine Angst mehr zu zeigen. An diesen Verletzungen würden sie sehen, dass er sich ihre Ratschläge endlich zu Herzen genommen hatte.

Er ging hinunter und sah im Vorübergehen die Porträts, Urkunden und Auszeichnungen seiner berühmten Vorfahren. „Longbottom, das Haus der Stolzen und Tapferen" hieß es auf einem bemalten Wandteller.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatten diese Dinge nur dafür gesorgt, dass Neville sich seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit bewusst wurde, doch das hatte sich nun geändert. In den letzten Jahren aber vor allem in den letzten Monaten war ihm bewusst geworden, was Stolz und Tapferkeit wirklich bedeuteten und warum er versuchen sollte, sie zu leben.

In der Küche hörte er seine Großmutter und Großtante Enid, die zusammen mit Sandy den Weihnachtsbraten vorbereiteten, eine Gans wie in jedem Jahr.

Sein Großonkel Algie saß im Wohnzimmer, den Kopf hinter einer Ausgabe des Klitterer verborgen.

Als er Neville sah, stand er auf und grinste. „Neville altes Haus, schön dich zu sehen."

„Hallo Onkel Algie", sagte Neville mit einem Lächeln. Dieser Onkel hatte ihm einige der schwersten Momente seiner Kindheit bereitet, doch Neville wusste, dass er es nicht böse gemeint hatte. Und schließlich hatte er ja auch dafür gesorgt, dass Neville seine magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckte.

Algie sah gleich ernster aus, als er Nevilles Gesicht sah. „Die haben dir ja ganz übel mitgespielt, Junge. Habt ihr keinen Heilzauber probiert?"

„Sie funktionieren nicht", sagte Neville. „Das Messer war wohl verflucht." Traute er Nevilles Großmutter nicht zu, selbst an einen Heilzauber zu denken?"

„Verdammtes Todesserpack", zischte Algie und betrachtete Nevilles Wunden aus der Nähe.

„Gut sieht das nicht aus. Da müsste mal ein wirklich fähiger Heiler ran. Einer, der sich mit schwarzer Magie auskennt."

Neville war es peinlich, dass Algie sich so darüber aufregte. So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht. „Aber Heiler beschäftigen sich doch nicht mit schwarzer Magie, oder?", fragte er, um von der unangenehmen Situation abzulenken.

„Hast du eine Ahnung?", fragte Algie. „Die Grenze zwischen Heilmagie und schwarzer Magie ist manchmal richtig schwer zu erkennen. Auch wenn man darüber heutzutage nicht spricht. Aber was meinst du, warum Heiler einen Eid schwören müssen? Und warum sie ihre Fähigkeiten vergessen müssen, wenn sie entlassen werden?"

Neville hatte sich darüber nie besonders viele Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte die Heiler im -Hospital immer gemocht und meistens waren sie auch sehr nett zu ihm gewesen.

„Und was passiert, wenn einer mal so davonkommt, wissen wir ja", fügte Algie hinzu, diesmal hatte Neville überhaupt keine Ahnung, worüber er redete. Zugeben wollte er das aber auch nicht, sonst würde sein Großonkel nur wieder denken, er könne ihn immer noch wie ein kleines Kind behandeln.

„Aber ihr geht ja bestimmt noch ins , da werdet ihr schon jemanden auftreiben", sagte Algie und Neville schwieg weiterhin. Seine Großmutter wollte in diesen Weihnachtsferien nicht ins -Hospital und war auch nicht bereit, darüber zu diskutieren. Die Todesser sollten nicht erfahren, dass sie immer noch an Nevilles Eltern hingen, das würde sie nur angreifbar machen. Neville sah das ein, aber glücklich war er darüber nicht. Schließlich war ja gar nicht sicher, ob er seine Eltern überhaupt jemals wieder sehen würde, niemand wusste, wie das in Hogwarts ausgehen würde.

Algie deutete auf die Zeitschrift vor ihm „Ich begreif das nicht. Im Klitterer hat man bis jetzt immer noch lesen können, was wirklich so abläuft. Aber seit ein paar Tagen steht da drin wieder nur der alte Unfug."

„Das kann ich dir erklären", sagte Neville, doch er freute sich nicht darüber, diesmal mehr zu wissen als sein Onkel. Die Begründung war zu traurig.

„Sie haben Mr Lovegoods Tochter entführt, auf der Heimfahrt im Zug."

Neville machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil er nichts getan hatte, um Luna zu helfen, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass es nicht möglich gewesen war. Die Schüler waren nach Häusern getrennt in Wagons gesetzt worden, die Türen von Dementoren bewacht. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen, Luna zu Hilfe zu kommen, selbst wenn Neville etwas mitbekommen hätte.

Das war aber überhaupt nicht der Fall gewesen, Neville hatte nur gemerkt, dass der Zug plötzlich angehalten hatte. Michael Corner hatte nach dem Aussteigen erzählt, Alecto Carrow habe Luna zu einem Gespräch geholt, von dem sie nicht mehr zurückgekommen war, auch bei den Ravenclaws hatte wohl niemand so etwas geahnt.

Neville hoffte verzweifelt, dass es Luna gut ging und dass sie anständig behandelt wurde, obwohl er wusste, dass es dafür nicht viel Hoffnung gab. Doch er hatte sich selbst befohlen, nicht zu oft darüber nachzudenken, schließlich konnte er nichts für Luna tun. Wenn er sich ständig ihretwegen grämte tat er den Todessern nur einen Gefallen.

„Unglaublich", sagte Algie. „Diese Leute schrecken ja wirklich vor nichts zurück. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues für uns. Hoffen wir nur, dass sie ihr nichts antun, gerade bei so einem jungen Mädchen."

Neville erschauderte, als er darüber nachdachte, was Algie hier andeutete. So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren. Doch selbst wenn es passierte, konnte er nichts daran ändern. Der Gedanke war schwer zu ertragen, aber was sollte er sonst tun?

„Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen", meinte Algie. „Hast du sie gut gekannt?"

„Sie ist eine Freundin von mir", sagte Neville unglücklich. Er weigerte sich, in Vergangenheitsform von Luna zu sprechen. Es stimmte, seit der Sache im Ministerium waren Ginny, Luna und er tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde geworden, zwar lange nicht so eng wie Harry, Ron und Hermione, aber immerhin.

Es würde alles gut werden, das Böse konnte nicht auf Dauer triumphieren, das hatte es noch nie geschafft. Das sagte Neville sich immer wieder und hoffte, dass es wirklich so war, und dass dieser Spuk irgendwann vorbei sein würde.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das müssen Harfang und Callidora sein", meinte Algie und die beiden gingen zur Tür.

Jedes Mal, wenn es klingelte, beschlich Neville ein mulmiges Gefühl, doch bisher war es noch nie begründet gewesen. Auch diesmal standen draußen tatsächlich sein Großonkel Harfang und dessen Frau Callidora. Das schwarze mit einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchsetzte Haar reichte ihr fast bis zur Hüfte und ihre stolze, aufrechte Haltung ließ sie fast größer wirken als ihr Mann, der schon unter einem schmerzenden Rücken litt.

Auch Großtante Callidora flößte Neville inzwischen keine Angst mehr ein. Früher hatte er sich in ihrer Nähe immer sehr unwohl gefühlt, ohne genau zu wissen warum. Doch jetzt wusste er warum und auch, dass es dafür keinen Grund gab. Callidora hatte ihn an Bellatrix Lestrange erinnert, sie stammte ja aus derselben Reinblutfamilie.

„Grüß dich Neville", sagte sie, während Harfang und Algie einander umarmten. Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten über Nevilles Gesicht, sie verzichtete jedoch auf eine Bemerkung zu seinen Verletzungen.

„Guten Tag, Tante Callidora, wie geht es dir?"

„Gesundheitlich gibt es keinen Grund zu klagen", entgegnete die Hexe. „Ansonsten? Man fragt sich natürlich, was jetzt kommen wird."

„Das tun wir wohl alle", meinte Algie. „Kommt rein in die gute Stube."

Harfang und Callidora leisteten dieser Aufforderung Folge und wurden gleich von Augusta, Enid und dem Duft des guten Gänsebratens begrüßt.

Nevilles Großmutter grüßte Callidora allerdings etwas frostig, doch das war für Neville nichts Neues. Die beiden Frauen waren sich nicht besonders zugetan, auch wenn Augusta Neville nie erzählt hatte, warum.

Sie wandten sich auch bald wieder ihrem Gänsebraten zu, während Algie Harfang in ein Nebenzimmer bat, um irgendetwas mit ihm zu besprechen, was die anderen wohl nichts angehen sollte.

Callidora setzte sich aufs Sofa, während die anderen beiden zur Gans zurückkehrten. Neville dachte sich, dass es unhöflich wäre, sie alleine zu lassen, und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Wenn wir gerade schon dabei sind, kann ich dir auch gleich unser Weihnachtsgeschenk geben", sagte Callidora und übergab Neville ein schlicht verpacktes Päckchen, Papierkunstwerke lagen ihr offensichtlich nicht.

Neville bedankte sich und nahm das Geschenk entgegen, es fühlte sich an wie ein Buch. Damit lag er auch richtig, er hatte ein Päckchen Schokofrösche und ein Buch namens „Die Geschichte der Walpurgisritter" bekommen. Auf dem Titelbild sah man eine Gruppe von Leuten, einige von ihnen trugen Fackeln. Eine gefesselte Frau wurde an den Menschen vorbeigezerrt, beobachtet von mehreren maskierten Personen, die sich im Schatten versteckt hielten.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, das könnte dir vielleicht gefallen", meinte Callidora. „Wenn du dich jetzt für die Geschichte reinblütiger Zaubererfamilien interessierst."

Neville hatte nicht vor ihr zu sagen, dass er das Buch nur für die Schule gebraucht hatte, er wusste, dass ihr diese Dinge recht wichtig waren und wollte sie nicht unnötig vor den Kopf stoßen, sie sahen sich ja sowieso nur wenige Male im Jahr. Außerdem war das Buch wirklich interessant gewesen.

Callidora fuhr fort: „Ich muss dich aber vorwarnen, in diesem Buch werden manche Dinge etwas anders dargestellt, als du es vermutlich gewöhnt bist. Früher konnte man es kaum legal bekommen, doch das hat sich jetzt geändert."

Neville betrachtete das Buch misstrauisch. Etwas, was früher verboten gewesen war, und jetzt nicht mehr, konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes sein, doch er konnte es sich ja mal anschauen, wenn er Zeit hatte.

Etwas anderes kam ihm jedoch in diesem Zusammenhang wieder in den Sinn.

„Du interessierst dich doch für reinblütige Zaubererfamilien, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja, selbstverständlich, schließlich gehöre ich selbst zu einer solchen", sagte Callidora.

„Warum fragst du?"

Neville fragte. „ Weißt du vielleicht, ob die Familie Carrow reinblütig ist? Die Carrows unterrichten ja jetzt bei uns in Hogwarts. In der Genealogie kommen sie aber nicht vor."

Callidoras Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ja, sie sind reinblütig. Aber das ist auch schon das einzige Gute, was man über sie sagen kann."

Neville grinste. Zumindest in diesem Punkt waren er und seine Großtante einer Meinung.

„Aber warum stehen sie dann nicht in der Genealogie, obwohl sie reinblütig sind. Andere reinblütige Familien sind doch auch dabei, obwohl sie Schwarzmagier sind. Die Lestranges zum Beispiel."

„Du kannst die Lestranges nicht mit den Carrows vergleichen", sagte Callidora. „ Sie neigen nicht wegen erblicher Schwächen zur schwarzen Magie, das liegt eher an nun ja, an ihrer Einstellung. Die Carrows dagegen."

Sie schaute Neville an. „Das ist ein Thema, über das Hexen wie ich nicht gerne sprechen, aber ich denke, du hast ein Recht darauf, Bescheid zu wissen, schließlich musst du ihren Unterricht ertragen."

Neville lächelte wieder, doch er fragte sich auch, was Callidora wohl Schockierendes über die Carrows zu sagen hatte.

„Du weißt ja, dass wir zu reinblütigen Familien gehören und dass unsere Familien wie viele andere auch versuchen, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Blut rein bleibt."

Neville nickte. Die Longbottoms hatten zwar eigentlich nichts gegen Muggelstämmige, doch Neville war schon öfter aufgefallen, dass seine Großmutter in recht kritischen Ton nach seinem genauen Verhältnis zu Hermione fragte. Von einer muggelstämmigen Freundin würde sie wohl nicht viel halten.

„Das ist auch sehr wichtig, aber leider gab es zwischen uns Zauberern schon so oft blutige Auseinandersetzungen, dass es notwendig wurde, auch Zauberer zu heiraten, unter deren Urgroßeltern oder sogar Großeltern sich der ein oder andere Muggel befunden hat. Die meisten unserer Vorfahren haben eingesehen, dass es dazu keine Alternative gab, und wenn die magischen Vorfahren eines solchen Zauberers aus guten Familien kommen, und er treu zur Zauberergemeinschaft steht, muss das auch nichts Schlimmes sein. Es gab aber auch ein paar wenige Familien, die auf keinen Fall irgendwelches Muggelblut in ihrem Stammbaum haben wollten. Wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, wollten die Angehörigen dieser Familien auch keine Ehepartner aus den übrigen Familien, die das weniger eng sahen und so blieben ihnen nur noch ganz wenige mögliche Partner. Das führte dann sehr bald dazu, dass sie häufig Hexen und Zauberer heiraten mussten, mit denen sie verwandt waren, Cousins verschiedenen Grades und ab und zu kam es wohl sogar vor, dass Geschwister geheiratet haben."

„Was?", fragte Neville entsetzt. Diese Vorstellung war wirklich abstoßend, vor allem, wenn er sich überlegte, dass Amykus und Alecto Carrow ja Bruder und Schwester waren.

„Ja", sagte Callidora. „Ekelerregend, aber leider war es so. Wie du dir wohl denken kannst, haben diese Praktiken nicht zu guten Ergebnissen geführt. Die schlechtesten Eigenschaften der betreffenden Familien haben sich immer mehr verstärkt und ihre Fähigkeiten, egal ob geistiger oder magischer Art wurden immer weniger. Irgendwann hat das dazu geführt, dass die entsprechenden Familien völlig abgerutscht sind, die Carrows sind eine der wenigen, die noch lebende Mitglieder hat. In der Genealogie werden sie aber nicht mehr erwähnt, weil es sich dort um potenzielle Heiratsallianzen dreht und sie dafür kaum noch in Frage kommen."

Jetzt wusste Neville das also auch. Irgendwie passte es, dass Voldemort ausgerechnet Menschen wie die Carrows als Lehrer ausgesucht hatte. Er wünschte sich wohl, dass alle Zauberer so würden, aber das würden er und andere, die so dachten, wie er, nicht zulassen.

„Du kannst dir wohl vorstellen, dass das kein einfaches Thema ist", sagte Callidora. „Viele reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer, auch in meiner eigenen Familie, möchten lieber vergessen, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben, ihr Blut in den dunkelsten Zeiten der magischen Gemeinschaft wirklich „rein" zu halten. Und wieder andere, Albus Dumbledore war einer davon, missbrauchen diese Tatsachen, um ihre Meinung zu vertreten, magisches Blut und die alten Zaubererfamlien spielten überhaupt keine Rolle."

Ja, das hatte Dumbledore gesagt und Neville dachte sich eigentlich auch, dass er damit Recht gehabt hatte. Schließlich waren Hermione, die Muggelstämmige und Harry, der Halbblüter sehr viel bessere Zauberer als er selbst, trotz all seines reinen Blutes, und auch die reinblütigen Slytherins überzeugten nicht durch besondere Fähigkeiten.

Callidora sah jedoch sehr ernst aus und Neville wusste, dass ihr diese Dinge deutlich mehr bedeuteten, als ihm.

Bevor er aber noch irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, begann Sandy den Tisch zu decken und wenig später saßen sie beim Weihnachtsessen.

Vorher bekam Neville noch sein Geschenk von Onkel Algie und Tante Enid, von ihr eine Sammlung selbstgestrickter Socken, von ihm Handtücher und Waschlappen. „Wenn du mal deinen eigenen Haushalt gründest. Neville bedankte sich höflich, doch er dachte sich, dass Callidoras Geschenk deutlich interessanter aussah, auch wenn er noch nicht so genau wusste, was von diesem Buch zu halten war.

Beim Essen wurde nicht mehr über reines Blut oder die Carrows gesprochen, stattdessen ging es um mehr oder weniger belanglose Themen, die niemanden aufregen sollten. Das Essen schmeckte sehr gut und so hatte Neville auch kein Bedürfnis, irgendwelche tiefergehenden Diskussionen anzufangen, mit allen zusammen war das sowieso etwas schwierig.

Zwischen Hauptgang und Nachtisch stellte Tante Enid dann wieder einmal ihre obligatorische Frage, die jedes Mal kam, wenn sie Neville sah.

„Sag Mal Neville, hast du jetzt eigentlich eine Freundin?"

Neville gab exakt dieselbe Antwort, die er bisher jedes Jahr gegeben hatte.

„Nein, Großtante Enid."

Er hatte nicht vor zu erwähnen, dass seine Chancen, die Frage endlich einmal anderes beantworten zu können, noch nie so gut gestanden waren, wie in diesem Jahr. Viele der weiblichen DA-Mitglieder hatten ihm während der Ferien geschrieben, Romilda Vane sogar fünf Mal. Offensichtlich war er für sie jetzt nicht nur in der DA Harry-Ersatz. Aber obwohl sie sich mehrfach aufrichtig für ihr Verhalten aus früheren Jahren entschuldigt hatte, interessierte Neville sich nicht weiter für sie. Er war beeindruckt davon, wie sie sich in der DA verändert hatte und achtete sie als Mitkämpferin, aber das war auch schon alles.

Romilda war jedoch nicht die einzige gewesen, die ihm geschrieben hatte, auch von Demelza Robins hatte er einen Brief bekommen und von Parvati und Padma Patil, allerdings unterstellte er denen keine weitergehenden Absichten. Hannah Abbott aus Huffelpuff hatte ihn jedoch darum gebeten, ihr ein Bild von sich zu schicken, „weil ihr das Mut machte." Neville hatte es getan und war sich nicht sicher, ob sich geschmeichelt fühlte, oder ob ihm soviel Begeisterung eher schon peinlich war. Grundsätzlich tendierte er aber eher zu ersterem, wenn die Dinge ansonsten anders gewesen wären, wäre er über die Entwicklung auf diesem Gebiet wirklich glücklich gewesen.

Das konnte er jetzt nicht sein, doch ein bisschen stolz war er schon.

Trotzdem war er froh darüber, dass Voldemort und die Todesser hier beim Essen keine Rolle spielten, sondern es nur um den üblichen Klatsch ging, wie in jedem Jahr. Sonst hatte Neville sich dabei immer ziemlich gelangweilt, doch in diesem Jahr war er froh, dass es noch irgendetwas gab, was normal geblieben war.

Der Frieden dauerte bis der Nachtisch verzehrt war, doch anschließend schnitt Callidora ein Thema an, über das eigentlich niemand hatte sprechen wollen.

„Sag Mal Augusta, wart ihr eigentlich heute Morgen bei Frank und Alice", wollte sie wissen.

Augustas Miene verdüsterte sich sofort. „Nein, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht hingehen, in der momentanen Situation."

Neville schluckte. Er hätte seine Eltern gerne noch einmal gesehen und er wollte auch, dass sie ihn in den Weihnachtsferien irgendwann einmal zu Gesicht bekamen. Natürlich sagten die Heiler immer, sie würden sowieso nichts mitbekommen, doch vielleicht täuschten sie sich ja. Neville hatte zumindest immer das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter sich freute, wenn er kam, auch wenn sie ihn nicht erkannte.

„Hm, es hätte mich interessiert, ob sich im -Hospital irgendetwas geändert hat", sage Callidora.

Über diese Frage wollte Neville eigentlich überhaupt nicht nachdenken, doch wenn man sich Callidora so anhörte, konnte man sogar fast meinen, sie hoffe auf eine positive Veränderung. Wie sie auf diese Idee kommen konnte, verstand Neville nicht.

„Dich hält ja niemand davon ab, dorthin zu gehen", meinte Augusta. „Ich halte es aber nicht für sinnvoll, wenn wir es tun. Wir machen uns nur unnötig angreifbar."

Callidora sah nachdenklich aus. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte es wohl wirklich einmal tun. Ich habe nur immer Bedenken, dass sie…" Sie zupfte an einer ihrer schwarzen Strähnen. „ Ich weiß noch, wie Neville früher reagiert hat, wenn er mich gesehen hat."

Neville seufzte. Das war ihm inzwischen furchtbar peinlich und er wollte lieber nicht daran erinnert werden.

„Mach du dir keine Gedanken", sagte Callidora zu ihm. „Niemand kann dir deswegen einen Vorwurf machen."

Neville sagte nichts. Ein Gryffindor hatte sich nicht so feige anzustellen, wie er damals getan hatte, doch das konnte sie nicht wissen, sie war schließlich eine Slytherin gewesen.

Darauf war sie offensichtlich sogar stolz, jedenfalls trug sie eine Kette mit einer smaragdenen Schlange um den Hals. Sie war die Frau seines Großonkels, aber trotzdem gehörte sie irgendwie auch zur anderen Seite, das durfte er nicht vergessen.

Die entspannte Stimmung von vorhin wollte sich nach dieser Unterhaltung einfach nicht mehr einstellen, weder bei Neville noch bei den anderen. Algie und Harfang versuchten, dem mit Alkohol etwas abzuhelfen, worauf Enid sehr ungehalten reagierte.

Neville schaute gedankenverloren hinaus in den schwarzen Nachthimmel und überlegte sich, wie es seinen Eltern wohl gehen mochte. Hatte seine Mutter bemerkt, dass er an diesem Weihnachtstag nicht gekommen war? Hatte sie ihn vermisst?

Neville war sich nicht sicher, ob er glauben wollte, dass es so war, oder lieber nicht.


	6. Kapitel 5 (Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 5**

Rodolphus

Siebzehn Jahre.

Siebzehn Jahre waren vergangen, seit Rodolphus zum letzten Mal hierher gekommen war, so lange wie es dauerte, bis ein neugeborener Zauberer zum Erwachsenen wurde.

Er erinnerte sich immer noch gut daran, wie es geendet hatte, obwohl die Schmerzen darüber schnell vergessen gewesen waren.

Eines Tages war sie bei ihm im Heilerzimmer aufgetaucht, in ihrer blauen Auroruniform und mit den streng zurückgebundenen Haaren, die so gar nicht zu ihr passten, hatte angefangen, mit ihrer falschen Freundlichkeit Fragen nach Bellatrix zu stellen. Offensichtlich hatten sie Verdacht gegen sie geschöpft.

Doch von Rodolphus hatte es keine Antworten gegeben, er hatte sowieso kaum etwas über Bellatrix Aktivitäten als Todesserin gewusst. Sie waren dabei schließlich immer zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet. Außerdem hatte er die Aurorin sofort durchschaut, es war immer ihre Masche gewesen, freundlich tun und dabei möglichst viel herausfinden.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe Arbeit", hatte er schließlich gesagt. „Wir haben hier viele Patienten, es ist Krieg, wie du vielleicht weißt. Wenn du mich zum Verhör holen willst, dann tu das mit offizieller Ladung. Ich werde kommen, keine Sorge."

„Wie du willst", hatte sie geantwortet. „Du scheinst jedenfalls kein Interesse daran haben, unsere Ermittlungen zu unterstützen. Wie solltest du auch? Du bist schließlich ihr Ehemann. Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass es mich beunruhigt, wenn ein Mann als Heiler arbeitet, der gleichzeitig mit Todessern sympathisiert."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, beunruhigt zu sein", hatte er geantwortet und es war die Wahrheit gewesen. Er hatte einen Eid geschworen und dieser Eid verpflichtete zur Neutralität. Rodolphus hielt sich immer an seine Eide.

Geholfen hatte ihm das jedoch nicht, wenige Wochen später hatte ihm das Krankenhaus seine Entlassung mitgeteilt, ohne Angabe von Gründen, es hätten sich auch keine finden lassen.

Nach dem alten Ritual hätte er am selben Tag, an dem er aus seinem Eid entlassen wurde, alles vergessen müssen, was er über die Heilkünste gelernt hatte. Doch das war nicht in Frage gekommen. Diese Genugtuung würde er Alice und ihrem elenden Ehemann nicht geben. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sich den Weg zur Tür freigekämpft, von diesem Tag an war er ein Gesetzloser gewesen.

Aber nach ein paar Tagen unter Schock hatte er einen neuen Plan gefasst. „Bellatrix, wenn du den Dunklen Lord wieder einmal siehst, kannst du ihn dann vielleicht fragen, ob er einen Heiler brauchen könnte?"

Sie hatte gefragt und der Dunkle Lord war zu ihnen ins Haus gekommen.

„So, du bist also Rodolphus. Einen Heiler brauche ich nicht, aber ich brauche dich."

Rodolphus erinnerte sich noch an diese Begegnung, als sei es erst gestern gewesen und auch an das Gespräch, das danach gekommen war. Nach außen hin, hatte er sich zum Diener eines anderen gemacht, doch in Wahrheit hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm seine Freiheit geschenkt.

Endlich hatte er gelernt zu akzeptieren, was er war, ohne die Scham und ohne den Selbsthass, die früher seine ständigen Begleiter gewesen waren.

Schon als Jugendlicher hatte er sich alles theoretische Wissen über den Cruciatusfluch beschafft, doch kein Buch hätte ihm je beibringen können, wie einfach es war, einen anderen Menschen zu foltern. Nie hatte er geahnt, welch geringen Preis man für solche Macht zu zahlen hatte. Es war einfach, doch manchmal dachte er sich, dass es zu einfach war.

Ganz anders, als der Kampf der nötig war, um jemanden den Abgründen eines Fluches zu entreißen. Doch auch das war ihm gelungen, damals vor siebzehn und mehr Jahren. Der Cruciatusfluch war ein Kampf zwischen dem Willen des Folterers und dem Willen des Heilers und er hatte diesen Kampf schon oft gewonnen. Auf beiden Seiten. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, manchmal wollte er zurück zu diesen Zeiten, als alles einen Sinn ergeben hatte.

Sogar mit Bellatrix war es damals anders gewesen. Ganze Nächte war sie wach geblieben, damit er seine Heilzauber mit ihr hatte üben können, heute konnte er von soviel Unterstützung nicht einmal mehr träumen.

Doch er wusste auch, einen Weg zurück gab es nicht, er konnte nur noch vorwärts gehen. Bis sich der Kreis schließen würde.

Er stand nun vor dem Schaufenster, hinter dem sich der Eingang zum -Hospital verbarg, Massen von Muggeln eilten vorbei, offensichtlich wollten sie alle so kurz nach Weihnachten in die Stadt. Sie störten ihn genauso wenig wie die Schwärme von Stadttauben, die über seinem Kopf dahinflogen, mögliche Beute für den Wanderfalken, doch im Moment ohne Bedeutung für ihn.

Sie waren alle so mit ihren eigenen Belangen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wie er auf das Schaufenster zuging. Trotzdem dachte er sich, dass das alles nicht sicher war. Wäre es nicht besser, das magische Krankenhaus an einem anderen Ort zu haben? Weit weg von neugierigen Muggelaugen genau wie Hogwarts?

Vielleicht würde es ja dazu noch kommen. Irgendwann später, wenn der Dunkle Lord sein Reich wirklich aufgebaut hatte.

„Rodolphus Lestrange. Ich bin hier, um einen Inspektionsbesuch zu machen."

Die Schaufensterpuppe nickte mit dem Kopf und er konnte durch die Scheibe gehen, hinein ins Foyer des Krankenhauses. Wenn er diese Arbeit längere Zeit ausüben sollte, musste er versuchen, sich eine Apparier-Genehmigung zu beschaffen, das würde alles sehr vereinfachen.

Dort hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seit Rodolphus zum letzten Mal dagewesen war. Frances arbeitete immer noch an der Rezeption, sie hatte zwei Jahre nach Rodolphus im Krankenhaus angefangen. Gerade hatte die blonde Hexe aber viel Stress, eine lange Schlange von Besuchern stand an der Rezeption und Rodolphus hörte immer wieder wütende Stimmen. Offensichtlich sahen hier einige einen Grund sich zu beschweren.

Rodolphus nahm gleich seinen Notizblock zur Hand und schrieb diese Tatsache auf. Auch früher hatte sich immer mal wieder jemand aufgeregt, doch an so viel Geschrei und Unruhe konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

Die grün gekleideten Heiler, die ab und zu zwischen den Besuchern hindurch huschten, wirkten fast alle hektisch und übernächtigt, ein Mann sah sogar aus, als bräuchte er selbst eine medizinische Behandlung, statt sie anderen geben zu können.

Niemand reagierte besonders auf Rodolphus Anwesenheit, offensichtlich wussten sie nicht, wer er war. Verglichen mit seinem Foto auf den Fahndungsplakaten hatte er sich schon wieder sehr verändert, und offensichtlich brachte ihn niemand mit dem Gefangenen in Verbindung, der so lange gesucht worden war.

Bei Bellatrix war das immer ganz anders. Wenn sie irgendwo auftauchte, verstummten sofort alle Gespräche und die Leute versuchten, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Rodolphus störte sich jedoch nicht daran, dass das bei ihm nicht so war, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn die Leute sich nicht verstellten, bekam er mit, was sie wirklich dachten, und das war sehr viel hilfreicher.

Zwei Frauen in einer Wandnische unterhielten sich ganz besonders laut. „Ich fass es nicht, ich fass einfach nicht!", rief die eine. „Die haben uns doch tatsächlich wieder weggeschickt! Keine Zeit, lassen uns einfach stehen. Meine Tochter soll jetzt wohl weiter mit diesen fürchterlichen Verletzungen herumlaufen."

„Mum, jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf", sagte die Tochter, ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das Rodolphus auf etwa fünfzehn schätzte. „Das geht schon."

„Demelza hat Recht", sagte die andere Frau. „Du solltest hier wirklich nicht so laut herumschreien."

„ Ich sprech so laut wie ich will", entgegnete Demelzas Mutter. „ Was _die_ denken, ist mir sowas von egal! Schlitzen einem fünfzehnjährigen Mädchen das Gesicht auf, weil sie sich weigert, den Cruciatusfluch anzuwenden, das muss man sich mal vorstellen!"

„Du hast ja ganz Recht", sagte die andere Frau. „Aber bitte, sei nicht so laut."

Zu spät, dachte sich Rodolphus. Er hatte jedoch nicht vor, die Frau dem Dunklen Lord zu melden, oder irgendetwas dergleichen. Auf das, was sie erzählt hatte, begeistert zu reagieren, wäre wirklich zu viel verlangt. Rodolphus hoffte jedoch, dass Demelza ihrer Mutter vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Wenn die Unterrichtspraktiken der Carrows tatsächlich so aussahen, bedeutete das Schlimmes für die Sache des Dunklen Lords. Doch die Erinnerungen des Abbott-Mädchens hatten ganz ähnlich ausgesehen, vielleicht war wirklich etwas dran. Aber selbst sie konnte nicht so dumm sein, oder? Und Severus war ja auch noch da, um ein Auge darauf zu halten, Rodolphus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er so etwas dulden würde.

Demelzas Mutter fuhr fort: „ Und dann haben sie auch noch verboten, dass sie in Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel geht. Einfache Heilzauber helfen aber nichts und hier wird man einfach weggeschickt. Soll meine Tochter aussehen, wie eine Aurorveteranin?"

Die andere Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen", sagte sie. „Ich geh jetzt, du redest uns ja noch um Kopf und Kragen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Menge der anderen Besucher, Rodolphus wandte sich der Frau zu. „Guten Tag."

Sie schaute ihn an, schien ihn jedoch offensichtlich auch nicht zu erkennen. „Guten Tag. Kennen wir uns?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich habe nur zufällig mit angehört, dass sie mit der Behandlung hier nicht zufrieden sind. Ist das richtig?"

Die Augenlider der Frau flatterten nervös, aber schließlich gewann ihr Ärger doch wieder die Oberhand. „Schauen Sie sich das einmal an!", sagte sie und forderte ihre Tochter auf, in seine Richtung zu schauen. Eine eitrige, entzündete Wunde entstellte ihr ansonsten sehr gepflegtes Gesicht, Rodolphus fragte sich, ob die Carrows tatsächlich dahintersteckten, oder ob sie sich bei anderer Gelegenheit verletzt hatte.

„Die Wunde lässt sich mit einfachen Heilzaubern nicht behandeln, aber hier hat man „keine Zeit" für uns", sagte sie.

„Mum, jetzt lass es doch einfach", sagte Demelza und schaute ihre Mutter wütend an.

„Das geht schon. Meine Mutter macht hier nur schon die ganze Zeit so einen Aufstand", fügte sie zu Rodolphus gewandt hinzu. „Ich selber wäre überhaupt nicht hierher gekommen, die Heiler haben ja wohl Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Diese Wunde sieht aber wirklich nicht so gut aus", sagte Rodolphus. „Würdest du mich das vielleicht mal näher anschauen lassen? Ich verstehe auch etwas von Heilkunde, vielleicht kann ich etwas machen."

„Ja, warum nicht", sagte Demelza. Ihre Mutter schaute Rodolphus eher etwas skeptisch an.

Er betrachtete die Wunde des Mädchens. Sie stammte eindeutig von einem verfluchten Messer. In der Nokturngasse konnte man so etwas kaufen, ein Mittel für hoffnungslose Zauberer, die sich auf diesem Weg Respekt verschaffen wollten. Selbstverständlich konnte man auch eigene Flüche auf Gegenstände legen, doch das sah nach einem der Verkaufsprodukte aus. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten würde es nicht schwierig sein, den Fluch aufzuheben.

„Da wurde ein einfaches verfluchtes Messer verwendet", sagte er. „Ich müsste es eigentlich schaffen, den Fluch aufzuheben. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich anfasse?"

Demelza zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, wenn Sie etwas machen können. Damit Mum zufrieden ist."

Rodolphus berührte die Wange des Mädchens und benutzte seine Heilmagie, Demelza war etwas skeptisch, doch nicht so sehr, dass es deswegen Probleme gab. Der Fluch war tatsächlich kein Problem, schwieriger war die Entzündung. Normalerweise gab es gegen so etwas einen Zaubertrank, doch davon hatte Rodolphus nichts dabei. Er kannte jedoch einen Zauberspruch, den man für diesen Zweck verwenden konnte. Er fiel zwar schon unter schwarze Magie, aber das spielte ja keine Rolle.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Beschwörung aus, der Spruch tat seine Wirkung. Demelza zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn erschrocken an. Offensichtlich hatte sie gemerkt, was für eine Art Zauber das war, doch daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Schließlich schadete er nur den Bakterien und nicht ihr.

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch den einfachen Heilzauber für die Wunde und Demelzas Gesicht sah wieder aus, als habe sie nie mit einem verfluchten Messer Bekanntschaft gemacht.

Sie bedankte sich und Rodolphus sagte: „Keine Ursache. Pass einfach auf, dass du dich in Zukunft nicht mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringst."

„Vielen, vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Demelzas Mutter. „Dann sind wir ja doch nicht umsonst hierher gekommen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick lang zu ahnen, wer er eigentlich war. Er hatte jedoch keinen Grund gesehen, es ihnen zu sagen.

Jetzt würde er sich einmal direkt anschauen, wie es in den verschiedenen Abteilungen aussah, doch das, was er bisher mitbekommen hatte, erweckte nicht den Eindruck, als habe sich hier etwas verbessert. Eher im Gegenteil.

In der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle sah alles noch genauso aus wie zu Rodolphus Zeiten, selbst die Plakate zum sicheren Umgang mit Besen, dem kesselschonenden Zaubertrankbrauen und ähnlichen Dingen schienen immer noch dieselben zu sein. Neue Erkenntnisse auf diesen Gebieten schien es nicht zu geben. Rodolphus sah jedoch keinen Grund, hier mehr Zeit zu verbringen, das sollte ja nur ein erster Besuch sein. Die genaue Bestandsaufnahme würde er später machen, allerdings bräuchte er dazu wohl auch noch ein paar Leute, die ihm halfen. Aber ob der Dunkle Lord das im Blick hatte?

Im ersten Stock befand sich die Abteilung für Verletzungen, die durch magische Geschöpfe verursacht worden waren und hier hatte sich wirklich manches geändert, allerdings nicht zum Bessern. Schon der Gang im ersten Stock stand voller Krankenbetten mit Vorhängen, die sich in mehr oder weniger hygienischem Zustand befanden. Der strenge Geruch im Flur ließ darauf schließen, dass der Zustand häufig weniger hygienisch war.

Ein Knall und ein Scheppern ließ Rodolphus aufhorchen. Zwei Heiler waren im engen Flur zusammengestoßen, dabei hatte einer eine Flasche mit Zaubertrank fallen lassen, der andere eine Rolle Verbandsmaterial. Nun versuchten sie, das Schlamassel wieder zu beseitigen, der Heiler mit dem Verbandsmaterial hob es einfach auf, und wickelte es wieder auf die Rolle. Er machte keine Anstalten, einen Reinigungszauber oder ähnliches zu verwenden.

Rodolphus beschlich ein Verdacht. „Entschuldigen Sie, das wollten sie jetzt nicht so verwenden, oder?", fragte er.

Der Heiler schaute ihn ungehalten an. „Was wollen Sie? Wir haben hier genug zu tun, wie Sie vielleicht sehen! Ohne, dass sich noch jemand einmischt."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist meine Aufgabe, mich einzumischen", sagte Rodolphus. „Das Ministerium hat mich beauftragt zu überprüfen, wie es mit der Gesundheitsversorgung aussieht. Das scheint ja auch wirklich notwendig zu sein."

Der Heiler schaute immer wieder von seinem Kollegen, der inzwischen die Scherben beseitigt hatte, zu Rodolphus und wieder zu seinem Kollegen. „Vom Ministerium? Heißt das etwa?"

Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch Rodolphus konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte.

„Genau das. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, wo Ihr Abteilungsleiter ist. Ich würde mich gerne mit ihm über die Zustände hier unterhalten."

Der Heiler sah erleichtert aus, offenbar war er froh darüber, dass er die Verantwortung auf seinen Chef abwälzen konnte, sein Kollege war jedoch derjenige der antwortete:

„Mr Stebbins ist oben in der Teestube", sagte er. „Er hat gerade Pause."

„Vielen Dank. Dann wird er seine Pause wohl etwas verkürzen müssen", sagte Rodolphus.

„Mit einem Blick auf die triefende Verbandsrolle fügte er hinzu: „Und das wird weggeworfen."

„Selbstverständlich", murmelte der Heiler und Rodolphus machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, die Teestube war im fünften Stock. Er erinnerte sich noch an Stebbins, der Mann war schon dagewesen, als Rodolphus im Krankenhaus gearbeitet hatte, ein früherer Ravenclaw. Eigentlich sollte er intelligent genug sein um zu wissen, dass es so nicht ging.

Auf dem Weg in den fünften Stock schaute Rodolphus noch kurz in die anderen Stockwerke, doch nirgendwo sonst schien so ein Chaos zu herrschen. In der Abteilung für ansteckende Krankheiten konnte er das jedoch nicht auf die Schnelle herausfinden, weil er sich nicht die Mühe machen wollte, die nötig war, um dort hineinzukommen. Immerhin schienen die Hygiene-Regeln dort noch beachtet zu werden.

In der Teestube war um diese Zeit nur wenig los, ein paar vereinzelte Besucher saßen herum und schauten nervös auf, als Rodolphus hereinkam. An einem Tisch saßen jedoch mehrere Hexen und Zauberer, auf deren Umhängen das Symbol des -Hospitals aufgedruckt war, ein Zauberstab und ein Knochen, überkreuzt. Rodolphus brachte dieses Zeichen mit allen möglichen Dingen in Verbindung, doch Heilmagie gehörte nicht dazu. Doch eins symbolisierte es sehr gut, die Tatsache, dass im -Hospital vieles nicht so ablief, wie es sollte.

Keiner der Heiler am Tisch schien Mr Stebbins zu sein, aber vielleicht wussten sie ja, wo ihr Kollege zu finden war.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie zufällig wo ich Mr Stebbins finden kann? Man hat mir gesagt, er sei hier, aber das trifft offensichtlich nicht zu."

Die versammelten Heiler warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. „Stebbins? Keine Ahnung, den habe ich hier überhaupt nicht gesehen", sagte einer von ihnen.

Rodolphus begann, sich zu ärgern. Hatte ihn der Mann unten absichtlich in die Irre geschickt? Möglich war das sicher, wenn man sich so überlegte, was Severus aus Hogwarts alles berichtete. Rodolphus hatte jedoch nicht vor, jetzt im ganzen Krankenhaus herumzurennen, um Stebbins irgendwo zu finden, Rowles Aktion hatte schon gereicht, um die Todesser der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.

„Das ist bedauerlich", sagte er. „Die Dinge, die wir zu besprechen haben, sind recht dringend, aber heute muss es nicht mehr unbedingt sein. Können Sie Mr Stebbins bitte mitteilen, dass ich ihn morgen sprechen möchte. Um acht Uhr, im Heilerzimmer seiner Abteilung?"

„Acht Uhr, Heilerzimmer", wiederholte der Mann, mit dem Rodolphus gerade gesprochen hatte. „Und entschuldigen Sie, aber wer genau sind Sie?"

Rodolphus sagte seinen Namen und ignorierte das Zusammenzucken der versammelten Heiler. „Ich bin Gesundheitsbeauftragter des Ministeriums", fuhr er fort.

Zwei der Männer tauschen vielsagende Blicke, einer schüttelte sogar leicht den Kopf.

„Deshalb würde ich Ihnen nahelegen, sich kooperativ zu verhalten", fügte Rodolphus hinzu. „Wenn er morgen nicht erscheint, wird das Konsequenzen haben."

„Ja, ich werde es ihm ausrichten", beeilte sich der Heiler zu sagen und Rodolphus hoffte, dass er es ernst meinte. Diese Leute mussten begreifen, dass sie die neue Ordnung zu akzeptieren hatten.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag", sagte er und wandte sich ab. Anschließend machte er sich noch ein Notiz und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten Was er gesehen hatte, reichte zunächst. Er würde in sein Haus gehen, noch etwas Medeasblatt beseitigen, und sich dabei überlegen, wie er am besten weiter vorgehen würde.

Als er die Treppe hinunterging, kam ihm ein Mann im lila Nachthemd entgegen. Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn. Zumindest der Kleidung nach zu urteilen sollte dieser Mann wirklich nicht hier im Treppenhaus herumlaufen.

„Sie möchten doch sicher ein Autogramm von mir, oder?", fragte der Mann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ja, gerne", sagte Rodolphus, riss ein Stück seines Notizblockes heraus und gab es ihm. Alle Patienten der geschlossenen Stationen im -Hospital trugen Armbänder, auf denen stand, wie sie hießen und auf welcher Station sie untergebracht waren. Dieses Armband konnte Rodolphus in Ruhe anschauen, während der Mann schrieb.

Die rote Farbe deutete schon einmal daraufhin, dass er aus der Zauberspruchschädigungs-Abteilung stammte und als er genauer schaute, konnte Rodolphus auch lesen, was dort stand. „Gilderoy Lockhart, Janus Thickey-Station."

Den Namen Lockhart hatte Rodolphus sogar schon einmal gehört, er hatte wohl irgendwelche Bücher geschrieben, Elsa Nott war davon ganz begeistert gewesen. Wieso er wohl hier war? Die Janus Thickey-Station war eigentlich als Unterbringungsort für die hoffnungslosen Fälle bekannt, wie konnte ein Autor dorthin kommen? Elsa Nott würde es ihm nicht sagen können, denn sie hatte die Behandlung durch die Auroren nicht überlebt, Charles hatte das erzählt.

Lockhart drückte Rodolphus nun sein Autogramm in die Hand.

„Danke, kommen Sie doch bitte mit", sagte der und Lockhart schien nichts dagegen zu haben, dass er ihn am Oberarm fasste und die Treppe hinunterführte.

„Wegen irgendetwas muss ich wirklich berühmt sein", sagte Lockhart. „Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was. Das macht mich ganz verrückt."

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Sie Bücher geschrieben haben?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Bücher?", Lockhart lächelte. „Schreiben tu ich jedenfalls wahnsinnig gerne."

War es wirklich unbedingt nötig, dass Lockhart hier im Krankenhaus lebte und von ausgebildeten Heilern versorgt wurde?. Der Mann wusste zwar offensichtlich nicht mehr sehr viel über sich selbst und den Rest der Welt, doch ansonsten erweckte er nicht den Eindruck, als leide er besonders. Es müsste doch möglich sein, ihm irgendwie wieder so viel beizubringen, dass er für sich selbst sorgen konnte.

Sie erreichten die Tür der Janus Thickey-Station, die einen Spalt offenstand, obwohl es sich doch eigentlich um eine geschlossene Station handelte. Rodolphus brauchte nur einen Schritt in das Krankenzimmer hinein zu gehen, um sofort zu wissen, warum Lockhart diese Möglichkeit zur Flucht genutzt hatte.

Es roch nach einer widerwärtigen Mischung aus menschlichen Ausscheidungen, Erbrochenem, verschiedenen Zaubertränken und dem Schweiß, der unter Angst und Schmerz gebildet wurde. Eigentlich war die Station für höchstens zehn Patienten gedacht, doch stattdessen waren über zwanzig Hexen und Zauberer darin zusammengepfercht. Die meisten von ihnen lagen nur apathisch herum, eine Frau mit einem fellbedeckten Gesicht, warf sich in ihrem Bett hin und her und winselte dabei wie ein Hund, dem jemand auf den Schwanz getreten war, irgendjemand anderes schluchzte krampfhaft.

Ein Mann, der sich schneller ekelte als Rodolphus, hätte den Raum wohl sofort wieder verlassen, Lockhart rümpfte die Nase, kam aber ohne Widerstand mit. Rodolphus schloss die Tür hinter sich, obwohl er Lockhart nicht unbedingt gerne hier einsperrte. Ihm schien es deutlich besser zu gehen als den meisten anderen Patienten und Rodolphus sah eigentlich keinen Grund, warum er hier bleiben musste, doch das war nicht seine Aufgabe.

Er brachte Lockhart zurück zu seinem Bett und versuchte, dabei nicht in den Fleck zu treten, der nach grob entferntem Erbrochenem aussah. Auf der anderen Seite des schmalen Mittelgangs lagen mehrere Kaugummipapiere herum, Rodolphus konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Was für unordentliche Leute ließen ihre Kaugummipapiere in einem Krankenzimmer fallen?

Lockhart hockte sich auf sein Bett und begann, einen Stapel mit Briefen durchzuschauen, wobei er ganz zufrieden aussah, doch er war nicht der einzige.

Es gab noch eine Hexe, die sich an ihrer Umgebung überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Sie hatte halblanges weißes Haare und sah bleich und abgemagert aus, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht unzufrieden. Sie saß da, summte vor sich hin und machte dabei Knoten in die Bändel ihres Morgenmantels, die sie immer wieder auftrennte. Neben ihrem Bett lag ein umgekippter Zaubertrankbecher, dessen Inhalt sich über den Boden ergoss. Offensichtlich hatte niemand darauf geachtet, dass sie den Trank tatsächlich nahm. Rodolphus schaute aufmerksam in ihre Richtung. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie schon irgendwann einmal gesehen hatte, aber ihm fiel nicht mehr ein wo. Doch dann sie in seine Richtung, mit großen blauen Augen, die in ihrem eingefallenen Gesicht zu groß wirkte, und er wusste, wer sie war. Alice Longbottom, sein letztes Opfer.

Ihr Haar hatte sich am meisten verändert. Es war nicht mehr tiefbraun wie Rodolphus es in Erinnerung hatte, sondern weiß wie Schnee.

Sie schaute in seine Richtung, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu sehen. Ohne irgendeine Reaktion wandte sie sich wieder ihren Bändeln zu, wobei sie immer weiter vor sich hinsummte. Rodolphus erkannte sogar das Lied, es war ständig im Radio gekommen, als sie beide in Hogwarts gewesen waren, er erinnerte sich sogar noch an den Text der Stelle, an der sie gerade war.

„ Wer braucht schon einen Zauberstab?

Wer braucht einen Zauberstab für Flüche?

Gebt mir einen grünen Garten, dann bin ich Zauberer genug."

Er fragte sich, warum er sich an dieses alberne Lied immer noch erinnern konnte. Damals hatten sich jedenfalls alle nur darüber lustig gemacht.

Aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle. Der unangenehmste Geruch auf der Station schien vom Bett eines Zauberers auszugehen und Rodolphus dachte sich, dass er vielleicht etwas dagegen tun konnte, wenn er schon einmal da war. Eins stand jedenfalls fest, Edward Stebbins war nicht der einzige Abteilungsleiter, mit dem er sich unterhalten musste.

Der kranke Zauberer lag regungslos in seinem Bett, doch er sah nicht aus, als schliefe er erholsam, eher völlig angespannt. Rodolphus erkannte sofort, dass auch er Opfer des Cruciatusfluchs geworden war, doch in seinem Fall lag es offensichtlich noch nicht soweit zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte immer noch so etwas wie einen Schatten der Schmerzen, die er ertragen hatte, oder vielleicht waren es auch neuere Beschwerden. Der Zauberer schien jedenfalls nicht mehr dazu imstande zu sein, seine Körperfunktionen zu kontrollieren, daher rührte auch ein Teil des Geruchs.

Das Armband wies ihn als Rodney Proudfoot aus, Rodolphus erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Bellatrix den Namen irgendwann einmal erwähnt hatte.

Eigentlich sollte man in der Nähe von Cruciatusfluchkranken möglichst keinen Zauberstab benutzen, doch Rodolphus dachte sich, dass das in diesem Fall das geringere Übel war.

Proudfoot hob seinen Kopf und starrte Rodolphus Zauberstab an. Er dachte seine Reinigungszauber nur und ein paar Sekunden später lag Proudfoot wieder in einem sauberen Bett. Der Kranke bemerkte den Zauber offensichtlich, jedenfalls fiel er zurück in sein Kissen und schrie auf.

Obwohl es auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussah, war dieser Mann eigentlich nicht so krank, dass man ihn unbedingt in diese Station hätte bringen müssen, dachte Rodolphus. Der Fluch lag noch nicht einmal lange zurück, man hätte bestimmt etwas machen können. Doch offensichtlich machte sich niemand die Mühe. Es war kaum zu fassen, was aus dem -Hospital geworden war, hier gäbe es wirklich sehr viel zu tun.

Nach allem, was Rodolphus bisher gehört hatte, war das nicht nur hier so. Auch in Hogwarts und anderswo liefen die Dinge nicht zum Besten. Aber das musste sich unbedingt möglichst schnell ändern.

Die Todesser ließen sich vielleicht mehr oder weniger begeistert auf später vertrösten, doch die einfachen Zauberer mussten langsam einmal sehen, dass das neue Regime ihr Leben in irgendeiner Hinsicht verbesserte, statt alles nur zu verschlechtern, wie es im Moment aussah. Wenn das nicht geschah, war es kein Wunder, dass sie auf Harry Potter hofften und irgendwelchen Blutsverrätern hinterherliefen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass er es eigentlich nicht denken sollte, fragte sich Rodolphus manchmal, ob sich der Dunkle Lord überhaupt jemals überlegt hatte, was er tun würde, wenn er das Land einmal erobert hatte. Er selbst hatte darüber jedenfalls bisher noch nie wirklich ernsthaft nachgedacht.

Seine Kameraden würden sich sicherlich wieder einmal köstlich amüsieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass das Reinigen von Betten hier auch zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte, doch das hatte einfach sein müssen. Etwas anderes störte ihn deutlich mehr. Zauberer wie Proudfoot waren wegen Befehlen des Dunklen Lords hier und jetzt sollte er nach einem neuen Befehl dafür sorgen, dass sie ordentlich behandelt wurden. So etwas war furchtbar uneffektiv und sie konnten auf Dauer nicht erfolgreich sein, wenn sie nach diesem System weiterarbeiteten.

Er ging langsam zurück in Richtung Ausgang und schaute sich dabei um, ob es noch irgendwo anders schwerwiegende Probleme gab, doch ihm fiel nichts mehr auf, außer dass es den Leuten durchweg sehr schlecht zu gehen schien. Die meisten langen nur in ihren Betten herum, manche unter Schmerzen, andere nicht, die einzigen Ausnahmen waren Lockhart und Alice. Sie kletterte nun aus ihrem Bett und bückte sich, um eines der Kaugummipapiere aufzuheben. Damit ging sie zu der Zaubertrankpfütze neben ihrem Bett und tauchte es hinein. Während sie das tat, sah sie aus, als wisse zumindest sie selbst genau, was sie da tat.

Rodolphus beobachtete sie interessiert, nach den Worten des Dunklen Lords wollte er wissen, wie es wirklich um sie stand. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, musste er zugeben, dass er das auch ohne den Dunklen Lord hätte wissen wollen.

Sie holte das Kaugummipapier nun wieder aus der Pfütze und ging damit auf Rodolphus zu. Er erinnerte sich an Thorfinn Rowle und die Deckenlampe und beschloss, ganz genau aufzupassen.

Bald standen sie sich direkt gegenüber, ihr Blick wirkte leer und doch war Rodolphus sich sicher, einen Funken von Klarheit darin zu sehen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, darin lag das durchweichte Kaugummipapier. Offensichtlich wollte sie, dass er es nahm. Bei jeder anderen Patientin hätte er das getan, aber bei ihr zögerte er.

Doch offensichtlich erkannte sie ihn sowieso nicht, jedenfalls gab es dafür keinerlei Anzeichen. Aber warum wollte sie ihm dieses Papier geben?

Rodolphus entschied, dass er auf diese Frage wohl keine Antwort finden konnte, und nahm es einfach. Ihre Hand war feucht und kalt.

Ratlos betrachtete er das nasse Papier. Der Zaubertrank strömte einen strengen Geruch aus. Rodolphus kannte einen Trank, der so roch, aber das konnte doch kaum derselbe sein. Der Trank, an den er dachte, wirkte gegen Verletzungen, die durch verfluchte Gegenstände verursacht worden waren. So wie die Verletzungen des Mädchens vorhin, die er mit seiner Magie geheilt hatte. Getrunken wurde dieses Mittel jedoch nur in sehr seltenen Fällen, wenn jemand irgendetwas Verfluchtes gegessen hatte, Rodolphus hatte selbst nie einen solchen Fall erlebt. Von einer Wirkung gegen den Cruciatusfluch wusste er nichts, und er konnte sich auch kaum vorstellen, dass es eine solche gab.

Alice schaute ihn auf seltsame Art an. Erwartungsvoll? Was erwartete sie?

Es konnte jedenfalls nicht schaden, wenn er sich diesen Trank einmal genauer anschaute, er wollte auf jeden Fall wissen, ob es sich tatsächlich um den Trank handelte, den er meinte, oder ob sie vielleicht etwas Neues entwickelt hatten.

Er betrachtete die Pfütze auf dem Boden. Genommen hatte Alice den Trank jedenfalls nicht, doch das musste in ihren Zustand nicht unbedingt etwas heißen. Er würde sich einfach anschauen, aus was dieser Trank bestand.

Es gab einen speziellen Zauberspruch, den man verwenden konnte, um Zaubertränke in ihre Ursprungsbestandteile zu zerlegen, diesen Zauberspruch wandte Rodolphus nun an.

Alice folgte ihm und setzte sich auf ihr Bett und beobachtete, was er tat, wie ein kleines Kind, neugierig, aber ohne irgendetwas zu verstehen. Im Gegensatz zu Proudfoot schien es sie nicht zu beunruhigen, dass er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, dabei hätte sie dazu viel mehr Grund gehabt.

Die Zerlegung des Zaubertranks ergab jedenfalls, dass Rodolphus Recht gehabt hatte. Der Trank war tatsächlich genau der, den er in Erinnerung hatte, eine Mischung, die gegen Verletzungen wirkte, die von verfluchten Gegenständen verursacht worden waren, ohne irgendeine Wirkung gegen den Cruciatusfluch. Aber damit nicht genug. Der Zaubertrank war auch noch schlampig gebraut worden, die Dosierungen der einzelnen Zutaten stimmten teilweise nur so ungefähr und alles war nur so kurz erhitzt worden, wie unbedingt nötig, um den Trank zusammenbekommen. Das führte dazu, dass die Mischung nicht nur nutzlos war, sondern auch noch leicht giftig. Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Durchfall, Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen waren die möglichen Symptome. Wenn alle Cruciatusfluchpatienten diesen Trank bekamen, war der Zustand der Station recht leicht zu erklären.

„Du hattest ganz Recht, das nicht zu trinken", sagte er zu Alice.

Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft, nicht nur zu erkennen, dass der Trank nicht in Ordnung war, sondern auch zu begreifen, worin Rodolphus Aufgabe bestand, auch wenn sie nicht bemerkte, wer er war?

Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, aber anders konnte er sich das alles nicht erklären. Schon damals war ihm klar gewesen, dass es für einen Heiler, der wusste, was er tat, nicht besonders schwierig wäre, sie zu retten. Doch offensichtlich befand sie sich in den Händen von Heilern, die absolut nicht wussten, was sie taten.

An Neville Longbottoms Stelle hätte Rodolphus sich über andere Dinge Gedanken gemacht, als über Rebellionen in Hogwarts, doch was sollte man von einem Gryffindor erwarten?

Was er wohl denken würde, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Mutter vielleicht nur wegen der Dummheit der Leute, die für sie verantwortlich waren, so lange hier war?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage könnte wichtig werden, doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal darum kümmern, dass die Arbeit im -Hospital so geleistet wurde, wie das für das Reich des Dunklen Lords angemessen war.


	7. Kapitel 6 (Neville)

**Kapitel 6**

Neville

Die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer schlug zehnmal, dabei war sie so laut, dass Neville sie sogar in seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock hören konnte. Er nahm sich einen der Schokofrösche, die Großonkel Harfang und Großtante Callidora ihm geschenkt hatten, und zupfte das Papier ab. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm gesagt, er solle Sandy einfach mitteilen, was er essen wollte, sie würde es dann schon kochen. Neville wollte die Hauselfe jedoch nicht unnötig beschäftigen, nur für ihn brauche sie nicht zu kochen.

Er wusste, dass seine Großmutter nicht begeistert wäre, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sich nur von Süßigkeiten ernährte, wenn sie nicht da war, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht besonders. Er tat es ja nicht immer, und im Moment konnte er die aufmunternde Wirkung der Schokolade wirklich gebrauchen.

Die Ferien waren bald vorbei und Neville wusste, was danach auf ihn zukam. Er musste kämpfen, daran bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel, doch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich auf die Schule freute. Es war sehr schön gewesen, zwei Wochen zu verbringen, in denen ihn niemand foltern wollte, oder verlangte, dass er selbst so etwas tat. Ab Montag würde das wieder anders sein.

Bei seiner Großmutter ging dagegen alles seinen normalen Gang, sie war wie immer beim Neujahrstreffen mit ihren Freundinnen. Früher hatte sie Neville dorthin immer mitgenommen und er hatte sich furchtbar gelangweilt, doch inzwischen befürchtete sie wohl nicht mehr, dass er das Haus in die Luft jagen würde, wenn sie ihn alleine ließ.

Er betrachtete die Sammelkarte aus der Schokofroschpackung, Medea war darauf abgebildet. Neville hatte zwar schon von ihr gehört, doch eine Schokofroschkarte mit ihrem Bild hatte er noch nie gesehen, schließlich war sie auch nicht unbedingt vorbildlich. Sie war zwar eine sehr begabte Heilerin gewesen, allerdings hatte sie auch ihre eigenen Kinder erstochen und der Muggelgebliebten ihres Mannes, mit einem vergifteten Gewand einen grausamen Tod bereitet. Aber offensichtlich war das jetzt kein Grund mehr, ihr die Würdigung auf der Schokofroschkarte zu verweigern.

Plötzlich hörte Neville das Quietschen des Haustür. Was war das? War seine Großmutter etwa zurückgekehrt, um irgendetwas zu holen? Er war siebzehn und hatte das Recht dazu, Schokolade zu essen, wenn er das wollte, da bräuchte sie überhaupt nichts zu sagen.

Schritte waren zu hören und dann rief jemand seinen Namen. „Neville, Neville, bist du hier irgendwo?"

„Ich bin hier oben", rief Neville zurück, obwohl die Stimme nicht zu seiner Großmutter gehörte. Sie kam ihm jedoch bekannt vor, obwohl er sich im Moment nicht ganz sicher war, wer genau gerufen hatte.

Schritte auf der Treppe waren zu hören und jemand klopfte an seine Zimmertür.

„Herein", sagte Neville und sah nun, wer die Besucherin war. Seine Großtante Callidora.

„Hallo. Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er. Callidora hatte ihn und seine Großmutter normalerweise immer nur an Weihnachten und manchmal an seinem Geburtstag besucht, dass sie zweimal so kurz hintereinander vorbeikam, war sehr ungewöhnlich.

Callidora lächelte. „Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nicht passiert. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich heute gerne deine Eltern besuchen möchte. Wenn du mitkommen möchtest…"

Neville seufzte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das unangenehme Gespräch an Weihnachten Dann hatte Callidora also tatsächlich vor, selbst ins -Hospital zu gehen. Natürlich wollte er seine Eltern gerne noch einmal sehen, doch die Gründe seiner Großmutter, nicht hinzugehen, leuchteten ihm auch ein.

„Ich würde schon gerne", sagte er. „Aber ich glaube, das geht nicht. Die Todesser sollen nicht wissen, wie wichtig sie mir sind."

„Neville, glaubst du wirklich, die können sich das nicht auch so denken?", fragte Callidora.

„Es ist doch wohl normal, dass Eltern ihren Kindern etwas bedeuten, da braucht man nicht besonders viel Fantasie, um sich das vorstellen zu können."

„Ja, aber wir reden hier immerhin von Todessern", sagte Neville. „Es weiß doch jeder, dass sie von Liebe und allem, was dazugehört, keine Ahnung haben."

Callidora setzte sich auf Nevilles Schreibtischstuhl und schaute ihn ernst an.

„Weiß das jeder? Ich glaube eher, das ist das, was Dumbledore euch glauben lassen wollte. Es macht einen Krieg schließlich soviel einfacher, wenn man glaubt, dass die Gegner überhaupt keine richtigen Menschen sind. Es mag einzelne Todesser geben, auf die das zutrifft, aber die meisten sind Menschen wie du oder ich, die sich nur aus irgendeinen Gründen von der Ideologie des Dunklen Lords haben überzeugen lassen. Im Krieg machen solche Überzeugungen das Leben einfacher, aber jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei, und ihr müsst mit diesen Leuten leben. Da wäre es besser, wenn ihr sie auch aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen würdet."

„Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei!", sagte Neville. Er konnte das, was seine Großtante da sagte überhaupt nicht verstehen. „So einfach werden wir nicht aufgeben. Und du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Todesser Menschen wie wir sind. Ich werde auch niemals mit ihnen zusammenleben können!"

„Es ist schade, dass du das so siehst, aber nicht unbedingt verwunderlich", sagte Callidora und Neville begann sich zu fragen, auf wessen Seite sie eigentlich stand.

Er legte eine Hand auf seine rechte Wange. „Schau dir das an. Das habe ich bekommen, weil ich mich geweigert habe, einen anderen Schüler als Strafarbeit mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen! Und du willst mir ernsthaft sagen, ich solle so etwas akzeptieren?"

„Dann stimmt es also wirklich?", fragte Callidora. „Daphne hat mir schon davon erzählt, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte keinen Grund zu lügen, aber manchmal will man einfach nicht wahrhaben, was nicht wahr sein darf."

Die letzten Worte klangen fast so, als wären sie überhaupt nicht an Neville gerichtet, sondern eher Callidoras Gedanken. Er war jedoch erleichtert, dass Callidora diese Methoden offensichtlich nicht guthieß.

„Doch, es ist so", versicherte Neville. „Ich glaube, wenn du wüsstest, wie sich die Todesser wirklich verhalten, würdest du sie auch nicht mehr verteidigen."

„Ich will solche Dinge keinesfalls verteidigen", versicherte Callidora. Sie war richtig blass geworden. „Niemand, der ein wenig nachdenkt, würde versuchen, jungen Menschen den Cruciatusfluch auf dem dritten Weg beizubringen."

„Wie bitte?", die Frage war Neville herausgerutscht, bevor er hatte überlegen können, ob es wirklich sinnvoll war, sie zu stellen. Von diesem Satz hatte er jedoch fast gar nichts verstanden. Dritter Weg? Und behauptete sie tatsächlich, es gäbe einen akzeptablen Weg, jemandem den Cruciatusfluch beizubringen?

„Diese Leute versuchen offensichtlich, euch den Cruciatusfluch auf dem dritten Weg beizubringen, dem Weg der Schmerzen", sagte Callidora.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", wollte Neville wissen, obwohl er es sich zumindest teilweise schon denken konnte.

Callidora erklärte: „Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, ist der Cruciatusfluch einer der mächtigsten schwarzmagischen Flüche. Normale Gedanken und Gefühle reichen nicht aus, um ihn anzuwenden, dieser Fluch zieht seine Kraft aus den dunkelsten Seiten der Seele eines Zauberer oder einer Hexe. Kräfte, die normalerweise nicht für die Magie zur Verfügung stehen. Nun gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten, um das trotzdem zu erreichen, drei um genau zu sein. Eine davon ist der „Weg der Schmerzen". Ein Zauberer erleidet so viele Schmerzen und Demütigungen, dass er das irgendwann nicht mehr aushält, ohne sich gegen andere zu wenden. In diesem Fall funktioniert der Cruciatusfluch so, dass er das, was der Zauberer selbst erlitten hat, auf den anderen projiziert. Zauberer, die so etwas tun, haben kurzfristig das Gefühl, es würde ihnen danach besser gehen, aber echte Heilung findet so natürlich niemand. Es ist ein Schicksal, von dem manche sagen, es sei schlimmer als der Tod, und sie haben nicht Unrecht damit. Vor allem, wenn der Zauberer von Natur aus eher mitfühlend ist und dann in Selbsthass verfällt. Normalerweise entsteht so etwas aus Versehen, aufgrund der Dinge, die jemandem zustoßen, aber es kann auch vorkommen, dass Zauberer versuchen, andere absichtlich soweit zu bringen. Und das scheinen diese Todesser an eurer Schule wohl zu tun."

„Niemals!", rief Neville sofort und merkte erst danach, dass er viel zu laut gesprochen hatte. Er war entsetzt über das, was Callidora ihm da erzählte und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Pläne der Todesser tatsächlich so aussahen. Doch damit würden sie keinen Erfolg haben.

„Das werden sie nicht schaffen", fügte er hinzu. „Das, was sie so mit uns machen, ist nicht angenehm, aber so schlimm auch wieder nicht."

„Das ist gut", sagte Callidora. „Dann gibt es bei euch also keine Zauberer, die eine Neigung für den Cruciatusfluch haben?"

„Doch, die gibt es schon", sagte Neville. „Crabbe und Goyle. Die können aber nicht gut genug zaubern, um es so richtig hinzubringen, da hat man nur an der Stelle ziemliche Schmerzen, die sie treffen, das lässt sich aber aushalten. Auch wenn ich es nicht ganz verstehe. Denen macht es nämlich wirklich Spaß."

Callidora lächelte, aber sie sah nicht wirklich fröhlich aus. „Eine Neigung für den Cruciatusfluch ist etwas anderes", sagte sie. „Freude am Quälen muss so jemand haben, aber das reicht nicht aus. Fast noch wichtiger ist der Wille zur Macht. Er muss Macht über andere anstreben, wenn das mit einer Freude am Quälen zusammenkommt, haben wir die Zauberer, die mit dem Cruciatusfluch den meisten Schaden anrichten können. Das ist der erste Weg zum Cruciatusfluch. Solche Zauberer sind meistens auch recht intelligent oder begabt und glauben deswegen, sie hätten ein Recht auf solche Macht. Der Dunkle Lord ist wohl das bekannteste Beispiel. Jemand, der als Mitläufer zufrieden ist, wird das aber niemals schaffen."

„Na, dann sieht's ja schlecht aus für Crabbe und Goyle", sagte Neville.

Eigentlich wollte er ja nichts über solche Dinge wissen, aber seine Neugierde war nun doch geweckt. „Du hast von einem ersten und einem dritten Weg gesprochen", sagte er. „ Dann muss es auch noch einen zweiten geben."

„Den gibt es", sagte Callidora. „Und das ist der Weg des Wissens. Dafür muss man zuerst soviel über den Cruciatusfluch erfahren wie irgendwie möglich und es dann mit gezielten Übungen lernen. Die einzige vernünftige Methode, jungen Zauberern das beizubringen, ohne dass sie die Kontrolle verlieren, so wurde es unter Mr Crouch im Ministerium gemacht und so machen sie es in Durmstrang. Das sind die drei Wege, es ist aber auch durchaus möglich, dass ein einzelner Zauberer mehr als einen Weg dafür verwenden kann. Das Wissen ist für alle sehr wichtig, die den Fluch anwenden wollen, ohne ihm zu verfallen."

„Ich weiß aber gar nicht, ob die Carrows darüber überhaupt genug wissen", sagte Neville.

„Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob die überhaupt lesen können. Du hast mir jetzt mehr Theorie zum Cruciatusfluch beigebracht als sie in den ganzen letzten Monaten."

Er fragte nicht nach, woher seine Großtante diese Dinge eigentlich alle wusste, schließlich war sie eine Black, da hatte sie das vielleicht schon in ihrer Jugend gelernt, zutrauen würde Neville das den Mitgliedern dieser Familie auf jeden Fall.

Callidora schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum der Dunkle Lord eine solche Entscheidung getroffen hat. Sie ist in jeder Hinsicht schlecht, auch für seine eigene Sache. Aber das soll uns nicht weiter beschäftigen. Ich würde sagen, wir brechen jetzt langsam auf, oder? Wenn du willst."

Neville hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, ob er in den Osterferien noch einmal nach Hause kommen würde. Wenn nicht wollte er nicht sterben, ohne seine Eltern noch einmal gesehen zu haben.

Außerdem wollte er auch nicht unbedingt, dass Callidora alleine zu ihnen ging. Sie wusste ein bisschen zu viel über den Cruciatusfluch.

„Ja, ich kommt mit", sagte er.

Callidora lächelte. „Schön, ich würde mich sowieso gerne einmal in Ruhe mit dir unterhalten. Aber über andere Themen."

„Da habe ich nichts dagegen", sagte Neville. „Du hast meine Eltern noch nie gesehen, seit sie angegriffen wurden, oder?"

Callidora verneinte, Neville sagte: „Es ist kein schöner Anblick. Das solltest du vielleicht wissen."

„Ich weiß genug, dass mir das klar ist", sagte Callidora. „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Du kannst jetzt apparieren, oder?"

Neville bestätigte das und wenig später standen sie vor dem Eingang zum -Hospital.

Zu Nevilles großer Erleichterung sah das Foyer des Krankenhauses noch ganz genauso aus wie immer, anders als das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, das jetzt mit Folterwerkzeugen dekoriert war. Wie immer standen Kranke und Besucher Schlange, die Wände waren mit Plakaten geschmückt und die Heiler gingen umher, um sich Notizen zu machen. Sie sahen allerdings etwas überarbeiteter aus als sonst.

Einige der anderen Besucher drehten sich erschrocken um, als Callidora den Raum betrat, Neville hörte sie etwas flüstern, verstand aber nicht, was.

Sie lächelte einer Gruppe ganz besonders nervös wirkender Hexen zu und die Gesichter der Frauen entspannten sich. Offensichtlich hatte ihre Reaktion nichts mit Callidora zu tun.

Als sie neben dem Aufgang zu den Treppen angekommen waren, sah Neville ein Plakat, das ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war, es trug das Symbol des Ministeriums.

Neugierig las Neville, was dort geschrieben stand:

„Informationen zum Gesundheitserlass Nr. 2", lautete die Überschrift und Neville fühlte sich etwas an Umbridge erinnert, die Hogwarts während seines fünften Jahres mit „Erziehungserlässen" überschwemmt hatte.

„Bitte beachten Sie, dass Sie mit Inkrafttreten des Gesundheitserlasses Nr. 2 dazu verpflichtet sind, bei allen Erkrankungen und Verletzungen, bei denen nach drei Tagen noch keine erkennbare Verbesserung eingetreten ist, einen qualifizierten Heiler aufzusuchen.

Im Falle eines Krankenhausaufenthaltes bei einer ernsthafteren Erkrankung muss vor Verlassen des Krankenhauses eine Erlaubnis des Ministeriums eingeholt werden.

Mit diesen Maßnahmen möchten wir einen Überblick über die Krankheiten und Verletzungen britischer Zauberer gewinnen, damit Bekämpfung und Prävention verbessert werden können.

Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis für eventuell dadurch auftretende Unannehmlichkeiten."

„Ach du meine Güte, wird hier jetzt eigentlich alles reglementiert?", fragte Callidora, während Nevilles Blick auf die letzte Zeile fiel. „Gezeichnet" und danach folgte eine Unterschrift. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sie nicht entziffern, doch dann merkte er, was da stand: B. Lestrange.

„Was, Bellatrix Lestrange hat diesen Erlass geschrieben?", rief er so laut, dass sich einige der anderen Besucher umdrehten. „Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein."

Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Voldemort das -Hospital genauso von Todessern kontrollieren lassen würde wie Hogwarts, doch ausgerechnet Bellatrix Lestrange? Sie war schließlich zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe verurteilt worden, da konnte Voldemort ihr doch nicht einfach so eine Aufgabe geben. Das würde doch niemand akzeptieren.

„Es ist ein R", bemerkte Callidora ruhig. „R. Lestrange."

Neville schaute sie an, Callidora sagte: „Nicht sehr informativ, weil es in der Familie Lestrange üblich ist, allen Kindern Namen mit R zu geben. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass es für Rodolphus steht.

„Das ist auch nicht wirklich besser", sagte Neville, obwohl ihn die Vorstellung nicht ganz so erschreckte. Im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix hatte er ihren Mann noch nie getroffen und nach allem, was er wusste, war sie die Hauptverantwortliche für alle begangenen Verbrechen.

Doch sehr beruhigt war er nicht.

„Wieso nimmt Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ausgerechnet ihn?", fragte er. „Er war schließlich auch in Askaban. Das kann er doch gar nicht so einfach erklären."

Er stieg eilig die Treppe hoch, jetzt konnte er überhaupt nicht mehr verstehen, dass er wirklich vorgehabt hatte, überhaupt nicht hierher zu kommen. Er musste wissen, wie es seinen Eltern ging.

„Die Strafen der Todesser wurden schon vor zwei Monaten offiziell erlassen", sagte Callidora, während sie hinter ihm hereilte. „Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl andere Sorgen gehabt, aber anscheinend sollten immer noch mehr dazukommen.

„Unter diesem Regime ist er ein freier Mann und aus Sicht des Dunklen Lords ist es sogar sinnvoll, ihm diese Aufgabe zu geben. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Entscheidungen. Schließlich ist Rodolphus sein treuer Diener und er hat als Heiler gearbeitet."

„Er hat was?", fragte Neville. Diese Information war ihm völlig neu und er konnte es sich auch kaum vorstellen. „Ein Zauberer kann doch nicht gleichzeitig Heiler und Folterer sein. Das geht doch schon von der Magie her nicht."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er beides gleichzeitig ist oder war", sagte Callidora. „Auf jeden Fall hat er früher als Heiler gearbeitet und war sogar sehr gut darin. Als immer deutlicher wurde, dass Bellatrix Todesserin ist, haben sie ihn aber entlassen, weil er angeblich nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig genug war."

„Völlig zurecht", sagte Neville. „Ich will nicht wissen, was er getan hat, als er noch hier gearbeitet hat." Den zweiten Teil „und was er jetzt tut" sprach er nicht aus, doch Callidora konnte es sich wahrscheinlich denken.

„Ich konnte mich jedenfalls über seine Arbeit nicht beschweren", sagte sie. „Er war für mich zuständig, als ich diesen schweren Zauberspruch-Experimentierunfall hatte, und hat das alles gut hinbekommen."

„Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen", sagte Neville. Er verstand nicht, warum sich ein Zauberer, der irgendwann Heiler war, Voldemort anschloss und für ihn Verbrechen beging,. Es passte einfach nicht zusammen.

Doch jetzt erreichten sie den vierten Stock und beendeten ihr Gespräch. Der Flur im vierten Stock sah genauso aus wie immer, hier gab es auch keinen „Gesundheitserlass", obwohl Neville sich fragte, was wohl im Erlass Nummer 1 stand.

Die Tür zur Janus Thickey-Station war verschlossen, doch Neville hatte das Passwort bekommen und konnte es sich inzwischen sogar merken, es hatte sich nicht geändert, seit er hierher kam.

Die Krankenstation war deutlich voller als bei Nevilles früheren Besuchen, doch das wunderte ihn nicht. Wenn die Todesser außerhalb von Hogwarts genauso hausten wie dort, würde es viele weitere Verletzte gaben. Die Kranken waren auf ziemlich engem Raum zusammengequetscht, doch eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht, Vergrößerungszauber durfte man bei Zauberspruchgeschädigten nicht anwenden.

Nevilles Eltern lagen nicht mehr am Ende des Saals, sondern irgendwo in der Mitte, doch ansonsten schien es ihnen genauso zu gehen wie immer. Allerdings war dieser Besuch der erste, bei dem Neville darüber erleichtert war.

Sein Vater lag teilnahmslos im Bett, doch er atmete gleichmäßig, und sah nicht aus, als habe er irgendwelche Schmerzen, mehr konnte man in seinem Fall leider nicht erwarten, zumindest hatten die Heiler das oft genug gesagt.

„Hallo Dad", sagte Neville leise und schaute dann zu seiner Mutter hinüber. Sie hockte auf ihrem Bett und fuhr mit ihren Fingern die Falten ihres Bettzeugs nach, als Neville und Callidora zu ihr kamen, schaute sie in ihre Richtung.

„Grüß dich Alice", sagte Callidora, wenn sie über ihren Zustand erschrocken war, merkte man ihr davon nichts an. Nevilles Mutter schaute kurz in ihre Richtung, doch sie sah nicht aus, als könne sie Callidora mit irgendetwas in Verbindung bringen. Neville hätte sich darüber aber auch sehr gewundert, ihn erkannte sie schließlich auch nicht.

Das war das allererste Mal, dass Neville ohne seine Großmutter hierherkam und er wusste nicht so ganz, was er jetzt als nächstes tun sollte. Sonst hatte sie immer angefangen irgendetwas zu sagen, doch Neville war es peinlich, das vor Callidora zu tun, es hörte sich schließlich an, als führe er Selbstgespräche.

Seine Mutter schaute in seine Richtung und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht. Doch dann schaute sie auf die Wunden in Nevilles Gesicht und das Lächeln verschwand. Konnte sie erkennen, dass er verletzt war? Oder war das alles nur Zufall gewesen? Neville wusste auf solche Fragen nie Antworten, doch es konnte ja nichts schaden, das erste anzunehmen.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Mum, mir geht es gut. Das ist nichts weiter Schlimmes."

Normalerweise erzählte er irgendetwas über die Schule, oder über Harry und die anderen, doch jetzt fiel ihm dazu nichts ein. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht mit den Dingen beunruhigen, die im Moment in Hogwarts passierten. Egal wie sicher er sich war, dass sie es sowieso nicht verstand, er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er solche Dinge lieber verschweigen sollte.

Mit etwas Überlegen fand er jedoch sogar in diesem Schuljahr gute Dinge, die er seiner Mutter erzählen konnte. Die Unterrichtsstunden bei Professor Sprout in den Gewächshäusern, Die Freundschaft mit den anderen Schülern, die ihn auf einmal respektierten und einiges mehr. Sonst hatte Neville eigentlich immer nur darüber nachgedacht, wie schlecht in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts alles war, und dass er dagegen kämpfen musste, doch jetzt überlegte er sich, was denn alles Gutes passiert war und stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so wenig war, wie er geglaubt hatte. So tröstete sie ihn ein wenig, obwohl sie überhaupt nichts sagen konnte.

Callidora saß an Franks Bett und berührte seine Hand, wobei sie ihm etwas zuflüsterte, was Neville nicht verstehen konnte. Zumindest schien sie das, was er tat, nicht albern zu finden.

Plötzlich wurde jedoch die Tür zur Station geöffnet. Neville und Callidora schwiegen beide sofort und schauten zur Tür, doch es war nur Hestia Jones, eine Heilerin, die genau wie Nevilles Eltern früher im Orden des Phönix war.

Neville amtete auf und Madam Jones schaute in ihre Richtung. „Guten Tag, Madam Longbottom, grüß dich Neville", sagte sie, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck merkte man deutlich an, dass sie sich darüber wunderte, dass Neville nicht wie sonst mit seiner Großmutter, sondern mit seiner Großtante hier war.

Sie reichte der Frau im ersten Bett einen Becher mit Zaubertrank und ging dann weiter. Als sie beim Bett von Nevilles Mutter angekommen war, fragte sie: „Möchtest du ihr den Trank vielleicht geben? Dann störe ich euch nicht weiter."

„Natürlich mach ich das", sagte Neville und nahm gehorsam den Zaubertrankbecher entgegen. Ein angenehmer Geruch nach frischen Kräutern stieg daraus auf. Er erinnerte Neville an Wiesen immer Sommer und glücklichere Tage.

Er hielt seiner Mutter den Becher hin und sie trank ohne Zögern. Darüber wunderte Neville sich ein wenig, normalerweise nahm seine Mutter ihre Tränke nämlich immer sehr ungern. Es kostete sehr viel Überredungskunst sie dazu zu bringen und manchmal war sogar leichter Zwang nötig. Diesmal war das jedoch überhaupt nicht so, ganz im Gegenteil, sie trank, als hätte sie wirklich Durst. Neville hoffte jedoch, dass das nicht der Fall war, die Kranken bekamen doch wohl genug zu trinken, oder? Bisher war das immer so gewesen, doch was war jetzt noch so wie bisher? Aber wenn sie daran dachten, Zaubertränke auszugeben, würden sie sicher auch für Essen und Trinken sorgen. Vielleicht mochte seine Mutter den Geruch es Tranks auch einfach, Neville selbst ging es jedenfalls so. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals etwas ähnliches bekommen hätte. Die Heiler hatten schon viele verschiedene Tränke ausprobiert, immer wieder hatte es ein wenig Hoffnung gegeben, doch keiner davon hatte wirklich geholfen. Bei manchen hatte Neville sogar eher den Eindruck gehabt, es ginge seinen Eltern danach schlechter, besonders seiner Mutter. Bei seinem Vater war kaum je ein Unterschied zu bemerken.

Normalerweise hatten die Heiler Nevilles Großmutter und später auch ihm selbst immer erklärt, was für Tränke sie gaben und warum sie hofften, dass das helfen würde. Vielleicht tat Heilerin Jones das ja noch, es würde ihn auf jeden Fall interessieren.

Seine Mutter trank den Becher jedenfalls leer, ohne irgendwelche Aufforderungen zu brauchen und Neville stellte ihn auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett. Callidora hatte währenddessen versucht, Nevilles Vater seinen Trank zu geben, doch das hatte nicht ganz so reibungslos funktioniert. Er hatte nämlich Probleme mit dem Schlucken, so dass ein Teil der Flüssigkeit verschüttet worden war. Callidora versuchte, die Flecken mit einem Tüchlein wegzuwischen und Neville fragte sich, warum sie keinen Zauberspruch benutzte. Sie bemerkte offensichtlich seinen Blick. „Wenn jemand durch schwarze Magie verletzt worden ist, sollte man in seiner Nähe keinen Zauberstab verwenden, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss", erklärte sie.

Neville nickte, obwohl er noch nie von einer solchen Regel gehört hatte. Seine Mutter beobachtete sie und Neville war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte, dass ihr Blick nicht nur leer war, sondern dass sie tatsächlich auch etwas sah. Sie hatten offenbar einen ziemlich guten Tag erwischt.

Nachdem alle Patienten ihre Tränke bekommen hatten, kehrte Madam Jones zu ihnen zurück.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Großmutter, Neville? Geht es ihr nicht gut? Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen."

„Nein, es geht ihr gut", sagte Neville. „Sie hatte nur in letzter Zeit einige Sorgen. Sie können sich ja wohl denken, warum."

Madam Jones seufzte. „Allerdings. Ich bin aber froh, dass du wenigstens noch einmal gekommen bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass zumindest deine Mutter irgendwie mitbekommt, wenn du da bist."

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Neville leise. Er war sich noch nie sicher gewesen, ob sie so etwas merken konnte oder nicht, aber er glaubte gerne, dass sie es tat.

„Sie bekommt durchaus noch so manches mit", sagte Madam Jones. „Als kürzlich so ein idiotischer Todesser hierher gekommen ist, hat sie ihm eine Deckenlampe an den Kopf geworfen. Mit zauberstabloser Magie. Er hat dann gleich unsere Dienste benötigt. Allerdings hat Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dann auch seine Konsequenzen gezogen."

Neville lächelte. Seine Mutter leistete also im -Hospital immer noch Widerstand, sogar in ihrem jetzigen Zustand. Aber was meinte Madam Jones mit den Konsequenzen, die gezogen worden waren? Etwas Gutes konnte es sicher nicht sein, nicht, wenn es von Voldemort kam.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den leeren Becher und ihm fiel ein, dass er noch nach dem Trank hatte fragen wollen.

„Bekommen meine Eltern eigentlich wieder einen neuen Zaubertrank?", fragte er neugierig und rechnete mit den üblichen Erklärungen Doch stattdessen verdüsterte sich Hestia Jones Gesicht.

„Ja, aber unsere Idee war das nicht. Es ist eine Anordnung des „Ministeriums". Wir dürfen den Cruciatusfluchpatienten überhaupt nichts anderes mehr geben."

Neville war entsetzt. Wenn sie vom Ministerium sprach, meinte sie sicher die Todesser, die Betonung des Wortes machte das deutlich. Hatte er seiner Mutter gerade eigenhändig einen Trank gegeben, der von Todessern gebraut worden war? Wie hätte er das ahnen sollen?

„Sie geben ihr einfach einen Trank auf Befehl der Todesser? Das ist doch sicherlich ein Gift.", stieß er voller Entsetzen hervor.

„Neville, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jemandem Gift geben würde", sagte Madam Jones. „Oder?"

„Todesser haben diesen Trank gebraut! Was sollte es denn sonst sein?", fragte Neville.

Madam Jones schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, gebraut habe ich ihn schon selbst. Und da ist selbstverständlich auch kein Gift drinnen. Schaden wird ihnen das sicher nicht, allerdings gibt es auch keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es helfen wird."

Neville schluckte. Gift war es also offenbar wirklich nicht, wenn Madam Jones es gebraut hatte, aber etwas, was auf keinen Fall helfen würde? Aber was sollte man den von den Todessern auch erwarten?

„Dann mischen sich die Todesser also wirklich soviel hier ein?", fragte er.

„Ein Todesser vor allem", sagte Madam Jones. „Jetzt gibt es wirklich für alles irgendwelche Regeln. Es ist jetzt auch verboten, dass wir deiner Mutter Kaugummis geben."

„Ach, deswegen sind hier auch überhaupt keine Papiere", sagte Neville. Das war ihm schon am Anfang aufgefallen, doch er hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht. Er versuchte, Wut und Verzweiflung irgendwie hinunterzuschlucken. Offensichtlich wollte Lestrange hier wirklich alles unter Kontrolle bringen, nicht nur das Krankenhaus, sondern auch jeden kleinen Aspekt im Leben von Nevilles Mutter. Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte, es sei denn, er holte seine Eltern nach Hause, doch er wusste, dass auch das unmöglich war. Schließlich war er dazu gezwungen, bis zum Sommer in Hogwarts bleiben und konnte sich solange nicht um sie kümmern, seine Großmutter konnte das alleine unmöglich tun, sogar wenn sie wollte. Außerdem waren seine Eltern nach Lestranges neuem Gesetz sowieso dazu gezwungen, hier zu bleiben, so lange ihnen das Ministerium nicht erlaubte, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, und das würde sicher nicht geschehen.

„Ich muss mich dann darum kümmern, dass die Patienten ihr Essen bekommen", sagte Madam Jones. Mit einem Blick zu Neville fügte sie hinzu. „Mach dich bitte nicht verrückt, wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird."

Als sie gegangen war, sagte Callidora: „Dann sollten wir vielleicht langsam gehen. Beim Essen müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt dabei sein."

Neville wäre am liebsten einfach im geblieben, um auf seine Eltern aufzupassen, doch er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht ging. Gehen musste er sowieso, warum nicht jetzt? Callidora hatte schon lange genug zugehört, wie er versuchte, seiner Mutter irgendetwas zu erzählen, seine Großmutter war da meistens schon viel früher gegangen.

„Tschüss Dad", sagte er. „Tschüss Mum. Passt auf euch auf, irgendwie."

Seine Mutter stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, normalerweise gab sie ihm dann immer ein Kaugummipapier, jedes Mal eine andere Farbe. Doch das konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Stattdessen nahm sie Nevilles Hand in ihre eigene und drückte sie fest. Doch was wollte sie damit sagen? „Mach dir keine Sorgen", oder „geh nicht, hol mich hier raus."

Er wusste es nicht, und auch wenn er auf ersteres hoffte, fürchtete er, dass sie das zweite meinte. Sie bekam doch sicher auch mit, dass Todesser hier nun ein und ausgingen, da musste sie sich wohl bedroht fühlen.

Doch er konnte nichts für sie tun. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und schlich hinter Callidora hinaus. Sobald sie den Zauberspruchschädigungs-Fluch verlassen hatten, sagte sie:

„Komm, schau nicht so traurig. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, dass die Heilerin kein Goldbeerenkraut kennt. Es wird in reinblütigen Familien traditionell verwendet, wenn jemand gefoltert wurde, oder ein anderes schlimmes Unglück erlitten hat. Für mich ist es völlig logisch, das gegen den Cruciatusfluch zu geben."

Erst jetzt begriff Neville, wovon sie redete: „Ach, Goldbeerenkraut war das, was in dem Trank war?"

„Ja", sagte Callidora. „Ich habe daraus sogar schon Tränke gebraut. Für jüngere Verwandte. In der Familie Black wird das öfter gebraucht."

Ihre Stimme klang sehr ernst, als sie den letzten Satz sagte, Neville konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es bei den Blacks immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer gab, die andere schon als Kinder mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegten.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall ein helfendes Mittel", sagte Callidora. „Bestimmt so gut, wie die anderen Tränke, die sie bekommen haben. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, dass die Frau das nicht weiß, obwohl es eigentlich zu ihren Fachgebiet gehört. Aber hier scheint ja einiges im Argen zu liegen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Neville. Er war eigentlich noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich über das -Hospital zu beschweren.

„Nun ja, zwanzig Leute in einem Raum? Patienten wie deine Eltern können doch unter solchen Bedingungen gar keine Fortschritte machen. Zeit hat sicher niemand für sie."

„Aber anders geht es einfach nicht", sagte Neville. „ Es gibt nicht so viele Heiler und die Todesser bringen immer mehr Patienten hierher."

Das hatte man ihm schon früh erklärt.

„Vielleicht", sagte Callidora nachdenklich. „Deine Mutter ist auf jeden Fall eine außergewöhnliche Hexe. Ich habe mir das schon immer gedacht, aber hier ist es mir besonders aufgefallen. Sie ist wirklich tapfer und widerstandsfähig. Normalerweise leiden Cruciatusfluchkranke noch sehr viel mehr darunter, aber sie wehrt sich immer noch dagegen, sogar in ihrem jetzigen Zustand und unter diesen schlechten Bedingungen. Ich glaube, das würden nicht viele schaffen. Nicht nach dem, was ihr passiert ist."

Niemand hatte Nevilles Mutter je als „außergewöhnliche Hexe" bezeichnet, die anderen sprachen immer nur über ihren Vater. Doch vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht, auch er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihr ständig schlecht ging.

„Was sie bräuchte, wäre irgendeine Möglichkeit, sich zu beschäftigen", sagte Callidora. „Sie sitzt einfach nur da und hat gar nichts. Deswegen fängt sie ja auch immer wieder an, mit ihren Sachen da am Bett herumzuspielen. Wenn sie da irgendetwas hätte, aber für das Meiste bräuchte sie wohl Aufsicht. Haben die ihr wirklich die ganze Zeit einfach so Kaugummis zum Kauen gegeben?"

„Ja, warum denn nicht?", fragte Neville, der sich über ihren Tonfall wunderte. „Sie hat das immer gerne gemacht."

„Vielleicht, aber das ist trotzdem ziemlich gefährlich", sagte Callidora. „Stell dir mal vor, sie hätte einen Anfall bekommen, das kann passieren. Dann hätte sie das Kaugummi womöglich verschluckt und wäre daran erstickt."

„ Auf so eine Idee bin ich nie gekommen", gab Neville ehrlich zu. Er hielt es jedoch immer noch für wahrscheinlicher, dass Lestrange auch eher an etwas anderes gedacht hatte.

„ Nein, als Gryffindor wägt man Risiken wohl meistens eher weniger ab", sagte Callidora.

„ Aber ich glaube wirklich, dass es besser ist, wenn sie das nicht mehr tut. Aber irgendetwas sollte es geben."

„Vielleicht", sagte Neville. „Aber zum Positiven wird sich jetzt sicher nichts ändern."

Zu anderen Zeiten hätte man vielleicht mit den Heilern darüber sprechen können, doch jetzt war das zwecklos. Sie leisteten schon genug, wenn sie verhinderten, dass seinen Eltern irgendetwas passierte.

Erleichtert hatte dieser Besuch Nevilles Sorgen sicher nicht, doch immerhin wusste er jetzt, was Sache war. Und Callidora war die erste, die jemals darüber gesprochen hatte, dass seine Mutter tapfer und widerstandsfähig war, war, nicht gewesen war.

Neville wusste selbst nicht genau, wie es kam, doch das gab ihm etwas Hoffnung.


	8. Kapitel 7 (Bellatrix&Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 7**

Bellatrix und Rodolphus

„Halt!", befahl Antonin Dolohov mit harter Stimme.

Widerwillig blieb Bellatrix stehen. Eigentlich sah sie es überhaupt nicht ein, sich von Dolohov herumkommandieren lassen, aber der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm die Leitung des Kommandos übertragen. Da blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig.

„Crabbe, Goyle, bewegt euch gefälligst etwas leiser!", zischte er nun. „Sonst hat Potter viel zu viel Zeit zum Fliehen."

Crabbe und Goyle trampelten tatsächlich so laut durchs Unterholz, dass sogar eine Weinbergschnecke noch genug Zeit hätte, um rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Trotzdem starrten sie Dolohov nur mit dümmlichen Blicken an und Bellatrix war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt begriffen hatten, was er von ihnen wollte.

Warum nur hatte der Dunkle Lord diese beiden Idioten an einer so wichtigen Mission beteiligt? Mit Harry Potter stand und fiel alles, ihn zu fangen war von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Doch der Dunkle Lord würde sicher seine Gründe haben wie immer, und Bellatrix stand es nicht an, diese Gründe in Frage zu stellen.

Genauso wenig wie die Entscheidung für Dolohov als Leiter der Aktion. Offenbar wollte der Dunkle Lord ihm noch eine Chance geben, nachdem er beim letzten Mal so kläglich versagt hatte. Dolohov war immer noch etwas blass um die Nase, so heftig war die Bestrafung gewesen, die der Dunkle Lord ihm mit Hilfe anderer Todesser zugefügt hatte. Bellatrix selbst war auch daran beteiligt gewesen.

„Wir sollen sowieso einen Bannkreis um den Wald legen", sagte sie nun. „Dann kann er nämlich nicht mehr entkommen."

Dolohov schaute in ihre Richtung. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre nicht schon selbst auf diese Idee gekommen? Das kannst du aber vergessen, der Wald ist zu groß und wir wissen nicht, wo er genau sein soll. Um das zu schaffen, bräuchte man deutlich mehr Zauberer."

Seine kalten blauen Augen wanderten zu ihren Begleitern Crabbe, Goyle und Nott, Bellatrix verstand auch ohne Worte, was er andeuten wollte. Mit drei begabteren Zauberern wäre es vielleicht auch möglich gewesen, aber die hatten sie nicht.

Wenn Rodolphus und Rabastan noch dabei gewesen wären, hätten sie es wohl geschafft, aber offensichtlich wollte der Dunkle Lord das nicht. Rodolphus beschäftigte sich mit dem -Hospital, während Rabastan im Haus der Malfoys herum hockte und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Ohne Befehl des Dunklen Lords durfte er aber nicht mitkommen.

„Dann müssen wir eben versuchen, den Wald gezielt zu durchkämmen", sagte Bellatrix.

„Und hoffen, dass wir Glück haben."

„Da bräuchten wir aber schon viel Glück", sagte Dolohov mit düsterer Miene. „Ich verstehe das sowieso nicht. Warum lässt der Dunkle Lord nicht einfach alle Vertrauten von Potter festnehmen und foltern, bis sie verraten, wo er steckt? Falls sie alle schweigen, was ich nicht glaube, müssten wir nur verkünden, dass wir sie töten, wenn Potter sich nicht stellt. Falls ihn das nicht beeindruckt, könnten wir ihm ein paar Stücke von ihnen schicken, da wär der sofort da, ich sag's euch."

Bellatrix hasste es, das zugeben zu müssen, aber auch für sie hörte sich Dolohovs Idee so an, als ob sie funktionieren könnte. Besser als irgendwelche planlosen Suchaktionen, wie die, auf der sie sich gerade befanden. Aber der Dunkle Lord musste es am Besten wissen.

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte die Leute nicht vor den Kopf stoßen", mischte sich Charles Nott nun ein. „Wenn wir einfach anfangen würden, blindlings Leute zu foltern, würde das aber passieren."

„Anfangen?", fragte Dolohov. „Wie würdest du denn das nennen, was im Moment abläuft? Wir sollten endlich einmal anfangen, Feinde planvoll zu foltern, und zwar nur die, bei denen es auch einen Grund dafür gibt."

„Genug jetzt!", rief Bellatrix. „Der Dunkle Lord möchte es so, das sollte euch als Antwort genügen. Euch allen!"

„Jetzt war sie aber genauso laut wie wir", bemerkte Crabbe.

„Mund halten! Alle!", befahl Dolohov. Langsam verlor er die Geduld. „ Wir teilen uns jetzt auf und durchsuchen den Wald. Crabbe, Goyle, ihr kommt mit mir, Bellatrix, du gehst mit Nott."

Bellatrix hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, doch ihr war klar, dass der Auftrag irgendwie ausgeführt werden musste und Dolohovs Anweisungen hörten sich ganz sinnvoll an. Vielleicht war Potter ja doch noch irgendwo in der Nähe, der Wald war schließlich so groß, dass er vielleicht noch nichts gehört hatte. Wenn sie diejenige sein könnte, die ihn fand, dann würde der Dunkle Lord ihr endlich geben, was sie so sehnlich wünschte.

Nott war immerhin dazu fähig, leise durch das dunkle Unterholz zu schleichen, vielleicht hatten sie so wirklich noch eine Chance. Licht durften sie natürlich keines verwenden, sonst würde Potter ja gewarnt werden, doch Bellatrix benutzte einen Zauber, mit dem sie spüren konnte, wenn sie in die Nähe eines anderen Menschen kam.

Der Wald war wirklich groß und langsam begann die Kälte und ihren schwarzen Mantel zu kriechen, immer tiefer in sie hinein, bis ihr Innerstes fast gefroren war. Jeder weitere Atemzug kalte Luft tat weh, doch aufhören kam nicht in Frage. Vielleicht war Potter hier irgendwo und dann mussten sie ihn finden.

Immer weiter und weiter suchten sie, ihre Füße schmerzen nun schon so, dass sie kaum noch richtig auftreten konnte, doch sie musste weitersuchen.

Und dann endlich, spürte ihr Zauber Menschen auf. Drei an der Zahl, genau wie Potter und seine Freunde. Vielleicht… „Vorsicht, da vorne ist jemand", flüsterte sie Nott zu, der murmelte: „Hab verstanden."

So leise wie möglich schlichen sie sich an, Bellatrix Hand fest um ihren Zauberstab geschlossen, jederzeit war sie nun bereit, einen Zauber auszusprechen. Wenige Sekunden noch und dann konnte sie Potter fangen. Wie der Dunkle Lord sie dafür belohnen würde.

„Lumos", sagte plötzlich jemand, doch die Stimme gehörte nicht zu Potter.

Es war Dolohov. Die Enttäuschung raubte ihr fast den Atem. Es waren nur Dolohov, Crabbe und Goyle, kein Potter. Sie würde nicht diejenige sein, die dem Dunklen Lord seinen größten Feind auslieferte.

„Dann sind wir wohl durch", sagte Dolohov. „Er ist nicht hier. Wir müssen zurück."

„Nein!", rief Bellatrix. „Der Dunkle Lord will Potter unbedingt. Wenn wir ohne ihn zurückkommen…"

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß selbst, dass er uns nur aufgrund einer Spekulation hierher geschickt hat", sagte Dolohov. „Er muss damit rechnen, dass wir keinen Erfolg haben."

„Der Dunkle Lord verzeiht keinen Misserfolg", sagte Bellatrix. Statt belohnt zu werden, würden sie bestraft, das wusste sie jetzt schon, egal was Dolohov sagte. Sie hatte ihn schon wieder enttäuscht und es gab nichts, was sie noch tun konnte, um das zu ändern.

„Wir könne nichts machen", sagte Dolohov. „ nd so wie du aussiehst, müsstest du dringend ins Warme. Hast du denn keinen Wärmezauber benutzt?"

Bellatrix hoffte, dass er im Dunklen nicht sah, wie sie errötete. Wärmezauber, natürlich. Sie hatte nur daran gedacht, dass sie die Kälte für den Dunklen Lord ertragen musste, auf Wärmezauber war sie gar nicht gekommen.

„Kann ja sein, dass man die bei euch in Hogwarts nicht gelernt hat", sagte Dolohov. „In Durmstrang hätte man den Winter ohne nicht überlebt. Aber hier ist es ja nur selten so kalt. Gehen wir zurück. Strafen gehen vorbei, wir werden es schon aushalten."

Bellatrix sagte nichts. Sie hielt es nicht aus, dem Dunklen Lord schon wieder sagen zu müssen, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hatte, aber das konnten die anderen sowieso nicht verstehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie für schwach hielt, die Sache mit den Wärmezaubern war schon unangenehm genug.

Sie apparierten zurück zum Landhaus der Malfoys und wurden von Narcissa hineingelassen. Auf ihren fragenden Blick reagierte Bellatrix nur mit einem Kopfschütteln, ihre Schwester schaute sie besorgt an. Sie wusste inzwischen wohl auch, wie der Dunkle Lord Fehler bestrafte.

Doch jetzt mussten sie sich ihm stellen, so ungern sie es auch taten. Unter Dolohovs Führung betraten sie den Raum, in dem er seine Todesser meistens empfing.

Bellatrix Knie wurden weich, als sie ihn sah, vor Angst, aber auch wegen der Ehrfurcht, die sie jedes Mal befiel, wenn sie in seine Nähe kam. Seit dem ersten Mal, als sie ihm begegnet war, hatte sich daran nichts geändert.

Leider war er jedoch nicht allein. Severus Snape saß an seiner Seite, offensichtlich hatten sie irgendetwas besprochen.

„Antonin, tritt nach vorne!", befahl der Dunkle Lord.

Bellatrix schluckte. Sie wäre gerne diejenige gewesen, die vom Dunklen Lord ausgewählt wurde, um zu sprechen, selbst wenn es nur darum ging, einen Misserfolg zu verkünden.

Dolohov kniete nieder und der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn eingehend.

„Sag mir, hattet ihr Erfolg?", fragte er, obwohl Bellatrix sich sicher war, dass er die Antwort sowieso schon kannte. Wenn sie anders ausgefallen wäre, hätte er das wohl schon vorher gemerkt.

„Meister, ich sage es nur ungern, aber bedauerlicherweise haben wir den Jungen nicht gefunden. Wir haben den ganzen Wald abgesucht, aber leider umsonst."

Bellatrix konnte den enttäuschten Blick des Dunklen Lords nicht ertragen, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr im Hintergrund stehenbleiben.

„Meister, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir furchtbar Leid", stieß sie hervor und warf sich vor ihm nieder. „Ich habe alles versucht, aber leider konnten wir ihn nicht finden."

Der Dunkle Lord schaute auf Bellatrix hinunter, seine roten Augen glühten wie Feuer, Bellatrix schaute flehentlich zu ihm auf.

„Dich habe ich nicht gefragt, Bella. Geh zurück, um dich werde ich mich später kümmern."

Seine Stimme war leise, doch der drohende Unterton war nicht zu überhören, Bellatrix wusste genau, was zu erwarten war, wenn er so mit ihr sprach.

„Meister, bitte", flehte sie, doch er deutete nur auf die Wand, an der Nott, Crabbe und Goyle standen. „Geh jetzt! Glaubst du wirklich, ich wolle mir deine erbärmlichen Entschuldigungen anhören?"

Snape lächelte verächtlich und Bellatrix versuchte, ihn nicht anzuschauen. Warum demütigte der Dunkle Lord sie so vor seinen Augen?

Zitternd stand sie auf und wankte zurück zu den anderen. Der Dunkle Lord schaute noch einmal missbilligend in ihre Richtung und sie hätte sich am liebsten so klein gemacht, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Und jetzt zu dir, Antonin Dolohov", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es wagen würdest, noch einmal zu mir zurückzukommen, obwohl du deinen Auftrag nicht ordentlich erfüllt hast."

„Es tut mir Leid Meister, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Wenn er nicht da ist, kann ich ihn nicht finden."

„Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber ich glaube dir, dass du nicht verantwortlich dafür bist, dass dieser Auftrag schief gegangen ist. Wenn ich mir so anschaue, wie Bella sich verhält, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass die Schuld dafür eher bei ihr zu suchen ist.

„Meister, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe alles getan, um euren Auftrag zu erfüllen", beteuerte Bellatrix. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Sie würde doch alles für ihn tun. Warum gab er ihr die Schuld?

„Still!", befahl der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu sprechen."

Snape warf ihm einen zustimmenden Blick zu, ihm gefiel offensichtlich, wie der Dunkle Lord mit Bellatrix umsprang.

Tu einfach so, als ob er nicht da wäre, befahl sie sich.

„Antonin, wie auch immer das genau war, du warst für den Auftrag verantwortlich und deswegen verdienst du es bestraft zu werden. Ist dir das klar?"

„Ja Meister", sagte Dolohov.

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio!"

Dolohovs Schreie hallten durch den Raum, wahrscheinlich waren sie im ganzen Haus zu hören. Nott duckte sich ängstlich, offenbar fürchtete er sich vor dem, was ihm als nächstes passieren würde.

Doch als nächstes wurde nicht Nott zum Dunklen Lord gerufen. „Bella, jetzt bist du an der Reihe", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Komm nach vorne, du kannst es ja schon kaum erwarten."

„Meister, bitte", sagte sie und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. „Bitte. Ich habe mein Bestes getan."

„Dein Bestes?", der Dunkle Lord lachte verächtlich. „Das soll dein Bestes gewesen sein? Gerade von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Viel mehr."

Bellatrix schluckte.

Natürlich, sie war seine treuste Dienerin. Gerade sie sollte ihre Aufträge eigentlich ordentlich erfüllen. Die Scham schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, doch was sollte sie tun? Es war passiert, sie hatte ihn enttäuscht, schon wieder.

„Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen ist deine Arbeit in letzter Zeit nie so ausgefallen, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hätte", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Ich frage mich, woran das liegen könnte. Bist du vielleicht durch irgendetwas abgelenkt?"

„Nein Meister, natürlich nicht. Es gibt für mich niemanden außer Euch."

„So, so", der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „ Niemanden außer mir. Interessant. Aber ich muss dir sagen, ich habe keine Lust, dich schon wieder zu bestrafen. Das muss ich in letzter Zeit so oft tun. Es ist ja auch nicht nötig, dass ich meine Zauberkräfte an dich verschwende."

Was meinte er? Zauberkräfte an sie verschwenden? Was redete er da? Bellatrix Gedanken drehten sich wie wild im Kreis, doch sie verstand nichts mehr.

„Antonin, wenn du so freundlich wärst, mir diese lästige Aufgabe abzunehmen", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Du gehörst schließlich zu den Besten, was den Einsatz des Cruciatusfluchs angeht."

Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein, oder? Hatte er tatsächlich vor, ihre Bestrafung Dolohov zu überlassen? So, als sei sie irgendeine niederrangige Todesserin, die es nicht verdient hatte, vom Dunklen Lord bestraft zu werden? Das konnte er ihr doch wohl nicht antun.

„Ja mein Lord, wie Ihr befehlt", sagte Dolohov mit gleichgültiger Stimme.

„Gut, dann mach, dass du es hinter uns bringst", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Schließlich findet es ja niemand von uns besonders vergnüglich, uns ihr Geschrei anzuhören."

Snape lächelte wieder und Bellatrix wollte aufspringen, ihren eigenen Zauberstab nehmen und ihn selbst verfluchen, bis ihm dieses verdammte Grinsen verging. Sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass jemand wie Dolohov sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegte, als sei sie irgendeine schmutzige Blutsverräterin. Aufspringen, ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand reißen, das waren ihre Gedanken.

Der Dunkle Lord warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und die aufmüpfigen Gedanken tropften aus ihrem Kopf wie Wasser aus einem löchrigen Fass. Sie blieb am Boden knien und wartete, auf das, was da kommen möge.

„Tu es jetzt!", befahl der Dunkle Lord, Dolohov nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sein Blick war völlig ausdruckslos, doch das interessierte Bellatrix nicht. Sie hatte nur Augen für den Dunklen Lord, der sie mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete.

„Crucio!"

Dasselbe Wort, so oft, so oft und die Schmerzen jedesmal so schlimm wie beim ersten Mal. Man hatte keine Chance, sich an diesen Schmerz zu gewöhnen, ganz egal wie oft man ihm ausgesetzt war. Ihr Körper verfiel in Krämpfe und schien sich mit dem Fluch gegen sie zu verbünden, wie ein fremdes Etwas, das gegen sie kämpfte.

Sie wollte heraus, weg von ihrem widerwilligen Körper, wollte ohnmächtig werden oder sterben, doch sie wusste, dass ihr das nicht vergönnt sein würde. Sie wusste, dass es sich vielleicht anfühlte, als ob man es kaum wenige Momente aushalten konnte, doch dauern konnte es viele Stunden.

Sie schrie und schrie, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, keinen Ausweg.

„Genug!"

Sie hörte das Wort kaum, doch mit einem Mal waren die Schmerzen verschwunden. Ihr Körper zitterte, als wäre er noch ein paar Stunden länger draußen in der Kälte gewesen. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, zu erschöpft, noch zu atmen. Was gab es auch noch für einen Grund, ihm Sauerstoff zu geben?

Doch er wollte nicht so wie sie, genau wie so oft. Seinem Verlangen nach Luft konnte sie sich nicht widersetzen und so versuchte sie, irgendwie wieder zu atmen, so schwer es auch sein mochte.

„Steh auf und geh mir aus den Augen!", erklangen die Worte des Dunklen Lords, doch sie hörte ihn kaum. Es tat so weh, so weh, warum taten sie ihr das immer wieder an? Sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, warum sollte sie noch aufstehen? Sie würde hier liegenbleiben, bis sie tot war.

„Steh auf!", befahl der Dunkle Lord erneut.

„Ich kann nicht", ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie kaum hörte.

„Wie erbärmlich", sagte Snape. „ Kennst du eigentlich diesen schönen Spruch Bellatrix? Wer austeilen kann, muss auch einstecken können. Aber dafür bist du ja wohl zu schwach."

Eine Welle des Zorns schoss durch sie hindurch. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen? Sie schaute sehnsüchtig zum Dunklen Lord hinüber, doch der hatte nicht vor, Snape zurecht zu weisen.

Es gab nur eins, was sie tun konnte. Sie musste hier raus, damit sie ihn nicht mehr sah.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, der Schwindel zwang sie fast wieder in die Knie, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr noch, davonzustolpern.

„Danke Severus", hörte sie den Dunklen Lord sagen, bevor sie die Türe erreichte. Als wäre es das Anstrengendste, was sie jemals getan hatte, streckte sie eine Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Es war schon recht spät, doch im -Hospital erloschen die Lichter nie.

Rodolphus saß im Heilerzimmer des Abteilungsleiters für Vergiftungen und schaute seine Unterlagen durch. Fünfzehn Patienten hatten an diesem Tag das Krankenhaus verlassen wollen, und sich dafür die nötigen Bescheinigungen bei ihm geholt. Bei keinem von ihnen hatte es Einwände gegeben, auch wenn Rodolphus bei allen lange gebraucht hatte, bis sie ihm zumindest ein wenig Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatten.

Doch am Ende hatte er bei allen das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie akzeptiert hatten, warum die neuen Regelungen nötig waren, und nicht nur das, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass an diesem Tag fünfzehn weitere Hexen und Zauberer mit dem Wissen nach Hause gegangen waren, dass ihnen von den Todessern keine Gefahr drohte, solange sie sich nur an die Regeln hielten.

Jetzt fehlte noch eine Patientin, dann war sein Tagwerk getan. Ein kleines Mädchen, das sich mit dem Beruhigungstrank seiner Mutter vergiftet hatte. Dieselbe Mutter hatte große Bedenken dagegen, ihr Kind zu Rodolphus zu schicken, und der Abteilungsleiter versuchte gerade, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das notwendig war.

Rodolphus hoffte, dass sie sich bald zu einer Entscheidung durchrangen, das Mädchen war gerademal sechs Jahre alt und sollte eigentlich nicht so lange aufbleiben, gerade wenn es krank gewesen war. Falls sich nicht bald etwas tat, würde Rodolphus vorschlagen, das Gespräch auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

Selbst legte er jedoch keinen größeren Wert darauf, möglichst schnell wegzukommen, die Nächte mit Bellatrix waren meistens eher unbefriedigend und auf die Gesellschaft der anderen Todesser konnte er auch verzichten.

Immerhin durfte er jetzt endlich wieder mit dem Gefühl zurückkehren, etwas Sinnvolles geleistet zu haben. Nach anfänglichen Bedenken hatten die Heiler seine Position akzeptiert, dabei hatte vielleicht auch ein Gerücht geholfen, das inzwischen fast alle glaubten. Irgendjemand hatte wohl behauptet, Rodolphus habe auch beim Dunklen Lord nur als Heiler gearbeitet, der sich um andere Todesser gekümmert hatte, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht ins -Hospital kommen konnten. Er tat nichts, um diesem Gerücht zu widersprechen, es war im Moment sehr nützlich.

Inzwischen lebten alle Patienten in ordentlichen und sauberen Räumen, der Dienstplan der Heiler war so optimiert, dass in der knappen Zeit soviel wie möglich geleistet werden konnte, ohne dass sich jemand überarbeiten musste, und Rodolphus hatte die Behandlungspläne für alle Krankheiten durchgesehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren die in der Regel sehr sinnvoll, die Behandlung der Cruciatusfluch-Patienten war da eine unrühmliche Ausnahme gewesen.

All diese Maßnahmen hatten die Heiler nach anfänglichem Zögern unterstützt und Rodolphus hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass manche seine Vorschläge tatsächlich respektierten und nicht nur kooperierten, weil sie das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm fürchteten.

Mit mehr Zeit, mehr Raum und mehr Heilern könnte man die Kranken noch deutlich besser versorgen, doch im Rahmen der Möglichkeit hatte sich schon jetzt manches zum Positiven verändert.

Das alles führte jedenfalls dazu, dass er deutlich mehr Zeit hier verbrachte, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Teilweise verbrachte er sie damit, hier seine Papiere durchzuarbeiten, doch manchmal packte er auch selbst mit an, wenn die Arbeit den Heilern wieder einmal über den Kopf wuchs.

All die Jahre war er überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er nichts vermisste, doch diese kurze Zeit zurück im -Hospital hatte ihm gezeigt, dass ihm Foltern als Lebensinhalt doch niemals wirklich ausreichen konnte. Seit er wieder hier war, hatte er kein einziges Mal daran gedacht, irgendjemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen, außer im Rahmen notwendiger Behandlungen Es ging also doch auch so, ohne dass er sich dazu zwingen musste. Ob der Dunkle Lord ihn wohl mit Absicht angelogen hatte, als er etwas anderes behauptet hatte?

Bevor seine Gedanken weiter in dieses gefährliche Gebiet abwandern konnten, klopfte es an der Tür. Der eigentliche Besitzer des Zimmers trat ein. „Mr Lestrange, Mrs Rabnott hat jetzt zugestimmt, dass Sie sich ihre Tochter anschauen."

„Ah, sehr schön", sagte Rodolphus. „Dann haben Sie es also noch geschafft, sie zu überzeugen." Die Rabnotts waren eine der älteren Reinblutfamilien, die der Dunkle Lord für sehr schützenswert hielt, für sie gab es eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu befürchten.

„Ja, aber sie ist sehr besorgt", erklärte der Heiler. „Ich muss dann aber schon wieder weiter. Es gibt noch einen Patienten, bei dem sie mich brauchen."

„Dann lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich komme schon zurecht."

Die beiden Männer verließen das Büro und Rodolphus sah Mrs Rabnott und ihre Tochter, ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigen braunen Haaren, das neugierig hinter seiner Mutter hervorschaute. Wenn Rodolphus nicht gewusst hätte, wer von den beiden krank gewesen war, hätte er auf die Mutter getippt. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht und hielt die Hand ihrer Tochter festumklammert, das kleine Mädchen sah aus, als sei es davon nicht so begeistert.

„Guten Abend", sagte Rodolphus freundlich. „Mrs Rabnott, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau nickte und murmelte etwas, was man vielleicht als Gruß verstehen konnte. Rodolphus wandte sich an die Tochter. „Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Nelly", sagte die Kleine. Dabei sprach sie deutlich lauter und verständlicher als ihre Mutter.

„Dann schauen wir mal, ob du nach Hause gehen kannst, Nelly", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber eigentlich siehst du ja schon wieder ganz gesund aus. Dann komm jetzt einfach mit und deine Mutter auch, wenn sie möchte."

„Ja", flüsterte Mrs Rabnott und sah dabei aus als würde sie alleine von vier Dementoren nach Askaban geführt.

„Was ist Mum, bist du auch krank?", fragte Nelly.

„Nein, nein", murmelte die Mutter.

Nelly sagte: „Ich kann auch alleine gehen. Ich hab keine Angst."

Rodolphus lächelte. „Das ist eine gute Idee, Nelly. Komm einfach mit und Sie können sich ein wenig hinsetzen, Mrs Rabnott. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Mrs Rabnott sah alles andere als begeistert aus, doch offensichtlich traute sie sich nicht zu widersprechen. Nelly ging jedoch ohne Zögern mit Rodolphus mit, offensichtlich hatte die Ängstlichkeit der Mutter keine Auswirkungen auf sie. Gut möglich, dass die Kleine irgendwann einmal nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Hoffentlich eine andere Sorte Gryffindor, als die, die Rodolphus so kennengelernt hatte.

„Mum hat viel Angst. Weil ich das getrunken habe und dann krank geworden bin", sagte Nelly. „Das war nämlich der Trank von Mum. Der war in ihrem Zimmer und da hätte ich eigentlich gar nicht hin dürfen. Sie meint vielleicht, dass ich wieder sowas mache."

„Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun", sagte Rodolphus. „Deine Mutter hat bestimmt ihre Gründe, wenn sie dir so etwas verbietet. Aber jetzt setz dich erst einmal hin."

Instinktiv wollte er die Türe zumachen, doch dann dachte er sich, dass es Mutter und Tochter vielleicht lieber war, wenn sie offen blieb.

„Ich mach sowas auch nicht nochmal", sagte Nelly. „Das war voll doof. Ich habe totale Bauchschmerzen bekommen und habe nicht mehr richtig gesehen und alles. Und hier im Krankenhaus ist es auch nicht so schön. Aber sie haben die Bauchschmerzen wieder weggemacht."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles nicht so schön war. Jetzt möchte ich gerne wissen, ob es dir schon wirklich wieder gut geht. Fühlst du dich immer noch irgendwie krank?"

Die Untersuchungsergebnisse des Mädchens sahen gut aus, aber es war immer wichtig auch zu wissen, was die Kranken selbst dachten.

„Doch, mir geht es wieder gut", versicherte Nelly sofort. „Eigentlich war es schon alles vorbei, als ich den einen Trank genommen habe. Dann war ich nur so müde, aber die Bauchschmerzen waren vorbei. Ein bisschen müde bin ich immer noch."

„Es ist ja auch schon sehr spät", sagte Rodolphus. „Da ist klar, dass du müde bist."

„Ja, eigentlich muss ich jetzt auch schon ins Bett", sagte Nelly. „Aber heute darf ich länger aufbleiben."

„Tut dir noch irgendetwas weh?", fragte Rodolphus. „Oder ist irgendetwas anders als sonst?"

„Nein, das war alles gleich weg", sagte Nelly. „Der Heiler hat auch gesagt, dass ich wieder gesund bin."

„Gut", sagte Rodolphus. „Mir haben die Heiler auch schon gesagt, dass du eigentlich wieder gesund bist. Dann darfst du heute mit deiner Mum heimgehen."

Nelly lächelte. „ Endlich. So gerne war ich hier nicht. Aber kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?"

„Ja, frag ruhig", sagte Rodolphus.

„Mum hat gesagt, dass du ein Todesser bist. Stimmt das echt?" Nelly schaute ihn neugierig an, aber auch ein bisschen beunruhigt.

„Ja, aber deswegen brauchst du keine Angst zu haben", sagte Rodolphus. „Du bist ja eine richtige Hexe."

„Mum und Dad sagen, dass Todesser so heißen, weil sie kleine Kinder stehlen und essen", sagte Nelly. „Stimmt das echt?"

„Wie bitte?"

Die Worte rutschten Rodolphus so heraus, bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Natürlich stimmt das nicht. Muggel glauben manchmal, dass wir Zauberer so etwas tun, aber das ist Unsinn. Solche Sachen erzählen dir deine Mum und dein Dad?"

Rodolphus hatte von diesen Gerüchten schon gehört, doch es wunderte ihn, dass die Eltern einem sechsjährigen Kind so etwas erzählten. Aber natürlich waren nicht alle Zauberereltern der Meinung, dass Kinder nichts über Themen wie Gewalt und Folter hören sollten, so wie seine Mutter. Sogar als er schon vierzehn gewesen war, hatte er sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, sich bei Dumbledore zu beschweren, weil den Schülern die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gezeigt worden waren.

Nelly erweckte allerdings den Eindruck, als habe sie keine Ahnung, was so etwas bedeuten sollte.

„Mum und Dad haben mir das nicht erzählt", sagte Nelly. „Ich habe ihnen zugehört. Geheim."

„Du machst öfters Sachen, die deine Eltern dir nicht erlaubt haben, kann das sein?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ja, manchmal", sagte Nelly mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Dann ist es also nicht wahr, dass ihr Leute esst. Warum heißt ihr dann aber Todesser?"

Das war eine gute Frage, die Rodolphus dem Dunklen Lord noch nie gestellt hatte. Doch irgendeine Antwort musste er sich einfallen lassen.

„Das war eben ein Wort für den Krieg", sagte er. „Es sollte den Leuten, die gegen uns waren, Angst machen."

„Ach so", sagte Nelly. „Dann solltet ihr euch jetzt aber vielleicht einen anderen Namen suchen. Sonst haben die Leute immer noch Angst."

„Vielleicht", sagte Rodolphus, obwohl er es für äußerst unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass der Dunkle Lord irgendetwas dergleichen vorhatte. „Aber jetzt kannst du wieder zu deiner Mum gehen. Ich glaube dir, dass du gesund bist. Sie macht sich sonst nur Sorgen, wenn sie solche Dinge über uns glaubt."

„Ja, aber ich sage ihr, dass es in Echt nicht so ist", erklärte Nelly beim Hinausgehen. „Mum weiß das ja gar nicht."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Rodolphus wenig später zu Mrs Rabnott. „Sie können Ihre Tochter mit nach Hause nehmen."

Mrs Rabnott nahm Nelly fest bei der Hand, als habe sie Angst, dass Rodolphus sie ihr doch noch entreißen wollte.

„Und noch etwas, Mrs Rabnott", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass die Zeitungen jahrzehntelang nur gegen uns berichtet haben, aber sie sollten trotzdem nicht alles glauben, was sie vielleicht dort gelesen oder irgendwo sonst gehört haben. Dumbledore und das von ihm kontrollierte Ministerium haben nicht das Wohl der Zaubererschaft verfolg, sondern ihre eignen Interessen."

„Ja", murmelte Mrs Rabnott. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie eilte mit ihrer Tochter davon, doch Nelly drehte sich noch einmal um, um tschüss zu sagen.

Rodolphus kehrte ins Büro zurück, sammelte seine Unterlagen ein und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg. Bisher hatte sich die kleine Nelly offensichtlich noch nicht von den Vorurteilen ihrer Mutter beeinflussen lassen. Eigentlich sollten sie die Kinder schon in diesem Alter unter den Einfluss des Ministeriums bringen, damit sie das Reinblutreich wirklich unterstützten. Bei Nelly wäre das sicherlich nicht schwer.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Rodolphus eine Gruppe von Kindern, die mit Fackeln zu einem Lied des Dunklen Lords durch die Straßen marschierten. Allen voran ein Mädchen, das aussah wie Bellatrix als Kind, doch frei von den Schatten, die seine Frau niemals ganz losließen. Stolz entschlossen und kampfbegabt wie seine Mutter, aber so neugierig und wissbegierig, wie es die Lestranges meistens waren. Roxana würden sie ihre Tochter nennen, Morgenröte, denn ein neuer Tag für die Zaubererschaft würde anbrechen.

Doch jetzt war es Nacht und Rodolphus kehrte zu einer Frau zurück, die meistens nicht einmal seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien. Er apparierte vor das Tor des Malfoy-Anwesens, das ihn ohne Zögern einließ, als er den linken Arm hob. Hinter manchen Fenstern brannte noch Licht und doch fühlte Rodolphus sich, als sei ein Schatten über ihn gefallen, fast wie in Askaban, doch kein Dementor war in der Nähe. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum er in Askaban kaum gelitten hatte, das Leben dort unterschied sich nicht viel vom Leben als Todesser.

Auch die Haustüre öffnete sich für ihn und er trat ein. Der Flur war dunkel, doch Rodolphus brauchte kein Licht, um sich zurechtzufinden. Den Weg zu dem Zimmer, das er mit Bellatrix bewohnte, kannte er inzwischen auch so.

Plötzlich wurde jedoch eine Türe geöffnet, und Antonin Dolohov stand im Rahmen. Er sah immer noch mitgenommen aus, die Folter des Dunklen Lords hatte nach all den Jahren in Askaban stark an ihm gezehrt.

Rodolphus grüßte und wollte weitergehen, doch Dolohov sagte: „Warte doch einen Moment."

„Was gibt es denn?", wollte Rodolphus wissen. Wollte er irgendein Mittel haben? Er wäre nicht der erste, doch Rodolphus tat das nur ungern. Es stand ihm nicht an, den Dunklen Lord als Folterer mit seinen Heilkünsten herauszufordern.

Dolohov zögerte. „Es geht um Bellatrix."

Er presste seine Hände immer wieder zusammen, offensichtlich war nervös.

„Ist ihr bei eurem Auftrag etwas zugestoßen

„Nicht direkt", sagte Dolohov. „Wir haben Potter nicht gefunden."

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", sagte Rodolphus. „Sonst hätte ich euch wohl anders vorgefunden. Hat der Dunkle Lord sie bestraft?"

„Er hat es mich tun lassen", sagte Dolohov und Rodolphus zog scharf die Luft ein. Todesser von Bellatrix Rang bestrafte der Dunkle Lord sonst immer selbst, niemand außer ihm sollte über ihnen stehen, warum überließ er es diesmal einem anderen Todesser?

„Ich habe es wahrscheinlich", er schien nach einem Wort zu suchen. „ Übertrieben. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht, ich war nur wütend darüber, wie sie mich vorher behandelt hat. Ich hätte gedacht, sie könnte auch etwas vertragen. Aber…"

Rodolphus wusste, dass er eigentlich auf den anderen Mann wütend sein sollte, doch er wusste auch, dass ihm diese „ich sollte-Sätze" nichts brachten. Es gab keinen rationalen Grund für Dolohov diesen Befehl zu verweigern, er hätte sich damit in riesige Schwierigkeiten gebracht, und Bellatrix schuldete er wirklich nichts.

„Was ist jetzt mit ihr?", fragte er.

„Ich habe das wirklich nicht gewollt", versicherte Dolohov. „Und ich hätte ihr auch nichts angetan, wenn ich nicht den Befehl bekommen hätte."

„Was ist mit ihr?", wiederholte Rodolphus.

„Nun, sie hat ganz seltsam reagiert. Wollte zuerst überhaupt nicht aufstehen."

„Aber sie ist dann noch aufgestanden?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ja, sie ist wohl auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Aber sie schien nicht richtig bei sich. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass du das wissen solltest. Ich wollte wirklich nicht."

„Ja, das habe ich jetzt begriffen", sagte Rodolphus. „Man könnte zwar auch versuchen, ein bisschen den Überblick zu behalten, während man den Fluch benutzt, aber lassen wir das. Ändern lässt es sich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr."

Dolohov sah aus, als wollte er noch irgendetwas sagen, doch Rodolphus legte keinen Wert darauf es zu hören.

„Geh wieder in dein Zimmer, ich schaue nach ihr", sagte er und ging weiter.

Auf Wiedersehen Träume, willkommen Leben, sagte er zu sich selbst. Früher einmal war Bellatrix diejenige gewesen, die die Visionen gehabt hatte, doch nun dachte sie schon lange nur noch bis zum nächsten Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord. Und er musste versuchen, ihr danach wieder Mut zu machen, jedes Mal. Nur, damit sie ihn wieder vergessen konnte, sobald es ihr etwas besser ging.

Er hatte es satt. Doch was sollte er tun?


	9. Kapitel 8 (Bellatrix)

**Kapitel 8**

Bellatrix

Draußen war es still und niemand war zu sehen, darüber war Bellatrix nur erleichtert. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn noch mehr der anderen Todesser sie so sahen.

Mehr kriechend als gehend machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort würde sie wohl nicht gestört werden, zumindest solange Rodolphus unterwegs war.

Der Weg dorthin war Bellatrix noch nie so lange vorgekommen wie diesmal. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, dass sie sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte, und jeder Schritt kostete sie Überwindung. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach hier auf dem Flur liegengeblieben und nicht mehr aufgestanden. Warum sollte sie auch jemals wieder aufstehen? Der Dunkle Lord hasste sie, nein schlimmer noch, er verachtete sie. Dreck unter seinen Füßen, das war alles, was sie war. So dachte er, und der Dunkle Lord irrte sich niemals. Sie war wertloser Abschaum, hatte nichts anderes verdient, als ewig gequält zu werden, jeder hatte ein Recht dazu, das zu tun und jeder würde es tun, sogar Menschen, die sich normalerweise von aller schwarzen Magie fernhielten. Bei ihr nicht.

Von irgendwo waren Schritte zu hören und Bellatrix ging schneller. Niemand sollte sie sehen. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und das Zimmer war tatsächlich leer. Bellatrix war das nur Recht. Sie wollte mit niemandem, auch mit Rodolphus nicht.

Sie schaltete das Licht an, die gleißende Helligkeit blendete sie für einen Augenblick und sie merkte, wie sehr ihr Kopf immer noch schmerzte. Außerdem war ihr schlecht, obwohl sie den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte.

Sie holte tief Luft, doch es half nichts. Eine von Narcissas Hauselfen hatte ihr Bett gemacht, sie sollte sich wohl hinlegen. Vielleicht würde sie ja schlafen, bis Rodolphus zurückkam. Falls er überhaupt zurückkam. Gut möglich, dass er eine andere gefunden hatte, irgendwo. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er den ganzen Tag brauchte, um seine Arbeit im -Hospital zu erledigen. Er war ja kein Heiler mehr, und würde das auch nie wieder sein wollen. Die Vorstellung von Rodolphus im -Hospital jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und sie dachte sich, dass es vielleicht sogar fast besser wäre, wenn er eine Geliebte hätte, als wenn er die Zeit tatsächlich dort verbrachte. Vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich bei einer anderen Hexe, aber nicht bei seiner Geliebten. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sich bei Alice Longbottom aufhielt, um auszukosten, was er, was sie aus ihr gemacht hatten.

Sie musste einfach versuchen zu schlafen, doch vorher musste sie sich etwas anderes anziehen. Wenigstens war das nächste Badezimmer nur ein paar Schritte weg, ein Weg, den sie schaffen konnte.

Sie schaute in den Spiegel, strähnige, schweißverklebte schwarze Haare hingen um ein Gesicht, das viel zu bleich war und viel zu dünn. Ihr Körper roch nach Angst und Schmerz, ein Geruch, der ihr nichts ausmachte, wenn er von anderen kam, doch jetzt wurde ihr noch übler dabei.

Sie schleppte sich zur Toilette hinüber und spuckte es alles aus. Doch was war alles? Sie konnte sich nicht selbst ausspucken und genauso wenig konnte sie diesen ekelhaften, schmerzenden, schwachen Körper ablegen. Doch eins konnte sie tun, sie konnte sich waschen und das würde sich auch tun, egal wie müde sie sich fühlte.

Sie kroch unter die Dusche und schaltete sie an, das Wasser war eiskalt, doch was für eine Rolle spielte das schon? Sie musste diesen Geruch loswerden, irgendwie.

Narcissa hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Badezimmer mit allem ausgestattet war und Bellatrix fand schnell, was sie brauchte. Narcissas Badeessenzen hatten einen sanften blumigen Geruch, genauso wie sie war. Zu sanft, um Bellatrix Gestank zu überdecken. Sie schrubbte an sich herum, bis ihre Haut rot war und auch noch wehtat, doch das war ihr gleichgültig. Es war ein guter Schmerz, einer, den sie selbst kontrollieren konnte.

Erst als sie draußen Schritte hörte, hörte sie auf. Hatte sie das Badezimmer abgesperrt? Schlotternd vor Kälte schaute sie nach, doch es war in Ordnung. Ein Zauberspruch trocknete ihre Haare, doch das Nachthemd wärmte kaum.

Sie legte ein Ohr an die Tür um zu hören, ob noch jemand draußen war, doch alles war wieder still. Offensichtlich war der andere nur vorbeigegangen.

Sie kehrte zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich aufs Bett, doch an Schlafen war nicht zu denken. Egal wie müde ihr Körper auch sein mochte, ihre Gedanken fand keine Ruhe.

Die Worte des Dunklen Lords drängten sich immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein und sie konnte sie einfach nicht loswerden. Sie wollte sie nicht loswerden, denn er war ihr Meister und hatte immer Recht.

„Ich habe keine Lust, dich zu bestrafen", hatte er gesagt. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich meine Zauberkräfte an dich verschwende", „ niemand findet es vergnüglich ihr Geschrei anzuhören."

Er wollte sie nicht schreien hören, und dann hatte sie auch kein Recht zu schreien. Doch sie hatte es trotzdem getan.

Weil sie viel zu schwach war.

Schlafen konnte sie jetzt sicher nicht, das wurde ihr bald klar. Und wenn sie daran dachte, war das auch nicht besser. Sie wusste, dass der Schlaf ihr keine Erleichterung bringen würde, ganz im Gegenteil. Das, was in ihren Träumen auf sie wartete, war mindestens so schlimm wie das Wachen. Soviel hatten ihr Jahre in der ewigen Nacht von Askaban beigebracht.

Doch ihr Körper war müde, das merkte sie ganz deutlich. Er tat an diesem Abend selten das, was sie von ihm wollte. Selbst wenn er sie bestrafte, musste sie den Dunklen Lord noch enttäuschen. Es war schließlich nur der Cruciatusfluch gewesen, eine normale Hexe, eine fähige Hexe, hätte darauf nie so reagiert. Doch sie war schwach, ganz egal was sie versuchte, um anders zu sein.

Ruhelos wanderte ihr Blick im Zimmer umher, der Zeiger der Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch kroch langsam weiter voran. Erst halb zehn, die Nacht würde noch ewig dauern und wie sollte Bellatrix ihrem Meister am nächsten Tag zu Diensten sein, wenn sie die ganze Nacht hier wach lag?

Aber er wusste ja längst, wie schwach sie war. Er hasste und verabscheute sie. Dreck unter seinen Füßen, das war alles, was sie für ihn war. Dreck und Abschaum. Das dachte sie an diesem Abend nicht zum ersten Mal, aber wenn es doch so war.

Neben der Uhr lag eine ungewöhnlich spitz aussehende Feder. Für diese Feder brauchte man keine Tinte, nur ein leeres Blatt. Wenn man darauf schrieb, erschienen die Worte im eigenen Blut. Für manche Verträge war das nötig, deswegen war sie da.

Bellatrix hatte nicht vor, einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Sie würde diese Worte niederschreiben, die wohl sowieso schon in ihr Herz eingraviert waren, in ihrem eigenen Blut.

Bellatrix stand auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, leere Blätter gab es genügend. Sie nahm sich eines davon und begann zu schreiben.

„Ich habe den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht"

Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Handrücken, doch es war ein guter Schmerz.

„Ich bin schwach, ich bin unfähig."

Sie konnte ihn kontrollieren, konnte ihn beherrschen. Niemand anderes. Je stärker sie aufdrückte, desto mehr tat es weh, desto schwächer, desto weniger. Es war, als wandere der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren in ihre Hand und sie konnte endlich wieder klar denken. Alles, was er über sie dachte, musste auf dieses Blatt Papier, sie musste sich selbst für ihr Versagen bestrafen, sie verdiente eine Strafe. Vielleicht war er dann ja irgendwann mit ihr zufrieden.

„Er hasst mich und er hat jedes Recht dazu. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht, obwohl ich doch alles für ihn tun würde, er hält mich für Dreck, für Abschaum, und das bin ich auch. Ich bin Abschaum."

Sie presste die Feder immer stärker auf das weiße Blatt und die Linien auf ihrer Hand wurden tiefer und tiefer, Worte waren dort nicht mehr zu erkennen, weil sie schon viel zu viele geschrieben hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, was sie eigentlich noch schrieb, die Feder fuhr in wilden Kreisen über das Papier. Die Wunden auf ihrem Handrücken hatten schon längst aufgehört nach jedem Wort zu verheilen, tiefrotes Blut tropfte heraus und lief über ihre Hand.

Ihr Blut, Zaubererblut, so rein wie es nur sein konnte. Die Feder war aus ihrer Hand gefallen, doch sie bemerkte es überhaupt nicht mehr.

Wie gebannt beobachtete sie die roten Tropfen. Reines Zaubererblut, das aus ihr herausfloss, wie so vieles andere. Reines Zaubererblut, das Blut, um dessentwillen dieser Krieg geführt wurde, für das sie ihr Leben lang kämpfte. Doch dem, der allem voranging, bedeutete es nichts.

Es reichte noch nicht aus, mit einer solchen Strafe würde er nicht zufrieden sein.

Sie nahm die Feder wieder in ihre rechte Hand und begann weiterzuschreiben, mit ihrem reinen Blut.

Plötzlich rief jemand ihren Namen. „Bellatrix?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute sich um. Rodolphus stand direkt hinter ihr.

„Schleich dich nicht so an mich heran!", schrie sie.

„Ich habe dreimal geklopft, aber du hast nicht geantwortet", sagte er. Danach nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und murmelte etwas, ein Band aus blauem Licht schlängelte sich um ihr Zimmer.

Bellatrix erstarrte. Sie wusste genau, in was für Situationen er diesen Zauberspruch benutzte. Einige Augenblicke lang starrte sie ihn nur voller Entsetzen an, doch langsam kehrte wieder etwas Kraft in sie zurück. Sie würde es nicht zulassen. Nicht auch noch er.

„Du rührst mich nicht an! Du nicht!", schrie sie und riss ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, doch in ihrem Kopf war nur Leere. Ihr fiel kein geeigneter Zauberspruch ein, außer einem einzigen, und irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, ihn auszusprechen. Tu es, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Tu ihm weh, bevor er dir wehtut, es ist deine einzige Chance.

Doch irgendetwas anderes hielt sie davon ab, es wirklich zu tun und Rodolphus nutzte ihr Zögern aus. Ein wortloser Zauberspruch von ihm und ihr Zauberstab war in seinen Händen.

„Das darf nur er, nicht wahr?", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „Nur er."

Er ging auf sie zu, sie wollte zurückweichen, doch wohin? Hinter ihr war der Tisch.

„Wann wachst du endlich auf?", fragt er nun.

Bellatrix hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er redete. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf seinen Zauberstab. Was würde er jetzt tun, was hatte er mit ihr vor? Und warum um alles in der Welt, hatte sie es nicht einmal geschafft sich zu wehren? Jetzt fielen ihr alle möglichen Zaubersprüche ein, die sie hätte benutzen können, doch es war zu spät.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, denn Dunklen Lord immer wieder dermaßen zu beleidigen?", fragte Rodolphus. „Wie kommst du dazu, seine Macht in Frage zu stellen?"

„Was redest du da?", fragte Bellatrix. „Ich würde ihn nie beleidigen, nie! Ich habe ihn enttäuscht ja, aber seine Macht in Frage stellen? So etwas würde ich niemals tun, und das weißt du auch. Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten?"

Wie kam Rodolphus dazu, so etwas zu sagen? Glaubte der Dunkle Lord es womöglich auch? Aber weshalb? Weshalb? Sie tat doch alles für ihn, nahm alles für ihn auf sich.

„Ja, der Dunkle Lord hasst mich. Für ihn bin ich Abschaum und das zu Recht. Ich würde es niemals wagen, seine Macht in Frage zu stellen. Schau, ich habe mich sogar selbst noch bestraft, weil ich ihn so enttäuscht habe."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, Rodolphus schaute kurz darauf und sagte dann: „Und du beleidigst ihn doch! Wie sonst könntest du glauben, er wollte dich zur Geliebten? Eine Hexe, die sich in seiner Nähe benimmt wie eine Hauselfe?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen?", schrie Bellatrix, ihre Stimme schon ganz heißer. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass ihr Körper ihr schon wieder seine Dienste versagte, doch wann war das schon jemals anders gewesen?

„Ich spreche mit dir wie ich will", sagte Rodolphus. „Wann wirst du es endlich begreifen? Hast du dem Dunklen Lord eigentlich nie zugehört?"

Sie starrte ihn nur zornig an, doch sie sagte nichts. Natürlich hörte sie ihrem Meister zu, immer.

„Antworte mir!", befahl er. „Hast du ihm zugehört, wenn er über den Weg zur Macht gesprochen hat, denn er beschritten hat? Hast du ihm zugehört, wenn er gesagt hat, was man für solche Macht aufgeben muss? Hast du ihm zugehört, wenn er über „Liebe" gesprochen hat?"

Sie erinnerte sich jetzt an das, was er meinte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte oft von seiner besonderen Macht gesprochen, dieser Macht, die er nur haben konnte, solange er von keinem Menschen abhängig war, keinen liebte. Liebe war etwas für Schwächlinge, das hatte er immer wieder deutlich gemacht. Auch seine treuen Diener sollten sich von ihr lösen, so gut es ihnen möglich war.

Doch er musste sie einfach lieben, sie wusste es. Sie war seine treuste Dienerin, bei ihr würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Ohne diese Gewissheit hätte sie Askaban niemals überstanden.

„Ja, das hat er gesagt", stieß sie hervor. „Aber da wusste er noch nicht, er wollte nicht zugeben, ich bin seine treuste Dienerin, ich bin seiner würdig."

Rodolphus lachte freudlos. „Närrin! Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden? Weißt du denn überhaupt nicht, wie sehr du ihn damit beleidigst? Hast du ganz vergessen, wer er ist? Er ist der Meister, so hoch über uns allen, dass niemand es wagen kann, sich neben ihn stellen zu wollen. Wie kannst du so unverschämt sein? Wie oft muss er dich noch bestrafen, bis du endlich begreifst, dass es für ihn keine größere Beschimpfung gibt, als eine Hexe, die behauptet, sie würde ihn lieben?"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Bellatrix. „Er hat mich nicht deswegen bestraft. Er hat mich bestraft, weil ich ihn immer wieder enttäuscht habe."

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör doch endlich auf, dir etwas vorzumachen. Er hat sogar einem anderen Todesser den Befehl gegeben, dich zu bestrafen, hat dich unter die Macht eines anderen gestellt, was glaubst du warum?"

Bellatrix fragte sich selbst, warum er ihr das antat. War seine Enttäuschung so groß gewesen?

„Aber das kann nicht sein", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Auch er braucht jemanden, der ihn liebt. So wie jeder."

Etwas Feuchtes rann über ihr Gesicht, doch sie achtete überhaupt nicht darauf. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle.

Rodolphus seufzte. „Bellatrix, der Dunkle Lord braucht nichts dergleichen. Er hat solche menschlichen Schwächen schon längst hinter sich gelassen. Es gibt kaum eine schlimmere Beleidigung für ihn, als wenn du ihm unterstellst, das sei anders."

Bellatrix sagte nichts mehr. Sie konnte das nicht glauben, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Konnte es wirklich stimmen? Natürlich, er hatte all diese Dinge gesagt, da hatte Rodolphus schon recht. Und er hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte, kein einziges Mal. Manchmal hatte sie gehofft, er täte es, doch dann hatte er im nächsten Moment wieder Worte gewählt, die wie ein schwarzer Fluch in ihr Herz drangen.

„Askaban beschert uns allen seltsame Träume", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich habe von meiner Hexe geträumt, wie sie stolz und tapfer für ihre Sache kämpft, für ihre Vision von einer besseren Zaubererwelt, frei von den Unwürdigen. Wie jede Blutsverräterin aus Gryffindor schwach und feige aussieht, neben ihr. Der Dunkle Lord liebt nicht, aber du kannst diese Hexe sein. Du bist diese Hexe, du musst nur eins tun, dem Dunklen Lord mit dem Respekt gegenübertreten, den er verdient hat. Aufhören, etwas zu wollen, was er dir nicht geben will und nicht geben kann."

Sie sah ihn an, irgendwo weit hinten in ihrem Kopf sah sie ein halbvergessenes Bild. Der Gerichtssaal voll von Blutsverrätern, die nach ihrem reinen Blut schrien, doch sie trat ihnen ohne Angst gegenüber, legte Zeugnis ab für den Dunklen Lord, als einzige.

„Der Dunkle Lord liebt niemanden, auch dich nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass irgendetwas von dem stimmt, was du vorhin über dich gesagt hast. Du kannst niemals an den Dunklen Lord heranreichen, niemand kann das, denn er ist viel mehr als ein Zauberer. Aber du darfst nicht glauben, dass du deswegen nichts wert bis, und was du sonst noch alles über dich selbst gesagt hast."

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sagte: „Für den Dunklen Lord bist du eine von vielen treuen Dienern, aber für mich bist du viel mehr. Ich kann niemals davon träumen, mich mit ihm zu messen, und ich wäre dumm, wenn ich es täte. Als schwarzer Magier könnte ich es niemals mit ihm aufnehmen, aber als Heiler kann ich nicht anders, als es zu versuchen. Lässt du mich einmal einen Blick auf deine Verletzungen werfen?"

Bellatrix verstand überhaupt nicht mehr richtig, was er überhaupt sagte. Sie zitterte und fror, ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr Körper fühlte sich furchtbar erschöpft an. Ihr wurde immer noch schlecht, wenn sie merkte, wie sie roch, daran hatte auch die Dusche nichts geändert. Spielte es noch irgendeine Rolle? Sollte er tun, was er wollte.

Sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, er trat neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine, dabei achtete er sorgfältig darauf, keine der Wunden zu berühren.

„Das hast du dir selbst angetan?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang wirklich besorgt. Wieder nickte sie nur. Sie wusste selbst nicht mehr genau, warum sie es eigentlich getan hatte, es schien ihr schon so lang herzusein.

„Deine Hand ist ganz kalt", sagte er. „Du solltest nicht im Nachthemd hier draußen sitzen. Ich kümmere mich um das, dann solltest du dich hinlegen.

„Ich habe es versucht", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Ich schau mir das andere dann auch noch an", sagte er. „Vielleicht geht es dann ja. Notfalls musst du einen Trank nehmen, Schlaf brauchst du auf jeden Fall. Du siehst völlig erschöpft aus."

Sie sah nicht nur so aus, sie fühlte sich auch so, doch das sagte sie nicht. Rodolphus Zauberspruch brachte die Wunden an ihrer Hand zum Verschwinden, doch sie merkte kaum einen Unterschied. Die echten Schmerzen waren ganz woanders.

Ohne Widerstand ließ sie sich von ihm zu ihrem Bett führen und legte sich hin. Er deckt sie zu und gab ihr einen Becher mit Zaubertrank. „Goldbeerenkraut. Es hilft vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen, dann schau ich mir das alles noch einmal an."

„Ja", murmelte sie und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Zaubertrank. Sie kannte diesen Kräutergeschmack sehr gut, Goldbeerenkraut wuchs im Garten des Lestrangehauses, Rodolphus hatte viel damit experimentiert. Doch zum ersten Mal war sie diesem Trank schon viel früher begegnet. Rodolphus hatte ihr eine Flasche davon mitgegeben, als sie nach der vierten Klasse in die Sommerferien gegangen war. Damals hatte es wirklich geholfen, aber sie wusste nicht genau, ob es wirklich der Trank gewesen war, oder nur das Wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der an sie dachte, und dem es etwas bedeutete, was mit ihr passierte. Doch diese Wirkung war längst verflogen, der Trank machte nur einen ganz kleinen Unterschied, die Übelkeit wurde etwas besser.

Bald darauf kehrte Rodolphus zurück und legte sich in sein eigenes Bett. „Kommst du zu mir?"

Sie tat es, schließlich wusste sie, dass seine Magie einiges bewirken konnte, was blieb ihr sonst auch übrig?

Aber wollte er das wirklich? Ekelte er sich nicht vor ihr, so wie sie sich vor sich selbst ekelte?

„Willst du wirklich in meiner Nähe sein?", fragte sie. „Ich werde diesen Gestank einfach nicht los?"

„Gestank?", fragte Rodolphus. „So schlimm sind Narcissas Badezusätze doch auch nicht, oder?"

„Du riechst es nicht?", fragte sie verwundert. Es musste doch offensichtlich sein.

„Nein, du riechst völlig sauber", versicherte Rodolphus. Seine Stimme hörte sich verwundert an. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich anfasse? Du bist meine Frau, aber-" Er beendete den Satz nicht, offenbar dachte er, es sei besser so.

„ a", murmelte sie. Anders ging es wohl nicht.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken entlang. „Das habe ich befürchtet", sagte er leise.

„Was?"

„Du hast überhaupt nicht dagegen angekämpft", erklärte er. „Wahrscheinlich weil du gedacht hast, du hättest es verdient, bestraft zu werden."

„ ch habe kein Recht, mich zu wehren, wenn der Dunkle Lord mich bestrafen will", sagte sie.

Rodolphus seufzte. „In diesem Fall hätte aber jeder damit gerechnet. Der Cruciatusfluch ist eigentlich dafür ausgerichtet, normalerweise tut es jeder, für sehr lange Zeit. So bekommst du viel zu viel Magie ab."

„Es gibt wohl nicht viele Zauberer, die so schwach sind wie ich", sagte sie voller Hass auf sich selbst.

„Es hat nichts mit Schwäche zu tun", entgegnete Rodolphus. „Nur mit deiner Selbstachtung. Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen, das bei dir wieder besser wird, aber heute kann ich dir noch helfen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du dich so schmutzig gefühlt hast. Es sind die Spuren von Dolohovs Fluch, die du noch an dir hast. Waschen hilft dagegen nichts."

Er berührte ihren Fuß, Bellatrix wusste, dass es dort eine Stelle gab, an der besonders viele Nervenenden zusammenkamen. Rodolphus hatte ihr irgendwann einmal erklärt, dass diese Stellen für den Cruciatusfluch ideal waren, wenn man nicht direkt die Stirn des Opfers treffen wollte. Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als sie die Berührung seiner Zauberkräfte spürte. So oft hatte er seine Heilkräfte missbraucht, sie konnte ihm einfach nicht vertrauen

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er. „ Es geht nicht, wenn du Angst hat."

„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun", murmelte sie.

„Habe ich dir jemals einen Grund gegeben, dich vor mir zu fürchten?", wollte er wissen.

Sie sagte: „Du träumst davon, mir wehzutun. Glaub nicht, dass ich das nicht weiß."

„Ich kann nicht bestimmen, was ich träume", erwiderte er.

„Aber woher soll ich wissen, wo bei dir die Träume aufhören und wo sie anfangen?", fragte Bellatrix. „Was war damals mit Alice Longbottom? Du hast sie gefoltert und trotzdem konntest du sie anfassen so wie mich."

„Bellatrix, bitte vergleich dich doch nicht mit ihr", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie ist eine Feindin, eine Frau, die alles versucht hat mir und auch dir das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich für sie ähnlich empfinde, wie für dich, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Bellatrix wahrheitsgemäß.

„Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich bin einmal auf ihre falsche Freundlichkeit hereingefallen, damals in der Schule, ja. Aber das ist lange her und ich habe schnell erfahren, was ich für einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hasse sie. Ich gebe zu, es gefällt mir, diejenigen leiden zu sehen, die ich hasse. Aber dich hasse ich nicht, ganz egal was du tust."

„Du würdest mir niemals so etwas antun?", fragte sie.

„Niemals", sagte er. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was ich dir geschworen habe? Ich habe noch nie einen Eid gebrochen."

Bellatrix Kopf sank zurück in ihr Kissen. Konnte sie ihm wirklich vertrauen? Wusste es nicht, doch was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl?

„Ich werde versuchen, weniger ängstlich zu sein", sagte sie. „Probierst du es noch einmal?"

„Natürlich", sagte er und diesmal versuchte sie, an irgendwelche anderen Dinge zu denken und ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Bald merkte sie, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Es war, als nähme er etwas von ihr weg, was ihr Innerstes vergiftete und das tat er ja auch, obwohl es kein gewöhnliches Gift war.

Langsam wurde sie ruhiger und schreckte nicht mehr zurück, wenn er die anderen Stellen berührte, an denen er die Wirkung des Fluches verfolgen konnte. Die Anspannung wich langsam von ihr und sie merkte viel deutlicher, wie müde sie eigentlich war. Die Augen begannen ihr zuzufallen, doch das wollte sie nicht zulassen, so sicher war sie sich auch nicht.

Rodolphus legte eine Hand auf ihren Nacken und sie spürte seine Magie wie einen warmen Regen, der die Verkrampfungen ihrer Muskeln löste.

Die Augen fielen ihr länger zu und sie hörte seine Stimme nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne.

„Gute Nacht, Trixi."

Er hatte sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr so genannt, in der Öffentlichkeit wollte sie es nicht, und wann waren sie schon einmal wirklich alleine?

Er war der einzige Zauberer, der wusste, wie sehr sie den Namen „Bella" hasste, und auch, warum das so war. Einst hatte sie es ihm gesagt, in einem anderen Leben.

Doch jetzt waren sie allen, unter seinem Zauberspruch würde niemand hören, was sie hier sprachen, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.


	10. Kapitel 9 (Neville)

**Kapitel 9**

Neville

Viel zu schnell waren die Ferien vorbeigegangen und Neville musste zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Stapel Schulumhänge landete in seinem Koffer.

Manche Zauberer liebten Hogwarts als ihr Zuhause, Neville war nie einer dieser Zauberer gewesen. Für ihn war es lange nur der Ort seiner ewigen Misserfolge gewesen, der Ort, an dem er endgültig erfuhr, was für ein unfähiger Zauberer er war, allein und ohne Freunde.

Die Socken folgten den Umhängen.

Erst ab der fünften Klasse hatte sich das langsam gebessert und jetzt war er nicht mehr allein. Unfähig war er auch nicht mehr, doch trotzdem war alles unendlich viel schlimmer.

Neville packte seine Gryffindor-Schals und Handschuhe ein.

Es war gegangen, während er dort gewesen war, und es würde wieder gehen, aber wie viel lieber würde er einfach darauf verzichten. Doch sie mussten kämpfen, wenn es schon sonst niemand mehr tat, die Dunkelheit durfte nicht siegen, nicht endgültig.

Früher, auch noch bei Umbridge, konnte man sich immer sicher sein, dass die Lehrer noch gewisse Grenzen achten würden, oder dass sie zumindest Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden, wenn sie es nicht taten. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was Neville sicher wusste, außer einer Sache. Snape und die Carrows genossen es, die Schüler zu quälen, und sie waren bereit dazu, ihre Macht mit allen Mitteln durchzusetzen.

Er wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich in Lebensgefahr begab, wenn er weiterkämpfte, doch bisher hatte er das nicht gefürchtet. Es gab Situationen, in denen ein Leben nicht mehr das Wichtigste war, auch seines nicht. Doch seit er mit Großtante Callidora im -Hospital gewesen war, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Ihm war wieder einmal klar geworden, dass er nicht alleine auf der Welt war. Seine Eltern gab es auch noch, und sie hatten keine Chance, sich selbst zu schützen, sie brauchten ihn.

Auch in dieser Nacht hatte er wieder einen dieser Träume gehabt. Er hatte darin seine Mutter gesehen, wie sie Gift aus der Hand eines Todessers trank, gierig, als sei sie kurz davor zu verdursten, doch je mehr von dem Gift sie trank, desto mehr verlangte es sie danach, etwas zu trinken, wehrlos gefangen in einem nie endenden Kreis.

Im Traum war Neville nur hilflos danebengestanden, niemand hatte ihn bemerkt. Und genauso war es auch in Wirklichkeit. Er stand hilflos daneben, während seine Eltern in den Händen ihrer Folterer waren, und konnte nichts tun, genau wie damals. Vielleicht tat er ihnen gerade jetzt etwas an, genau in diesem Moment. Neville wusste es nicht, doch der Gedanke machte ihn rasend. Am liebsten wäre er sofort in -Hospital gegangen, und dort geblieben, um sie zu beschützen, doch natürlich ging das nicht. Er konnte einfach nichts tun.

Verzweifelt rannte er im Kreis herum, am liebsten hätte er geschrien, doch das konnte er nicht einfach so. Seine Großmutter hätte sich nur unnötige Sorgen gemacht, sie wusste ja noch gar nicht, was er im Krankenhaus herausgefunden hatte.

Er fühlte sich, als sei er mitten in einem seiner schlimmsten Alpträume, doch aus diesem Traum würde er nicht erwachen. Die einzige Hoffnung war Harry. Er musste es einfach schaffen.

Neville räumte seine Bücher zusammen, für Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Alte Runen war alles so wie immer, doch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie ein anderes Buch als sonst. „Die Dunklen Künste beherrschen und verstehen", lautete der Titel. Zynischerweise war das eigentlich ein Buch für die Aurorausbildung, doch anscheinend gab es kein Buch von Todessersympathisanten in ausreichender Stückzahl. Amykus Carrow benutzte das Buch in seinem Unterricht nie, was Neville nicht unbedingt wunderte. Konnte er überhaupt lesen? Geld hatten sie für das Buch immerhin keines ausgeben müssen, er benutzte das Exemplar, das schon sein Vater im Aurortraining verwendet hatte.

Außerdem nahm er noch zwei weitere Bücher mit, Großtante Callidoras Geschenk, in dem er bisher noch nicht gelesen hatte, und ein Buch, das er auf der Heimfahrt nach dem sechsten Schuljahr von Hermione bekommen hatte, als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Das Unerträgliche ertragen helfen", lautete der Titel und unterschrieben war es mit „Ein Buch für die Angehörigen von Folteropfern."

Als Hermione ihm dieses Buch gegeben hatte, hatte er sich zunächst nur aus Höflichkeit bedankt. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie das seinen Eltern helfen sollte, schließlich ging es darin um Leute, die noch wussten, wer sie waren, und was mit ihnen passiert war.

Das wusste er zwar immer noch nicht, doch in diesem Schuljahr hatte sich das Buch als sehr hilfreich erwiesen. Darin fanden sich viele Argumente gegen die Carrows und Neville bereitete es eine besondere Freude, dass sie ausgerechnet aus einem Buch stammten, das von Muggeln geschrieben worden war.

Als er das Buch einpackte, fiel ihm ein Zettel entgegen. Wahrscheinlich etwas, was er als Buchzeichen benutzt hatte, er hob es aber trotzdem auf, schließlich wollte er sein Zimmer nicht unordentlich verlassen. Dabei stellte er fest, dass die Schrift auf dem Zettel nicht von ihm stammte. Es war Hermiones Schrift.

„Neville, ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen wird. Eins solltest du unbedingt wissen. Voldemort ist wirklich ein Halbblut. Seine Mutter Merope Gaunt war eine Hexe, sein Vater Tom Riddle aber ein Muggel. Vielleicht hilft euch das irgendwann einmal.

Alles Gute

Hermione

Neville schluckte, als er den Zettel las. Fürchtete Hermione so sehr, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden? Aber das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Ob Voldemort jetzt ein Halbblut war oder nicht interessierte ihn nicht besonders, Harry hatte es ja schon einmal erwähnt.

Er vermisste Hermione. Sie hatte ihm immer geholfen, wenn er Hilfe gebraucht hatte und das war oft gewesen. Jetzt war sie irgendwo auf der Flucht und niemand wusste, was aus ihr werden würde.

„Neville? Mach dich fertig, wir müssen los", erklang die Stimme seiner Großmutter.

Neville zögerte kurz, dann legte er Hermiones Zettel in die Kiste, in der er die Kaugummipapiere aufbewahrte, die ihm seine Mutter gegeben hatte. Solange sie noch hatte Kaugummi kauen dürfen. Dort war Hermiones Zettel sicher, in der Schule durfte er sich damit nicht erwischen lassen. Doch zwei Dinge aus dieser Kiste nahm er noch mit. Ein Bild seiner Mutter, das er in Hogwarts immer dabeihatte, allerding versteckt. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand herausfand, dass er das bei sich hatte. Außerdem noch ein Kaugummipapier in seiner Lieblingsfarbe, grün. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm gegeben, als er sie vor zwei Jahren besucht hatte, nachdem der Zauberstab seines Vaters im Kampf zerbrochen worden war. Er würde sie niemals vergessen, auch dann nicht, wenn er sie in diesen Ferien zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Neville verschloss die Kiste wieder, überlegte noch einmal kurz, ob er alles eingepackt hatte, dann nahm er seinen Koffer und ging hinunter.

Seine Großmutter wartete schon fertig angezogen, obwohl Neville nicht verstand, warum sie so in Eile war. Inzwischen konnte er ja apparieren, da waren sie in wenigen Augenblicken am Bahnhof. Doch vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn er nicht zu spät kam. Unnötig Ärger einhandeln musste er sich ja nicht.

Die beiden gingen nach draußen, ein eisiger Wind wehte und der Himmel war grau verhangen, Niederschlag fiel aber nicht.

„Egal was passiert, vergiss nicht, auch an deine Zukunft zu denken", sagte Nevilles Großmutter. „Lern weiterhin fleißig, jedenfalls für die Fächer, die noch von Lehrern unterrichtet werden, die diese Bezeichnung verdient haben. Vielleicht ist dieser Spuk ja auch schneller zu Ende als wir denken. So wie das im Moment läuft, kann es auf Dauer einfach nicht weitergehen. Im Moment mögen die Leute noch so verängstigt sein, dass sie alles hinnehmen, aber das wird nicht so bleiben. Jedenfalls nicht, solange alles nur schlechter wird und die Todesser nichts tun, außer Leid und Elend zu verbreiten."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht", sagte Neville. Auch er verstand nicht, wie irgendjemand akzeptieren konnte, was die Todesser aus der magischen Gemeinschaft machten, doch offensichtlich gab es kaum jemanden, der sich wehrte. Im Ministerium waren wohl alle bereit, die Veränderungen zu akzeptieren und einfach den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Wer keine Kinder in Hogwarts hatte, wusste vielleicht auch nicht, wie sehr diese Dinge sie alle betrafen, glaubten, wenn man sich ruhig verhielt, sei schon alles in Ordnung.

Sie apparierten nach London und kamen hinter mehreren großen Müllcontainern heraus, Neville hoffte, dass sich kein Muggel wunderte, warum eine alte Dame mit Geierhut hinter Müllcontainern herumkroch, doch anscheinend hatte sie niemand bemerkt.

Auf der Muggelseite des Bahnhofs war alles genauso wie immer, die Muggel schienen wohl nicht zu ahnen, was sich alles verändert hatte. Noch nicht. Neville fürchtete, dass auch ihr friedliches Leben nicht ewig so weitergehen würde, wenn Voldemort wirklich an der Macht blieb. Jedenfalls verstand er Alecto Carrows Worte so.

Auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ sah die Lage schon deutlich anders aus. Es gab immer einige Schüler und Eltern, die beim Abschied Tränen vergossen, doch so stark wie an diesem Tag war das Neville noch nie aufgefallen. Viele Eltern umarmten ihre Kinder so sehr, dass Neville fast das Gefühl hatte, sie würden sie am liebsten festhalten und verhindern, dass sie nach Hogwarts gingen, doch natürlich konnten sie das nicht.

Zu seiner Überraschung waren Draco Malfoys Eltern in dieser Beziehung auch keine Ausnahme. Seine Mutter umarmte ihn unter Tränen, erst auf mehrere eindringliche Aufforderungen ihres Mannes hin ließ sie ihn gehen. Malfoy sollte nur mal ankommen und sich über ihn lustig machen, dachte sich Neville. Da hätte er ihm einiges zu sagen. Es wunderte ihn etwas, dass auch Todessereltern offenbar nicht glücklich waren, ihren Sohn den Carrows anzuvertrauen, doch andererseits war es nicht so schwer zu verstehen. Malfoy hatte sich in den letzten Monaten keineswegs als Mustertodesser erwiesen. Was die Anwendung des Cruciatusfluchs betraf waren ihm Crabbe und Goyle weit überlegen, eine Tatsache, die Neville sehr verblüffte. Malfoy war schließlich der Neffe von Bellatrix Lestrange, er hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, solche Fähigkeiten würden in der Familie liegen.

„Gut Neville, eigentlich haben wir ja schon alles besprochen", sagte Augusta Longbottom nun. „Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, wenn ich auf eine tränenreiche Abschiedsszene verzichte."

Sie rümpfte leicht die Nase, offenbar hielt sie ein solches Verhalten für unter ihrer Würde.

„Klar Oma, das ist okay", versicherte Neville. „Es sind ja auch Todesser hier, die halten uns sonst nur für Schwächlinge."

„Ganz richtig", sagte seine Großmutter. „Dann-"

„Hi Neville", rief eine helle Mädchenstimme und Neville schaute sich um. Romilda Vane stand hinter ihm und lächelte freundlich. „Guten Tag Madam Longbottom", fügte sie in gesetzterem Tonfall hinzu.

Nevilles Großmutter musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und wer bitte bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich? Ich bin Romilda Vane."

Augusta Longbottom zog scharf die Luft ein, eine Reaktion, die Neville sich überhaupt nicht erklären konnte.

„Romilda?", wiederholte sie mit einer Betonung, die man nur als abfällig bezeichnen kann. Neville hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass seine Großmutter wieder einmal kurz davor war, ihn irgendwie zu blamieren. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn in peinliche Situationen zu bringen, so wie damals im Krankenhaus, als sie Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny getroffen hatten.

Romilda ließ sich von ihr jedoch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Ziemlich lang, ich weiß. Sie können mich auch Romy nennen", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd.

„Benutzen die Vanes nicht normalerweise immer Blumennamen für ihre Kinder?", fragte Nevilles Großmutter jetzt, Neville verdrehte die Augen. Was war denn das bitte für eine Frage? Man musste seinen Kindern doch nicht immer dieselbe Art Namen geben.

„Kann schon sein", sagte Romilda ungerührt. „Aber meine Mutter wollte vielleicht mal was anderes."

Augusta schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Aber ausgerechnet Romilda? Der Name ist doch eigentlich eher in der Familie-"

Neville dachte sich, dass dieses Gespräch zu nichts mehr führen würde.

„Oma, ich muss dann wirklich langsam zum Zug", sagte er.

„Ach ja, du hast natürlich Recht", sagte sie. „Pass auf dich auf. Und überleg dir gut, was du tust. Und mit wem." Bei den letzten Worten schaute sie eindeutig in Romildas Richtung.

Neville wünschte ihr noch eine gute Zeit und machte sich dann mit Romilda in Richtung Zug.

„Deine Oma ist irgendwie ziemlich konservativ, kann das sein?", fragte Romilda.

Neville seufzte. „Ja, sie ist schließlich nicht mehr die Jüngste. Da gewöhnt man sich nicht so leicht an neue Dinge."

„Na ja, immer noch besser als die da", sagte sie mit einem Blick in Richtung Zug, wo Alecto Carrow an einem Wagon stand, um die Blutstatuskarten der Schüler zu kontrollieren. Neville versuchte, sich über diesen Vergleich nicht aufzuregen. Das Verhalten seiner Großmutter gegenüber Romilda war schließlich nicht gerade nett gewesen.

„Und nimm Mrs Malfoy so richtig ran, Mum, hörst du?"

Diese Stimme kannte Neville auch sehr gut, es war Ginny Weasley, das letzte Kind der Familie Weasley, das noch in Hogwarts war und Mitanführerin der DA.

„Hallo Ginny", sagte Neville und sie kam nach einem letzten Abschiedskuss ihrer Mutter zu ihnen herüber. „Was hat deine Mutter eigentlich mit Mrs Malfoy zu tun?", fragte er verwundert.

Ginny grinste. „Ach weißt du, meine Mutter macht doch diesen Duellclub für Haushexen."

„Echt?", fragte Neville und warf einen Blick in Richtung Mrs Weasley. Mollig und gemütlich wie sie aussah, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie sich für Duellkunst interessierte.

„Ja, echt", sagte Ginny. „Aber wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, war das neue „Ministerium" nicht gerade begeistert. Duellclub und alles, da könnten sie ja die Revolution planen. Zuerst wollten sie es ganz verbieten."

„Meine Mum ist auch in dem Duellclub", sagte Romilda. „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht wirklich, dass die eine Revolution planen."

„Ja, das haben sich die Todesser dann wohl auch gedacht", sagte Ginny. „Jetzt darf Mum weitermachen, wenn Narcissa Malfoy teilnimmt. Sie soll wohl ein Auge drauf haben, dass nichts Verbotenes passiert. Ja, und so eine Chance muss man natürlich ausnutzen."

Sie lachte und Neville grinste auch. Dracos Mutter würde es in diesem Duellclub wohl nicht leicht haben, aber sie hatte es auch nicht anders verdient. Schließlich unterstützte sie Voldemort zumindest indirekt.

Die drei Gryffindors holten ihre Blutstatuskarten aus ihren Taschen und gingen zu Alecto Carrow. Neville wünschte sich, er müsste dieses verzerrte Grinsen nicht mehr sehen, doch offenbar würde er noch eine Weile damit leben müssen. Seit er sich mit Großtante Callidora über die Carrows unterhalten hatte, konnte er die beiden auch kaum noch anschauen, ohne sich gewisse Fragen zu stellen, zum Beispiel, wie die Beziehung zwischen Alecto und ihrem Bruder wirklich war, das machte die Sache natürlich auch nicht angenehmer.

Alecto Carrow deutete auf die beiden letzten Wagons des Hogwartsexpresses. „Das ist der Eingang für die Ravenclaws, Gryffindors steigen da hinten ein, bei Mr Rowle", sagte sie in gelangweiltem Tonfall.

Neville nickte und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu Rowle, Neville fragte sich, warum sie schon wieder getrennt fahren mussten. Sollte schon wieder jemand entführt werden? Möglich war das natürlich und Neville konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, dass er diesmal derjenige sein würde, den dieses Schicksal ereilte. Doch es brachte nichts, sich darüber zu sorgen, wenn etwas passierte, musste er damit klarkommen, wenn es soweit war.

Thorfinn Rowle war ein großer blonder Todesser mit aggressivem Blick, Neville rechnete damit, dass er ihnen gleich einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Dieser Todesser war vermutlich absichtlich für die Gryffindors ausgesucht worden.

Ginny schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie einstieg und ihm ihre Blutstatuskarte unter die Nase hielt, er verzichtete auf einen Kommentar, starrte sie jedoch für Nevilles Geschmack etwas zu lang an. Natürlich, Ginny war sehr hübsch, aber Neville gefiel es trotzdem nicht, wenn ein Todesser sie deswegen so ansah.

„Vater unbekannt?", fragte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, als er Romildas Blutstatuskarte anschaute. „Du weißt tatsächlich nicht, wer dein Vater ist?"

„Nein", sagte Romilda. „Aber weil meine Mutter ja eine Hexe ist, sollte das ausreichen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, theoretisch natürlich schon", sagte Rowle langsam. „Aber warum gibt sie nicht zu, von wem du bist? Hat sie etwa mit 'nem Muggel gepennt?"

„Kann gut sein", sagte Romilda und schaute Rowle herausfordernd an, Neville kam nicht darum herum, ihre Nerven zu bewundern.

Rowle lachte jedoch nur abfällig und ließ Romilda durch. Neville streckte ihm seine eigene Blutstatuskarte entgegen. Im Gegensatz zu Romildas ließ sich sein Stammbaum über die letzten tausend Jahre lückenlos zurückführen, doch den Ahnenpass würde er keinem Todesser anvertrauen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

„Ah, du bist also Longbottom", sagte er. „Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Neville verwundert. „Hoffentlich nur Gutes", fügte er schnell hinzu. Eigentlich war ihm das zwar egal, aber er konnte ja so tun, als sei er höflich, seinem Stammbaum etwas Ehre machen.

„Wie man's nimmt", sagte der Todesser. „Am Mut scheint's dir jedenfalls nicht zu mangeln. Wie's mit der Vernunft aussieht, ist wohl eine andere Frage."

Neville verkniff sich eine Bemerkung zum Thema „Todesser und Vernunft", doch Rowle konnte es offenbar nicht lassen.

„Du bist da wohl nicht der einzige in deiner Familie", sagte er. „ Deine Schlampe von Mutter hat mich doch tatsächlich im 's angegriffen."

Ach, dann war Rowle also dieser Todesser, dachte sich Neville. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er auf die Beleidigung seiner Mutter eine wütende Antwort gegeben, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass die Todesser es darauf nur anlegten. Es war sowieso seltsam, dass Rowle ihm von dieser Sache erzählte, den Heilern zufolge musste es für ihn ja ziemlich peinlich gewesen.

„Wieso?", fragte er. „Meine Mutter ist immer noch vernünftig genug, um zu erkennen, ob jemand ein kompetenter Heiler ist, oder ein Todesser."

Rowle lachte. „So wird's sein Junge, so wird's sein", sagte er. „Jetzt mach, dass du reinkommst, es gibt auch noch'n paar andere."

Neville hatte nichts dagegen von Rowle wegzukommen, Neville suchte sich zusammen mit Ginny ein freies Abteil. Romilda entschied sich nach einigen Zögern dafür, sich zu ihren Freundinnen aus der fünften Klasse zu setzen, dafür gesellte sich Seamus noch zu ihnen.

„Und, freut ihr alle auf die Schule?", fragte er zur Begrüßung.

„Wahnsinnig", entgegnete Ginny. „Ich habe daheim die ganze Zeit vor Sehnsucht geweint."

Seamus setzte sich hin und begann: „Wann…"

Neville legte einen warnenden Finger auf den Mund. „Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind dieses Jahr richtig streng hier im Zug", sagte er.

„Ja, das Ministerium muss sich wirklich große Sorgen um uns machen", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Wir liegen ihnen wohl sehr am Herzen."

Den beiden war klar, dass sie auf der Zugfahrt nur über unverfängliche Dinge sprechen durften, wenn die Todesser ein wenig nachdachten, würden sie die Gespräche der Gryffindors überwachen. Neville war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob Leute wie Rowle oder die Carrows des Denkens wirklich mächtig waren, doch man durfte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass es anders war.

„Etwas Gutes hat diese neue Einteilung jedenfalls", sage Ginny. „Draco Malfoy kreuzt nicht hier auf, um uns mit seinem verbalen Dünnpfiff zu nerven."

Nevilles Großmutter hätte diese Ausdrucksweise sicherlich nicht gutgeheißen, doch wenn man sich überlegte, was Malfoy so von sich gab, musste man sie wohl als angemessen bezeichnen.

„Ach, der heult sich gerade bestimmt die Augen aus, weil er sich von seiner Mum trennen musste", sagte Neville. „Habt ihr diese Szene vorhin gesehen?"

„Ja, ich schon", sagte Ginny. „Ich würde mir an seiner Stelle aber auch Sorgen um meine Mutter machen. Meine Mum sieht zwar vielleicht nicht so aus, aber sie ist wirklich verdammt taff."

Neville grinste und klärte Seamus dann noch kurz über den Haushexen-Duellierclub auf. Anschließend versuchten sie, sich über ihre Ferien zu unterhalten, ohne etwas über das Regime zu sagen, aber sehr viel fiel ihnen dazu nicht ein. Bei Neville gab es jedenfalls nur wenig zu erzählen, Callidora wollte er lieber nicht erwähnen, sonst kämen die anderen vielleicht noch auf die Idee, er sympathisiere mit Slytherins. Die Gespräche über Wetter und Weihnachtsgeschenke, die nun folgten, hätten so fast auch von Nevilles Großmutter und ihren Freundinnen sein können, doch worüber hätten sie sonst reden sollen?

Ab und zu schauten noch andere Gryffindor-DA-Mitglieder vorbei, Parvati und Lavender gesellten sich zu ihnen, so dass die gesamte siebte Klasse aus Gryffindor komplett war. Sie waren schließlich nur noch zu viert. Auch die Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs waren deutlich weniger geworden, nur in Slytherin waren nach wie vor alle Schüler anwesend, eine Verteilung, die das Schulklima sehr verschlechterte.

Auch Demelza Robins kam noch vorbei und sie unterhielten sich etwas über Quidditch, eines der wenigen Dinge, die in diesem Jahr genauso waren wie immer. Mit Ginny im Team hatten die Gryffindors sogar gute Chancen, den Pokal zu gewinnen, und dabei wenigstens dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Punktekonto nicht mehr negativ war.

Neville interessierte sich eigentlich nicht besonders für Quidditch, doch im Moment war jede Ablenkung willkommen. Trotzdem war ihm etwas aufgefallen, was ihm keine Ruhe ließ, und so fragte er schließlich in einer Quidditch-Gesprächspause.

„Demelza, deine Verletzungen sind ja ganz weg. Kennst du da zufällig irgendeinen Trick? Den könnten wir nämlich alle gebrauchen."

Demelza schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Wir haben das nicht selber gemacht. Wir sind ins 's weil meine Mutter unbedingt wollte, dass die Wunden behandelt werden, mir war das eigentlich egal. Die Heiler dort hatten auch wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, und haben uns wieder weggeschickt. Meine Mutter hat sich dann so darüber aufgeregt, dass es das ganze Krankenhaus mitbekommen und irgend so ein Zauberer hat uns dann angeboten, dass er es macht."

„Und er war kein Heiler?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Nein", sagte Demelza. „Jedenfalls hat er das Band nicht getragen."

Heiler, die ihren Eid geschworen hatten, trugen immer ein bestimmtes Armband, als Symbol der Bindung durch den Eid.

Ginny schaute sie verwundert an. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Meine Mum hat alles probiert, aber meins wurde einfach nicht besser."

Demelza sagte: „Ich weiß auch nicht, es hat auf jeden Fall funktioniert."

„Er hat dir nicht zufällig gesagt, wie er das gemacht hat?", wollte Neville wissen. Die ganze Sache kam ihm sehr seltsam vor. Warum machte sich irgendein Zauberer die Mühe, die Verletzungen einer völlig Fremden zu heilen, obwohl das nicht sein Beruf war? Für Neville ergab das alles keinen Sinn.

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Demelza. „Ich glaube aber schon, dass es richtige Heilmagie war. Er hat auch diesen Fluch benutzt, mit dem man infizierte Wunden reinigt. Der, der so ähnlich ist, wie der Todesfluch."

Ginny schaute sie erschrocken an. „Aber ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?"

„Nein, gefährlich ist es nicht", erklärte Parvati. „Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Der Fluch wirkt nicht gegen Menschen, sondern nur gegen die Krankheitserreger. Viele Heiler lernen ihn, besonders die, die in der Abteilung für ansteckende Krankheiten arbeiten. Jemand ohne Heilereid sollte das aber wirklich nicht können. Es ist wohl nicht gerade schwer, von da aus zum Todesfluch zu kommen. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wer das war?", fragte sie Demelza.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und er hat sich auch nicht vorgestellt. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was er dort gemacht hat, er ist irgendwo so rumgelaufen und hat sich Sachen aufgeschrieben. So wie Umbridge früher."

Neville fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Lestrange", sagte er und alle anderen starrten in seine Richtung.

„Rodolphus Lestrange ist bei Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem für das -Hospital zuständig. Und er war früher wohl Heiler", erklärte er. „Das muss er gewesen sein."

Ginny schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Lestrange? Hat der irgendetwas mit Bellatrix Lestrange zu tun?"

„Er ist ihr Ehemann", sagte Neville.

„Ach du meine Güte", stieß Ginny hervor.

„Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass der wirklich ein Todesser war", sagte Demelza. „Er war völlig höflich zu uns, obwohl Mum sich vorher ziemlich über alles aufgeregt hat. So ausgesehen hat er auch nicht."

„Du siehst den Leuten ja nicht an, ob sie Todesser sind", meinte Ginny. „Jedenfalls nicht immer. Und es muss wohl leider auch welche geben, die intelligenter sind als die Carrows, sonst hätten sie es nie geschafft, das Land zu erobern."

„Das war jedenfalls verdammt gefährlich", sagte Neville. „Wenn man Heilmagie benutzt, kann man auch sehr leicht einen Fluch aussprechen. Du solltest es nicht mehr erlauben, dass Fremde das bei dir machen. Den Heilereid gibt es nicht umsonst."

„Ja echt", sagte Parvati. „Eigentlich darf ja niemand sowas, der den Eid nicht hat."

Demelza sah jetzt wirklich erschrocken. „Man, ihr macht mir ja im Nachhinein noch Alpträume", sagte sie. „Ich wäre wirklich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass das ein Todesser war."

„Damit muss man immer rechnen", sagte Neville. Zu sehr wollte er die Moral seiner Mitkämpfer aber nicht schwächen, deswegen fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, es ist ja nichts passiert. In Zukunft solltest du aber ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein."

„Ja, das werde ich auch", versicherte Demelza und sie wandten sich wieder unverfänglicheren Gesprächsthemen zu.

Die restliche Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, der Zug blieb auch nie stehen, so dass Neville hoffte, dass alle, die eingestiegen waren, auch ankommen würden.

In der Kutsche auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts fragte ihn Ginny flüsternd:

„War dieser Lestrange eigentlich auch dabei als-"

Neville konnte sich denken, was sie sagten wollte, und antwortete mit „ja", bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Wie furchtbar", flüsterte Ginny und schaute zu Demelza hinüber. „Und Du-Weißt- Schon-Wer hat ihn jetzt ins -Hospital geschickt?"

Leider war Ginny nicht die einzige, die etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte.

Vor den Kutschen wartete Draco Malfoy mit zahlreichen anderen Slytherins und versperrte Neville den Weg. Ginny und Seamus griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben, doch Neville warf ihnen einen mahnenden Blick zu. Wenn sie die Slytherins angriffen, kämen sie nur in Schwierigkeiten, mit fairen Reaktionen konnte man jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr rechnen. Nicht seit Snape Schulleiter war.

„Hey Longbottom", sagte er mit seinem üblichen höhnischen Grinsen. „Wie waren die Ferien?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren", sagte Neville. „ Und bei dir?"

„Gut natürlich", sagte Draco überheblich. „Schließlich konnte ich mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie jetzt endlich mal alles in seine richtige Ordnung kommt. Die Zeit der Schlammblüter ist wirklich vorbei."

Ginny sah aus, als wolle sie irgendetwas erwidern, doch Neville schüttelte leicht den Kopf Malfoy grinste.

„Sehr gut Longbottom. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du dich jetzt vielleicht etwas respektvoller benehmen wirst. Auch den Carrows gegenüber. Du weißt ja sicher auch, wer jetzt für deine Eltern zuständig ist."

Neville Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Dann wusste Malfoy jetzt also Bescheid. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er nichts erfahren hätte, doch das ließ sich wohl nicht mehr ändern. Hoffentlich würden die anderen keine Fragen stellen. Er durfte sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken lassen.

„Respektvoll?", fragte er. „Respekt bringe ich denen entgegen, die ihn verdient haben. Da gehörst du aber bestimmt nicht dazu. Und die Carrows auch nicht."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden", bemerkte Malfoy. „Ich wollte dir nur einen guten Rat geben, so von Reinblut zu Reinblut, verstehst du?"

„Danke, aber Ratschläge von dir brauche ich wirklich nicht", sagte Neville.

„Ja, du weißt wahrscheinlich garnicht, was von Reinblut zu Reinblut bedeutet", entgegnete Draco. „Ich habe kürzlich mal mit meiner Tante ein längeres Gespräch über deine Familie geführt."

Er schaute ihn herausfordernd an, und Neville musste sich sehr anstrengen, um sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Dracos Tante war natürlich Bellatrix Lestrange und er konnte sich nur gut zu gut vorstellen, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gepackt und mit dem Gesicht in diese schlammige Pfütze gedrückt, neben der er gerade stand. Doch er würde Draco nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er ihn soweit provozieren konnte.

„Nein, ich fürchte, wir verstehen uns einfach nicht", sagte er gezwungen ruhig. „Deswegen bringt es glaube ich nicht viel, wenn wir noch weiterreden."

„Kommt", sagte er zu den anderen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, verfolgt vom Gelächter der Slytherins.

„Wie erbärmlich kann man eigentlich sein", zischte Ginny.

„Wundert uns das jetzt wirklich?", fragte Neville, als sie durch die Eingangshalle gingen.

„Wir reden hier schließlich von Malfoy."

Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, wo einfach viel zu viele Plätze frei waren. Der einzige Tisch, an dem es so gut wie keine Lücken gab war der der Slytherins, sie konnten sich jetzt herausnehmen, was sie wollten, und niemand gebot ihnen Einhalt. Draco und seine Klassenkameraden lachten immer noch, vielleicht war ihnen gerade der gleiche Gedanke gekommen. Die Slytherins führten auch haushoch im Hauspokal, die einzigen anderen, die noch Punkte auf ihrem Konto hatten, waren die Ravenclaws aber viel weniger.

Doch wen wunderte das auch, wenn man sich überlegte, wer jetzt der Schulleiter war? Voller Hass schaute Neville zum Lehrertisch. Dort saß Snape auf dem Stuhl des Mannes, den er feige ermordet hatte. Mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen unterhielt er sich mit Amykus Carrow, der neben ihm saß.

Nevilles Faust ballte sich in seiner Tasche. Oh, wie sehr er sie alle hasste.

An den Kochkünsten der Hauselfen hatte sich bestimmt nichts geändert, aber das Essen schmeckte Neville trotzdem nicht mehr so gut wie früher. In seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts war das Essen Nevilles einziger Trost in Hogwarts gewesen, was sich auch in seiner Figur niedergeschlagen hatte. Dieses Problem hatte Neville nicht mehr, doch es wäre ihm trotzdem lieber, wenn er es wieder so genießen könnte wie früher. Wenn man aber mit anschauen musste, wie die Carrows gierig Essen in sich hinein schaufelten, verging einem der Appetit einfach. Egal was diese Leute taten, es war alles nur abstoßend.

Ginny und Demelza unterhielten sich über das nächste Quidditchspiel, während Neville nur versuchte, das Essen mit Anstand hinter sich zu bringen. Sie sollten nicht merken, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, sonst kämen sie vielleicht noch auf die Idee, er hätte Angst.

Schließlich stand Snape aber auf und sagte: „Nachdem ihr jetzt alle reichlich gegessen habt, ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr euch zur Ruhe begebt. Schließlich beginnt Morgen wieder der Unterricht und er wird euch wie immer sehr viel abverlangen. Platz für Faulheit gibt es hier keinen mehr, deswegen rate ich euch allen, für ausreichend Schlaf zu sorgen. In diesem Sinne, eine gute Nacht."

Seamus verdrehte hinter Snapes Rücken die Augen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Von fünf Betten in Nevilles Schlafsaal waren nur noch zwei belegt, das war schon seit den Sommerferien so, doch gewöhnen würde Neville sich daran wohl nie.


	11. Kapitel 10 (Bellatrix)

**Kapitel 10**

Bellatrix

Die Nacht verlief besser als Bellatrix gedacht hätte. Einmal träumte sie von Schmerzen, doch als sie aufwachte, stellte sie fest, dass es eine natürliche Ursache dafür gab, die nichts mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen zu tun hatte. Leise, um Rodolphus nicht zu wecken, schlich sie sich ins Bad, und sprach die notwendigen Zauber aus. Das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen erinnerte sie an damals, doch sie durfte jetzt nicht daran denken. Sie war sowieso viel zu müde. Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war, schlief sie auch sofort wieder ein.

Dieses Mal träumte sie, sie sei wieder in Askaban, allein in der Dunkelheit ihrer Zelle. Doch bald war sie nicht mehr allein. Eine Hexe war an ihre Seite getreten, lange schwarze Haare fielen über ihre Schultern, doch ihr Umhang erstrahlte in den verschiedensten Farben.

„Bellatrix, Bellatrix meine Tochter", sagte sie und blickte besorgt auf sie hinab. „Steh auf. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Die Zauberer dieses Landes schweben immer noch in großer Gefahr. Steh auf, bevor es zu spät ist. Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erledigt."

Bellatrix wusste, wer diese Hexe war, sie hatte sie in Askaban öfter besucht. Morgana, die letzte Herrscherin aus dem Alten Reich, die nicht von den Unwürdigen besiegt worden war und Ahnherrin der Blacks.

„Ich kann nicht aufstehen", sagte Bellatrix wie so oft in Askaban. „Ich kann nicht weitergehen."

„Oh doch, das kannst du", sagte Morgana. „Ich habe dich nicht ohne Grund ausgesucht. Du allein kannst diesen Ort erlösen. Du bist diejenige, die die alte Zauberkultur retten kann, nur du!"

„Es tut mir leid, aber du musst dich falsch entschieden haben", meinte Bellatrix. „Ich habe viel zu viele Fehler gemacht. Ich bin dieser Ehre nicht würdig."

„Du hast Fehler gemacht, ja", sagte Morgana. „Manche von ihnen waren deine Schuld, andere nicht. Aber das ändert nichts daran. Du hast deine Aufgabe und du bist diejenige, die sie erledigen muss."

Bellatrix seufzte. „Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst, und du wirst", sagte Morgana. „Lass dir nicht von anderen deinen Mut rauben. Sie werden es immer versuchen, sie müssen es versuchen, so sehr sind ihre Herzen schon von der falschen Lehre vergiftet. Du bist schon fast so geworden wie sie, doch das darf nicht so bleiben! Kämpf weiter und du wirst siegen."

Diese Worte noch immer im Hinterkopf erwachte Bellatrix. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie von Morgana geträumt hatte, seit sie aus Askaban entlassen worden war. Dort war ihr ihre wohl berühmteste Vorfahrin häufig begegnet, was ja auch nicht verwunderlich war. Schließlich hatte sie von dort aus einst über ihr Reich geherrscht.

Waren das nur Träume gewesen, oder war ihr tatsächlich ein Geist oder ein Schatten der älteren Hexe begegnet? Die Antwort auf diese Frage wusste Bellatrix nicht, doch sie erinnerte sich sehr gut an das, was Morgana ihr jedesmal sagte, schon seit sie mit zwölf zum ersten Mal von ihr geträumt hatte. „Du bist diejenige, die die alte Zauberkultur retten muss."

Bellatrix schluckte, um die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib etwas erträglicher machen. Auch sie quälten sie, seit sie zwölf Jahre alt war. Schon damals hatte ihr Körper eher gegen sie gearbeitet als für sie.

Doch die Träume von Morgana waren keine Qual. Ganz im Gegenteil. Bellatrix folgte ihrem Befehl seit sie denken konnte. Was gab es für einen besseren Weg die Zauberer von allen Unwürdigen zu befreien, als sich in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords zu stellen? Wenn die Schlammblüter endlich einmal weg waren, würde wieder alles so sein, wie es sein sollte, eine wahre Zaubererwelt, in der sie auch ihr Kind guten Gewissens aufwachsen lassen konnte. Vielleicht würde es ja noch rechtzeitig so sein.

Zwischen den Vorhängen fiel bereits Licht ins Zimmer, Rodolphus lag noch im Bett, doch seine Augen waren offen.

„Ach, du bist wach", sagte er, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Ja, wie spät es denn?", fragte Bellatrix.

„ Ziemlich spät", antwortete er. „ Schon nach elf."

„Elf Uhr?", fragte Bellatrix verwundert. „Es kann doch wohl nicht sein, dass ich so lange geschlafen habe."

„Anscheinend schon", meinte Rodolphus. „Du warst sehr erschöpft. Ich habe mir gedacht, ich wecke dich nicht auf. Ich wollte heute sowieso erst mittags zum -Hospital."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt wegen mir so lange warten musstest", sagte sie. Rodolphus war eigentlich jemand, der morgens schon früh wach war, wenn er nicht die Nacht über irgendwo unterwegs gewesen war.

„Mach dir nichts draus", entgegnete Rodolphus. „Ein bisschen Zeit, um in Ruhe nachzudenken hat mir auch nichts geschadet. Wie geht es dir denn?"

„Es geht so", sagte Bellatrix. „Vom Fluch merke ich nichts mehr."

Über das andere Problem sagte sie nichts. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon sehr früh beigebracht, dass man Männer mit diesem Thema niemals belästigen durfte, und daran hielt sie sich auch.

„Aber jetzt sollte ich wirklich aufstehen", sagte sie und setzte diesen Plan gleich in die Tat um. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Zittern und Schwindel tatsächlich verschwunden waren. Im Vergleich zu gestern war das schon ein großer Fortschritt, auch wenn sie unter den anderen Schmerzen immer noch litt.

Rodolphus musterte sie prüfend. „Ein bisschen blass bist du immer noch, aber das ist wohl nicht verwunderlich. Hoffentlich kannst du dich heute noch ein bisschen ausruhen."

Das hoffte Bellatrix auch, nach dem Erledigen irgendwelcher Aufträge war ihr im Moment wirklich nicht zumute. Doch das lag nicht in ihrer Macht.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord das einsehen wird", sagte sie. „Andere können schließlich auch noch Aufträge erledigen, nachdem sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt worden sind. Es ist ja nicht normal, dass man darauf so schwächlich reagiert wie ich."

„Hör auf Bellatrix!", sagte Rodolphus. „Das hat nichts mit Schwäche zu tun und das weißt du auch. Solange du es so annimmst, ohne dich zu wehren, wird es sich nicht ändern lassen, dass du so reagierst. Von heute auf Morgen kannst du das aber nicht, das weiß ich schon."

Bellatrix seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie da machen sollte. Nichts gab ihr das Recht zu lernen, sich gegen die Flüche des Dunklen Lords zu wehren, sie konnte so etwas nicht einfach üben.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass das nicht so einfach ist", sagte Rodolphus. „Du kannst nicht einfach plötzlich anders über dich selbst denken. Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn du dich in nächster Zeit ganz vom Cruciatusfluch fernhalten würdest, egal ob du ihm ausgesetzt bist, oder ihn benutzt."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das möglich sein wird", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich bekomme fast immer solche Aufträge und ich muss das auch tun. Ich glaube, das alles würde überhaupt nicht mehr gehen, wenn ich nicht ab und zu die Möglichkeit hätte…"

Rodolphus sah schon wieder sehr kritisch drein, und so verzichtete Bellatrix darauf den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Die Möglichkeit, andere mit dem Fluch zu belegen, selbst diejenige zu sein, die Schmerzen verursachte, diejenige, die die Macht hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich nicht möglich sein wird", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber vergiss eins nicht. Es liegt nicht in der Natur des Cruciatusfluches Heilung zu bringen, ganz im Gegenteil."

„Ich weiß", sagte Bellatrix, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, was Rodolphus eigentlich meinte.

„Deswegen wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als es zunächst einmal mit einem Trank zu versuchen", sagte er.

Bellatrix starrte ihn an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein. Schmerztränke, die stark genug waren, um gegen den Cruciatusfluch zu wirken, hatten so viele Nebenwirkungen, dass sie unter ihrem Einfluss wohl kaum noch dem Dunklen Lord würde dienen können. Er würde so etwas niemals gutheißen.

„Mit einem Trank? Aber das geht doch nicht. Dann bekomme ich doch gar nichts mehr mit."

„Nein, nein, kein solcher Trank", sagte Rodolphus. „Es ist klar, dass das nicht geht. Der Trank, den ich meine, kann dich vor den Schmerzen nicht schützen. Aber er wird den Schutz übernehmen, den du dir sonst selbst geben würdest, so dass es dich nicht krank macht. Der Dunkle Lord hat keine Einwände, ich habe ihn früher schon einmal selbst genommen, zum Ausprobieren, und auch Barty habe ich schon davon gegeben."

„Aber wie soll das gehen?", fragte Bellatrix. „Wie soll einen ein Trank vor dem Cruciatusfluch schützen? Für so etwas braucht man doch Magie."

Rodolphus sagte: „Ja, das stimmt. Aber der Trank, den ich meine, bringt Magie in deinen Körper und sorgt dafür, dass sie zur Verfügung steht, wenn sie gebraucht wird. Es reicht, wenn du einmal am Tag den Trank nimmst."

Bellatrix versuchte zu verstehen, was er da gesagt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir das irgendwie immer noch nicht vorstellen. Tränke sind Tränke, und Zaubersprüche sind Zaubersprüche, das kann man doch nicht miteinander kombinieren."

Rodolphus lächelte. „ Ja, das denken viele. Große Braumeister wären vermutlich entsetzt, wenn sie wüssten, was ich da gemacht habe. Aber wir Lestranges finden eben gerne unkonventionelle Lösungen. Rinaldo hat in seinem zweiten Buch schon festgestellt, dass so etwas notwendig sein muss, wenn man die Folgen des Cruciatusfluches bekämpfen will. Er hat aber nicht herausgefunden wie es geht."

Bellatrix starrte ihren Mann an. „Aber du schon? Wenn das wirklich stimmt…"

„Du weißt ja sicher, dass es die ein oder andere Zaubertrankzutat gibt, die sich mit schwarzer Magie verbindet", sagte Rodolphus. „Damit kann man besonders schädliche Tränke herstellen."

„Ja, davon habe ich schon gehört", sagte Bellatrix. Sie hörte ihm jetzt mit äußerster Aufmerksamkeit zu. Benutzt hatte das aber niemand, den sie kannte, es war ziemlich gefährlich.

„Wenn also eine Verbindung zwischen schwarzer Magie und Zaubertränken möglich ist, habe ich mir gedacht, muss es dasselbe doch auch bei Heilmagie geben", fuhr Rodolphus fort. „Ich habe alles Mögliche ausprobiert und tatsächlich. Du kennst doch Goldbeerenkraut? Die Kerne der Beeren haben ja eigentlich keine magische Wirkung, sie schmecken nur geröstet ganz gut. Wenn man sie aber zu einem Pulver verarbeitet, können sie Heilmagie tragen, und dafür sorgen, dass sie etwa einen Tag lang im Körper wirksam bleibt."

„Und so kannst du dann einen Trank herstellen, der jemand anderen vor dem Cruciatusfluch schützt?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Ja genau. Und es funktioniert wirklich, ich habe es auch schon selbst ausprobiert. Besser, als wenn man sich selbst wehren muss, weil die Magie ja von einem Moment stammt, als man nicht unter seinem Einfluss war. Aber das ist nicht alles. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der schon durch den Fluch krank geworden ist, kann man auf diese Weise auch einen Trank herstellen, der dagegen wirkt."

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst?", fragte Bellatrix aufgeregt. „Wenn das wirklich stimmt… Das wäre ein wahnsinniger Durchbruch in der magischen Heilkunst."

„Es hat bereits funktioniert", sagte Rodolphus ruhig. „Jedenfalls bei Patienten, bei denen der Einfluss des Fluches noch nicht lange zurücklag

Er sagte das, als bedeutet es ihm überhaupt nichts, doch das konnte Bellatrix sich nicht vorstellen. „Du bist dir wirklich sicher? Aber jeder glaubt doch, das sei unmöglich."

„Hundertprozentig sicher bin ich mir nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Es ist auch möglich, dass andere Gründe eine Rolle dabei gespielt haben, dass die Patienten gesund geworden sind. Es steht aber fest, dass sie gesund geworden sind, obwohl das niemand für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine von ihnen habe ich in Askaban wiedergesehen und sie konnte sich sogar dort ohne Probleme aufhalten."

Bellatrix schaute ihn an. „Als Heiler bist du wohl wirklich genial gewesen."

Er lächelte müde und ihr wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, wie hart das alles für ihn sein musste. Er war offenbar kurz davor gewesen, eine Entdeckung zu machen, mit der er wohl einer der berühmtesten Zauberer Großbritanniens geworden wäre. Doch stattdessen verlor er seine Arbeit und statt als der Zauberer, der den Cruciatusfluch besiegt hatte, wurde er nur als einer seiner vielen Benutzer bekannt. All das nur ihretwegen, weil sie Todesserin gewesen war, und er deswegen unter Verdacht geraten.

Ohne viel nachzudenken ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass du das alles wegen mir verloren hast", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Es muss ein schlechter Tausch für dich gewesen sein."

Einen Moment lang schaute Rodolphus sie überrascht an, doch dann legte er seine Arme um sie und sagte: „Wegen dir habe ich das nicht verloren. Es gab einfach zu viele Leute, die es mir nicht gegönnt haben. Du warst wenn überhaupt höchstens ein Vorwand. Und sprich nicht von einem „schlechten Tausch." Du bist meine Hexe, und ich würde dich niemals eintauschen, auch wenn du es mir manchmal ein bisschen schwer machst."

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du in diesen Dingen wirklich gut bist", sagte Bellatrix. „Von Anfang an."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Rodolphus. „Du hast mich ja auch immer unterstützt, wo du konntest. Die ganze Nacht haben wir manchmal Heilzauber geübt."

Auch Bellatrix erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Zeiten. Damals hatte sie oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich perfekt ergänzten. Er, der Heiler, und sie, die Kämpferin. Aber am Ende war doch alles irgendwie anders geworden.

„Ich werde deinen Trank dann jedenfalls nehmen", sagte Bellatrix. „Wenn du wirklich meinst, dass der Dunkle Lord nichts dagegen hat."

„Das hat er sicher nicht", meinte Rodolphus. „Wie schon gesagt, an den Schmerzen ändert er ja nichts. Und vielleicht klappt es ja jetzt auch mal, ohne dass er so etwas für nötig hält. Vielleicht bekommst du beim nächsten Auftrag ja kompetentere Partner, da hattest du wirklich Pech."

„Weiß der Dunkle Lord eigentlich, dass du das alles kannst?", fragte Bellatrix.

Rodolphus antwortete: „Der Dunkle Lord weiß vieles. Gesprochen haben wir nie darüber aber ich denke schon, dass er Bescheid weiß. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht versucht, es vor ihm zu verheimlichen, warum auch?"

„Hast du eigentlich überhaupt mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Über die Einzelheiten nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Das war wohl auch besser so, denn sonst hätte vielleicht noch jemand anderes die Früchte meiner Arbeit geerntet. Wie ich schon sagte, es gibt viele, die mir das missgönnt haben."

„Aber warum?", fragte Bellatrix. „Eigentlich müssten sie doch froh sein, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, etwas gegen den Cruciatusfluch zu tun. Egal wer sie entdeckt."

Rodolphus lachte. „Schön wär's. Leider ist dem aber nicht so. Albus Dumbledore war beispielsweise einer dieser Leute, Slughorn wird wohl auch nicht glücklich gewesen sein. Es war sicherlich ein Fehler von mir, es Alice Longbottom gegenüber zu erwähnen. Am Anfang hat sie einen ernsthaft interessierten Eindruck gemacht, aber dann hat sie plötzlich angefangen, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, weil ich nichts veröffentliche. Wollte mir einfach nicht glauben, dass ich abwarten wollte, bis ich ganz sicher war. Wenige Monate später wäre es wohl soweit gewesen. Aber anscheinend hat sie allen Ernstes geglaubt, ich würde etwas verraten, wenn ich entlassen werde, damit es nicht in Vergessenheit gerät."

„Du hast das aber nicht getan, oder?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu vergessen, für alle, die mir etwas wert waren, würde also alles weiter zur Verfügung stehen. Warum sollte ich den anderen etwas sagen? Sie hat wohl geglaubt, ich würde mich immer noch herum schubsen lassen wie in der Schule, aber da hat sie sich getäuscht."

„Aber warum hast du überhaupt mit ihr darüber gesprochen?", wollte Bellatrix wissen. „Es war doch ziemlich klar, dass sie eine große Blutsverräterin ist."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht mehr", sagte Rodolphus, doch Bellatrix war sich nicht sicher, ob er in diesem Punkt ganz die Wahrheit sagte.

„Am Anfang schien es ja auch kein Problem zu sein, aber dann hat sie ihre Meinung geändert. Ihr Mann hat dabei sicher eine Rolle gespielt und Dumbledore wohl auch. Für ihn hätte sie ja alles getan. Damals jedenfalls. Später hat sie dort wohl auch zu viele Fragen gestellt."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Bellatrix verwundert.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Rodolphus. „Glaubst du wirklich, Dumbledore hat sich versehentlich vor Barty verplappert? Ich hatte in Askaban Zeit genug darüber nachzudenken, und ich kann es mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Die beiden waren ihm im Weg, aus irgendwelchen Gründen. Außerdem konnte er so endlich Beweise gegen uns präsentieren und alle anderen daran erinnern, dass der Dunkle Lord noch nicht endgültig verschwunden war. Das sicherte seine Macht. Alles sehr lohnend für ihn. Severus hat auch etwas in diese Richtung angedeutet."

Bellatrix brauchte eine Weile, bis sie diese Worte wirklich verstanden hatte.

Schließlich ergaben sie jedoch einen Sinn. „Du meinst also, Dumbledore wollte, dass wir die Longbottoms angreifen. Das war alles eine Falle?"

„Genau das meine ich", sagte Rodolphus. „Und wir waren dumm genug, ohne Nachzudenken hineinzurennen. Aber es gab ja sonst wirklich keinen Anhaltspunkt."

Bellatrix fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Ah, und Snape weiß davon. Dann weiß es der Dunkle Lord natürlich auch. Deswegen hat er uns also nicht belohnt, hält immer noch so wenig von uns. Jetzt versteh ich das endlich. Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun, es ist, weil wir auf Dumbledore hereingefallen sind. Natürlich ärgert er sich darüber."

„Das nehme ich jedenfalls sehr stark an", sagte Rodolphus. „Und er hat ja auch Recht. Wir hätten wirklich mehr überlegen müssen. Aber trotzdem sollte er es nicht unbedingt an dir auslassen. Du hast schon genug dafür gebüßt."

Bellatrix fühlte sich mit einem Mal so leicht und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Endlich verstand sie, warum der Dunkle Lord so reagierte, und es lag nicht an ihr. Sie würde natürlich nie mehr darüber sprechen, dass sie deswegen zu seinen treusten Dienern gehörte, das musste sie ihm wohl von Neuem beweisen.

„Jetzt würde ich aber gerne noch etwas essen, bevor ich gehe", sagte Rodolphus. „Kommst du mit?"

Bellatrix wollte schon zusagen, doch dann dachte sie sich, dass sie beim Essen vielleicht Snape oder Dolohov treffen würde, und das musste doch noch nicht sein. Außerdem wollte sie sich noch einmal hinlegen, um ihre Krämpfe zu mildern, während des Gesprächs hatte sie sie zwar schon fast vergessen, doch jetzt spürte sie sie wieder.

„Nein, ich möchte den anderen lieber noch nicht begegnen. Aber wenn du Narcissa vielleicht irgendwo siehst? Sie könnte mir etwas mitbringen, wenn du losmusst."

„Ich werde nach ihr schauen", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie hat Draco ja heute abgeliefert, dann hat sie sicher wieder ein bisschen Zeit. Dann mach's gut bis heute Abend."

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und ging hinaus, Bellatrix trank ein Glas Wasser und legte sich dann wieder in ihr Bett, allerdings hatte sie nicht vor zu schlafen.

Während sie alleine da lag, fühlte sie sich wieder ziemlich unwohl. Ein paar Jahre lang waren diese Probleme fast verschwunden gewesen, doch sie waren wiedergekommen und Bellatrix litt wieder regelmäßig darunter. Wenn sie irgendetwas zu tun hatte, ging es meistens, doch jetzt lag sie nur im Bett und hatte Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Aber zum Glück blieb sie nicht lange alleine. Nur wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und ihre Schwester kam herein.

„Hallo Bella", sagte sie und schob sich einen Stuhl neben Bellatrix Bett. Ihr Körper spannte sich etwas an, als sie diesen Namen hörte, doch sie wusste, dass Narcissa es nicht besser wusste. Sie hatte sie schon immer „Bella" genannt, und bisher hatte Bellatrix ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie das nicht mehr tun sollte. Rodolphus war der einzige, mit dem sie bisher darüber gesprochen hatte, schon in Hogwarts.

Narcissa sah sie an. „Rodolphus hat irgendetwas von „Hexenproblemen" erzählt. Ist das immer noch so schlimm?"

„Woher weiß er das? Ich habe es doch gar nicht erwähnt", sagte Bellatrix, auf Narcissas Frage achtete sie gar nicht.

Sie lächelte. „Rodolphus kennt dich jetzt schon sehr lange. Da weiß er wohl auch, wie du in dieser Situation reagierst."

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. „Er hat mir aber auch erzählt, was sonst passiert ist. Anscheinend macht er sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich."

Bellatrix wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass die Leute sich Sorgen um sie machten, doch sie konnte auch nicht behaupten, es sei alles kein Problem.

„Es geht schon irgendwie", sagte sie. „Ich wünsche mir einfach nur, ich könnte den Dunklen Lord endlich einmal zufrieden stellen. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen geht in letzter Zeit alles schief."

Erst zu spät bemerkte sie, dass ihre Stimme viel unglücklicher klang, als sie gewollt hatte.

Narcissa blinzelte. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich nicht schon eher gesehen habe, wie dich das alles mitnimmt. Aber so wie du dich in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords verhältst, ich habe mich sogar schon gefragt, ob es dir nicht vielleicht sogar gefällt, wenn er…"

Sie schaffte es offenbar nicht, den Satz zu beenden, doch das änderte nichts an Bellatrix Wut. „Wie kannst du so etwas denken? Meine eigene Schwester?"

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid", sagte Narcissa schnell. Sie sah aus, als kämpfe sie mit den Tränen. So typisch Narcissa, dachte sich Bellatrix. Egal was war, sie fing fast immer an zu weinen.

„Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, du hast ja Recht. Aber ein bisschen hat es wirklich so ausgesehen."

„Es ist jedenfalls nicht so", erklärte Bellatrix. „Damit jetzt alle Zweifel beseitigt sind."

Narcissa atmete tief ein. „Ja, das habe ich inzwischen auch gemerkt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich habe nur gedacht, nun, weißt du, ich-"

Wieder schwieg sie mitten im Satz, Bellatrix schaute sie fragend an. „Was ist mit dir?"

Ein Hauch von Rot kroch über Narcissas Gesicht und weckte Bellatrix Neugierde. Seit sie mit Lucius verheiratet war, errötete ihre Schwester nur noch äußerst selten.

Narcissa betrachtete den Fußboden, als sei er sehr interessant. Schließlich sagte sie: „Nun, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Lucius, wie soll ich sagen, wenn er mir ein bisschen wehtun wollte, also, wenn wir zusammen sind."

Sie schaute ihre Schwester immer noch nicht an. „Aber natürlich nicht mit dem Dunklen Lord und nicht so, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass es ja vielleicht sein könnte, dass du…"

Bellatrix starrte ihre Schwester an und Narcissa sagte schnell: „Ich weiß ja jetzt, dass es nicht so ist, ich wollte nur, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen besser verstehst, wie ich, na, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin."

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kannte ihre Schwester schon seit ihrer Geburt und doch schaffte sie es immer wieder, etwas völlig Unerwartetes zu tun oder zu sagen.

„Lucius tut dir weh, wenn ihr miteinander im Bett seid, und du findest das in Ordnung?", fragte sie verständnislos.

Narcissa sagte: „Nein, Lucius macht das nicht. Als ich ihn einmal gefragt habe, war er völlig entsetzt. Hat gesagt, dass es nicht recht ist, jemandem wehzutun, den man liebt."

Bellatrix schaute sie fragend an. „Du solltest froh sein, dass dein Mann so denkt."

Narcissa erkannte den Unterton sofort. „Tut Rodolphus das denn nicht?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher", sagte Bellatrix. „Er spricht nur immer von seinem Eid, den er nicht bricht, aber das ist wohl alles."

„Macht dir das wirklich soviel aus?", fragte Narcissa. „Rodolphus hat eben einfach keine so festen Prinzipien. Aber das hättest du doch auch nicht gewollt, oder?"

„Bitte sprich nicht von Prinzipien", sagte Bellatrix und dachte an einen anderen Mann, der die angeblich so sehr achtete.

„Ich glaube, Lucius hat auch einfach nicht verstanden, wie ich das gemeint habe", sagte Narcissa. „Oder wollte es nicht verstehen, ich weiß nicht."

„Es ist auch nicht gerade einfach, so etwas zu verstehen", sagte Bellatrix. „Gerade bei dir."

„Ja, da hast du wohl auch wieder recht", gab Narcissa zu. „Ich sollte auch nicht zu viel von ihm verlangen, vor allem nicht jetzt. Auch wenn du wohl nicht die richtig bist, um mich deswegen zu kritisieren. Du machst es Rodolphus im Moment ja auch nicht gerade leicht."

„Ich bin Todesserin und der Dunkle Lord kommt zuerst, anders geht es nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Rodolphus wusste das auch, als er mich geheiratet. Er wusste, dass mein Leben nicht nur daraus bestehen würde, seine Frau zu sein."

„Davon spricht doch gar niemand", meinte Narcissa. „Aber trotzdem hast du als Ehefrau immer noch deine Pflichten. Die erfüllst du im Moment aber nicht, und jeder weiß es. Rodolphus muss sich immer wieder irgendwelche abfälligen Bemerkungen anhören. Findest du es wirklich in Ordnung, dich so zu verhalten? Es würde doch deiner Arbeit als Todesserin sicher nicht schaden, wenn du ihn wenigstens ab und zu mal zum Zug kommen lassen würdest, oder?"

Bellatrix Augen funkelten zornig. „Sag mal, was geht dich das eigentlich an?"

Was fiel Narcissa eigentlich ein? In diese Dinge musste sich auch eine Schwester nicht einmischen.

„Reg dich nicht auf", sagte Narcissa. „Früher haben wir doch auch immer über diese Dinge gesprochen."

Das stimmte natürlich, aber trotzdem wollte Bellatrix es jetzt nicht tun.

„Ich verstehe es auch einfach nicht", sagte Narcissa. „Eigentlich habe ich ja schon das Gefühl, dass ihr euch immer noch ganz gerne habt und alles. Also warum?"

„Es geht einfach nicht", erwiderte Bellatrix und hoffte, dass ihre Schwester mit dieser Antwort zufrieden sein würde. Leider war das jedoch nicht der Fall. Narcissa schaute sie nur fragend an, doch irgendwann wich ihre Neugierde einem besorgten Blick.

„Warum? Hat dir etwa jemand etwas angetan? In Askaban?"

Bellatrix schluckte. Sollte sie lügen, wie sie es all die Jahre getan hatte? Wahrscheinlich würde es Narcissa sowieso bemerken und außerdem, warum eigentlich? Narcissa war selbst eine Hexe, sie würde es wohl verstehen. Und immerhin war er ein Reinblüter gewesen.

„Nicht in Askaban, nein", sagte sie.

Narcissa sog scharf die Luft ein. „Nicht in Askaban? Aber es war nicht etwa, jemand von unserer Seite, oder?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Bellatrix schnell. „Es ist passiert, als das Ministerium uns zum ersten Mal gefasst hatte. Im letzten Jahr bevor der Dunkle Lord verschwunden ist."

„Damals schon?", fragte Narcissa ungläubig. „Aber wie konnte das passieren? Sie hatten doch damals noch nicht einmal Beweise. Sie haben euch wieder gehen lassen."

„Was niemand je verstanden hat", sagte Bellatrix. Aber du wirst es bald wissen. Ich werde dir sagen, was damals passiert ist."

Narcissa würde jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Ruhe mehr geben, bis sie die Wahrheit wusste und wenn Bellatrix ehrlich war, wollte sie auch, dass endlich einmal jemand davon erfuhr. Schließlich hatte sie all die Jahre wegen ihnen schweigen müssen, nicht weil sie es so entschieden hatte.

„Die Auroren haben uns schon länger verdächtigt", begann sie. „ Deswegen hat Rodolphus ja auch seine Arbeit verloren und alles. Sie haben uns einen Brief geschickt, dass wir uns beim Ministerium melden sollen, um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Alles höflich formuliert, wir haben uns gedacht, machen wir es, sonst wissen sie nämlich gleich Bescheid. Gestehen würden wir natürlich nichts."

„Ja, soviel habe ich noch mitbekommen", sagte Narcissa. „ Lucius und mir ist ja nachdem der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war, etwas ganz Ähnliches passiert. Aber warum…?"

„Warte doch", sagte Bellatrix. „Es ist eine längere Geschichte. Auf jeden Fall war gleich klar, dass es ein Fehler war, uns freiwillig zu melden. Die Auroren waren sich nämlich sehr sicher, dass wir tatsächlich Todesser waren und im Ministerium herrschte eine sehr angespannte Stimmung. Wir waren schließlich damals so langsam wirklich gegen Dumbledores Orden angekommen und hatten Fenwick getötet, Dearborn war in unserer Gewalt. Seinetwegen haben sie uns vorgeladen, aus irgendwelchen Gründen haben sie wohl geglaubt, wir wüssten, wo er ist. Ich wusste allerdings nicht darüber, es war Dolohovs Auftrag gewesen. Sie haben uns sofort die Zauberstäbe abgenommen und uns getrennt in Verhörräume gebracht. Von mir wollten sie wissen, wo Dearborn ist, aber auch alles Mögliche andere über den Dunklen Lord und seine Arbeit."

„Aber du hast ihnen nichts gesagt?", wollte Narcissa wissen. „ Sonst hätten sie euch ja nicht freigelassen."

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt. Es gab auch nicht viel zu sagen. Über Dearborns Schicksal wusste ich nichts, und die Verbrechen, die sie mir sonst noch anhängen wollten, haben vermutlich nie stattgefunden. Jedenfalls nicht auf Aufforderung des Dunklen Lords. Natürlich habe ich nichts davon gestanden."

„Was für Verbrechen haben sie dir denn vorgeworfen?", wollte Narcissa wissen.

Bellatrix musterte ihre Schwester eingehend. Wie empfindlich war Narcissa wirklich? Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor, wenn sie sogar glaubte Bellatrix wolle vom Dunklen Lord so behandelt werden? Nein, es war trotzdem besser, wenn sie es nicht erfuhr.

„Es war völlig absurd", sagte sie. „Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Die Auroren waren natürlich nicht begeistert davon, dass ich ihnen nichts gesagt habe. Stunde, um Stunde, um Stunde haben sie mich befragt. Aber immerhin durfte ich zwischendurch mal hinaus, alles andere wäre ihnen wohl auch zu unappetitlich gewesen. Nicht jeder stört sich an diesen Dingen so wenig wie Rodolphus."

Narcissa verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, Bellatrix wusste, dass sie auf diesem Gebiet auch recht empfindlich war, deswegen sagte sie auch nichts mehr weiter dazu.

„Die vierte Gruppe Auroren, Namen weiß ich keine, hat dann wohl irgendwie begriffen, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen. Sie haben alles Mögliche versucht, ich durfte nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl sitzen, sondern wurde am Boden angekettet, wie ein Tier, dann haben sie alle möglichen Zaubersprüche benutzt, die irgendwelche Verletzungen verursachen, andere bei denen man das Gefühl hat, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen."

Als sie Narcissas entsetzten Blick sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu:

„So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, es sei nur eine Erinnerung an die Hexenprozesse der Muggel, wie Vater sie uns früher öfter gezeigt hat. Die Verbrechen, die sie mir vorgeworfen haben, haben sich ganz ähnlich angehört. Was soll man von Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern auch schon erwarten? Ich habe auch gewusst, dass sie mich nicht töten würden, sonst könnte ich ihnen ja erst Recht nichts mehr sagen."

Narcissa sah immer noch ungläubig aus. „Wir hatten da jedenfalls unheimlich viel Glück, das sehe ich jetzt schon. Bei Elsa Nott muss es wohl auch ganz schlimm gewesen sein."

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Sie haben sie sehr lange mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, oder?"

„Ja, auf den ersten Blick hat sie es noch recht gut überstanden", sagte Narcissa ernst. „Aber sie war einfach nicht mehr dieselbe, hat sich an nichts mehr gefreut und überhaupt keine Lebenskraft mehr. Drei Jahre lang hat sie sich irgendwie dahingeschleppt, dann hat sie Gift genommen. Ihr Sohn war dabei, als sie gestorben ist, er war damals fünf Jahre alt."

„Ich habe schon so etwas gehört", sagte Bellatrix. „Und Elsa war tatsächlich niemals Todesserin. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was ihr Mann da eigentlich gemacht hat. Florence wusste schon, warum sie sich sofort völlig von Rabastan distanziert hat."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe die Tochter vorhin am Bahnhof gesehen. Da ahnt wohl keiner, wo sie herkommt."

„Ja, aber jetzt sollte ich vielleicht doch weitererzählen", sagte Bellatrix. Wenn sie die Sache jetzt erzählen wollte, musste sie weitermachen. Eine Runde Klatsch mit Narcissa passte da nicht hinein.

„Die nächsten Auroren, die mich befragten sollen waren Rodney Proudfoot, seinen Namen weiß ich erst seit kurzem, und Frank Longbottom."

Narcissas Augen weiteten sich, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Ihnen war schnell klar, dass sie mit diesen einfachen Zaubersprüchen nicht weiterkommen würden, und sie sind dann auf die naheliegendste Lösung gekommen. Sie haben den Cruciatusfluch benutzt."

„Und ich habe immer gedacht…" Narcissa beendete den Satz nicht.

„Dass Longbottom zu ehrenhaft ist, um solche schwarze Magie anzuwenden? Ja nun, das dachten einige, die meisten denken es wohl immer noch. Sie haben mich jedenfalls mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt und waren auch sehr wohl in der Lage dazu, das zu schaffen. Mir war dann natürlich klar, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinten. Ich habe mir nur noch gedacht, dass ich nichts gestehen darf, wenn ich eine Chance haben will, da wieder herauszukommen. Ich bin damals mit dem Cruciatusfluch deutlich besser zurechtgekommen als jetzt, nach Askaban."

„Das ist ja wohl klar", murmelte Narcissa, die ihr mit entsetztem Blick zuhörte.

„Sie wurden immer wütender, haben offenbar geglaubt, sie würden mich auch so, überhaupt nicht treffen. Das hat nicht gestimmt, aber natürlich wollte ich, dass sie das denken. Dann sind sie aber auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich ja schließlich eine Hexe bin, und dass sie angesichts dieser Tatsache ja noch etwas gegen mich in der Hand haben. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, wer eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen ist, aber Longbottom hat sie dann in die Tat umgesetzt."

Sie hielt inne. Viel mehr wollte sie darüber eigentlich erzählen, doch eins musste Narcissa unbedingt noch wissen.

„Ich konnte nichts tun, um es zu verhindern. Meine Hände waren gefesselt und vorher hat er mich noch einmal mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, so dass ich mich nicht mit meiner Magie wehren konnte."

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich das alles nur aus weiter Entfernung anzuschauen, und das war besser so. Andernfalls hätte sie Narcissa nicht davon erzählen können.

„So ein erbärmlicher Feigling!", zischte Narcissa. „ Das Haus der Stolzen und Tapferen, was für ein Unsinn. Aber warum nur hast du niemandem etwas erzählt? Es wäre sicher möglich gewesen, das öffentlich zu machen, natürlich ohne deinen Namen zu nennen. Sein Ruf wäre überall ruiniert gewesen."

„Das wusste er selbst wohl auch", sagte Bellatrix. „Genau wie Moody. Er ist hereingekommen, und hat alles mitbekommen, doch natürlich hatte er nicht vor, seinen Lieblingsschüler bloßzustellen. Aber nach Askaban konnten sie mich natürlich auch nicht schicken, denn dort wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass jemand etwas herausfinden würde, unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren. Sie hatten ja immer noch keine Beweise, offenbar auch von Rodolphus nicht, wir waren keine überführten Todesser. Deswegen haben sie uns gehen lassen, aber zuerst musste ich einen Unbrechbaren Eid leisten, dass ich niemandem etwas verraten würde. Ich hab's getan, was hatte ich auch für eine Wahl? Andernfalls hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich gleich umgebracht."

Narcissa schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Wund. „Ein Unbrechbarer Eid? Aber du hast es mir doch gerade erzählt. Was…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Eid wirkt nicht mehr, Moody ist nämlich tot", sagte Bellatrix.

„Ich habe ihn getötet, im Sommer als wir versucht haben, Potter gefangenzunehmen."

Narcissa zuckte etwas zusammen, Bellatrix wusste, dass sie ein Problem mit dem Töten von Menschen hatte, genau wie ihr Sohn. In diesem Fall gab es dafür aber keinen Grund. Moody war in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod gestorben, es hätte nur noch sie oder ihn geben können.

Narcissas Hände zitterten. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Longbottom so etwas tun würde. Er war zwar ein Blutsverräter, aber ansonsten war ihm die Ehre doch immer so wichtig."

„Ja, aber ich gehörte offensichtlich nicht zur Sorte Frau, die man so behandeln sollte", sagte Bellatrix. Sie wunderte sich selbst darüber wie gleichgültig ihre Stimme klang. In Askaban hatte sie wohl genug Zeit darauf aufgewendet, über diesen Satz und seine Bedeutungen nachzudenken.

Stattdessen sagte sie. „Weißt du, was seine Hauptsorge war, als Moody uns erwischt hat? Ob es möglich wäre, dass seine Frau nichts von der ganzen Sache erfährt."

Sie lachte höhnisch.

„Sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch sofort vor die Tür gesetzt, wenn sie erfahren hätte", meinte Narcissa. „ Dann hast du die Longbottoms also deswegen angegriffen?"

„Es hat es nicht unbedingt schwerer gemacht", antwortete Bellatrix. „ Aber wir haben es natürlich wegen des Dunklen Lords getan. Wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte ich allerdings vorgeschlagen, dass wir ihn anschließend töten."

Narcissa schaute sie verwundert an. „ Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Nun, er hat öfter erwähnt, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht zu sterben", erklärte Bellatrix.

„Aber krank und hilflos und auf andere angewiesen zu sein, das war sein schlimmster Alptraum." Sie lächelte grimmig. „Rodolphus war derjenige, der seine Frau überwältigt hat. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen. Er hat ganz offensichtlich geglaubt, dass andere genauso denken wie er."

„Aber Rodolphus hat nicht", Narcissa sah sie fragend an. „ Oder?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Ihm ist es immer sehr wichtig, dass sein Verstand in solchen Situationen die Oberhand behält. Er ist schließlich auch ein halber Ravenclaw."

Bei Rodolphus hatte es sehr lange gedauert, bis der Hut seine Entscheidung bekannt gegeben hatte, daran erinnerte Bellatrix sich immer noch. Als er sich schließlich an den Slytherintisch gesetzt hatte, hatte er überhaupt nicht begeistert gewirkt. Anscheinend war Slytherin nicht das Haus seiner Wahl gewesen, aus irgendwelchen Gründen war er aber trotzdem dorthin gekommen.

„Hast du mit ihm eigentlich darüber gesprochen?", wollte Narcissa jetzt wissen.

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „ Du bist die erste, der ich überhaupt davon erzähle."

Narcissa ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Meinst du aber nicht, es wäre einfacher für euch beide, wenn du ihm die Wahrheit sagen würdest?", fragte sie. „ So denkt er vielleicht, es wäre alles seine Schuld."

„Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass er davon erfährt", sagte Bellatrix. „Seit sie sich kennen, hat Longbottom versucht, ihm das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er sei nichts wert. Ich möchte nicht, dass er jetzt immer noch zwischen uns stehen kann."

Narcissa sah nachdenklich aus. „Das verstehe ich natürlich", sagte sie leise. „Aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass es besser wäre. Meinst du wirklich, Rodolphus würde das so sehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Und ich möchte es auch nicht wirklich wissen."

„Ja, aber so wie es jetzt ist, denkt er wahrscheinlich, du würdest nichts von ihm wissen wollen. Oder dass du dich für jemand anderen interessierst. Es muss für ihn auch schwer sein, immer in deiner Nähe zu sein, aber ohne… Jedenfalls solange er nicht weiß, warum."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass er davon erfährt", sagte Bellatrix noch einmal. Hoffentlich hatte Narcissa das jetzt begriffen.

„Aber wenn du dir solche Sorgen um Rodolphus Bedürfnisse machst, warum gehst du dann nicht einfach zu ihm?"

Narcissas Gesicht wurde knallrot und Bellatrix fragte sich, ob ihr dieser Gedanke selbst auch schon gekommen war.

„Das, das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?", stieß sie hervor.

„Doch, das meine ich durchaus ernst", sagte Bellatrix. „ Früher im Alten Reich war es ganz normal, dass Schwestern mit dem gleichen Mann zu tun hatten. Ich weiß ja auch wie das für ihn ist, und wenn es schon so sein muss, ist es mir lieber du, als wenn er sich irgendeine sucht."

„Ich liebe Lucius", murmelte Narcissa, doch Bellatrix hatte nicht den Eindruck, als sei das für sie wirklich ein Hinderungsgrund.

„Er dürfte natürlich nichts davon erfahren", sagte sie.

„Und dir würde es wirklich nichts ausmachen?", wollte Narcissa wissen.

„Nein, sonst hätte ich es nicht so gesagt. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich für alle das Beste, außer vielleicht für Lucius. Aber ihr könnt ja wohl verhindern, dass er etwas mitbekommt."

Narcissa schwieg, sie musste wahrscheinlich über vieles nachdenken. Bellatrix wusste nicht, welche Entscheidung sie in dieser Frage treffen würde, doch die Vorstellung der beiden zusammen war ihr nicht unangenehm. Eine solche Art von Beziehung hatten sie sowieso nie gehabt.

Und wenn es dabei helfen würde, dass Rodolphus nichts wollte, was sie im Moment nicht geben konnte, war das auf jeden Fall besser.


	12. Kapitel 11 (Neville)

**Kapitel 11**

Neville

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Die Spinnen lachen sich doch kaputt!", schallte Amykus Carrows Stimme durchs Klassenzimmer.

Neville achtete nicht weiter darauf. Am Anfang waren alle Schüler zusammengezuckt, wenn Carrow angefangen hatte zu brüllen, doch inzwischen waren sie es gewohnt. Schließlich lief der Unterricht nun schon seit mehr als vier Monaten so ab. Die Schüler hockten vor in Gläsern eingesperrten Spinnen und versuchten, sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen, während Carrow herumlief und alle anschrie, die es nicht schaffen. Wenn er fand, dass ihn irgendjemand aufmüpfig anschaute, oder absichtlich alles falsch machte, verteilte er Ohrfeigen, oder zerrte bei den Mädchen an den Haaren.

Am Anfang war Neville über all das entsetzt gewesen, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass das für Carrow so normal war.

Wenigstens gab es nach der kurzen Zeit zurück in Hogwarts noch keine Schüler, die Strafarbeiten bekommen hatten, und deswegen als Übungsmaterial für den Cruciatusfluch herhalten mussten. Das war vor den Ferien meistens der Fall gewesen, nicht selten war Neville selbst derjenige gewesen, an dem der Fluch geübt worden war.

Wenigstens gab es kaum Schüler, die wirklich dazu in der Lage waren, einen Menschen mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen, manche so wie Neville, verweigerten das offen, andere sprachen zwar den Fluch aus, jedoch ohne dass irgendetwas passierte. Die einzige Ausnahme waren Crabbe und Goyle, ihnen schien es richtig Spaß zu machen, den Fluch zu benutzen. Für sie war das wohl eine magische Methode, um Leute zusammenzuschlagen, was ja schon vorher eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen war.

Nicht einmal als Slytherin und Todessersohn war man vor Carrows Wut gefeit.

„Blickkontakt verdammt noch mal, Blickkontakt", schrie er Theodore Nott an. „Wie soll das denn gehen, wenn du die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gaffst? Und den Zauberstab auf die Spinne richten!"

Neville beobachtete neugierig, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers abspielte. Offenbar pflegten Todesser auch untereinander keinen besonders respektvollen Umgangston, aber wirklich verwunderlich war das wohl nicht.

Nott murmelte irgendetwas, was Neville nicht verstehen konnte, Carrows Antwort war aber nicht zu überhören: „Sag Mal, bist du jetzt der Sohn eines Todessers oder ein schwächlicher Schlappschwanz?", fragte er, Crabbe und Goyle brachen ihr übliches grunzendes Gelächter aus.

„Wirklich großartig, dieser Zusammenhalt", murmelte Seamus neben Neville und der gab zurück: „Was soll man von Leuten wie denen auch schon erwarten?"

„Haste auch wieder Recht", sagte Seamus und schaute wieder auf seine Spinne. Am Anfang hatten sich die Gryffindors auch geweigert, Spinnen mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen, doch irgendwann hatten sie es dann doch probiert und festgestellt, dass nichts passierte. Bei Neville machte es überhaupt keinen Unterschied, ob er den Fluch aussprach oder nicht, es geschah einfach gar nichts. Offensichtlich war seine Magie für so etwas nicht geschaffen. Mit dieser erleichternden Erkenntnis konnte er jetzt den Fluch gegen die Spinnen aussprechen, doch einem Menschen würde er diese Beschwörung niemals ins Gesicht sagen, ganz egal, ob magisch gesehen etwas passierte oder nicht.

Padma Patil drehte sich zu ihnen um und seufzte. „Ich habe noch nie so nutzlosen Unterricht in diesem Fach erlebt, und ich hatte Quirrell, Lockhart und Umbridge", sagte sie.

„Da bist du nicht die einzige", sagte Seamus. „Die reinste Zeitverschwendung."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das geht", sagte Padma. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte, würde ich es nicht hinkriegen. Und wir üben das jetzt schon fast ein halbes Jahr und der hat uns nicht einmal gesagt, wie der Fluch eigentlich funktioniert."

„Ich glaube, da gibt's nicht viel zu sagen", meinte Neville. „Wenn man krank genug ist, funktioniert es einfach so, und wenn nicht, können wir es ewig probieren."

Großtante Callidoras Worte hatten sich zwar ein bisschen anders angehört, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine alte Theorie zutraf. Sonst hätten es zumindest Ravenclaws wie Padma ja irgendwann hinbekommen, das war aber nicht der Fall.

„Kann schon sein", sagte Padma. „Aber warum will Du weißt schon wer eigentlich, dass wir es lernen? Ich versteh das einfach nicht."

„Die Frage ist leicht zu beantworten", sagte Neville. „Ohne Foltern geht bei ihm einfach nichts, deshalb meint er wohl, möglichst viele von uns müssten das lernen. Ihm ist wohl überhaupt nicht klar, dass anständige Zauberer so etwas einfach nicht tun, und dass wir uns auch nicht dazu zwingen lassen."

„Eine ziemlich hohe Meinung von dir hast du ja schon", mischte sich plötzlich eine andere Ravenclaw ein. Sie hieß Mandy Brocklehurst und war nicht in der DA. „Aber inzwischen sagst du den Fluch ja auch, obwohl du am Anfang noch verkündet hast, dass du so etwas niemals tun würdest."

„Sag Mal, hat dich eigentlich jemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt?", fragte Seamus unfreundlich. „Wenn du das hier gutfindest, ist es deine Sache, aber lass andere in Ruhe."

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", erklärte Mandy. „Mich regt nur diese Selbstgerechtigkeit auf. Natürlich macht niemand mit, wenn die so bescheuert sind und verlangen, dass wir unsere Freunde foltern. Bei Feinden würde das aber ganz anders aussehen, bei allen."

„Kommt, lassen wir das lieber", flüsterte Padmas Schwester Parvati. „Carrow schaut schon in unsere Richtung."

„Du bist doch in Gryffindor, oder?", fragte Mandy.

„Na und? Drauf anlegen muss man es wohl nicht", erklärte Parvati, doch es war schon zu spät. Carrow näherte sich in großen Schritten der letzten Reihe an der Tür, wo Neville und die drei anderen Gryffindors saßen.

Er blieb dann jedoch bei den Ravenclaws in der Reihe eins weiter vorne stehen.

„Brocklehurst, zeig du uns doch mal, was du kannst", verlangte er.

Neville beobachtete so genau wie möglich, was in der Reihe vor ihm passierte. Nach dem, was Mandy eben gesagt hätte, hätte er ihr eigentlich zugetraut, dass sie den Fluch benutzen konnte, doch offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall. Obwohl sie alle Anweisungen befolgte, reagierte die Spinne überhaupt nicht.

„Klappt leider nicht", sagte sie mit ruhigem Blick zu Carrow.

„Streng dich verdammt noch mal mehr an!", rief der. „Was ist mit dir?"

Padma war nun als nächste an der Reihe, doch ihr Fluch bewirkte genauso wenig wie der von Mandy, alles andere hätte Neville auch sehr gewundert.

„Meine Güte, wie unfähig kann man eigentlich sein?", fragte Carrow und fuchtelte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in der Luft herum. Mandy wandte sich unauffällig ab, offenbar hatte sie Angst, dass er ihr ins Auge fassen würde. „ Ihr seid doch Ravenclaws. Sollte man da nicht ein bisschen intelligent sein? Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und in Zukunft streng ihr euch bitte schön ein bisschen mehr an!"

Mandy Nebensitzerin Lisa Turpin zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie hörte, wie viele Punkte ihr Haus schon wieder verloren hatte. Michael Corner, Terry Boot und Stephen Cornfoot, die übriggebliebenen Ravenclaw-Jungen rechneten leise aus, wie viele Punkte sie jetzt noch hatten. Die Summe näherte sich langsam aber stetig der Null. Für Neville war das jedoch nichts Schockierendes, Gryffindor hatte schon sehr früh im Jahr negative Punktzahlen bekommen, und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sich daran noch irgendetwas ändern würde. Neville war das jedoch ziemlich egal. Welche Rolle spielte der Hauspokal unter den gegebenen Umständen denn noch? Für ihn keine besonders große.

Padma schien das ähnlich zu sehen, Carrows Punktabzug schien sie ziemlich kalt zu lassen.

Stattdessen sagte sie: „Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber warum müssen wir diesen Fluch eigentlich so unbedingt lernen? Es bekommt ja niemand richtig hin, könnten wir da nicht vielleicht auch einfach mal etwas anderes machen?"

Carrows Gesicht nahm eine hässliche rote Farbe an, die Neville nur zu gut kannte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen? Ihr macht, was ich euch sage. Wenn ich will, dass ihr diesen Fluch lernt, dann passiert das auch, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir. So laut brauchen Sie auch gar nicht zu sprechen, ich bin direkt neben Ihnen", sagte Padma und Neville lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Man musste diesen Leuten einfach ab und zu Grenzen aufzeigen, auch wenn das schmerzhaft werden konnte.

„Wag es nicht, so mit mir zu reden!", brüllte Carrow nun. „Dafür gibt es Nachsitzen, Morgen Abend, um acht in meinem Büro. Alles klar."

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass das nötig ist", sagte Padma gleichmütig. „Ich wollte nur einen konstruktiven Vorschlag machen."

Carrow hob seine Hand und Neville machte sich schon Sorgen, dass er sie schlagen würde, er ließ es dann aber doch sein. „Morgen um acht in meinem Büro!", wiederholte er nur und wackelte schnaufend davon.

„Ich fürchte, Carrow hält nicht viel von „konstruktiver Kritik", sagte Seamus, als er außer Hörerweite war. „Aber man kann es ja mal versuchen."

„Diese Leute sind dermaßen erbärmlich", sagte Padma. „Aber was soll man schon machen? Dann gibt es eben mal wieder eine Strafarbeit, lässt sich auch nicht ändern."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung", sagte Neville. „Es war richtig was zu sagen. So lange sich das noch jemand traut, haben sie nicht so viel Macht. Das wissen sie bestimmt auch, und deswegen reagieren sie dermaßen extrem."

„Da hast du wohl Recht", sagte Padma und wandte sich wieder ihrer Spinne zu.

Trotz seiner Worte machte Neville sich Sorgen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Padma allein in Carrows Büro gehen musste, doch er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte, um das zu ändern.

Mit diesem Gedanken musste er sich in letzter Zeit häufig abfinden, und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Wenn er dieses elende Schuljahr hinter sich gebracht hatte, würde er dafür sorgen, dass wirklich etwas getan wurde, sagte er sich. Er würde auch unter den Erwachsenen nach Gleichgesinnten suchen und dann würden sie ihr Bestes tun, um das Leid, das Voldemort verursachte, zu mindern. Bis Harry es schaffte, ihn zu vernichten. Schaffen würde er das sicher, doch Neville fürchtete, dass es nicht so schnell geschehen würde, schließlich war auch Harry erst ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren genau wie er.

Endlich erlöste das Klingeln die Schüler von Carrows Unterricht, Hausaufgaben gab es keine, Carrow gab fast nie etwas auf. Die Zeiten, als man sich darüber gefreut hatte, waren aber schon längst vorbei.

„Ah, endlich Abendessen", sagte Seamus, als sie hinausgingen. „Ich glaube, nächstes Mal bring ich Ohrenstöpsel mit."

Lavender grinste, doch Parvati sah niedergeschlagen aus. Sie bemerkte Nevilles Blick und sagte: „Eigentlich bin ich ja wirklich froh, dass meine Schwester auf einmal ihre Gryffindorseite entdeckt, aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie. Man weiß nie, was diese Leute mit ihr machen."

Als Parvati das so sagte, fiel Neville endlich etwas ein, was sie tun konnten, auch wenn es wohl nicht viel helfen würde. „Vielleicht sollte jemand von uns in der Nähe von Carrows Büro bleiben", sagte er. „Wir dürfen ja bis zehn draußen bleiben. Falls wirklich was ist, können wir vielleicht eingreifen."

„Aber wie soll das gehen?", fragte Lavender. „Wenn wir wirklich gegen sie kämpfen, werfen sie uns bestimmt nach Askaban."

„ Natürlich nur im absoluten Notfall", erklärte Neville. „Dann ist mir das auch egal."

„Ja, machen wir es so", sagte Parvati. „Eigentlich hat sie ja nichts so Schlimmes getan, aber Carrow sucht wahrscheinlich einfach mal wieder jemanden, den er bestrafen kann. Hat es wahrscheinlich vermisst."

Sie verzog wütend das Gesicht und die vier kamen an den Sanduhren vorbei, die den Punktestand der Häuser anzeigten. Nur bei den Slytherins glitzerten große Mengen von Smaragden, bei den Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs lagen nur ein paar vereinzelte Edelsteine in den Gläsern, und bei den Gryffindors überhaupt keine. Stattdessen leuchtete am Rand eine Nummer mit der Anzahl von negativen Punkten, die bei den Gryffindors schon zusammengekommen waren.

Die Mengen der Schüler an den Haustischen spiegelten dieses Verhältnis wider, Slytherins schienen noch alle da zu sein, während es an den anderen Tischen viele Lücken gab, aber nirgendwo so viele wie bei den Gryffindors.

Das Kartoffelgratin, das es zu Abend gab, schmeckte aber trotzdem gut, Neville musste ja nicht zum Lehrertisch schauen, wo einem Snapes fettige Haare und die unschöne Fresserei der Carrows jeden Appetit verderben konnten.

Früher waren die Schüler nach dem Essen oft noch eine Weile zusammen am Tisch sitzen geblieben, doch dazu hatte in diesem Jahr niemand Lust. Neville hatte den anderen DA-Mitgliedern gleich nach seiner Ankunft über die verzauberten Galleonen mitgeteilt, dass es an diesem Abend ein Treffen gebe würden, und so machten sie sich nach und nach auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hatten die anderen inzwischen aber verinnerlicht, dass sie nicht alle gleichzeitig in dieselbe Richtung gehen durften, wenn sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Carrows nicht auf sich ziehen wollten. Neville kehrte zuerst zum Gryffindorturm zurück, und macht sich dann von dort aus auf den Weg.

Der Raum der Wünsche war genauso vortrefflich eingerichtet wie bei allen vorherigen Treffen, doch die Stimmung war doch anders, denn niemand war da, um sie vor den Nargeln zu warnen, die in den Ecken des Raumes lebten. Luna fehlte, und Neville war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur ihm so ging. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sie oft genug unter Beweis gestellt, dass hinter ihrer ungewöhnlichen Fassade ein sehr mutiges und tüchtiges Mädchen steckte, das nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw war. Niemand hatte in Frage gestellt, dass sie die Leitung der Ravenclaws in der DA übernahm, auch wenn das noch vor einem Jahr niemand für möglich gehalten hatte.

Die meisten DA-Mitglieder sahen niedergeschlagen aus, doch Neville dachte sich, dass das wohl auch damit zusammenhing, dass sie jetzt wieder in die Schule hatten zurückkehren müssen. In diesem Jahr war niemand über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben.

Hannah Abbott aus Huffelpuff sah besonders blass aus, doch sie lächelte Neville freundlich an, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Neville merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Dabei passte so etwas doch überhaupt nicht zum Anführer der DA. Sie wollte nur freundlich sein, das war alles. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, so zu reagieren.

Romilda Vane und ihre Freundinnen waren wie meistens die letzten, die ankamen und Neville fiel auf, dass ihre begeisterte Begrüßung keine solche Reaktion hervorrief. Einerseits war er darüber zwar erleichtert, doch andererseits beunruhigte es ihn. Er schaute noch einmal kurz in Hannahs Richtung. Sie hatte sich wie immer zu ihren Freunden Ernie Macmillan und Susan Bones gesetzt, in Nevilles Richtung schaute sie nicht mehr.

Ginny räusperte sich, und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er jetzt etwas zu den anderen sagen sollte. Und auch was, dass er das für einen Moment vergessen hatte, war ihm sehr unangenehm.

„ Guten Abend, ich bin froh, dass ihr auch dieses Jahr wieder alle hierher gekommen seid", begann er. „Wie ihr alle wisst, können wir aber leider nicht mehr alle hier zusammenkommen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause wurde Luna von den Todessern auf hinterhältige Art entführt und ist jetzt ihre Gefangene, mit der sie ihren Vater erpressen wollen."

Einige der anderen tauschten wütende Blicke und flüsterten miteinander, doch Neville wusste, dass ihr Ärger nicht ihm galt, sondern den Todessern, die es nötig hatten, zu solchen feigen Methoden zu greifen.

„Das einzige Gute, was man dazu sagen kann ist, dass sie sie zumindest nicht umbringen können, wenn sie sie weiterhin für diesen Zweck gebrauchen wollen.", fuhr er fort.

„Deswegen haben wir guten Grund zu hoffen, dass sie am Leben ist, und dass es ihr verhältnismäßig gut geht. Gerade deswegen finde ich aber, dass wir alle einen Moment lang an sie denken sollten, ganz egal, was gerade mit ihr passiert und wie es ihr geht. Wie sie uns selbst noch vor Weihnachten gesagt hat, positive Gedanken sind gute Magie, und sie können auch ihr helfen."

Es wurde so still im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Neville überlegte sich, wo Luna jetzt wohl sein mochte, und was mit ihr passierte. Hoffentlich behandelten sie sie anständig, aber konnten sie das überhaupt? Er versuchte, Gedanken zu schicken, die mögliche Schmerzen heilen ließen, doch wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass das half?

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Romilda Vane fragte: „Meinst du nicht, dass wir vielleicht auch irgendwas tun können? Außer denken? Wir sind doch Dumbledores Armee, können wir sie nicht vielleicht befreien?"

Dieser Gedanke war Neville auch schon öfter gekommen, doch ihm war keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, wie man da wirklich anstellen sollte, schließlich wusste er nicht einmal, wo die Todesser Luna gefangen hielten.

Doch jemand anderes sprach, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte: „Das würden wir alle gerne tun, Romilda", sagte Terry Boot. „Aber es geht wirklich nicht. Erst mal wissen wir überhaupt nicht wo sie ist, und selbst wenn, kämen wir da sicher nie hin. Die Carrows mögen nicht gerade die cleversten sein, aber die Todesser müssen nicht alle so sein, und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist es sicher nicht. Wir würden uns nur selbst in Gefahr bringen und Luna vielleicht noch mit dazu."

„Terry hat leider Recht", sagte Neville. „Im Moment können wir wirklich nichts machen. Wir sollten aber auf jeden Fall Augen und Ohren offenhalten. Vielleicht finden wir ja zufällig irgendetwas heraus, was uns weiterhelfen kann. Wenn das passieren sollte, werden wir noch einmal darüber sprechen."

„Ich finde trotzdem, dass wir mehr tun sollten", meinte Romilda. „Die Carrows sind doch beide so beschränkt. Warum locken nicht einfach einen von ihnen in eine Falle, überwältigen ihn, und fragen ihn, wo Luna ist, und wir dorthin kommen können? Wenn er es uns gesagt hat, nehmen wir einfach einen Vergessenszauber, das wird gar niemand bemerken."

„Ja, und das würden uns die Carrows dann sicher auch begeistert sagen", meinte Michael Corner. „Mädchen, jetzt wach mal auf."

„Begeistert vielleicht nicht", meinte Romilda. „Ein bisschen nachhelfen müssten wir wohl schon."

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie genau sollen wir das jetzt verstehen?"

„Na ja, sie versuchen ja schon die ganze Zeit uns den Cruciatusfluch beizubringen", sagte Romilda unverblümt. „Warum sollten wir das nicht mal für unsere Zwecke anwenden?"

Alle Mitglieder der DA starrten Romilda an, Neville begriff nicht, was er da hörte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte Romilda sich beschämt an ihn gewandt, weil sie den Fluch fast anwenden konnte, und jetzt schlug sie so etwas vor. Gehörte sie etwa zu den Zauberern, die ein natürliches Talent für den Cruciatusfluch hatten? Und er hatte noch versucht sie zu beruhigen. Aber wie konnte so jemand nach Gryffindor kommen?

„Aber sonst geht's noch", sagte Ginny.

Romilda schien sich nicht zu schämen.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie. „Ihr sagt doch ständig, dass das hier ein Krieg ist, und dass man sich unangenehmen Dingen stellen muss. Meint ihr damit nur irgendetwas, was wir selbst erleiden müssen? Die Carrows machen es doch selbst ständig mit uns, also warum sollten wir nicht einfach mal den Spieß umdrehen? Was ist wichtiger, dass wir eine Freundin von uns retten, oder dass es den Carrows gut geht?"

Neville empfand nichts als Wut und Verachtung, wenn er an Amykus und Alecto Carrow dachte, aber trotzdem. Sie konnten nicht anfangen so zu denken, sonst wären sie genauso wie die Todesser. Keinen Deut besser. Warum nur musste sich Romildas Argumentation so plausibel anhören? Doch wenn man wirklich darüber nachdachte, klang es bald nicht mehr so, das musste sie nur irgendwie begreifen.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", sagte er entschlossen. „Der Cruciatusfluch ist nicht umsonst ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch. Wenn wir ihn benutzen, sind wir nicht besser als sie. Außerdem muss das noch lange nicht helfen. Jemand kann unter der Folter lügen oder überhaupt nichts sagen. Stellt euch mal vor, wir haben so etwas getan, und am Ende bringt es uns nicht einmal weiter. An manches muss man sich einfach halten, auch im Krieg."

„Neville hat Recht", sagte Ginny. „So etwas geht einfach nicht. Dumbledore und Harry hätten es auch nicht gewollt."

Diese letzte Bemerkung sollte wohl alle Zweifel beseitigen, Unterstützung gab es dann auch noch von Michael. „Das wäre der reinste Wahnsinn. Die Chance, dass wir wirklich etwas tun könnten, wäre winzig, aber die Gefahr, dass es schief geht sehr groß. Sogar wenn wir alles andere vergessen."

Romilda sagte nichts mehr und Neville fasste das als Zustimmung auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sowieso nicht wirklich über das nachgedacht, was sie da sagte. Sie war schließlich noch ziemlich jung und auch nicht Mitglied der alten DA gewesen, da konnte sie die Dinge wohl einfach noch nicht so richtig abschätzen.

„Ich finde es gut, dass du dich für Luna einsetzen willst", sagte er in freundlicherem Tonfall zu ihr. „Aber so geht es wirklich nicht. Das verstehst du doch sicherlich auch."

„Ja", murmelte Romilda und schaute ihn an, graue Augen mit einigen Spuren von Schwarz. Doch warum beunruhigte ihn das so? Lag es daran, dass er sich fragte, ob es nicht vielleicht auch in ihr irgendwelche schwarzen Spuren gab? „Ich habe mir das nur so überlegt", murmelte sie.

„Gut, dann bleibt uns leider zunächst einmal nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten", sagte Neville. „Solange Luna jetzt nicht da ist, brauchen wir jemanden, der sie vertreten kann und an ihrer Stelle für die Ravenclaws zuständig ist. Ich hätte da an Padma gedacht, sie ist schließlich die einzige Vertrauensschülerin aus der siebten Klasse, die hier mit dabei ist, da würde sich das anbieten."

Er schaute zu den Ravenclaws hinüber. „Seid ihr damit einverstanden? Padma?"

„Ich bin bereit, es zu machen", erklärte Padma. „Aber wenn jemand anderes lieber will."

Sie warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung ihrer Hausgenossen, doch niemand meldete sich.

„Gut, dann mach ich es."

Neville nickte. „Dann hätten wir das geklärt. Es ist einfach wichtig, dass wir einen Ansprechpartner für Ravenclaw haben, auch für die kleineren Treffen. Dann würde ich sagen, wir üben jetzt weiter. Vielleicht kommt Harry ja doch noch bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende ist, und dann müssen wir bereit sein, für ihn zu kämpfen."

Die DA-Mitglieder schienen alle erfreut darüber zu sein, endlich wieder etwas tun zu können, und Neville stellte zufrieden fest, dass sich alle schön verbessert hatten. Natürlich konnten sie nur die einfachen Duellzauber üben, mehr beherrschten Neville und Ginny ja selbst nicht, doch es war immer noch besser als gar nichts. Sie könnten Harry so wenigstens ein bisschen helfen.

Wie jedes Mal verging die Zeit deutlich schneller als die Schüler gedacht hatten, und Neville musste erklären, dass das Treffen vorbei war, sonst konnten sie nicht mehr unauffällig und rechtzeitig zurück in ihre Häuser kommen.

Er selbst blieb am längsten, doch er war nicht der einzige, auch Hannah blieb zurück.

Sein Herz klopfte schneller, daran änderte auch nichts, dass er versuchte, etwas dagegen zu tun.

Hannahs besorgter Blick machte ihm jedoch recht schnell klar, dass sie nicht geblieben war, um über schöne Dinge zu sprechen. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Luna", sagte sie.

Neville unterdrückte einen Seufzer. War sie extra geblieben, um ihm das zu sagen? Es war doch klar, dass sie sich alle Sorgen um Luna machten, vorhin war das wohl deutlich genug geworden. Eigentlich war zu diesem Thema aber alles gesagt, sie konnten nichts tun. Jedesmal, wenn jemand davon anfing hatte Neville jedoch das Gefühl, er sollte doch irgendetwas machen, statt nur tatenlos zu akzeptieren, was passierte.

„Das geht uns allen so", sagte er. „Aber wie wir vorhin schon gesagt haben, im Moment können wir leider nichts machen."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Hannah. „Ich habe nur solche Angst, dass sie ihr etwas antun. Etwas wirklich Schlimmeres. Das, was die Carrows mit uns machen ist nichts, verglichen mit dem, was ein Todesser anrichten kann, der wirklich…"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch das brauchte sie auch nicht. „Ich weiß", sagte Neville.

„Wir alle wussten das von Anfang an, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir etwas tun müssen. Ganz egal, was uns vielleicht passieren kann."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich alle wissen", sagte Hannah leise. „Ich habe jedenfalls nie darüber nachgedacht. Manchmal hab ich daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht sterben könnte. Natürlich macht mir das Angst, aber nicht soviel. Vielleicht würde ich dann ja meine Mutter wiedersehen."

Neville schluckte. Ein Mädchen von siebzehn Jahren sollte sich nicht solche Gedanken machen müssen. Noch vor zwei Jahren war ihre größte Angst gewesen, dass sie die Zag-Prüfungen nicht bestand, und jetzt so etwas. Doch Voldemort zwang sie dazu, mit allem zu rechnen.

Hannah sagte: „Aber jetzt, jetzt ist mir erst so richtig klar geworden, dass mir auch etwas passieren kann, was schlimmer ist. Es kann einem etwas passieren, und man lebt noch, aber trotzdem ist das Leben nie wieder so wie es war, man ist selbst nie wieder so, wie man war."

Neville holte tief Luft. Niemand wusste das besser als er. Früher hatte er das Schicksal seiner Eltern verschwiegen, weil er höhnische Reaktionen befürchtete, doch in diesem Schuljahr sprach er nicht darüber, um den anderen nicht ihren Mut zu nehmen. Hatte Hannah etwa auf anderen Wegen davon erfahren? Oder warum kam sie ausgerechnet jetzt auf so eine Idee?

„Nach diesem Krieg wird das Leben wohl für uns alle nicht mehr so sein wie vorher", sagte Neville. „Es hilft nicht viel, darüber traurig zu sein, wir müssen mit dem zurechtkommen, was wir haben."

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Hannah. „Aber ich glaube du hast noch gar nicht so richtig verstanden, was ich meine. Luna ist in ihren Händen und es gibt niemanden, der sie beschützen kann. Manchmal kommen Todesser in den Tropfenden Kessel, weißt du?"

Ihre Hände zitterten und Neville fragte sich, was da wohl passiert war. „Ja, das kann ich mir denken", sagte er. „Jetzt dürfen sie sich ja überall wieder frei bewegen."

„Es ist furchtbar", sagte Hannah. „Ich muss sie bedienen und dabei frage ich mich ständig, ob nicht vielleicht einer von ihnen dabei war, als meine Mum umgebracht wurde."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das sehr schwer für dich sein muss", sagte Neville. Seine Großmutter hatte sich schon darüber aufgeregt, dass ein reinblütiges Mädchen wie Hannah in diesen Zeiten in einem Pub arbeitete, doch eigentlich ging das weder sie noch ihn etwas an.

Hannah schwieg eine Weile, offenbar suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. Neville schaute sie an, und wartete. Er hatte schon von Anfang an gedacht, dass da wohl irgendetwas passiert sein musste, vielleicht würde sie ihm ja jetzt endlich sagen, was.

„Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht", stieß sie irgendwann hervor.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Neville und hoffte, dass es nicht wirklich so schlimm gewesen war.

„Du hast mir doch dieses Bild gegeben", sagte Hannah. „Von dir. Ich hatte es bei mir, als ich gekellnert habe und-"

Neville schaute sie fragend an und Hannah redete irgendwann weiter. „Ich musste wieder einmal eine Gruppe von Todessern bedienen und einer von ihnen hat, na ja, er wollte mir an den Hintern fassen. Da bin ich schnell zur Seite, und dabei habe ich das Bild verloren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen", sagte sie.

„Was ist denn jetzt passiert?", wollte Neville wissen.

Hannah schluckte. „Einer der Todesser hat es gefunden. Er hat von Tom verlangt, dass ich mit ihm aufs Zimmer komme, Tom konnte nichts machen. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, er wollte, du weißt schon, ich habe gedacht, er wollte mir etwas antun. Aber dann wollte er nur irgendwelche Fragen stellen. Ich habe nicht wirklich darauf geantwortet, aber, aber irgendwie wusste er dann doch, wer du bist."

„Ist das alles?", fragte Neville. „Deswegen musst du dich doch nicht so verrückt machen. Dann weiß er eben, dass du ein Bild von mir dabei hattest, was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

„Macht das nichts?", fragte Hannah und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich meine, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer jetzt zu viel über dich erfährt?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was", sagte Neville. „Snape und die Carrows könnten ihm auch schon längst sagen, dass ich hier für vieles verantwortlich bin, und dass ich auch mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern zu tun habe."

Hannah sah unheimlich erleichtert aus. „Da bin ich aber froh. Ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht."

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das was macht", versicherte Neville ihr noch einmal. Ihre Sorge war rührend, auch wenn sie vielleicht wirklich etwas besser hätte aufpassen sollen. Das wusste sie jetzt aber vermutlich auch selbst.

Hannah atmete tief durch. „ a bin ich wirklich froh. Weißt du, das war sowieso alles so furchtbar. Ich hatte noch nie soviel Angst, noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich hatte ja auch schon Strafarbeiten bei den Carrows, das war nicht schön, aber es ging alles irgendwie. Aber dieser Mann. Bei ihm wusste ich genau, dass er mir etwas wirklich Schlimmes antun könnte und ich habe auch ziemlich lang gedacht, er würde es tun."

„Er hat dir aber nichts getan?", fragte Neville nach.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, zum Glück nicht. Auch wenn ich wirklich gedacht hatte, er würde es noch machen."

Neville seufzte. Es war überhaupt nicht gut, wenn sich jemand so durcheinander bringen ließ, nur weil sie glaubte, dass ein Todesser ihr etwas antun könnte. Was wäre dann, wenn sie wirklich einmal in eine schwierige Situation käme? So etwas konnte in der DA natürlich vorkommen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du Angst hast", sagte er. „Aber eins darfst du nicht vergessen. Wir kämpfen hier gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen persönlich, das kann gefährlich werden. Und wenn es das wird, müssen wir uns darauf verlassen können, dass niemand plötzlich soviel Angst bekommt, dass er uns vielleicht verrät."

Hannah schluckte. „Ich würde euch nie verraten. Nicht, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann. Aber in manchen Situationen. Niemand weiß, was er da machen würde, so lange es ihm nicht passiert ist."

„So darfst du nicht denken!", sagte Neville schärfer als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Aber wenn sie das jetzt schon sagte? Wie schnell würde sie dann die Gruppe verraten, wenn ihr wirklich etwas passierte?

„Planst du etwa schon ein uns zu verraten, wenn die die Situation zu schwer wird?"

„Ich würde euch nie verraten", wiederholte Hannah. „ Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht sagen, was passieren würde, wenn jemand wirklich, wenn jemand mich richtig foltern würde. Niemand kann das sagen, solange es ihm nicht passiert ist."

„Hannah, so geht das nicht", sagte Neville. „Wenn wir gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen und seine Anhänger kämpfen, müssen wir mit allem rechnen, wirklich mit allem. Und wir müssen bereit sein, es auf uns zu nehmen. Jemand, der dazu nicht bereit ist, sollte lieber nicht mehr mitmachen."

Hannah blinzelte, offensichtlich kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. Neville wollte sie nicht verletzen, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Die Lage war einfach so, und die Todesser würden wohl schnell herausfinden, wer schwach genug war, um irgendetwas preiszugeben.

Er dachte an seine Eltern im -Hospital. Wer war er von anderen zu verlangen, dass sie dasselbe auf sich nahmen?

Doch was blieb ihm schon für eine Wahl?

„Ich will weiterhin etwas tun", sagte Hannah nun und bemühte sich, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich werde es alles versuchen."

„ Hoffentlich reicht das aus", sagte Neville.

Hannah schaffte es nun nicht mehr, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Neville, es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte sie. „Ich wünsche mir, ich wäre stärker, so mutig wie du. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, dort im Tropfenden Kessel."

Neville wusste nicht mehr weiter. Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt. Warum nur war ihr Gespräch in so eine Richtung abgeglitten?

„Er hat es gesagt", stieß Hannah unter Tränen hinzu. „Ein Longbottom will nur mit einem mutigeren Mädchen etwas zu tun haben."

Ohne viel nachzudenken, ging Neville auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Oh Hannah, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid", sagte er. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber es ist einfach alles so schwierig."

Er schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. Was für eine Entschuldigung war das schon?

Hannah murmelte mit erstickter: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Warum musste es nur soweit kommen? Warum gibt es solche Menschen?"

Auf diese Frage wusste Neville genau wie auf so viele andere keine Antwort.

Er hielt sie einfach nur, und hoffte, dass sie seine Entschuldigung annehmen konnte.


	13. Kapitel 12 (Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 12**

Rodolphus

Rodolphus ging zum Frühstück, alleine.

Bellatrix hatte wieder einmal erklärt sie habe keinen Hunger, was morgens in letzter Zeit meistens so war. Rodolphus fand zwar eigentlich, dass sie mehr essen sollte, doch das war ihre Sache.

Im Speisesaal saßen Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair und Thorfinn Rowle bereits am Tisch. Er wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz.

„Ah, der Herr Oberheiler", sagte Macnair mit einem Grinsen, Rowle lachte, auch Lucius sah belustigt aus.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf, Thorfinn?", fragte Rodolphus und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast, Rowle verzog wütende das Gesicht, doch das hatte er verdient.

Viele der anderen schienen seinen Auftrag äußerst komisch zu finden, allerdings hatte Rodolphus keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht waren sie ja einfach nur eifersüchtig, weil Rodolphus überhaupt eine sinnvolle Aufgabe hatte, Rowle war ja nicht im Stande gewesen, sie zu erledigen. Sie durften schließlich meistens nichts weiter machen als irgendwo Wache halten wo sowieso nie etwas passierte.

Er strich etwas Butter und bittere Orangenmarmelade auf seinen Toast, Macnair fragte: „Wo ist denn Bellatrix?"

„Sie schuldet dir sicherlich keine Auskunft darüber", entgegnete Rodolphus.

„Wollte sie nicht mit dir hier aufkreuzen?", fragte Macnair. „So weit scheint es mit der Liebe ja nicht her zu sein, oder?"

Rowle lachte wieder, während Lucius aussah, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Auftritte der anderen komisch finden sollte, oder eher so peinlich wie sie waren.

„Liebe ist eine Sache für Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter", sagte Rodolphus. „Wie ihr eigentlich wissen solltet, wenn ihr dem Dunklen Lord jemals zugehört habt."

Lucius Gesicht sah daraufhin noch blasser aus als sonst, auch wenn Rodolphus nicht verstand, warum. Mit ihm hatte er ja gar nicht gesprochen.

Verächtlich schaute er zu Rodolphus hinüber. „Das mag sein, doch es muss für dich wohl schon sehr unbefriedigend sein, dass deine eigene Frau derart wenig Interesse zeigt, oder nicht?"

Rowle und Macnair brachen wieder einmal in schallendes Gelächter aus und Rodolphus fragte sich, wie alt sie eigentlich waren.

„Mit unbefriedigenden Situationen kennst du dich bestimmt gut aus. Schließlich muss du schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr ohne deinen Zauberstab leben."

Diesmal hatte Rodolphus die Lacher auf seiner Seite, Lucius starrte ihn wütend an, rote Flecken erschienen auf seinem Gesicht. Bevor Lucius irgendetwas erwidern konnte, wurde das Gespräch durch die Ankunft von Narcissa unterbrochen. In ihrem zarten hellblauen Umhang schwebte sie regelrecht in den Raum und grüßte die Anwesenden mit einem kühlen Lächeln.

„Hey Narcissa", sagte Macnair. „Ist heute eigentlich wieder dieser „Haushexen-Duellierclub?"

Der Haushexen-Duellierclub wurde von Molly Weasley geleitet, einer bekannten Dumbledore-Sympathisantin. Narcissa sollte ein Auge auf diese Gruppe haben und verhindern, dass sie Rebellionen plante. Molly Weasley war schließlich die Schwester von zwei recht berüchtigten Kämpfern aus Dumbledores Orden, da war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie selbst ähnliche Ambitionen hatte.

Sie musterte ihn mit gerümpfter Nase. „Ja, warum interessiert dich das?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", sagte Rowle mit kurzem Blick zu Macnair. „Ihr kämpft dort nicht nackt, oder?"

Lucius räusperte sich, und machte sich etwas größer, Rodolphus hätte ihm jedoch ohne Probleme sagen können, dass sich Macnair und Rowle dadurch nicht von ihren Bemerkungen abhalten lassen würden. Ohne Zauberstab hatte er kaum eine Möglichkeit, sie ernsthaft einzuschüchtern und aus dem Haus werfen konnte er sie ohne Erlaubnis des Dunklen Lords auch nicht.

„Selbstverständlich nicht", sagte Narcissa empört. „Wenn du mich bitte durchlassen würdest."

Rowle war mit seinem Stuhl etwas weiter nach hinten gerutscht, so dass Narcissa sich zwischen ihm und der Wand hindurch quetschen musste und er machte keine Anstalten, für sie Platz zu machen. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, griff er nach ihr, doch das war ein Fehler. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte Narcissa ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und murmelte eine Beschwörung, Sekunden später griff Rowle sich an den Kopf, als habe er sich das Gesicht verbrannt.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel er vom Stuhl und knallte mit dem Kopf an die Wand, die anderen Zauberer konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Narcissa schritt weiter, und setzte sich neben ihren Mann.

Rowle rappelte sich schließlich wieder auf, und bezeichnete Narcissa mit einem Wort, das Lucius normalerweise wohl dazu gebracht hätte, ihn zum Duell zu fordern. Ohne Zauberstab war das allerdings nicht möglich, und so beschränkte Lucius sich auf ein wütendes: „Pass auf, was du sagst! Und wehe, du wagst es noch einmal, meine Frau anzurühren!"

Viel konnte er dagegen wohl nicht tun, aber Narcissa hatte gerade eben unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie keinen Beschützer brauchte. Rodolphus hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell mit offensiven Zaubersprüchen bei der Hand war, aber schließlich war sie Bellatrix Schwester, auch wenn man das auf den ersten Blick nicht bemerkte.

Macnair lachte immer noch aus vollem Hals, dazwischen fragte er: „Und Rowle, schon wieder ne Gehirnerschütterung, oder was war das?"

Rowle verzichtete auf einen Kommentar, offenbar hatte ihn die Sache mit Narcissa jetzt etwas Zurückhaltung gelehrt. Rodolphus wandte sich wieder seinem Toast zu, die Marmelade schmeckte ausgezeichnet wie alles im Hause der Familie Malfoy.

Narcissa musterte Rowle und Macnair mit einem kalten, herablassenden Blick, den Rodolphus sehr gut kannte. Früher hatte sie ihn auch immer so angeschaut, genau wie viele andere auch hatte sie am Anfang wohl nicht verstanden, wieso sich Bellatrix ausgerechnet für ihn interessierte.

Inzwischen war das jedoch anders. Narcissa schaute einen Augenblick lang in seine Richtung, und dabei sah sie überhaupt nicht kalt und abweisend aus. Etwas, das man wohl am ehesten als sehnsüchtig oder begierig beschreiben konnte, lag in ihrem Blick, und er spürte, wie ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

Vergiss es, sagte er sich sofort. Das war Narcissa, die Schwester seiner Frau und außerdem auch noch verheiratet. Lucius war ihm zwar ziemlich egal, aber Bellatrix wollte er in dieser schwierigen Zeit auf keinen Fall vor den Kopf stoßen. Außerdem würde Narcissa sowieso niemals wirklich…

Er wollte sich schließlich nicht auch noch einen Fluch einfangen. Andererseits, wer mit Bellatrix verheiratet war, wusste durchaus, auf welche Ideen diese Blackhexen manchmal kamen.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief sehr schweigsam, was Rodolphus überhaupt nicht störte, nicht nach dem Gesprächen von vorher. Nach und nach waren die anderen fertig mit Essen, doch Rodolphus nahm sich noch einen Toast, er war ja nicht in Eile.

Lucius schaute in seine Richtung. „Viel Zeit, hm? Ich kann das leider nicht von mir sagen. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich zu sich gerufen, es geht um einen neuen Auftrag. Sicherlich äußerst wichtig, aber davon kannst du ja nur träumen."

Bevor Rodolphus etwas dazu sagen konnte, mischte Macnair sich schon ein: „Jetzt tu nicht so. Uns hat er auch schon zu sich gerufen."

Lucius ärgerte sich offensichtlich darüber, dass die Wirkung seiner Bemerkung schon wieder verpufft war, so wichtig konnte der Auftrag wirklich nicht sein, wenn Macnair und Rowle auch daran beteiligt wurden.

Narcissa wartete eine Weile, bis die Schritte der drei auch wirklich verklungen waren, dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Rodolphus.

„Schmeckt dir das Essen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Narcissa war eine außergewöhnliche schöne Hexe, dachte sich Rodolphus, als er sie so aus der Nähe sah. Der zartblaue Umhang umfloss ihren schlanken, aber trotzdem weiblich geformten Körper. Im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix sah sie nicht halbverhungert aus, was man auch im Gesicht sah. Die Gesichtszüge der beiden waren sich jedoch sehr ähnlich, aber Narcissas Augen waren blau, so wie die von Alice. Warum dachte er jetzt nur an sie? Aber das spielte ja keine Rolle. Die langen, blonden Locken hatte sie jedenfalls mit keiner der beiden gemeinsam.

Er versuchte, sie nicht zu auffällig anzuschauen, während er antwortete: „Das Essen ist ausgezeichnet. Und jetzt, bei so angenehmer Gesellschaft schmeckt es mir noch besser."

Rodolphus beobachtete sie aufmerksam, doch sie errötete nur leicht.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden solche Zauberer nicht hierher kommen", sagte sie und Rodolphus brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie von Macnair und Rowle sprach. „Obwohl, eigentlich verstehe ich es nicht. Sie stammen zwar vielleicht nicht aus den allerbesten Familien, aber aus der Gosse kommen sie auch wieder nicht. Sie haben sich völlig gehen lassen."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", stimmte Rodolphus ihr zu.

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht schlecht über den Dunklen Lord reden", begann Narcissa und Rodolphus schaute sie wachsam an. Wenn sie so anfing, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie genau das vorhatte.

„Aber im Moment verstehe ich ihn nicht", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er zurzeit nur bei allen das schlechteste zum Vorschein bringt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Absicht ist, aber wenn, dann begreife ich es nicht."

Rodolphus schaute sie warnend an und Narcissa sagte: „Bei dir ist es nicht so, aber da bist du einer der wenigen."

„So war das nicht gemeint", sagte Rodolphus schnell. „Du solltest nur vorsichtig sein, was du sagst. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht gut auf Kritik zu sprechen, und hier haben die Wände manchmal Ohren."

„Du hast ja recht." Narcissa seufzte und stützte ganz undamenhaft ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab und schaute zu Boden, ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr übers Gesicht. Es stand ihr gut, wenn sie ihre strenge Haltung etwas aufgab, dachte sich Rodolphus und wies sich im nächsten Moment zurecht. Narcissa wollte nur mit ihm über ihre Probleme mit Voldemort sprechen. Da war es völlig unpassend so über sie zu denken.

Aber andererseits, warum sollte er nicht denken wie er wollte? Es gab so viele Dinge, die er nicht so tat, wie „man" es machte, warum sollte es hier anders sein? Sie brauchte ja nichts davon zu erfahren, er war recht gut darin, seine Gedanken zu verbergen.

Plötzlich schaute sie ihn an, und Rodolphus fragte sich sofort, ob er darin vielleicht doch nicht so gut war, wie er glaubte.

Narcissa schaute ihm tief in die Augen, und er dachte an Bellatrix, die ihr so ähnlich sah, und doch so anders war, und an Alice, die dieselben blauen Augen hatte. Sollte sie ihm doch irgendwelche brennenden Zauber entgegenwerfen, er hatte keine Frau gehabt, seit er nach Askaban gekommen war. Energisch wies er sich zurecht, das war schließlich die Schwester seiner Frau. Er konnte mit ihr nichts anfangen, und schon gar nicht gegen ihren Willen.

„Bellatrix fällt das alles schwer, nach allem, was passiert ist, aber mir nicht", sagte Narcissa plötzlich.

Wie meinte sie das? Es klang fast wie eine Einladung, doch Rodolphus wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich einfach nur hörte, was er hören wollte.

Ihre nächsten Worte ließen seine Zweifel jedoch schwinden.

„Lucius ist heute nicht da", sagte sie. „Der Dunkle Lord schickt ihn zu Gringotts, er muss dort irgendwelche Verhandlungen führen."

„Ah, dann ist das also der wichtige Auftrag, von dem er vorhing gesprochen hat", sagte Rodolphus. „Geld hat Lucius schon immer sehr viel bedeutet."

„Ja, aber ich möchte nicht schlecht von ihm sprechen", murmelte Narcissa. „Ich liebe Lucius."

War ihr das jetzt also wieder eingefallen? Rodolphus bemühte sich darum, eine geeignete Entgegnung auf diese Worte zu finden. Langsam ärgerte er sich über sie, aber ihr sollte auch nicht gelingen, was Bellatrix in all ihren Ehejahren nicht geschafft hatte, ihn zu einer unvernünftig wütenden Antwort zu treiben.

Überhaupt, Bellatrix, er konnte nicht dasselbe für sie behaupten, was Narcissa über Lucius sagte. Wenn Liebe wirklich etwas so Großes, Außergewöhnliches war, was man für niemanden sonst empfinden konnte, liebte er sie nicht. Sie waren die ganze Schulzeit über befreundet gewesen, später war auch noch eine gegenseitige Anziehung dazugekommen, die über Freundschaft hinausging, aber Liebe? Was war Liebe? Vermisst hatte er nie etwas, damals jedenfalls nicht. Inzwischen war das natürlich etwas anders. Bei Lucius und Narcissa war es aber immer anders gewesen, diesen Eindruck hatte er von Anfang an gehabt. Er hatte nichts vermisst, doch manchmal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass das bei Bellatrix vielleicht nicht so war.

Er schaute wieder in Narcissas Richtung. Das war nicht gut, er musste von ihr wegkommen, und wieder etwas klarer denken, sich vielleicht ein bisschen mit den neusten Papieren aus dem -Hospital beschäftigen, da gab es noch einiges anzuschauen.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte er und er musste dafür nicht einmal lügen. „Hast du noch irgendetwas Wichtiges, worüber du sprechen willst? Wenn nicht sollte ich nämlich langsam gehen, ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

„Geh nicht", sagte sie und sah ihn an, in ihrem Blick lag etwas Flehentliches.

Rodolphus wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Was willst du?"

Vielleicht konnte sie das ja einfach einmal ganz klar in Worte fassen, damit alle Zweifel beseitigt waren. Das müsste doch möglich sein.

„Ich liebe Lucius, aber er, er kann nicht…"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, Rodolphus sagte: „Ich habe gedacht, du wolltest nicht schlecht über ihn reden. Dann solltest du mit solchen Andeutungen auch vorsichtig sein. Wenn ich er wäre, würde ich darüber sicher meine Bemerkungen machen."

„Ich meine nicht das, was du glaubst, dass ich meine", sagte Narcissa und errötete.

„Was meinst du dann?", fragte Rodolphus.

Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, dass diese Frage recht einfach zu beantworten sein müsste, doch da hatte er sich offenbar getäuscht. Narcissa sah aus, als suche sie verzweifelt nach Worten, wobei sie es vermied, ihn anzuschauen.

Rodolphus beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sein Ärger war wieder verflogen, sie machte das ja offensichtlich nicht, um ihn zu provozieren. Warum sie es dann tat, wusste er nicht, doch vielleicht würde sie sich ja irgendwann dazu bereit finden, eine Antwort zu geben. Es war nicht unangenehm, einer schönen Frau bei der Suche nach Worten zuzuschauen, auf keinen Fall schlechter als das, was er jetzt sonst tun würde.

„Gut", begann Narcissa schließlich und schaute wieder in Rodolphus Richtung.

„Bist du jetzt endlich in der Lage, mir zu sagen, was du meinst?", fragte er.

„Ja", murmelte sie. „Ich bin für dich da. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem, was du dir wünschst und ich weiß es, glaub mir." Sie schenkte ihm ein unergründliches Lächeln.

Unergründlich fand er auch, was Narcissa da sagte. Wollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie mit ihm schlafen wollte? Oder noch etwas anderes? Aber Narcissa konnte doch nicht ernsthaft meinen…?

In Rodolphus jugendlichen Träumen hatte es manchmal Frauen gegeben, die bereit dazu waren, sich ihm so vollständig zu unterwerfen, dass sie sich freiwillig von ihm Schmerzen zufügen ließen, doch er hatte recht schnell begriffen, das wirkliche Frauen so etwas niemals wollten. Und ausgerechnet Narcissa? Das konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Natürlich, geträumt hatte er all die Jahre von so etwas, aber er wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich ernst meinen.

Er war schon kurz zuvor ihr zu sagen, dass so etwas nicht nötig war, aber dann zögerte er doch. Was wäre, wenn sie es wirklich ernst meinte? Vielleicht war sie ja gerade die Frau, die das wirklich wollte, wenn er sich so an ihre Blicke erinnerte, konnte das doch schon fast sein.

Aber er musste es genau wissen, und eine weitere Frage würde wahrscheinlich nichts bringen. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, und dachte eine Beschwörung, die ihm dabei hoffentlich weiterhelfen würde: „Legilimens."

Rodolphus brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, um zu merken, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte. All ihre Gedanken waren auf ihn gerichtet, sie stellte sich vor, wie er sie fesselte, quälte, und dann noch gefesselt, Bilder, wie Rodolphus sie wenn überhaupt eigentlich nur in den Alpträumen von Frauen vermutet hätte. Aber bei Narcissa war das offensichtlich anders.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er ihre Gedanken las, doch sie war nicht gekränkt, ganz im Gegenteil, ihr gefiel die Vorstellung offensichtlich, dass er ihr mit seiner Magie so nahe war.

Warum sollte er da noch Rücksicht auf Bellatrix nehmen? Sie machte sich um seine Gefühle schließlich auch keine Sorgen, er hatte lang genug den Klügeren gespielt, der immer nachgeben sollte.

Er hob seinen Zauber auf und schaute Narcissa wieder direkt an. „Du bist dir wirklich sicher?", fragte er. Das musste er wissen, sie war schließlich immer noch eine Frau, die auf ihrer Seite stand und die Schwester seiner rau.

„Ich bin mir sicher", flüsterte sie, und trotz des leisen Tonfalls bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Du solltest wohl am besten mitkommen", sagte er. „In mein Haus. Hier sind zu viele andere."

Sie nickte. „Ja, das ist besser. Gehen wir doch einfach hinaus, und du kämpfst mit mir, und bringst mich dorthin. Wenn jemand fragt, können wir sagen, wir hätten für den Duellclub geübt."

Rodolphus lächelte. Slytherin durch und durch war sie wohl wirklich, schon gleich einen Plan entwickelt. Aber dieser Duellclub weckte noch eine andere Frage.

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte er. „Musst du nicht noch dorthin."

„ Doch, aber das hat noch Zeit", sagte sie. „Es gibt heute ein gemeinsames Essen, das ist erst mittags."

„Gut", sagte er, und sie machte schon Anstalten aufzustehen.

Rodolphus war kurz davor, das auch zu tun, aber dann zögerte er doch noch. Sie wollte das offensichtlich und er wollte es schon lange, da gab es überhaupt kein Problem. Aber er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Bei Gefangenen hatte er sich solche Gefühle aus guten Gründen nie gestattet, sein Verstand musste in diesen Situationen die Oberhand behalten.

Das war hier anders, schließlich stand kein Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord auf dem Spiel, dafür aber die Gesundheit einer Frau auf seiner Seite. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dann genügend Überblick bewahren würde, um zu merken, wenn es ihr zu viel wurde.

„Warte einen Moment", sagte Rodolphus. „Du solltest dir etwas überlegen, was du sagst, wenn du es dir doch anders überlegst."

„Das werde ich nicht", meinte Narcissa.

„Dann musst du es ja auch nicht sagen", erwiderte Rodolphus. „Überleg dir aber trotzdem etwas."

Naricssa zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Gut, ich werde sagen, „es ist Zeit", schließlich muss ich ja irgendwann zum Duellclub. Oder nur „Zeit", je nachdem."

„Zeit", wiederholte Rodolphus. „Gut, dann komm."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wobei sie niemandem begegneten. Das war Rodolphus am liebsten so, auch wenn Narcissas Ausrede mit dem Duellclub sicher funktionieren würde, sie waren ja beide recht gut darin, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bei Narcissa hätte er vor der Legilimentik nie erraten, was sie wollte.

Draußen war es für die Jahreszeit schon fast unnatürlich warm, die Kälte der letzten Woche war vorbei. Auch im Garten war niemand und so kamen sie unbehelligt bis zur Tür, dahinter würde sie vom Haus aus sowieso niemand mehr sehen, aber trotzdem wollten sie das Duell durchführen.

Rodolphus hatte sich nie viele Gedanken über Narcissas Zauberkräfte gemacht, er hatte sie bisher nur als die hübsche Frau an Lucius Seite gesehen, die nichts von alldem mitbekommen hatte, was ihre Schwester ausmachte. An diesem Morgen hatte Narcissa ihn jedoch schon mehrmals eines besseren belehrt und so auch diesmal. Molly Weasleys Duellclub hatte offenbar wirklich Früchte getragen, sie war so gut, dass er sich durchaus anstrengen musste, um gegen sie anzukommen.

Mit Bellatrix konnte sie natürlich nicht mithalten, die war schließlich ausgezeichnet in der Duellkunst, aber wenn sie noch etwas übte, könnte sie es wohl mit vielen der Todesser aufnehmen, die an den Kampfeinsätzen beteiligt waren. Wenn sie einen Kampf führte, in dem sie nicht besiegt werden wollte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sogar noch besser. Anscheinend hatte sie aber kein Interesse daran, das Voldemort zu sagen.

Schließlich traf sie jedoch einer von Rodolphus Zaubern, bevor sie einen Gegenzauber aussprechen konnte, und sie sank getroffen ins Gras.

Er erinnerte sich an die echten Duelle, die er mit Hexen geführt hatte. Dort hatte er sich öfter gewünscht, aus so einer Situation weitergehen zu können, diesmal konnte er es. Vielleicht wäre es aber besser, wenn er nicht mehr so viel daran dachte, dass es Narcissa war, sondern sich vorstellte, es wäre irgendeine gefangene Gegnerin.

Er schaute sich noch einmal um, ob sie auch unbeobachtet waren und nahm ihren Zauberstab an sich, dann packte er sie um die Taille und apparierte mit ihr in Richtung seines Hauses.

Die Verschlusszauber waren alle wirksam, also war Rabastan nicht im Haus. Das war gut so, denn Rodolphus hatte nicht vor, ihm irgendwelche Erklärungen abzuliefern. Wenn er dagewesen wäre, hätte er sich irgendetwas anderes überlegen müssen.

Narcissa war keine Lestrange, weder vom Blut noch vom Namen her, und so verwehrten die Schutzzauber ihr den Eintritt. Ein Zauberspruch von Rodolphus und etwas Blut von ihr waren nötig, um sie trotzdem hineinzubringen. Er zögerte einen Moment lang, dachte sich dann aber, dass es in ihrer Situation keinen Grund gab zu fragen. Eine leichte Form des Sectumsempra-Zaubers verursachte einen Riss an ihrem Arm und ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes fielen vor dem Tor zu Boden. Sie zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Das Tor sprang auf und ließ die beiden ein.

„Kommen hier nur reinblütige Zauberer herein?", fragte sie.

„Sie müssen magisches Blut haben", sagte Rodolphus. „Es könnte aber wohl auch ein Halbblut sein."

Er trug sie durch den Garten vorbei an den Medeasblatt-Pflanzen und er erinnerte sich an die Osterferien mit Alice, als sie sie zusammen für ein Kräuterkundeprojekt erforscht hatten. Er hatte sich manchmal vorgestellt, sie zu fesseln, und die brennenden Blätter auf ihre Haut zu drücken, aber sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, so etwas freiwillig zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie überhaupt nichts von Rodolphus Gedanken mitbekommen, er hatte zumindest versucht, sie vor ihr geheim zuhalten.

Doch ihm kam eine andere Idee. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Narcissa in einen der Kerker des Hauses zu bringen, doch warum eigentlich? Sie könnten doch gleich hier draußen bleiben, es war wohl nicht kälter als im Keller.

Er schaute zu dem alten Apfelbaum hinüber, der zu seiner Linken stand, und lächelte. Der eignete sich doch hervorragend.

Narcissa war immer noch außer Atem, das Duell hatte sie wohl doch mehr angestrengt, als er sich gedacht hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte sehr schnell, und er fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, ob sie jetzt doch Angst hatte. Aber das sollte jetzt nicht sein Problem sein, wenn, dann sollte sie eben ihr Wort sagen.

Er trug sie zum Baum hinüber und legte sie zwischen seine Wurzeln. Ein weiterer Zauberspruch beschwor ein Seil herauf, das ihre Arme an den Stamm fesselte. Sie versuchte, ihre Arme trotzdem noch zu bewegen, merkte aber bald, dass es nicht ging, und blieb doch liegen.

Rodolphus kehrte noch einmal zum Tor zurück, um zwei weitere Zauber auszusprechen. Der eine würde verhindern, dass irgendjemand von draußen etwas hörte, er hatte ihn schon öfter verwendet, der andere würde ihn rechtzeitig warnen, wenn Rabastan doch noch auftauchen sollte.

Anschließend kehrte er zu Narcissa zurück und blickte auf sie herab, sie sah ihn neugierig aber nicht ängstlich an. Rodolphus öffnete die Schnallen ihres Umhangs und breitete ihn auf dem Boden auf, so dass sie darauf lag wie auf einer dünnen Decke. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er auch ihr Untergewand löste, doch sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren.

Die hübschen Kleider hatten nicht zu viel versprochen, verstecken brauchte sie die Stellen nicht, die sie normalerweise verdeckten. Ihre Brüste waren groß und wohlgeformt und ihre Hüften ansprechend gerundet, die Haut war glatt und zart.

Er wischte einige Haarsträhnen zur Seite, die eine ihrer Brüste bedeckt hatten, und dachte sich, dass er auch völlig zufrieden damit wäre, sie einfach in sein Bett zu nehmen. Doch dieses Privileg gehörte Lucius, von ihm wollte sie etwas anderes, und er würde sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen, ganz egal wie schön sie war. Er wollte schließlich keinen Zauber verwenden, zu dem er keinen Gegenzauber kannte.

Er beugte sich über und legte eine Hand auf ihren Nacken. Auch dort war ihre Haut weich wie Seide, doch darunter spürte er die harten Wirbel. Seine Magie drang unter ihre Haut, bis er die Nervenbahnen spüren konnte, die dort verliefen. Eine ganz ähnliche Verbindung hatte er noch vor kurzem mit Bellatrix gehabt, doch wie waren Narcissas Worte gewesen? Mach mit mir das, wovor Bellatrix Angst hat. Genau das hatte er auch vor.

Der Wunsch Schmerzen zuzufügen, reichte aus, dass er nach seinen schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten greifen konnte. Er brauchte keinen Zauberstab, um diese Magie weiterzugeben, ein Bruchteil des Cruciatusfluches nur, aber trotzdem wirksam genug. Es war immer sehr effektiv gewesen, um Gefangene in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, denn kaum jemand ahnte, dass er so etwas ohne Zauberstab und Beschwörung bewirken konnte.

Es war jedoch nicht wirklich schwer. Eine Welle von Schmerzen traf Narcissa, sie schrie und warf sich nach vorne, doch mit ihren Fesseln kam sie nicht weit. Andere hilflos unter Schmerzen zu sehen, die er verursacht hatte, hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, auch wenn es am Anfang nur Spinnen gewesen waren. Doch dieser Zauber hatte etwas Besonderes, weil er nicht aus der Ferne mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt wurde, sondern direkt über die Berührung. Mit einer Hexe, die so hübsch war wie Narcissa, natürlich noch mehr.

Er packte sie an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf zurück. „Das wird dir nichts nützen", sagte er und griff nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk, wo er denselben Zauber noch einmal benutzte. Wieder schaffte sie es nicht, sich seiner Wirkung zu entziehen, vielleicht versuchte sie es auch überhaupt nicht, das wusste Rodolphus nicht so genau, aber was spielte es schon für eine Rolle?

Ein paarmal benutzte er ihn noch, zuletzt am Fuß, ihr Haar war nun feucht vom Schweiß.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, sie hob ihren Kopf und blinzelte, ließ ihn dann aber wieder zurücksinken.

Rodolphus fragte sich, ob sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch rechnete, er hatte jedoch nicht vor, ihn zu benutzen. Die Gefahr, dass er irgendwelche Schäden verursachte, war einfach zu groß, Narcissa war schließlich immer noch Bellatrix Schwester und eine Frau auf seiner Seite. Wissen musste sie das aber nicht unbedingt.

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf ihre Stirn und dachte den Fluch, das bedeutete jedoch noch nicht, dass er ihn auch benutzte, nicht, wenn er es nicht wollte. Es gelang ihm so jedoch, mit seinen Kräften in ihre Magie einzudringen, die erste Stufe für eine erfolgreiche Anwendung des Cruciatusfluches an einem anderen Zauberer. Die meisten Schmerzen dabei wurden nämlich nicht mit der eigenen Magie verursacht, sondern mit der des Opfers, das war einer der Gründe, warum der Fluch so gefährlich war.

Das wollte Rodolphus nicht, doch sie sollte merken, dass er es tun könnte, und offenbar tat sie das auch. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, als erwarte sie Schmerzen, doch Rodolphus benutzte ihre Magie für etwas anderes.

Auch in ihrer Nähe wuchsen Medeasblatt-Pflanzen und ein paar ihrer Blätter würde er als nächste verwenden, wie er es sich damals bei Alice vorgestellt hatte. Narcissas eigene Magie sollte dazu dienen, dass sie abgeschnitten wurden.

Es war eine spezielle Form des Imperiusfluchs, eine, die besonders große Kontrolle über die Fähigkeiten des anderen erforderte, doch die hatte Rodolphus im Moment. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, und hatte diesen Fluch schon mehrmals angewandt, doch er wusste, dass sich Hexen und Zauberer dagegen normalerweise mehr wehren würden, als Narcissa. Sie wehrte sich nämlich so gut wie gar nicht.

Wieder dachte er den Zauber nur, und Narcissas Zauberkräfte trennten die Blätter von den Pflanzen ab. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht standen nun Schweißperlen und sie atmete immer noch sehr schnell.

Rodolphus hob den Zauber auf und sprach einen anderen für sich selbst aus, der seine Hände vor der Wirkung der Pflanzen schützen würde. Danach sammelte er die Blätter ein, und zeigte sie ihr.

„ Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte er.

Sie schaute sich die Blätter an, und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann erkannte sie sie jedoch. „ Medeasblatt", sagte sie.

„Genau, und weißt du auch, was es bewirkt?"

„ Ja", murmelte sie.

Rodolphus nahm eines der Blätter und presste es auf ihren Hals. Sie schrie und wand sich, doch er packte wieder ihre Haare und hielt ihren Kopf fest. Die Pflanzenhärchen hinterließen rote Stellen und weiße Bläschen auf ihrer Haut, Rodolphus konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie ihren brennenden Saft abgaben.

Er benutzte ein anderes Blatt an ihrem linken Unterarm, der schon einige Schrammen von der rauen Baumrinde hatte, sie schrie und schrie, die Fesseln schnitten immer tiefer in ihr Fleisch.

Auch wenn er es immer wieder fast vergaß, sie war nicht irgendeine Gefangene aus dem Orden des Phönix sondern eine Frau auf seiner Seite, und so überprüfte er, ob sie auch nicht so stark einschnitten, dass es gefährlich wurde. Bis jetzt war das noch nicht so, doch er dachte sich, dass es besser wäre, wenn er damit aufhörte.

Er schaute auf den Riss an ihrem Arm und verspürte den Drang, noch mehr von ihrem Blut zu sehen. Zuerst fiel ihm Sectumsempra ein, doch dann dachte er sich, dass ein Zauberspruch dafür nicht die beste Möglichkeit wäre, vor allem keiner, der von Snape stammte.

Neben ihnen gab es ein Beet mit Rosen, die boten sich dafür doch an.

Rodolphus brach sich einen Zweig davon ab, Narcissa beobachtete ihn, doch sie sagte nichts. Er stach einen der Dornen in die weiche Haut an ihrer Seite, sie zuckte zusammen und schrie auf. Ein roter Tropfen floss über ihre weiße Haut.

Noch einmal fand er dieselbe Stelle und stach zu, die Wunde wurde etwas größer.

Er zwang sie, sich etwas auf die Seite zu legen, und schlug sie mit dem Zweig ein paar Mal auf Rücken und Po, wo blutige Striemen zurückblieben.

Zuzuschauen, wie sie unter seinen Schlägen zusammenzuckte, ließ seine Erregung immer mehr wachsen. Er fasste zwischen ihre Beine und war überrascht darüber, dass seine Finger soviel Feuchtigkeit fanden. Trotz all ihrer Worte von vorhin, hätte er kaum für möglich gehalten, dass sie so darauf reagierte.

Doch ganz offensichtlich tat sie das und auch sein eigenes Verlangen wurde noch größer. Er legte den Dornenzweig zur Seite und drückte mit seinen Fingern auf das weiche Fleisch zwischen ihren Beinen. Ein letztes Mal benutzte er den Zauber, den er am Anfang verwendet hatte, sie schnappte nach Luft.

Rodolphus öffnete seinen eigenen Umhang, und kniete sich über sie. Über vierzehn Jahre Warten waren nun vorbei, auch wenn es eine andere Frau war, als er gedacht hätte. Doch das interessierte ihn nun reichlich wenig, in diesem Moment zählte nichts mehr, außer dass er sein Verlangen endlich stillen konnte.

Sie schrie, als er in sie eindrang, doch nicht vor Schmerzen, das war offensichtlich.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie schon, bei ihm dauerte es etwas länger, doch nicht sehr viel.

Noch nie hatte Rodolphus etwas erlebt, was sich auch nur annähernd damit vergleichen ließ, das war sein letzter klarer Gedanke.

Anschließend war er fast so erschöpft wie sie, einige Augenblicke lang blieb er neben ihr im Gras liegen, doch dann stand er auf, zog sich wieder richtig an, und schaute nach Narcissa.

Ihr Haar war jetzt völlig nass vor Schweiß, aber sie sah nicht ängstlich oder verletzt aus, jedenfalls nicht, soweit Rodolphus das erkennen konnte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und löste ihre Fesseln, sie streckte sich und wollte langsam aufstehen.

„Warte!", sagte Rodolphus.

Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, legte sich aber gehorsam wieder hin.

„Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dass Lucius etwas erfährt, sollte ich vielleicht noch etwas gegen die Wunden tun", sagte er.

Sie murmelte: „Ja, natürlich."

Er begann mit dem Schnitt am Arm, legte einen Finger daneben, und murmelte seinen Heilzauber. Eigentlich hätte er damit gerechnet, das sie vor der Berührung seiner Magie zurückschrecken würde, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich wieder zurück an den Baumstamm und schloss die Augen, völlig voller Vertrauen, wie Bellatrix niemals war.

Aber Narcissa war die erste Hexe, die beides willig aus seinen Händen entgegennahm, die Heilmagie, die er durch seine Arbeit erlangt hatte, wie die schmerzverursachende Magie, zu deren Anwendung ihn der Dunkle Lord berechtigt hatte.

Das, was Bellatrix immer soviel Angst machte, konnte sie ohne Probleme akzeptieren. Bellatrix hatte sich immer nur behutsam anfassen lassen wollen, von der allerersten Nacht an. Er hatte diesen Wunsch immer respektiert, ganz egal, was er selbst vielleicht gewollt hätte, aber sie vertraute ihm trotzdem nicht.

„Mir wäre es ganz Recht, wenn du auch Bellatrix nichts erzählen würdest", sagte er.

Narcissa hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an: „Aber sie weiß doch schon Bescheid."

Rodolphus starrte sie an, und Narcissa führte ihre Aussage noch etwas mehr aus. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass ich vielleicht mit dir… Aber die Einzelheiten weiß sie natürlich nicht."

Dazu fiel Rodolphus wirklich nichts mehr ein. Er dachte sich jedoch, dass Bellatrix zumindest die „Einzelheiten" lieber nicht erfahren sollte. Aber wenn Narcissa es ihr erzählen wollte, sollte sie es tun, schließlich war sie eher die Leidtragende gewesen, obwohl sie es offenbar nicht so sah.

„Lucius ist eine Sache, aber Bellatrix… Ich hätte nie etwas getan, wobei sie denken müsste, dass wir sie betrogen haben", sagte Narcissa. „Nicht solange sie so verwundbar ist, wie im Moment. Wenn sie uns nicht mehr vertraut, hat sie überhaupt niemanden mehr auf der ganzen Welt."

Rodolphus hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Bellatrix wohl etwas anders vorstellte als sie war, aber er hatte nicht vor ihr das zu sagen. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Bellatrix damit einverstanden war, dass er etwas mit ihrer Schwester anfing. Aber eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle, zwischen ihnen passierte ja sowieso nichts, und selbst wenn würde sie ihm das niemals geben.

Von irgendwelchen Verletzungen war bei Narcissa nichts mehr zu sehen, doch ihre Haare und ihr Umhang waren nicht mehr wirklich sauber.

„ Wenn du dir vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen willst, bevor du zu Molly Weasley gehst, kannst du das gerne tun", sagte Rodolphus. „ Die Hauselfen haben sich um das Bad gekümmert und es sind noch einige Sachen von Bellatrix da, ihr habt ja etwa die gleiche Größe."

Vor Askaban war das jedenfalls so gewesen, inzwischen war Bellatrix sehr viel dünner als Narcissa, aber die Kleider waren ja noch von früher.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl tun", sagte Narcissa und ließ sich ins Haus führen, Rodolphus gab ihr auch ihren Zauberstab zurück.

Rodolphus ging währenddessen etwas im Garten hin und her und überlegte sich, was es hier alles zu tun gäbe. Hoffentlich würde der Dunkle Lord bald gestatten, dass sie wieder in ihre Häuser zurückkehrten, langsam war es dafür wirklich an der Zeit.

Einige Zeit später kehrte Narcissa zurück, geschmackssicher hatte sie sich einen der hübschesten Umhänge von Bellatrix ausgesucht, dunkelblau mit goldenen Punkten, die ein wenig aussahen wie ein Sternenhimmel. Rodolphus fragte sich, wann Bellatrix eigentlich zum letzten Mal einen farbigen Umhang getragen hatte. In letzter Zeit lief sie immer nur in Schwarz herum.

„Sehe ich darin sehr blass aus?", wollte Narcissa wissen, Rodolphus war erleichtert darüber, dass sie so schnell wieder zu ihrem normalen Zustand zurückgekehrt war.

„Du wirst immer besser aussehen als Molly Weasley", sagte er. „Egal was du anhast. Aber der Umhang ist sehr schön und steht dir auch gut."

Sie lächelte leicht und ging zur Tür, bevor sie hinausging, drehte sie sich aber noch einmal um.

„Vielleicht finden wir ja wieder einmal ein bisschen Zeit", sagte sie. „ Bis bald."


	14. Chapter 13 (Neville)

**Kapitel 13**

Neville

Liebe Oma,

mir geht es gut, auch wenn wir viel zu tun haben. Die Prüfungen kommen ja bald, jetzt nach Weihnachten ist es gar nicht mehr so lange hin.

Viel Neues gibt es nicht, das Wetter ist dieses Jahr irgendwie seltsam, ganz anders als sonst, aber das merkst du ja bestimmt auch.

Im Unterricht klappt alles ganz gut, ich habe fast gar keine Probleme mehr mit dem Zaubern, aber natürlich muss ich Zaubertränke und Verwandlung auch nicht mehr machen.

Vergessen habe ich dieses Mal auch nichts, das ist wirklich besser geworden.

Mit einem Seufzer legte Neville die Feder beiseite. Er hätte seiner Großmutter gerne genauer erzählt, wie sich das Leben in Hogwarts abspielte, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun durfte. Schon zu Umbridges Zeiten waren Eulen öfter abgefangen worden, da konnte man davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser das auch taten.

Wenn er zuviel Kritisches schrieb, konnte nicht nur er Schwierigkeiten bekommen, sondern auch seine Großmutter und das durfte natürlich nicht sein. Die Andeutung mit dem Wetter würde sie sicher verstehen, obwohl es im Moment wirklich ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise schneite es in Hogwarts im Januar eigentlich immer, aber in diesem Jahr nicht. Es war nass, grau, windig und recht warm, überhaupt kein schönes Winterwetter, fast als wisse das Wetter auch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Alecto Carrow dagegen hatte eine andere Erklärung für die Situation. In der letzten Muggelkunde-Stunde hatte sie behauptet, die Muggel seien schuld daran, dass das Wetter so war. Angeblich machten sie soviel Dreck, dass er sogar in die Luft hinaufstieg und das Wetter veränderte.

Natürlich war allen klar, dass das absoluter Unsinn war, Padma Patil hatte Carrow darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Zauberer doch gar nicht soviel mächtiger sein konnten als die Muggel, wenn die so etwas zuwege brachten, ohne dass die Zauberer etwas dagegen tun konnten.

Aus der Sicht einer logisch denkenden Ravenclaw war das sicher nachvollziehbar, doch Alecto Carrow hatte das natürlich anders gesehen und Padma die nächste Strafarbeite verpasst. Neville fand, dass sie durchaus auch gewisse Gryffindor-Tendenzen hatte, aber schließlich waren sie und Parvati ja eineiige Zwillinge. Eigentlich konnten sie nicht wirklich so verschieden sein, aber sie wollten wohl als zwei verschiedene Personen gesehen werden, nicht wie Fred und George Weasley, die ja alles zusammen machten.

Jedenfalls musste sie sich jetzt schon wieder einer Strafe durch die Carrows stellen, aber offensichtlich war sie bereit dazu, das auf sich zu nehmen.

Da war sie nicht die einzige, und Neville war stolz darauf, dass es so viele Schüler in Hogwarts gab, die bereit waren, sich zu wehren.

Wie an jedem Freitagabend würden sie auch dieses Mal noch versuchen, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum den verbotenen Radiosender Potterwacht zu empfangen, dort konnte man erfahren, was wirklich passierte, der Tagesprophet und die anderen Radiosender waren ja alle in den Händen der Todesser.

Doch zuerst wollte er noch den Brief an seine Großmutter fertigschreiben, in die Eulerei würde er ihn dann nach dem Radiohören bringen, zu spät dürfte es eigentlich nicht werden.

Seine Großmutter hatte ihn darum gebeten, dass er ihr regelmäßig schrieb, damit sie wusste, ob es ihm wenigstens noch halbwegs gut ging, das wollte er auch tun.

Er schaute noch einmal auf das Stück Pergament und überlegte sich, ob er irgendetwas über seine Eltern dazufügen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, das war ja wohl nicht verboten.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas Neues aus dem -Hospital?"

Das konnte er wohl schreiben, ohne irgendwelchen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken, es war schließlich sein gutes Recht. Er hoffte, dass es nicht wirklich etwas Neues gab. In der Zeitung wurde recht viel von Neuerungen im -Hospital berichtet, angeblich sollte alles besser werden, die Organisation, die Ausbildung der Heiler, die Ausrüstung des Krankenhauses.

Neville hatte diese Artikel alle gesammelt, und mehrmals gelesen, um irgendwelche versteckten Bedeutungen zu finden, bis jetzt war es ihm jedoch nicht gelungen. Die Zeitung versuchte offenbar tatsächlich den Leuten weiszumachen, dass Voldemort oder „das Ministerium" sich für die Gesundheit der Bürger interessierte. Lestranges Name wurde nirgendwo erwähnt, was Neville nicht verwunderte. Er war schließlich einer der zehn berüchtigtsten Gefangenen aus Askaban, einer der Todesser, deren Namen von den ängstlicheren Hexen und Zauberern auch nur ungern ausgesprochen wurden. Andere hätten ihm wahrscheinlich genauso wenig Verbesserungen im Gesundheitssystem zugetraut wie Neville es tat, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass er dafür zuständig war.

Er überlegte, ob er noch irgendetwas schreiben sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Je mehr er schrieb, desto größer wurde die Gefahr, dass vielleicht etwas Falsches dabei sein könnte. Er schrieb seine Grüße darunter, steckte den Brief in eine Umschlag und beschloss, noch ein bisschen zu lesen.

Das Buch, das ihm seine Großtante geschickt hatte, war sehr interessant, auch wenn er fand, dass es fast ein Propaganda-Buch der Todesser sein könnte. Es war aber immer gut, sich ein wenig damit zu beschäftigen, was die Feinde vielleicht dachten.

Er holte das Buch aus dem obersten Fach seines Schranks, dabei fiel ihm auch das Bild seiner Mutter in die Hand. Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an, als dieses Bild aufgenommen war hatte sie noch keine Ahnung gehabt, was geschehen würde. Weder von dem schrecklichen Preis, den sie für ihren Widerstand gegen Voldemort zahlen musste, noch davon, dass dieser Preis vergebens gewesen sein würde.

Neville hoffte, dass sie davon auch jetzt nichts wusste. Irgendetwas bekam sie aber wohl doch noch mit, sonst hätte sie Rowle nicht angegriffen, so etwas hatte sie noch nie getan. Neville schluckte. Es war zu befürchten, dass sie auch jetzt ahnte, dass sie dem Todesser ausgeliefert war, der für ihren Zustand mitverantwortlich war, oder der zumindest mit der Frau verheiratet war, die dafür verantwortlich war.

Er wusste nicht, wie das für sie war, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand, doch schön sicher nicht. Wieder wünschte Neville sich nichts sehnlicher als bei seinen Eltern sein zu können, sie wenigstens häufiger zu besuchen, aber das war leider unmöglich. Snape brauche er gar nicht erst um Erlaubnis zu fragen, die würde er sowieso nie bekommen. Und heimlich konnte er die Schule auch nicht verlassen, sie war inzwischen wie ein Gefängnis, alle Ausgänge von Dementoren und Todessern bewacht.

Neville seufzte, wieder einmal musste er feststellen, dass er einfach nichts tun konnte, egal wie sehr er sich auch wünschte, es wäre anders.

Er nahm das Buch und schlug die Seite auf, an der er aufgehört hatte. Die Dinge, die in diesem Buch standen, widersprachen allem, was Neville in Geschichte der Zauberei gelernt hatte, beispielsweise behaupteten die Autoren des Buches, die Hexenverfolgungen der Muggel hätten tatsächlich Zaubererleben gekostet. Bei Professor Binns hatte Neville gelernt, die Hexen hätten einfach einen Flammengefrierzauber verwendet, und die Verbrennung ohne Probleme überstanden, manchen hätte das sogar Spaß gemacht.

In Callidoras Buch hörte sich das völlig anders an. Dort wurden grausame Folterungen und Hinrichtungen beschrieben, wie sie selbst in den wildesten Träumen der Carrows nicht vorkamen. Jedenfalls dachte Neville sich das, andernfalls hätte Alecto in Muggelkunde nämlich schon einmal davon gesprochen. Mit diesen Geschichten hätte sie wohl einige Schüler schockieren können, doch aus ihrem Mund hätte Neville sie nicht geglaubt, auch bei Callidoras Buch hatte er große Zweifel.

Dem Buch zufolge war es den Hexen und Zauberern zwar meistens irgendwie gelungen, sich gegen die Muggel zu wehren, notfalls mit zauberstabloser Magie, doch das, was sie erlebt hatten, hatte ihnen schon vorher großen Schaden zugefügt. Manche schafften es auch nicht sich zu wehren, Kinder und Zauberer, die große Hemmungen hatten, ihre Fähigkeiten gegen Muggel einzusetzen, selbst dann, wenn ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

Neville fragte sich, warum in diesem Buch all diese Dinge behauptet wurden. Sollte damit blinder Hass auf die Muggel geschürt werden? Oder stimmte tatsächlich etwas davon? Aber warum lernten sie dann im Geschichtsunterricht etwas völlig anderes, es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass man ihnen dort nur Lügen erzählen. Inzwischen hatte Neville kein Problem mehr damit zu glauben, dass ihm Lehrer, besonders die Carrows bei manchen Dingen nicht die Wahrheit sagten. Doch zu Dumbledores Zeiten? Da hätte es so etwas doch sicher nicht gegeben.

Andererseits hörte sich einiges in diesem Buch sehr nachvollziehbar an, die Folgen, unter denen die befreiten Hexen und Zauberer litten, stimmten sogar mit dem überein, was in Hermiones Buch als Folgen von Muggelfoltermethoden beschrieben wurde. Woher hätten die Autoren des Buches über die Walpurgisritter das wissen können, wenn es nicht wirklich geschehen wäre?

Der „Orden der Walpurgisritter" war jedenfalls als Antwort auf die Verfolgungen durch die Muggel gegründet worden, wenn man dem Buch in diesem Punkt glauben schenken konnte. Die Gründerin war eine Hexe namens Walpurgis Peverell gewesen, Angehörige einer Reinblutfamilie, die inzwischen ausgestorben war, doch viele Reinblüter stammten immer noch von ihnen ab.

Die Walpurgisritter hatten wohl hauptsächlich zwei Dinge getan, Hexen und Zauberer aus den Händen der Muggel befreit und sich politisch gegen die Aufnahme von Muggelstämmigen und Schutzgesetze für Muggel eingesetzt. Letzteres passte natürlich immer noch zu dem, was Voldemort und die Todesser vertraten, doch ansonsten konnte Neville nicht verstehen, wie Zauberer und Hexen, die sich in der Tradition der Walpurgisritter sahen, selbst all das tun konnten, was sie damals bei den Muggeln angeprangert hatten. Wenn sie wirklich so gedacht hatten, wie es in diesem Buch stand, würden sie sich bei den Taten ihrer Nachfolger in ihren Gräbern umdrehen.

Nur eines konnte Neville jetzt besser verstehen. Er hatte den Titel „Dunkler Lord" immer recht sinnlos gefunden und nie begriffen, wie jemand, der halbwegs bei Verstand war jemandem folgen konnte, der so angesprochen werden wollte. In diesem Buch erfuhr er jedoch, dass es in der Geschichte der Walpurgisritter öfter Dunkle Lords oder auch Ladies gegeben hatte, denen sich die anderen Mitglieder freiwillig unterworfen hatten, um besser arbeiten zu können, als das bei einem System, in dem alle mitreden durften, möglich war. Diese Dunklen Lords hatten das Recht alle Formen der Magie anzuwenden, und den anderen dasselbe zu erlauben, doch sie verspielten sich die Treue der anderen, wenn sie ihre Position ausnutzten und reinblütigen, blutstreuen Zauberern Schaden zufügten. Soweit Neville das verstand, hätte Voldemort seine Position nach diesen Regeln schon längst verloren doch natürlich würde er diese Regel nicht akzeptieren.

Zum ersten Mal hielt Neville es sogar für möglich, dass es tatsächlich Todesser gab, die sich Voldemort unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen angeschlossen hatten, im Glauben an alte Traditionen, die er jedoch überhaupt nie einzuhalten gedachte. Doch sobald sie das merkten, hätten sie sich von ihm abwenden müssen, dachte Neville. Und das hatten sie nicht getan, so dass es keine Entschuldigung für sie gab. Interessant fand er das aber trotzdem. So ließ sich vielleicht etwas besser erklären, warum sich Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy Voldemort anschlossen, die eigentlich wenig zu gewinnen und viel zu verlieren hatten.

Neville schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak. In fünf Minuten sollte die Sendung der Potterwacht beginnen, da musste er sich fertigmachen, als Anführer der DA durften er und Ginny da natürlich nicht fehlen.

Die meisten anderen Gryffindors waren bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und drängten sich um Ginny und ein altes Radio aus dem Weasley-Haushalt. Manche hatten Plätze auf den Sesseln ergattert, andere auf dem Boden.

Ginny lächelte. „Ah Neville, da bist du ja. Sagst du es heute?"

Neville nickte. Jedes Mal vor der Potterwacht-Sendung gab es eine Ankündigung zu machen.

Er räusperte sich und alle anderen wurden still. Es wunderte ihn immer noch, dass seine Mitschüler tatsächlich so auf ihn hörten, doch darüber konnte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

„Ihr wisst ja, was jetzt kommt", sagte er. „Wir werden versuchen, uns die Sendung von Potterwacht anzuhören, wie ihr wisst, ist das verboten. Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass wir es tun, werden wir wahrscheinlich ziemlich viel Ärger bekommen. Deswegen sollen jetzt bitte alle, die das nicht wollen hinausgehen oder in ihre Schlafsäle. Es braucht sich niemand zu schämen, wenn er jetzt geht, wir wissen alle, wie die Strafen der Carrows ausfallen. Ich möchte da auch von niemandem irgendwelche abfälligen Bemerkungen hören."

Trotz seiner Worte verließen nur wenige Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum, die meisten von ihnen waren Schüler aus den unteren Klassen, von den älteren blieben fast alle, die Neugierde war offenbar zu groß.

Neville hatte das bei den letzten Treffen schon genauso erlebt und er freute sich darüber, dass so viele Gryffindors den Mut fanden, zu bleiben, auch wenn er die anderen wirklich verstehen konnte. Nicht jeder hatte den Mut, um sich gegen ein folterndes Regime zur Wehr zu setzen, nicht einmal jeder Gryffindor.

Er verschaffte sich noch einmal Aufmerksamkeit: „Auch heute brauchen wir zwei Leute, die draußen Wache halten, damit wir rechtzeitig erfahren, falls Snape oder die Carrows hierher kommen. Gibt es jemanden, der sich freiwillig meldet?"

Falls das niemand wollte, würde Neville selbst gehen, er wollte schließlich ein gutes Beispiel abgeben. Bisher hatte sich jedoch immer jemand gefunden und so war es auch diesmal. Jimmy Peakes und Geoffrey Hooper, zwei jüngere Schüler, meldeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Als wieder Ruhe im Raum eingekehrt war, begann Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Radio zu tippen, um den Sender zu empfangen. „Das Passwort ist Fawkes", flüsterte sie. „Das war Dumbledores Phönix."

Neville nickte, er hatte sich das sogar selbst gemerkt, aber es gab keinen Grund, das zu sagen. Ginny kannte sich damit inzwischen schon gut aus, und fand bald den richtigen Sender.

„Guten Abend an all unsere Zuhörer. Egal ob Sie einen guten Tag hatten oder nicht", erklang die vertraute Stimme von Lee Jordan alias River.

„Als erstes eine Warnung. Bitte überprüfen Sie, ob Sie wirklich an einem sicheren Ort sind, wo Sie nicht belauscht werden. Wir machen einen Moment Pause, damit Sie das tun können."

Neville und Ginny tauschten nervöse Blicke. Eine solche Mitteilung hatte es sonst nicht gegeben, anscheinend machten sich die Mitarbeiter des Senders jetzt größere Sorgen um die Sicherheit ihrer Hörer.

Die Gryffindors sollten auch sehr bald erfahren, warum das so war.

„Leider wissen die Todesser inzwischen, dass es unseren Sender gibt, in der letzten Woche sind zwei unserer Hörer verhaftet worden. Was aus ihnen geworden ist, wissen wir leider noch nicht, aber wir möchten auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass so etwas noch einmal vorkommt", erklärte Lee. „Ich kann es nicht oft genug wiederholen, lassen Sie äußerste Vorsicht walten. Die Todesser scheinen momentan unter einem gewissen Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, was bei ihrem Führungsstil ja auch nicht unbedingt verwunderlich ist. Bringen Sie sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr, wenn Sie etwas gegen dieses Regime unternehmen wollen, haben Sie natürlich unsere vollste Unterstützung. Aber bitte überlegen Sie sich sehr gut, ob die erhoffte Wirkung das Risiko rechtfertigt.

Soviel dazu, jetzt möchte ich aber zu unseren heutigen Themen kommen. Alarmierende Neuigkeiten und Gerüchte erreichen uns immer wieder aus Hogwarts und ich weiß, dass sich viele von Ihnen große Sorgen um Ihre Kinder machen. Jetzt möchten wir etwas Licht in Dunkel bringen, in jeder Hinsicht. Unser Freund Romulus hat erfreulicherweise Hogwartsschüler gefunden, die ihm in den Ferien Informationen aus erster Hand geliefert haben. Romulus, guten Abend."

Ginny grinste, und Neville konnte sich denken, welcher Schüler ihm Informationen aus erster Hand geliefert hat.

„Guten Abend River", erklang Professor Lupins Stimme. Nevilles Herz machte einen Sprung. Lupin war der erste Lehrer gewesen, der wirklich an ihn geglaubt hatte, und versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen, das würde Neville ihm nie vergessen. Er versuchte, nicht zu wehmütig an die Zeiten zurückzudenken, als dieser Mann noch in Amykus Carrows Klassenzimmer unterrichtet hatte. Werwolf oder nicht, er war mit Abstand der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen, den Neville je gehabt hatte.

„Romulus, uns haben hier wirklich viele Gerüche erreicht. Kannst du mir und unseren Zuhörern sagen, ob es wirklich stimmt, dass es sich bei den beiden neuen Lehrern in Hogwarts um Todesser handelt?"

„Leider ist das wirklich wahr", sagte Lupin. „Amykus und Alecto Carrow sind tatsächlich Todesser und sie haben auch nicht gezögert, Voldemort Ideologie in Hogwarts zu verbreiten. Genau das, was wohl auch der Zweck ihrer Ernennung war."

„Todesser in Hogwarts", sagte Lee ernst. „Das ist natürlich wirklich äußerst beunruhigend. Dann kann ich mir ja fast vorstellen, dass das andere auch zutrifft. Werden die Schüler in Hogwarts jetzt wirklich gefoltert, wenn sie gegen Schulregeln verstoßen? Werden sie wirklich dazu gezwungen, den Cruciatusfluch zu lernen?"

„Ich würde wirklich gerne etwas anderes sagen", Lupins Stimme klang schwer. „Aber leider trifft auch das beides zu. Es ist furchtbar und abscheulich, eine Schule sollte ein Ort sein, an dem Kinder sich wohlfühlen können, und an dem sie unter sicheren Bedingungen lernen, was sie später einmal brauchen. Das ist im Moment leider überhaupt nicht gegeben. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn Todesser unterrichten?"

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass wir Ihnen keine besseren Nachrichten übermitteln können", sagte Lee. „Hierzu kann ich Ihnen nur eins sagen, sprechen Sie mit anderen darüber, gerade diejenigen, die Kinder in Hogwarts haben. Wenn genug Eltern gegen diese Vorgänge protestieren, wird vielleicht auch Ihr wisst schon wer etwas ändern müssen. Geheim sind diese Dinge ja nicht, jeder der Kinder in Hogwarts hat, müsste eigentlich davon wissen."

Lupin räusperte sich, offenbar wollte er auch noch einmal etwas sagen.

„So schlimm das auch alles ist, hoffnungslos ist die Lage noch nicht", sagte er. „Die echten Lehrer, die keine Todesser sind, stehen immer noch auf der Seite der Kinder, und versuchen, sie zu beschützen, wann immer es möglich ist. Und nicht nur die Lehrer, auch unter den Schülern gibt es erfreulich viele, die den Todessern Widerstand leisten, und sich für die anderen einsetzen, obwohl ihnen das nur Nachteile bringt. An alle diese mutigen Schüler, wenn ihr zuhört, macht weiter so! Das, was ihr tut, macht einen Unterschied, selbst wenn ihr es im Moment noch nicht merkt."

Die versammelten Gryffindor applaudierten,, es war fast so, als wisse Lupin, dass sie zuhörten, dachte sich Neville. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es sich denken, weil er selbst als Schüler dasselbe getan hätte.

„Gut gesagt Romulus, ich kann mich dem nur anschließen", sagte Lee. „Vielen Dank für deine Informationen. Beruhigend waren sie zwar nicht gerade, aber trotzdem sehr wichtig. Leider ist Hogwarts aber nicht die einzige magische Institution, die jetzt unter Kontrolle der Todesser steht, selbst vor dem Haus der Heilkunst, dem -Hospital machen die Todesser nicht halt."

Neville schluckte. Seine gute Stimmung war wie weggeblasen, er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollen, welche neuen Entwicklungen sie aus dem -Hospital zu berichten hatten.

„Näheres dazu weiß unsere Sonderkorrespondentin Vesta", sagte Lee.

„Guten Abend River, danke, dass ich hier sprechen darf", erklang die Stimme von Hestia Jones. Sie war bisher noch nie bei der Potterwacht gewesen, doch natürlich war sie die richtige Ansprechpartnerin, wenn es ums -Hospital ging, sie war wohl die einzige Heilerin, die gleichzeitig Mitglied im Orden war.

„Vesta, kannst du uns und unseren Zuhörern sagen, was es mit diesen „Gesundheitserlässen auf sich hat, die in letzter Zeit immer wieder auftauchen?", fragte River.

„Diese Frage ist nicht schwer zu beantworten", sagte Hestia. „ Das Ministerium und damit Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer will die absolute Kontrolle über das -Hospital. Sie wollen ganz genau wissen, wer ins Krankenhaus kommt, wer es verlässt, welche Krankheiten sie haben, und wie sie behandelt werden."

„Und warum interessiert sich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer für solche Einzelheiten?", wollte Lee wissen. „Kranke Menschen sollten ihm doch eigentlich egal sein."

„Auf den ersten Blick könnte man das vielleicht meinen", sagte Hestia. „ Aber leider ist das nicht so. Das -Hospital ist das einzige magische Krankenhaus, anderswo kann man sich nicht behandeln lassen, jedenfalls nicht bei schlimmeren Krankheiten. Das führt dazu, dass alle hierher kommen, auch die Gegner der Todesser. Wolltest du nicht auch genau wissen, wie es um deine Gegner gesundheitlich steht?"

„Da hast du natürlich Recht", sagte Lee. „Aber es gibt wohl wirklich keine Alternative für Zauberer, die den Todessern nicht vertrauen, oder?"

„Leider nein", sagte Hestia. „Und mit den neuen Erlässen bewegt man sich da sehr schnell im illegalen Bereich. Wir Heiler tun natürlich unser Bestes, um die Sicherheit unserer Patienten zu garantieren, und um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nur die beste Behandlung bekommen. Bislang wurden wir dabei auch noch nicht weiter behindert, aber leider kann ich nicht garantieren, dass das auch so bleiben wird."

Neville atmete auf. Etwas Neues schien sich also dort nicht ereignet zu haben, das war schon einmal gut. Den Zustand, den sie beschrieb, kannte er ja schon.

„Dann müssen wir eben das Beste hoffen", sagte Lee. „Eine Frage noch zum Schluss. Wir haben ja erfahren, dass für Hogwarts Amykus und Alecto Carrow zuständig sind. Jetzt würde uns natürlich auch interessieren, welchem Todesser Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer die Kontrolle über das -Hospital übertragen hat."

„Wie man es von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem nicht anders erwarten kann, eine völlig abartige Entscheidung", sagte Hestia. „Er hat Rodolphus Lestrange für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht. Eine unglaubliche Beleidigung für jeden Heiler, der seine Arbeit ernstnimmt und seinen Eid achtet."

„Vielen Dank Vesta. Wie du schon sagtest, von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem kann man kaum etwas anderes erwarten", sagte Lee. „Auch wenn ich deine Empörung natürlich verstehen kann. Ich nehme an, dass Ihnen liebe Zuhörer allen bekannt ist, für welches Verbrechen er verurteilt wurde."

Einige der anderen Gryffindors schauten in Nevilles Richtung, offenbar wussten inzwischen deutlich mehr von ihnen Bescheid. Doch eigentlich brauchte Neville sich darüber auch nicht zu wundern, es war schließlich in allen Zeitungen gestanden.

Lee fuhr fort: „Wer einmal im -Hospital ist, kommt ohne Lestranges Erlaubnis nicht mehr heraus. Ich brauche Ihnen ja wohl nicht weiter zu erklären, was das für Gegner von Sie wissen schon wem bedeutet. Deswegen kann ich Ihnen allen nur raten, sich selbst zu helfen, wann immer es geht, und sich nicht dem -Hospital anzuvertrauen."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn", murmelte jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch das Gezische der anderen brachte sie bald zum Schweigen.

„Natürlich verstoßen Sie damit gegen den Gesundheitserlass, deswegen sollten Sie aufpassen, dass niemand etwas bemerkt", sagte Lee. „Aber das dürfte immer noch besser sein als die Alternative.

Soviel von uns, ich hoffe, wir hören uns beim nächsten Mal wieder. Das Passwort ist „F und A" in Erinnerung an unsere Mitkämpfer Frank und Alice, die jetzt auf die zweifelhafte Fürsorge des -Hospitals angewiesen sind. Vesta, ich glaube, du verstehst, wie ich das meine. Bis dann."

Neville schluckte. Das nächste Passwort in Gedenken an seine Eltern, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Es machte ihn traurig, doch gleichzeitig war es ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der beobachtete, was mit seinen Eltern passierte. Vielleicht konnte sie das ja ein wenig schützen.

„So ein Unsinn", die lauten Worte rissen Neville aus seinen Gedanken.

Er schaute zu der Sprecherin hinüber, es war Vicky Frobisher, eine Mitschülerin von Ginny, die an zahlreichen Clubs teilnahm und auch gut Quidditch spielte.

„Die können doch den Leuten nicht sagen, dass die daheimbleiben sollen, wenn sie krank sind", fuhr Vicky fort. „In den letzten Monaten sind Drachenpocken und Grieselkrätze ausgebrochen, das ist beides verdammt gefährlich, wenn es nicht richtig behandelt wird. Und hochansteckend."

Ginny starrte sie wütend an. „Was regst du dich so auf? Wenn man sich in die „Behandlung" eines Todessers begibt, ist das sicher nicht besser. Da würde ich noch lieber an der Krankheit sterben."

„Du könntest das ja für dich entscheiden", sagte Vicky. „Aber diese Krankheiten sind verdammt ansteckend. Jemand anderes sieht das vielleicht anders. Ein Spaß ist das nämlich wirklich nicht. Meine Mutter ist Heilerin in der Abteilung für ansteckende Krankheiten, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

„Ah, daher weht also der Wind", sagte Ginny und Neville pflichtete ihr schweigend bei. Natürlich wollte Vicky die Arbeit ihrer Mutter verteidigen und sah das alles nur aus ihrem Blickwinkel.

„Was soll das heißen", fragte sie mit funkelnden Augen. „Solche Krankheiten machen keinen Unterschied zwischen Todessern und anderen. Die haben auch kein Interesse daran, dass sich so etwas ausbreitet. Lestrange hat einen Notfallplan für diese Seuche entwickelt und zwar sehr gut, Mum war wirklich beeindruckt. Das hätte das alte Ministerium erst mal so hinkriegen müssen."

Neville starrte sie an, einige der anderen Gryffindors rutschen ein Stück von ihr weg.

„Sag mal, sonst geht's noch!", rief Ginny. „Du willst jetzt ernsthaft behaupten, bei den Todessern sei alles besser? Das gibt's doch gar nicht."

„Geh doch nach Slytherin", sagte Seamus. „Da nehmen sie dich sicher als Ehrenbürgerin."

„Wir hatten schließlich alle noch nie so einen tollen Unterricht wie jetzt bei den Carrows", fügte Parvati hinzu.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", sagte Vicky, auch sie hatte die Stimme erhoben. Wirklich von ihrer Sache abbringen ließ sie sich durch die Bemerkungen der anderen allerdings nicht

„Aber Lestrange ist nicht so ein Idiot wie die Carrows. Er hat doch selbst mehrere Jahre lang als Heiler gearbeitet, und weiß worum es da geht."

„Garantiert", rief Ginny. „ Er ist wohl nicht umsonst entlassen worden."

„Er ist entlassen worden, weil er seine Frau nicht bei den Auroren angeschwärzt hat", sagte Vicky. „Das würde wohl niemand tun, oder? Mit seiner Arbeit hatte das nichts zu tun. Erst danach hat er sich Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem angeschlossen. Was hätte er da auch sonst machen sollen?"

„Schon klar", sagte Ginny. „Wenn man seinen Job verliert, muss man sich einem psychopathischen Massenmörder anschließen und Leute foltern und ermorden, natürlich. Da hat man gar keine andere Wahl."

Einige der anderen wollten auch etwas sagen, doch Neville dachte sich, dass es nichts brachte, wenn alle auf Vicky einschrien. Er hätte zwar auch große Lust dazu, doch er wusste, dass das das nur das Falsche bewirken würde. Sie würde nur glauben, alle seien gegen sie, und erst recht auf ihren Sachen beharren, damit sie nicht nachgeben musste, schließlich war sie auch eine Gryffindor.

„Lasst mich kurz etwas sagen", wandte er sich an die anderen. „Und du hörst mir bitte zu, Vicky."

Sie schaute in seine Richtung, offenbar verwundert über seinen ruhigen Ton. „Du hast sicher nicht ganz Unrecht damit, dass es gefährlich werden kann, wenn man mit Krankheiten nicht zu einem Heiler geht", sagte er. „Aber du musst aufpassen, dass du dir nichts vormachen lässt. Du kannst nicht immer sehen, dass jemand ein schlechter Mensch ist. Nicht jeder schlechte Mensch verhält sich so plump wie die Carrows. Lestrange ist ein Slytherin und dafür sollte er gerissen sein. So kann man sich auch verstellen, und verstecken, wie man wirklich ist. Du solltest wirklich aufpassen, dass du nicht auf so etwas hereinfällst. Deswegen versteh bitte, dass wir es nicht gut finden, wenn du einen Todesser verteidigst."

„Danke, dass du mich nicht anbrüllst", sagte Vicky, aber mehr nicht. Neville hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sie überzeugt hatte, und er hasste dieses Gefühl. Wie sollte es weitergehen, wenn man sich nicht einmal mehr auf die Gryffindors verlassen konnte?

Gute Stimmung wie manchmal nach anderen Sendungen der Potterwacht wollte nicht mehr aufkommen, und so zerstreuten sich die Schüler schnell wieder, Vicky machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Neville ging zur Eulerei, um seinen Brief abzuschicken, dabei dachte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen darüber nach, dass es einem Todesser offenbar gelungen war, eine Gryffindor so hinters Licht zu führen. Und nicht nur eine, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, Vickys Mutter ganz offensichtlich auch, und Demelza und ihre Mutter hatten ihm ja auch vertraut, allerdings ohne zu wissen, wer er war. Vicky glaubte, dass ein Todesser etwas besser machte, als das frühere Ministerium.

Das war wirklich gefährlich, viel gefährlicher als alle Foltermethoden, die die Carrows sich ausdachten. Er sah die beiden aus der Ferne und hielt sich im Schatten, eigentlich tat er zwar nicht Verbotenes, doch die Carrows würden das vielleicht anders sehen.

Soweit war es schon, ständig musste man sich verstecken, und doch gab es andere, die das auch noch gut fanden.

Er konnte jedoch unbehelligt in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren und las vor dem Einschlafen noch etwas in seinem Buch.

Danach fühlte er sich zwar ruhiger, doch als er einschlief fand er trotzdem keinen entspannten Schlaf.

Er träumte, der Tag, an dem Harry nach Hogwarts kam sei endlich gekommen. Die DA traf sich noch einmal im Raum der Wünsche, bevor es in die große Schlacht ging, Neville wollte sie alle auf den Kampf einschwören, doch dann, nach und nach, erklärten die anderen, dass sie gar nicht kämpfen wollten. Das sei doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem, sagten sie. Es gäbe doch überhaupt keinen Grund zu kämpfen. Eigentlich sei es jetzt sogar besser. Sie wollen nicht verletzt werden oder sogar sterben, völlig sinnlos.

Neville versuchte, sie mit Erklärungen aufzuhalten, ihnen irgendwie deutlich zu machen, dass sie einem Irrtum aufgesessen waren, doch sie wollten es nicht hören.

Schließlich zog er mutterseelenallein in die Schlacht, um Harry zu helfen. Reihen um Reihen von Todessern standen ihnen gegenüber und Neville ahnte, dass einige der DA-Schüler darunter waren.

Voldemort stand ganz vorne, neben ihm Bellatrix Lestrange, ihr langes Haar wild um ihr Gesicht, die Augen voller Mordlust.

Als sie Neville sah, brach sie in wildes Gelächter aus.

„Meister, gebt Ihr mir den Jungen?", fragte sie, und Voldemort nickte. „Nimm ihn."

Sie ging auf ihn zu, aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte Neville sich nicht bewegen, nicht nach seinem Zauberstab greifen.

„Crucio!", der Fluch traf ihn, Schmerzen, die alles übertrafen, was ihm Crabbe und Goyle oder die beiden Carrows je angetan hatten.

Schweißgebadet erwachte er, und stellte fest, dass er immer noch in seinem Bett lag.

Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum, sagte er sich. Vicky war schließlich gar nicht in der DA und Ginny und die anderen standen immer noch zu ihm.

Das immer wieder zu denken, reichte jedoch nicht aus, damit das Herzklopfen besser wurde, doch bevor Neville irgendetwas tun konnte, waren seine Augen schon wieder zugefallen.

_Schwarz, vor seinen Augen war nur schwarz, irgendein schwarzer Stoff, Hände hielten ihn so, dass er nichts anderes sehen konnte, doch er konnte hören, was geschah._

_Ein Mann schrie unter unerträglichen Schmerzen, Neville wusste, dass es sein Vater war, aber er hatte ihn noch nie so schreien gehört. Er wusste nicht, was es war, er wollte, dass es aufhörte, dass sie aufhörten und irgendwann geschah es auch._

_Die Schreie verstummten und eine Frau sagte voller Abscheu: „Sag mir Longbottom, wie fühlt es sich an, derjenige zu sein, der zauberstablos und gefangen ist?"_

_Sie bekam keine Antwort und zischte: „Sag es mir."_

„_Bellatrix, es tut mir Leid, aber das ist nicht die Frage", diese Stimme gehörte einem Mann. Ein Hauch von Ungeduld lag darin, doch die nächsten Worte sprach er langsam und deutlich aus, als rechne er damit, dass Frank sie gar nicht verstehen würde._

„_Was hast du über den Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords herausgefunden, Longbottom?", fragt er._

„_Nichts", erwiderte Nevilles Vater. „Wie oft noch?"_

„_Lüg nicht!", schrie Bellatrix. „Wir wissen, dass du Bescheid weißt. Also sag es uns!"_

„_Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es euch ganz sicher nicht sagen", erklärte Frank._

„_Du wirst uns alles sagen, was du weißt", sagte der Mann. „Irgendwann. Wir haben Zeit."_

„_Träum weiter Lestrange. Glaubst du wirklich ein Feigling wie du könnte mich zu irgendetwas zwingen?"_

„_Longbottom, entweder du beantwortest unsere Fragen, oder du hältst den Mund!", rief Bellatrix. „ Crucio!"_

„_Warte!"_

_Bellatrix hob ihren Fluch wieder auf „Was ist los, Rodolphus?"_

„_Wir sind ja nicht alleine hier", sagte er. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich einmal seiner lieben Frau zuwenden."_

„_Alice hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte Nevilles Vater, doch Lestrange antwortete:_

„_Von jetzt an schon."_

_Neville hörte seine Schritte, und dann die Stimme seiner Mutter._

„_Ich verstehe das nicht Rodolphus. Warum ist es euch so wichtig, ihn zu finden? Ich habe gesehen, wie er mit seinen Anhängern umspringt. Ich habe ihn schließlich schon dreimal getroffen. Wollt ihr das wirklich wiederhaben?"_

_Ihre Stimme hörte sich völlig ruhig an, als fürchtete sie sich überhaupt nicht, doch Neville konnte sich denken, dass das nicht ganz stimmte._

„_Was wir wollen oder nicht, geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", entgegnete Lestrange. „ Es sei denn, wir stellen dir eine Frage. Aber das wird wahrscheinlich nicht passieren, schließlich kannst du uns außer zum Thema Windeln wechseln im Moment wohl nicht viel sagen."_

„_Was willst du dann von mir?", fragte Alice._

„_Ich will wissen, wie sehr dich dein Mann wirklich liebt", sagte Lestrange. „Ob er lieber schweigt, oder dir große Schmerzen erspart, indem er redet."_

„_Und ich habe geglaubt, das alles hätte dir wirklich etwas bedeutet", sagte Alice. „Deine Arbeit als Heiler. Du kennst ein Mittel gegen den Cruciatusfluch, aber du willst wirklich nichts weiter, als ihn zu benutzen?"_

„_Warum lügst du mich an? Du hast nie etwas dergleichen geglaubt, sonst hättest du sicherlich nicht überall gegen mich gearbeitet."_

„_Ich habe Dumbledore nur erzählt, was passiert ist", entgegnete Nevilles Mutter. „Dabei hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er es so verstehen würde."_

„_Das würde ich jetzt an deiner Stelle, vermutlich, auch sagen", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber eins hat mir die Arbeit als Heiler auf jeden Fall gebracht. Ich weiß, wie es am meisten wehtut."_

„_Du lässt deine dreckigen Finger von meiner Frau, Lestrange!", rief Nevilles Vater, Bellatrix lachte ihr wahnsinniges Lachen. _

„_Diesen Wunsch werde ich dir erfüllen, Longbottom", sagte Lestrange. „Mein Zauberstab reicht völlig aus. Crucio!"_

Neville hatte diesen Fluch schon oft gehört, erst recht in diesem Schuljahr, doch er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand ihn so aussprach. Lestranges Tonfall war nicht wütend oder hasserfüllt, nicht nur drohend, sondern ruhig und genussvoll, als tue er nichts lieber, als diesen Fluch auszusprechen.

Neville erschauderte, und ihm wurde so kalt, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Wenige Augenblicke später fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder, die Decke war zur Seite gerutscht, so dass seine Füße und Teile seiner Beine kalt geworden waren.

Das war unangenehm, aber Neville war trotzdem dankbar, dass er deswegen aufgewacht hat. Er hätte wirklich nicht noch mehr mit ansehen wollen. Seit seiner Begegnung mit Bellatrix Lestrange in der Mysteriumsabteilung träumte er immer wieder vom Angriff auf seine Eltern, aber so klar wie diesmal war es noch nie gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich an Lestranges Stimme, und dachte, dass offenbar alles noch viel schlimmer war, als er gedacht hatte. Dieser Mann war nicht nur ein Mitläufer gewesen, der seine Frau begleitete, sondern mindestens so schlimm wie sie. Und jetzt hatte er wieder Macht über seine Eltern, das hätte einfach nie geschehen dürfen.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der nächste Traum dieser Nacht bringen würde, und so hielt er sich krampfhaft wach. Aber weitergehen durfte es so natürlich nicht, es konnte jetzt einfach nicht wieder anfangen, dass er diese Alpträume bekam, im Moment konnte er sich das wirklich nicht leisten.

Doch wie sollte man seine Träume kontrollieren?


	15. Kapitel 14 (Bellatrix)

**Kapitel 14**

Bellatrix

„Molly Weasley sollte dieses Programm vielleicht selbst einmal durchziehen", sagte Narcissa atemlos. „Dann würde sie vielleicht ein bisschen abnehmen."

„Es zwingt dich niemand, alles mitzumachen", sagte Bellatrix zwischen zwei Kniebeugen. Obwohl die Idee von Molly Weasley stammte, hatte sie beschlossen, Narcissa bei ihrem Sportprogramm zu begleiten. Seit Askaban war sie körperlich überhaupt nicht mehr gut beieinander, vielleicht würde ihr das ja auch in anderen Situationen ein wenig helfen.

„Doch, unangenehm auffallen will ich ja auch nicht", sagte Narcissa. „Letztes Mal war ich beim Duellieren als einzige sofort außer Puste."

Für Bellatrix war es immer noch völlig neu, dass ihre Schwester sich fürs Duellieren interessierte, doch offensichtlich wirkte dieser Hausfrauen-Duellierclub richtig motivierend.

„Du scheinst das ja alles ziemlich ernst zu nehmen", sagte sie.

„Ich bin schließlich eine Slytherin, da will ich nicht die letzte sein", sagte Narcissa.

„Außerdem ist das eigentlich ganz nett. Ich glaube so extrem viel hat Molly für Muggel auch gar nicht übrig, sie hat da eben nur mitgezogen, weil ihr Mann Dumbledore so nahestand."

Das erzählt sie dir, hätte Bellatrix gerne gesagt, doch dann dachte sie sich, dass das eigentlich überhaupt keine Rolle spielte. Die Themen „Schlammblüter in der Zaubererwelt" und „Partnerschaften mit Muggeln" würden sowieso bald keine Rolle spielten, und jeder, der sich damit abfand tat einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung, egal ob sie es jetzt aus Überzeugung taten oder nicht. Die würde vielleicht noch später kommen.

Nach der Gymnastikrunde war wieder Rennen angesagt, das tat Bellatrix am liebsten. Die Fortschritte waren nämlich sehr deutlich zu erkennen, jedes Mal schaffte sie es etwas weiter, ohne völlig außer Atem zu kommen.

Narcissa war aber immer noch etwas besser, worüber Bellatrix sich etwas ärgerte. Früher war sie nämlich viel sportlicher gewesen als ihre Schwester, sie war in der sechsten und siebten Klasse sogar Kapitänin des Slytherin-Quidditchteams gewesen, und sie hatten häufig gewonnen. Wenn die Lehrer nicht so parteiisch gewesen wären, und den Slytherins nicht ständig irgendwelche Fouls unterstellt hätten, die keine waren, wären sie noch besser gewesen. Quidditch war nun mal nicht Koboldstein.

Nach vierzehn Jahren in Askaban war davon nicht mehr viel übrig, trotzdem beschloss Bellatrix, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder einmal auf einen Besen zu setzen. Grund sich zu verstecken gab es ja jetzt keinen mehr.

Die beiden rannten eine Weile nebeneinander her und wie jedes Mal beim Rennen stellte Bellatrix fest, dass man durchaus noch lange durchhalten konnte, wenn man schon glaubte, dass man eine Pause brauchte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr ein bisschen Rennen so gut tun konnte, doch es war wirklich so. Langsam begann ihr Körper ihr wieder zu gehorchen, und jeder Atemzug beim Rennen fühlte sich an, als könne sie nach einer langen Zeit unter Wasser endlich wieder Luft holen.

In der letzten Nacht hatte sie wieder den Traum von der Hexenverfolgung geträumt, der sie seit Askaban ständig plagte, doch diesmal hatte das Feuer in ihrem Inneren sie nicht verbrannt, sondern die Fesseln, die sie an den Pfahl banden. Zum allerersten Mal war sie freigekommen.

Außer Atem aber zufrieden kamen sie schließlich am abgesteckten Ziel an, und gingen langsamer zurück, die anderen bräuchten nicht unbedingt mitzubekommen, was sie da taten. Narcissa hatte für den Sport nicht viel Aufwand in ihr Äußeres gesteckt, ihr Gesicht war nicht geschminkt, und ihre Haare einfach im Nacken zusammengebunden. Aber trotzdem und trotz ihres roten Kopfes sah sie immer noch gut aus, dachte sich Bellatrix. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht sehen, doch sie wusste, dass es bei ihr ganz anders war. Sie war immer noch viel zu dürr, ihr Gesicht hager, und ihre Haare sahen auch nicht mehr so aus wie früher. Narcissa dagegen war immer noch äußerst hübsch.

Bellatrix wusste, dass sie sich inzwischen wohl schon mehrmals mit Rodolphus getroffen hatte, und eigentlich hatte sie es ja auch so gewollt. Und doch, als sie ihre Schwester so anschaute, fragte sie sich, ob er sie eigentlich überhaupt noch wollte, wenn er Narcissa haben konnte. Es war gut möglich, dass er das nicht tat, und eigentlich sollte sie doch froh darüber sein. Aber dennoch konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie es wäre.

Sie schaute auf den Ring an ihrem Finger. Ein blauer Stein zierte ihn, und sie wusste auch noch genau, welche Worte auf der Innenseite standen „Quidquid agis, optime agas." „Was auch immer du tust, tu es am besten." Das war der Wahlspruch der Familie Lestrange, und sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es Rodolphus meistens gelang, ihn einzuhalten.

Sie seufzte. Sie war glücklich gewesen, als er ihr diesen Ring gegeben hatte. Nicht mehr Bella Black, nie mehr Bella Black, sie würde von nun an Bellatrix Lestrange sein, und das, was vorher war, für immer vergessen. Doch so einfach war es nicht gewesen, für den Dunkle Lord war sie immer noch „Bella", und Rodolphus war nicht der Mann, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte. Was war eigentlich noch zwischen ihnen? Was hielt sie eigentlich noch zusammen? Würde er sie einfach so für Narcissa austauschen, wenn sie nicht selbst verheiratet wäre?

„Bella, was ist, kommst du?"

Ohne es zu merken, war Bellatrix stehen geblieben. Eilig ging sie weiter, Narcissa sollte nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken. Wenig später gingen sie wieder nebeneinander her, und Bellatrix beobachtete ihre Schwester wieder. Sie konnte schauen, so lange sie wollte, sie würde nichts finden, was bei einem Vergleich für sie positiv ausfiel.

Die Worte waren gesagt, bevor Bellatrix wirklich überlegen konnte, ob sie sinnvoll waren.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Rodolphus?"

Narcissa schaute sie verwirrt an. „Wie? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, oder hast du es doch wieder nicht so gemeint? Aber wir haben doch öfter darüber gesprochen, warum hast du dann nicht einfach…"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste wirklich selbst nicht mehr genau, was sie eigentlich wollte oder dachte. Da konnte sie kaum erwarten, dass Narcissa irgendetwas verstand.

„Bist du jetzt etwa doch eifersüchtig?", fragte sie und seufzte. „Du hast doch selbst über die Hexen im Alten Reich gesprochen. Die Hexen, die mit dem Mann ihrer Schwester, wenn sie selbst nicht konnte. Glaubst du jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr, dass das bei uns auch so gehen kann?"

Bellatrix sagte nichts mehr. Etwas Besseres als „ich weiß nicht", wäre ihr sowieso nicht eingefallen. Narcissa hatte ja Recht, sie brauchte sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Es gibt jedenfalls keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein", sagte Narcissa. „ Wir tun sowieso nur etwas, was du nie wolltest."

Sie kamen zurück zum Haus, und gingen nach oben in ein kleines Zimmer, in dem sie zu zweit essen würden, weder Bellatrix noch Narcissa legten großen Wert auf die Gesellschaft der anderen Todesser. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte Bellatrix hin und her, wie Narcissa diese Worte meinen könnte. Sie wollte im Moment nicht mit Rodolphus schlafen, aber das Wort „nie" hätte sie in diesem Zusammenhang nicht benutzt, und sie glaubte eigentlich auch nicht, dass Narcissa es gesagt hätte. Sie hoffte jedenfalls sehr, dass sie Longbottom irgendwann vergessen würde, oder doch zumindest so verdrängen, dass er nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stehen konnte. Aber was meinte sie dann?

Sie setzten sich hin, die Hauselfen hatten ein reichhaltiges Frühstück zubereitet, doch Bellatrix aß nur etwas Haferbrei, festes Essen bekam sie morgens immer noch nicht herunter, nach dem Sport hatte sie aber immerhin ein wenig Appetit.

Sie schaute zur Narcissa hinüber, die Orangenmarmelade auf eine Scheibe Weißbrot strich, ihre weiße Hand so zart, und an nichts Schweres gewohnt, wie sie selbst auch.

Die Eifersucht verflüchtigte sich und Sorge machte ihr Platz. Wie war sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, Rodolphus könnte Narcissa lieben? Sie hätte ihm ihre sanfte, zerbrechliche Schwester niemals überlassen dürfen, das wusste sie jetzt. Was hatte sie ihm denn schon entgegenzusetzen? Sie hatte Narcissa immer beschützt, früher, denn selbst konnte sie es nicht. Wie hatte sie nur jemals so schwach und hilflos werden können, dass sie sich mit einem Mal selbst hinter Narcissa versteckte? Wie konnte sie auf einmal ihre kleine Schwester an ihrer Stelle in Schwierigkeiten schicken?

„Cissy, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, ich hätte dir das nicht antun dürfen", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Narcissa ergriff ihre Hand. „Hör zu, Sorgen musst du dir wirklich keine machen. Ich bin längst alt genug, um auf mich aufzupassen, auch wenn du dir das vielleicht kaum vorstellen kannst. Für dich werde ich wohl immer die kleine Schwester bleiben."

Sie lächelte leicht. Ernster fügte sie hinzu: „Aber wenn es dir so zu schaffen macht, werden wir uns natürlich nicht mehr treffen. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du etwas dagegen hast."

„Wird Rodolphus das denn zulassen?", fragte Bellatrix.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar fiel es ihr schwer, diese Frage zu verstehen „Aber natürlich. Vertraust du ihm denn wirklich so wenig?"

„Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte ihm vertrauen, damals", sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, überhaupt nicht mehr sicher."

„Um mich musst du dir jedenfalls keine Sorgen machen", versicherte Narcissa noch einmal.

„Und jetzt lassen wir das. Iss noch etwas, du kannst es auf jeden Fall brauchen."

Bellatrix wusste, dass sie essen musste, und in den letzten Tagen war der Hunger manchmal auch wieder gekommen, an diesem Tag allerdings nicht. Der Haferbrei rutsche jedoch gut, und so zwang sie sich, ihre Schüssel leerzuessen. Narcissa wollte sie dazu überreden, noch mehr zu essen, doch das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Bevor sie aber eine Antwort geben konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte Narcissa wenig begeistert.

In der Tür stand Rodolphus, Bellatrix fragte sich sofort, ob er sie vielleicht schon längere Zeit belauscht hatte. Man musste wohl immer aufpassen, was man sagte, in diesem Haus. Am Morgen hatte sie fast das Gefühl gehabt mit Narcissa alleine zu sein, doch natürlich war das nicht so.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch stören muss, aber der Dunkle Lord möchte Bellatrix und mich gerne sprechen."

Der Löffel fiel Bellatrix fast aus der Hand. Seit ihrer Bestrafung hatte der Dunkle Lord nichts mehr von sich hören lassen, aber natürlich würde das nicht so bleiben. Jegliche Hoffnung, dass er ihr irgendwie seine Anerkennung aussprechen würde, hatte sich inzwischen zerstreut. Sie glaubte nicht mehr, etwas anderes von ihm erwarten zu können, als weitere Schmerzen.

„Dann müsst ihr natürlich gehen", sagte Narcissa. „Bella war sowieso schon fertig mit Essen."

Sie schauten sich an, und Bellatrix beobachtete sie genau. Ihr fiel jedoch nichts auf, was ihre Sorgen verschlimmern würde, Narcissa sah nicht ängstlich aus, und Rodolphus wirkte auch nicht anders als sonst, nicht so, wie wenn er irgendjemanden anschaute, den er angreifen wollte.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Bellatrix und stand auf. „Bis später, Cissy."

„Mach's gut", sagte Narcissa und diesmal war sie diejenige, die besorgt dreinschaute.

Draußen auf dem Flur fragte Bellatrix sofort: „Worum geht es denn? Doch nicht etwa um den Trank, oder?"

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen", sagte Rodolphus. „Rabastan möchte er auch sprechen, es sind also nicht nur wir beide."

Bellatrix atmete auf. Sie fürchtete immer noch, dass der Dunkle Lord den Trank nicht gutheißen würde, egal was Rodolphus sagte, doch Rabastan bräuchte er dazu eigentlich nicht. Es sei denn, er sollte derjenige sein, der die beiden bestrafte.

Bellatrix konnte sich jedoch kaum vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord so etwas tun würde, Rabastan würde einen solchen Befehl nämlich wahrscheinlich nicht ausführen, auf jeden Fall nur sehr ungern. Falls er es verlangte, konnte er sich seine Treue verspielen.

Rodolphus bemerkte offenbar, dass sie immer noch besorgt aussah, denn er sagte: „Falls er ein Problem damit hat, sage ich ihm einfach, ich hätte dir einen Schlaftrank geben wollen, und die Flaschen verwechselt."

Bellatrix schaute ihn an: „So etwas würde dir nie passieren", sagte sie. „Du hast deine Heilerausbildung schließlich nicht vergessen."

Rodolphus lächelte leicht. „Das muss nichts heißen. Das passiert sogar Heilern, deren letzte berufliche Erfahrungen noch keine siebzehn Jahre zurückliegen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten wir so einen Fall im 's. Da war ein Patient mit Drachenpocken und der Heiler hat ihm aus Versehen statt eines Trankes, der das Fieber senkt, einen gegeben, der Fieber verursachen soll."

„Ach nein", sagte Bellatrix. „Was ist dann passiert?"

Rodolphus antwortete: „Der Kranke hat natürlich wahnsinnig hohes Fieber bekommen, so hoch, dass er einen magischen Zusammenbruch erlitten hat. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten wir verhindern, dass er stirbt, ob aber bleibende Schäden zurückbleiben, weiß im Moment noch niemand. Gut möglich, dass er nie mehr richtig zaubern kann."

„Da war es wohl gut, dass ich bis jetzt noch nie im -Hospital war", sagte Bellatrix. „Wenn die dort dermaßen schlampig arbeiten."

„Damit ist ab sofort aber Schluss", sagte Rodolphus. „Es wird jetzt alles genauestens überprüft, und wer nicht ordentlich arbeitet, bekommt nur noch Aufgaben, bei denen er damit keinen Schaden anrichten kann. Entlassen kann ich leider niemanden, weil wir zu wenig Leute haben."

„Du sprichst immer von „wir", hilfst du da etwa wieder selber mit?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Manchmal", antwortete Rodolphus. „Wenn nicht genügend Leute da sind."

„Dann wirst du wohl hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord keine andere Aufgabe für dich hat, oder?", fragte Bellatrix. „Mit dem 's scheinst du genug beschäftigt zu sein."

„Ich werde natürlich jede Aufgabe erledigen, die der Dunkle Lord mir überträgt", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn noch etwas Zeit für das Krankenhaus bleiben würde."

„Und den Leuten macht das nichts aus, dass du dort bist?", fragte Bellatrix. Schon ihr fiel es schwer, sich Rodolphus Heilmagie anzuvertrauen, wie musste das dann erst bei Hexen und Zauberern sein, die zur anderen Seite tendiert hatten, oder immer noch tendierten?

„Den meisten nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Auch wenn es natürlich Ausnahmen gibt. Auf diesem albernen Radiosender, Potterwacht…"

„Du kannst das empfangen?", fragte Bellatrix. „Ich habe gehört, dass es das gibt, aber es soll doch so geheim sein."

Rodolphus lachte. „Ja, aber sehr kreativ sind sie in der Auswahl der Passwörter nicht. Rabastan und ich haben es uns im Haus ein paar Mal angehört, es ist immer wichtig zu wissen, was der Feind sagt, und welche Informationen er hat. Auch wenn es nicht viel Interessantes gibt."

„Wieso? Was bringen sie denn da?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Hauptsächlich nur dummes Geschwätz", sagte Rodolphus. „Dumbledores Propagandalügen. Angeblich sollen wir jedesmal verantwortlich sein, wenn ein Muggel aus irgendwelchen Gründen stirbt, völlig lächerlich. Als ob wir nichts Besseres zu tun hätten, als irgendwelche Muggel umzubringen. Ansonsten muntern sie eben die ganzen Rebellen auf, die es noch gibt. Hinter Gitter bringen sollte man die Verantwortlichen also auf jeden Fall. Was man eben von Gryffindors so erwarten kann, ohne Nachdenken irgendwas erzählt, was sie gut finden."

„Aber was haben sie über das -Hospital erzählt?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Sie haben den Leuten gesagt, dass sie den Gesundheitserlass missachten sollen, und nicht ins Krankenhaus gehen, wenn sie krank sind, bodenloser Leichtsinn, vor allem bei den Krankheiten, die im Moment grassieren. Aber wenn sie daran sterben, war es wohl auch ein Heldentod für die gute Sache. Oder so."

Er lächelte grimmig, aber Bellatrix dachte sich, dass man ohne die Leute, die wegen „Potterwacht" nicht ins Krankenhaus gingen, sowieso besser dran war.

„Hestia Jones hat diesen Unsinn unterstützt, bei ihr hatte ich schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass sie gegen die Regierung agitiert, aber jetzt weiß ich es, ihre Stimme war unverkennbar. Sie wird mir wohl bei Gelegenheit einmal Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

„Sei nicht so hart zu der armen Frau, sie meint es doch nur gut", mischte sich auf einmal jemand drittes ein, Rabastan.

„Ich werde so hart sein wie nötig", sagte Rodolphus. „Gut gemeint oder nicht, Leute denen ihre Ideologie wichtiger ist als die Vernunft können wir im 's nicht brauchen."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Rabastan. „Dann schauen wir mal, was der Meister uns zu sagen hat."

Bellatrix schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, sein Tonfall klang ein bisschen zu flapsig. Aber der Dunkle Lord kannte Rabastan, und würde es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht übel nehmen, wenn er es denn mitbekommen hatte.

Sie betraten den Raum, in dem der Dunkle Lord auf sie wartete. Wie immer, wenn sie vor ihm stand, wurden Bellatrix Knie weich, doch zum ersten Mal seit langem war ihr klar, dass das nicht nur Ehrfurcht war, sondern auch gewöhnliche Angst. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, aber ihm gefiel es ja normalerweise, wenn man Angst vor ihm hatte.

Sie war erleichtert, als sie niederknien konnte, das war die einzige angemessene Position dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Ob sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten sollte, für ihr unverschämtes Verhalten von den letzten Treffen? Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie inzwischen verstand, warum der Angriff auf die Longbottoms ein Fehler gewesen war?

Nein, sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das letzte Mal, als sie versucht hatte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, ohne vorher gefragt worden zu sein, das wollte sie nicht wiederholen.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte er. „Rodolphus, du kannst aufstehen, Rabastan, du auch. Und du Bella."

Dieser Name, schon wieder dieser Name. Warum musste er sie immer so nennen? Die Worte stolperten einfach aus ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie an mögliche Folgen dachte.

„Meister, darf ich Euch um etwas bitten?"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords wurden schmal. „Sprich."

Seine Stimme war wie ein eisiger Windstoß. Am liebsten hätte Bellatrix jetzt geschwiegen, doch ein Teil von ihr fand, dass die Worte unbedingt heraus mussten.

„Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mich von jetzt an Bellatrix zu nennen? Schön werde ich wohl nie mehr sein, aber eine Kämpferin für Eure Sache, immer."

Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie die letzten Worte sagte, und sie merkte, dass sie sie viel zu schnell gesagt hatte, doch der Dunkle Lord hatte sicher trotzdem verstanden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Rodolphus überraschten Blick.

Die Antwort war so einfach, wie sie es sich nie erträumt hätte: „Nein, es macht mir nichts aus, Bellatrix. Steh jetzt auf."

„Meister, ich danke euch", sagte sie, und diese Worte kamen von ganzem Herzen. Sie stand auf, und der Dunkle Lord sagte:

„Du hast ganz Recht. Ob du schön bist oder nicht, spielt für mich keine Rolle. Das einzige, was für mich zählt, ist deine Arbeit, für unsere Sache. Was alles andere betrifft, du bist verheiratet. Verheiratet mit einem Mann, der mein geschicktester Folterer ist, aber noch über weit größere Fähigkeiten in den Heilkünsten verfügt."

Rodolphus sah sehr erfreut aus, der Dunkle Lord lobte schließlich nur äußerst selten.

Bellatrix war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie glaubte, dass er an diesem Tag zum allerersten Mal sagte, dass er Rodolphus Fähigkeiten als Heiler respektierte. Es musste ein bedeutender Tag für ihn sein, für sie war er das auf jeden Fall, wenn der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich nichts dagegen hatte, sie von nun an mit ihrem richtigen Namen anzusprechen.

„Du solltest aufhören, nach mehr zu streben", fügte der Dunkle Lord hinzu.

Bellatrix murmelte: „Ja, Meister."

Vor seiner letzten Strafe hätten diese Worte noch ihr Leben zerstört, doch seitdem hatte sie viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken und viele Gespräche geführt, mit Narcissa und auch mit Rodolphus. Sie wusste nun, dass sie den Dunklen Lord gerne bewundern durfte, so viel sie wollte, und das auch tun sollte, dass es aber Anmaßung war, sich nach seiner Liebe zu sehnen.

„Gut", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe euch allerdings nicht hierher gerufen, um euch das zu sagen. Ihr drei, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, seit die einzigen unter meinen Todessern, die mir die Treue gehalten haben, obwohl es euch damals nur Nachteile gebracht hat. Ihr habt euch in eine Falle locken lassen, ja, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ihr die einzigen bleibt, die immer treu zu mir gestanden haben."

Endlich, dachte sich Bellatrix. Endlich sagte er das, worauf sie schon all die Jahre gewartet hatten.

„Deswegen werde ich euch jetzt die Gelegenheit geben, mir endgültig zu beweisen, dass ihr drei die Besten unter all meinen Todessern seid. Ihr werdet etwas für mich tun, etwas für uns alle tun, was für unsere Sache von fundamentaler Wichtigkeit ist. Ihr werdet mir Harry Potter bringen."

Die drei schauten einander an. Beim letzten Versuch das zu schaffen, war Bellatrix gescheitert, doch diesmal waren die Bedingungen völlig anders. Rodolphus und Rabastan waren beide außergewöhnlich begabte Zauberer, und sie hatten schon oft zusammengearbeitet. Damals hatte sie versagt, doch mit ihnen konnte sie es schaffen. Und wenn sie es schaffte…

Nein, sie durfte sich nicht zu früh freuen, bis jetzt war die Aufgabe nicht erledigt, einfach würde es ganz bestimmt nicht werden. Doch sie würde alles tun, damit es gelang.

„Falls es welche unter meinen Todessern gibt, die dazu in der Lage sind, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen, dann seid ihr das", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Falls ihr versagt, werde ich mich selbst darum kümmern müssen, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass dem nicht so sein wird. Wenn ihr euer Bestes tut, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ihr nicht erfolgreich sein solltet."

„Euer Vertrauen ehrt uns, Meister", sagte Rodolphus. „Wir werden selbstverständlich alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht."

„Davon gehe ich aus", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Trotzdem möchte ich gerne, dass du dich auch weiterhin um das -Hospital kümmerst, Rodolphus, denn auch das ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Damit dir die Arbeit aber nicht zu viel wird, darfst du mir jemanden nennen, die dich dabei unterstützen soll, neben deinen externen Mitarbeitern."

Rodolphus brauchte nicht viel Zeit, um zu überlegen: „Wenn es nicht unbedingt jemand sein muss, der das Mal trägt, Narcissa. Sie weiß recht viel über das -Hospital und die Strukturen dort, bis zu Lucius Verhaftung ist sie ja auch im Beirat gesessen."

Bellatrix war sich nicht sicher, was sie von diesem Vorschlag halten sollte. Auch sie dachte sich, dass Narcissa für diese Aufgabe eher geeignet war, als irgendwelche anderen Todesser, doch natürlich würde sie Rodolphus dann auch noch öfter begegnen. Aber daran ließ sich wohl nichts ändern. So wie er über sie sprach, hörte es sich durchaus an, als respektiere er sie, und Narcissa war inzwischen alt wohl wirklich genug, um selbst für sich einzutreten. Es war Bellatrix eigene Idee gewesen, und jetzt musste sie damit leben.

„Narcissa trägt das Mal nicht, sie ist keine Kämpferin", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber für diese Aufgabe braucht sie das auch nicht zu sein. So soll es sein."

„Ich danke Euch, Meister."

Der Dunkle Lord ließ seine Blicke von einem zum anderen wandern, dann sagte er:

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr diese Aufgabe alleine erledigt, wenn ihr Hilfe von einem anderen braucht, dürft ihr ihn ruhig darum bitten. Dann möchte ich aber, dass ihr es mir auch sagt, ich will genau wissen, wer an dieser Aufgabe alles beteiligt ist."

Die drei versprachen das, Bellatrix hatte jedoch nicht vor, irgendjemand anderen um Hilfe zu bitten, dafür konnte man sich auf niemanden genug verlassen.

„Gut, dann noch eine Sache", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ihr solltet dafür in euer eigenes Haus zurückkehren, damit ihr in Ruhe planen könnt, und genügend Platz habt. Außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen, dass euch eure Arbeit im Haus der Familie Lestrange, sehr viel leichter fallen wird, als anderswo."

Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen lippenlosen Mund, als er von Rodolphus zu Rabastan schaute, der so fröhlich aussah wie schon lange nicht mehr. Offensichtlich wollten sie sehr gerne in sein Haus zurückkehren.

Bellatrix war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits wäre es sicher schön, endlich wieder Platz und Ruhe zu haben, andererseits wollte sie gerne in Narcissas Nähe bleiben. Außerdem war ihr beim Gedanken, mit Rodolphus alleine zu sein, immer noch nicht ganz wohl. Sie wusste zwar eigentlich, dass es auch hier niemanden gab, der ihr im Notfall helfen würde, doch das Gefühl, dass noch andere da waren, hatte sie doch immer ein wenig beruhigt. Im Lestrange-Haus hatte sie niemanden, außer Rabastan. Er würde immerhin da sein, und er war jemand, dem sie vertraute.

Sie wusste selbst, dass es seltsam war, doch sie vertraute ihm mehr als seinem Bruder, mit dem sie verheiratet war. Nach allem, was sie von Rodolphus wusste, fiel es ihr einfach unheimlich schwer. Sie hatte ihm viel zu viel über sich anvertraut, als sie noch nicht gewusst hatte, wie er wirklich dachte, und all das, wusste er jetzt. Wissen, mit dem er sie völlig zerstören konnte, wenn er es richtig einsetzte, das war ihr völlig klar, und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Rodolphus es auch wusste. Doch verstehen würde das wohl niemand, nicht einmal Narcissa.

„Rabastan", sagte der Dunkle Lord nun, wieder lächelte er etwas. „An dich habe ich noch eine besondere Bitte. Hab ein bisschen ein Auge auf die beiden, damit sie sich nicht völlig von irgendetwas fortreißen lassen, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

„Ja, Meister", murmelte Rabastan, wobei er die beiden anderen etwas verlegen anschaute.

„Obwohl du nicht zögerst, Schmerzen zuzufügen, wenn es nötig ist, bereitet dir das keine Freude", sagte der Dunkle Lord, offensichtlich immer noch zu Rabastan, denn die anderen beiden konnte er damit nicht meinen. „Das hilft uns dabei, dass sich alles in einem vernünftigen Rahmen bewegt. Keine Folterungen aus persönlichen Rachegelüsten", seine Augen wanderten zu Bellatrix. „Oder weil es euch besonderes Vergnügen bereitet, die betreffende Person unter Schmerzen zu sehen", er schaute zu Rodolphus hinüber. „Es steht euch selbstverständlich frei, alle Mittel anzuwenden, die euch zur Verfügung stehen, aber es soll alles auf das Ziel ausgerichtet sein, habt ihr das verstanden?"

„Ja Meister, natürlich", sagte Rodolphus und Bellatrix beeilte sich, das ebenfalls zu bestätigen.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch auch daran haltet", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „ Dann wäre das von meiner Seite aus alles. Ihr dürft gehen."

Rabastan und Rodolphus konnten es kaum noch erwarten, endlich wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, ihr Haus bedeutete ihnen wohl ziemlich viel. Bellatrix hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, zumindest noch eine Nacht hier zu bleiben, doch die beiden wollten unbedingt sofort gehen, und der Dunkle Lord wollte es ja wahrscheinlich auch so.

„Wir müssen aber Narcissa auf jeden Fall noch Bescheid sagen", sagte Bellatrix.

„Ja, unbedingt", sagte Rabastan. „Du musst ihr ja auch noch von ihrem Glück erzählen, dass sie dich jetzt im -Hospital unterstützen darf."

„Ich hätte das natürlich nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie dazu bereit ist", sagte Rodolphus. „Wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen, sie hätte es vielleicht sogar ohne Anweisung des Dunklen Lords getan."

„Dann werde ich wohl mal packen, und ihr geht zu Narcissa", sagte Rabastan, und die beiden anderen machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Heute hast du mich wirklich beeindruckt", sagte Rodolphus anerkennend und Bellatrix schaute ihn verwundert an. „So, wie du in letzter Zeit warst, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du den Dunklen Lord fragen würdest, ob er dich anders ansprechen kann."

„Es hat mich selbst auch gewundert", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber es kam mir einfach wichtig vor."

„Das ist es auch", sagte Rodolphus. „Je mehr du dich selbst respektierst, desto mehr wird er dich auch respektieren. Aber du bist auf dem besten Weg dorthin. So wie heute habe ich dich seit Askaban überhaupt noch nicht erlebt in seiner Nähe."

„Ja, ich glaube langsam geht es mir wieder besser", sagte sie. Das Gespräch mit Narcissa hatte sicherlich viel geholfen. Endlich musste sie diese Erinnerung nicht mehr mit sich herumschleppen, ohne jemandem davon erzählen zu dürfen. Das wollte sie aber nicht erwähnen, Rodolphus sollte ja nicht erfahren, was Longbottom getan hatte. Diesen Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen, nicht einmal jetzt, wo er ihn sicher nicht mehr genießen konnte.

„Jetzt müssen wir schauen, dass wir Erfolg haben", sagte Rodolphus. „Wenn, dann brauchen wir uns glaube ich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen. Er rechnet aber offensichtlich auch damit, dass es schief gehen kann. Zu schwer, wird es uns vermutlich auch dann nicht bestrafen."

„Hoffentlich", sagte Bellatrix.

„Wir brauchen einen guten Plan", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, können wir uns denn leicht überlegen, diesmal haben wir ja wirklich viele Möglichkeiten. Nicht so wie damals, als wir den Dunklen Lord finden wollten."

Bellatrix hoffte sehr, dass Rodolphus irgendein Plan einfallen würde, der erfolgreich war, doch sie konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Früher hatten sie schließlich bei keiner Aufgabe versagt, auch wenn der Preis oft hoch gewesen war. Doch das mussten sie auch diesmal in Kauf nehmen, vielleicht zum letzten Mal. Wenn Potter nämlich endlich tot war, hatten sie den Krieg gewonnen, ohne ihn hatten die Blutsverräter überhaupt niemanden mehr, der ihnen Hoffnung gab.

Narcissa hatte tatsächlich nichts dagegen, Rodolphus von nun an im -Hospital zu unterstützen, sie war im Moment überhaupt sehr eifrig etwas zu tun. Die gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen, die sie früher immer besucht hatte, fielen jetzt aus, Draco war in der Schule und bald volljährig, da blieb ihr von ihrem alten Leben nicht mehr viel. Für ein Leben als alte Frau war sie aber noch viel zu jung, da sehnte sie sich nach neuen Aufgaben.

„Ich freue mich für euch, dass ihr wieder in euer eigenes Haus zurückkönnt", sagte sie.

„Auch wenn ich es schade finde, dass ausgerechnet ihr geht."

„Du bist bei uns im Haus natürlich immer herzlich willkommen", sagte Rodolphus. „Und bald habt ihr hier vielleicht auch wieder eure Ruhe. Ich glaube, langsam ändern sich die Dinge wirklich zum Besseren."

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Narcissa. „Es wäre wirklich an der Zeit."

„Komm uns auf jeden Fall mal besuchen", sagte Bellatrix. „Unsere Hauselfen hatten schließlich schon lange nichts mehr zu tun."

Narcissa lächelte. „Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun. Jetzt wünsche ich euch auf jeden Fall viel Glück bei eurer Aufgabe."

„Das werden wir wohl brauchen können", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber Morgen kommst du erst mal mit ins -Hospital. Auch wenn ich dich warnen muss. Die Zustände sind zwar schon besser, aber immer noch nicht so, wie ich das gerne hätte."

„Das wird schon noch werden", sagte Narcissa. „So empfindlich, wie alle denken, bin ich nicht. Wie du inzwischen wohl weißt."

Sie tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick, und Bellatrix dachte sich, dass sie damit einfach leben musste, es war schließlich alles ihre Idee gewesen. Bevor sie aber näher über die Bedeutung ihrer Bemerkung nachdenken konnte, sagte Narcissa: „Und du, trainierst alleine ein bisschen weiter, oder Bella? Und ess was, du brauchst es wirklich."

„Ja", sagte Bellatrix und dachte sich, dass das die Dinge waren, die eine Mutter vielleicht zu ihrem Kind sagen würde, wenn zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Ihre Mutter hatte sich um so etwas nie geschert, aber Narcissa bemutterte wohl alle, sogar ihre ältere Schwester, schließlich war das jahrelang ihre einzige echte Aufgabe gewesen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich endgültig, und kehrten dann zu Rabastan zurück, der schon alle weniger persönlichen Dinge zusammengepackt hatte.

Wenig später hatten sie das Landhaus der Malfoys verlassen, und waren zu ihrem eigenen Haus zurückgekehrt. Die Tür ließ die drei immer noch ohne Zögern ein, doch der Garten sah sehr verwildert aus.

„Medeasblatt, jetzt musst du dran glauben", brummte Rabastan und Bellatrix musste ihm zustimmen. Die giftigen Pflanzen überwucherten wirklich viel zu viel Fläche.

Anders als im Garten sah im Haus jedoch alles ordentlich aus, die Hauselfe Mimmi begrüßte sie sofort. „Endlich sind Meister zurück. Mimmi hat die ganze Zeit auf Euch gewartet und immer Eure Betten gemacht."

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Mimmi", sagte Rabastan. „Dann gibt es ja jetzt gar nichts mehr zu tun."

Die Hauselfe strahlte, Bellatrix hatte jedoch noch ein Anliegen an sie. „Mimmi, hast du das Bett in meinem Zimmer auch bezogen?"

„Mimmi wird sich sofort darum kümmern", sagte die Hauselfe eifrig, Rodolphus schaute kurz zu Bellatrix hinüber, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, worüber sie erleichtert war.

„Meines bitte auch, Mimmi", forderte er die Hauselfe auf.

Sie eilte davon und Rabastan machte sich eilig auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer. „Es wird wohl besser sein so", sagte Rodolphus, doch Bellatrix merkte, dass er das nicht wirklich so sah.

Ihr war es aber lieber, alleine zu schlafen, zumindest im Moment, und für ihn würde das die Sache ja wohl auch leichter machen.

Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.


	16. Kapitel 15 (Neville)

**Kapitel 15**

Neville

„Das ist einfach nur furchtbar", sagte Demelza verzweifelt. „Wieso tun die Carrows eigentlich so etwas?"

Padma schaute sie unglücklich an. „Und ich bin auch noch Schuld daran. Wenn ich nicht diese Strafarbeit bekommen hätte… Wegen mir hätte sie es ja ruhig machen können. Das wäre schon gegangen. Aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall."

Die DA-Mitglieder hockten zusammen auf dem Boden des Raums der Wünsche und hatten Neville gerade von der neusten Schandtat der Carrows berichtet.

Sie hatten verlangt, dass Romilda Padma beim Nachsitzen mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegte, doch sie hatte sich geweigert das zu tun. Die Carrows waren jedoch überzeugt davon, dass Romilda es eigentlich konnte, und nur nicht wollte. Als Strafe hatten sie sie nun in einem der Kerker mit Stachelketten gefesselt, in dieser Lage sollte sie bleiben, bis sie bereit war, es zu tun. Diese Strafe war schlimmer als alles, was die Carrows sich bisher hatten einfallen lassen, vor allem, weil es auch noch so lange dauerte.

Neville hatte erst hier beim Treffen gehört, was genau geschehen war, doch offenbar war Romilda schon seit Stunden dort. „Was die Carrows getan haben, ist schrecklich", sagte er. „Auch wenn man von ihnen natürlich kaum etwas anderes erwarten kann. Romilda hat sich aber völlig richtig verhalten. Sie darf das auf keinen Fall tun. Wenn jemand diese Grenze einmal überschreitet, ist er nie mehr derselbe."

Den „Weg der Schmerzen", Großtante Callidora hatte eindringlich beschrieben was passierte, wenn man so den Cruciatusfluch lernte. Romilda hatte völlig Recht, wenn sie sich darauf nicht einließ.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich auch wieder Recht", meinte Padma. „Ich habe nur einfach so ein schlimmes Gefühl dabei. Sie macht das jetzt alles nur meinetwegen durch. Ich hätte wirklich lieber den Mund halten sollen."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, genau das wollen sie doch. Mach du dich deswegen nicht verrückt, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Die Carrows sind so krank, aber dafür kannst du nichts. Ihr habt beide das Richtige getan."

Es durfte einfach nicht passieren, dass die Carrows mit ihrer Taktik Erfolg hatten, doch andererseits wollte Neville auch nicht, dass seine Mitschüler noch mehr durchmachen mussten. Eine wirkliche Wahl hatten sie aber nicht, entweder sie taten etwas und litten dafür, oder sie gehorchten und die Carrows hatten gewonnen. Aber das durfte nicht geschehen, nicht mit ihren Methoden.

„Früher habe ich mich ja immer gefragt, wieso so jemand wie Romilda in Gryffindor ist", sagte Ginny. „Sie ist mir immer so oberflächlich vorgekommen. Aber das ist sie wohl wirklich nicht."

Neville seufzte. „Dieses Jahr kann sich leider niemand leisten, das zu sein. Jeder muss sich auf irgendeine Seite stellen. Und wir auch. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, das Romilda dort unten bleiben muss."

„Du meinst, wir sollen sie befreien?", fragte Ginny. „Aber werden die Carrows das zulassen?"

Das wusste Neville auch nicht, doch selbst wenn nicht, würden sie damit immerhin ein Zeichen setzen. Auch für Romilda. Und die Carrows würden merken, dass die Schüler solche Methoden nicht hinnahmen, vielleicht half das ja etwas. Neville glaubte nicht wirklich daran, aber man durfte ja hoffen.

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei", sagte Padma sofort.

„Gut, dann machen wir das zusammen", sagte Neville.

Ginny schaute ihn an. „Du willst das selbst machen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich will nicht zu viele Leute mit in diese Sache hineinziehen", sagte er. „Zwei müssten reichen."

„Sollen wir dann hier warten?", fragte Ernie. „Damit wir noch mitbekommen, ob alles gutgegangen ist?"

Auch die anderen schauten Neville fragend an, doch er sagte: „Lieber nicht. Falls doch etwas schief geht, könnte es spät werden, dann bekommt ihr vielleicht alle noch Schwierigkeiten. Geht lieber zurück in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, wir geben euch dann auf dem üblichen Weg Nachrichten."

Ernie nickte, und die anderen brachen nach und nach auf, wobei sie Neville und Padma viel Glück wünschten. Er versuchte, zuversichtlich zu wirken, auch wenn er sich keineswegs so sicher war, ob das, was er vorhatte, irgendetwas helfen würde.

„Hast du irgendetwas dabei, womit wir unseren Kopf bedecken können", fragte Padma. „Sie sollten uns nicht erkennen, wenn sie uns nur aus der Ferne sehen."

Neville musste zwar zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte, es war schon so spät, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr draußen sein dürften, da bekämen sie auf jeden Fall Ärger, wenn jemand sie erwischte. Er hatte jedoch nicht an irgendetwas dergleichen gedacht, schließlich hatte er vor dem Treffen noch nicht einmal gewusst, was los war.

Bevor er sich überlegen konnte, wie sie dieses Problem lösen sollten, sah er direkt neben sich zwei schwarze Kapuzenumhänge und zwei schwarze Tücher. Die beiden schlüpften hinein, und Neville dachte sich, dass er so fast aussah wie ein Todesser, als er sich das Tuch über den unteren Teil seines Gesichts band. Aber leider war es ja inzwischen soweit gekommen, die Todesser hatten die Macht, und sie waren diejenigen, die gegen ihre falschen Gesetze verstießen. Auch Padma verhüllte ihr Gesicht fast komplett, Neville konnte nur noch einen Streifen ihres Gesichts sehen und die dunklen Augen darin. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter, doch er brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, warum. So angezogen hatte Padma ihn an Bellatrix Lestrange erinnert, obwohl ihre Haut braun war und nicht hell, wie die der Todesserin.

Hör auf mit dem Unsinn, befahl sich Neville. Ganz egal wie sie angezogen waren, sie hatten etwas Gutes vor.

So leise wie möglich schlichen sie sich aus dem Raum der Wünsche, doch zum Glück war niemand unterwegs. Es war erst neun Uhr, früher hätten sie als Siebtklässler um diese Zeit noch lange draußen bleiben dürfen, doch Snape hatte alle Regeln verschärft, und da war auch diese keine Ausnahme, Punkt neun sollten alle in ihren Häusern sein.

Es brannte jedoch noch etwas Licht, die Lehrer waren wohl noch unterwegs. Neville hatte inzwischen auch zahlreiche Geheimgänge innerhalb der Schule entdeckt, früher hatte er sich für so etwas nie interessiert, doch in diesem Jahr hatte er sie schon oft zur Flucht benutzen müssen.

Dort drinnen war es zwar dunkel, aber ihre Zauberstäbe boten ihnen ja Licht. Nevilles Gedanken wanderten kurz zurück zum ersten Schuljahr, wo sie diesen Zauber in Zauberkunst gelernt hatten. Wie viel hatte sich seit damals geändert. In der Schule alles zum Schlechten, bei ihm aber auch zum Besseren. In der ersten Klasse hatte er furchtbare Angst davor gehabt in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, in diesem Jahr war er erleichtert darüber gewesen, als Snape ihnen nur das als Strafe gab.

Doch diesmal würden sie nicht so leicht davonkommen. Draußen vor dem Ausgang des Geheimgangs hörte Neville Schritte, „Nox", hörte er Padma murmeln und tat es ihr gleich. Wenig später waren sie von Dunkelheit umgeben und verschmolzen mit den Wänden, falls jemand hereinkam, würde er sie vielleicht sogar übersehen.

Zu Nevilles Erleichterung bewegten sich die Schritte jedoch weiter, offenbar hatte der Lehrer sie nicht bemerkt.

Als sie in der Ferne verklungen waren, gingen die beiden vorsichtig hinaus, und eilten einen weiteren beleuchteten Gang entlang. Neville wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in einen Geheimgang, alles andere war viel zu riskant.

Zum Glück gelang ihnen das jedoch unbehelligt, und sie kamen in einen anderen Gang, der über zahlreiche steile Treppen nach unten zu den Kerkern führte. Neville befürchtete, dass es auch einige Slytherins gab, die diesen Gang kannten, doch sie müssten jetzt eigentlich auch schon in ihrem Haus sein, zumindest theoretisch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie diese Regeln einhielten, so streng kontrolliert wie bei den anderen, wurde das bei ihnen nicht.

Einmal glaubte er, etwas zu hören, doch dann war es doch nur das Rascheln von Padmas Umhang.

„Hoffentlich bewacht sie niemand", sagte Padma.

Neville sagte nichts. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, aber es war natürlich gut möglich. Andererseits hatte er die Carrows als sehr bequem erlebt, würden sie sich wirklich diese Mühe machen?

Padma führte Neville zu den Verließen, die hunderte von Jahren lang unbenutzt gewesen waren und in diesem Jahr wieder zum Einsatz kamen. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass dort niemand zu sehen war.

„Ich glaube, wir haben Glück", sagte Padma. „Alohomora!"

Tatsächlich sprang die Tür auf, Neville war erleichtert. Padma sah jedoch etwas skeptisch drein. „Mir ist das fast ein bisschen zu einfach", meinte sie.

„Du kennst doch die Carrows", sagte Neville. „Das sieht denen nur ähnlich."

„Gut, dann schauen wir mal, was wir machen können", sagte Padma und sie betraten das Verließ.

Romilda war in der hintersten Ecke des Kerkers angekettet, sie konnte den Kopf aber etwas drehen und schaute die beiden besorgt an. Neville erschrak. Es war wirklich so schlimm wie Padma beschrieben hatte. Um den Hals trug sie ein Stachelband, wie manche Zauberer es im Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen verwendeten, Blut lief dunkel über ihre helle Haut. Auch an den Armen und Beinen sah es nicht besser aus.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind's", sagte Padma, Romilda sah erleichtert aus, offensichtlich erkannte sie die Stimme.

„Wir holen dich hier raus", sagte Neville, Padma fügte hinzu: „Jedenfalls versuchen wir das."

Sie gingen zu ihr hinüber, und Padma probierte verschiedene Zaubersprüche aus, um die Ketten zu öffnen.

„Das ist wirklich nett von euch", sagte Romilda. „Aber glaubt ihr, die Carrows lassen mich so einfach gehen?"

„Das müssen wir sehen", sagte Neville. „Aber versuchen müssen wir es auf jeden Fall." Padma hatte währenddessen tatsächlich einen Knotenöffnungszauber gefunden hatte, der die Fesseln löste.

„Danke", sagte Romilda und rappelte sich mühsam auf. „Ich bin ganz steif."

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte Neville. „Das sieht ziemlich übel aus."

„Es geht schon", sagte Romilda. „So stark tut es gar nicht weh."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ zwar auf etwas anderes schließen, doch es hätte schließlich auch niemanden geholfen, wenn sie herumgejammert hätte. Sie war immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, konnte aber offensichtlich laufen.

„Kommt, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren", sagte Padma. „Je länger wir brauchen, desto eher werden wir erwischt."

Da stimmten alle mit ihr überein und so machten sich die drei auf den Rückweg nach oben. Draußen war immer noch Licht, doch niemand war zu sehen, Neville hoffte, dass das auch so bleiben würde.

„Sag Mal, ist das nicht Mrs Norris?", fragte Padma auf einmal.

Neville sah den Schatten einer Katze vorbeihuschen und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Filch war der einzige der alten Mitarbeiter von Hogwarts, der die Carrows voll unterstützte, so wie alle Personen vorher, die hart gegen die Schüler vorgingen. Wenn er Bescheid wusste, wurde es kritisch.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Neville und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Padma eilte neben ihm her, doch Romilda merkte man an, dass sie mit ihren verletzten Beinen Schwierigkeiten hatte, mitzukommen. Neville war hin und hergerissen. Sein Instinkt befahl ihm, so schnell wie möglich voranzukommen, doch natürlich konnten sie Romilda auch nicht zurücklassen. Dann wäre ja alles umsonst gewesen.

Langsam kamen sie zurück in die höheren Räume des Schlosses, der Gang verzweigte sich immer öfter.

„Oh nein, da kommt jemand hinter uns her", sagte Padma plötzlich, Neville horchte auf. Tatsächlich, hinter ihnen waren Schritte zu hören. Er schaute sich kurz um und sah zwei Gestalten, die hinter ihnen herkamen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber soweit er es aus der Ferne erkennen konnte, mussten es Filch und Amykus Carrow sein.

„Los, rennt!", sagte er.

„Wir sollten vielleicht in verschiedene Richtung rennen", sagte Romilda. „Dann kommt einer auf jeden Fall davon."

Die Schritte kamen immer näher, Nevilles Muskeln spannten sich an. „Aber du-", begann Neville, doch sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Los, sonst reicht es nicht mehr."

„Sie hat Recht", sagte Padma und begann zu rennen. Neville sah ein, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb und rannte in einen anderen Gang, Romilda nahm den dritten.

Ihre Verfolger hatten offensichtlich bemerkt, dass ihre Beute die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Auch sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, Neville wartete, jedoch nicht ab, ob jemand seine Richtung gewählt hatte.

So schnell er konnte rannte er weiter, und hoffte, dass er dabei niemandem mehr über den Weg lief. Früher wäre er bei einer solchen Gelegenheit schnell außer Atem gekommen, doch inzwischen hatte er schon mehrere solche Fluchten hinter sich, das Adrenalin in seinem Blut half ihm auch noch dabei, schneller zu laufen.

Er bog um eine weitere Kurve und stellte fest, dass er auf einem günstigen Weg gelandet. Ein Geheimgang führte direkt in die Nähe des Gryffindorturms. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und schaute sich um, es war jedoch niemand zu hören. Wenn ihn jemand verfolgte, hatte er denjenigen abgeschüttelt.

Er schlüpfte in den Geheimgang und bewegte sich langsamer und leiser weiter. So leise es ging jedenfalls, er war jetzt doch so außer Atem, dass man sein Keuchen hören konnte. Hoffentlich war es nicht wirklich so laut, wie es sich für ihn anfühlte.

Licht hatte er diesmal keines bei sich, wenn der Gang dunkel war, wussten die Carrows nicht sofort, dass er diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Sehen konnte er so nichts, doch er blieb immer wieder zu stehen, um zu lauschen. Bis jetzt war jedoch nichts zu hören, und kein Licht fiel durch eine geöffnete Tür.

Viel früher als er gedacht hatte, stand Neville schon vor dem Ausgang, sonst war ihm dieser Gang immer viel länger vorgekommen, aber vielleicht war er doch schneller herausgekommen. Vorsichtig trat er hinaus, er rechnete halb damit, dass einer seiner Verfolger dort auf ihn warte würde, doch niemand war da.

Neville nahm das Tuch von seinem Gesicht und streifte die Kapuze ab, er wollte schließlich keinen der anderen Gryffindors erschrecken.

Vorsichtig und so gut es ging im Schatten zwischen den Fackeln bewegte Neville sich auf den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu, wobei er immer wieder lauschte, doch niemand schien ihm zu folgen.

Schließlich stand er vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame:

„Blutsstolz", stieß er hervor, das Passwort hatte sich seit Weihnachten nicht geändert.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ die Fette Dame ihn ohne Kommentar ein, Neville stolperte erschöpft in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte es geschafft, doch was war mit den anderen? Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen noch einige andere Gryffindors, doch nicht die, die er suchte.

„Habt ihr Romilda Vane zufällig gesehen?", fragte er Demelza Robins und Vicky Frobisher, die in der Nähe des Eingangs hockten, und Schach spielten.

Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf, Vicky hatte ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Erst in diesem Moment fiel Neville wieder ein, dass er ihr überhaupt nicht vertrauen konnte. Sie unterstützte schließlich Todesser, da wusste man nie, was sie tun würde.

Aber die Frage nach Romilda war wohl völlig unverdächtig gewesen, es gab schließlich alle möglichen Gründe dafür.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so außer Atem?", fragte Vicky plötzlich. „Ihr habt doch nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten gemacht, oder?"

„Nein, das haben wir nicht", sagte Neville scharf.

Vicky war offensichtlich nicht überzeugt. „Merkt ihr denn nicht, dass ihr damit alles nur noch schlimmer macht?", fragte sie. „Mit diesen albernen Aktionen hetzt ihr die Carrows doch nur immer mehr gegen uns auf. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es Harry etwas nützt, wenn wir hier ständig gefoltert werden."

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Demelza wütend. „Sollen wir uns alles gefallen lassen, oder was? Feige mitmachen, und zu allem ja sagen? Sind wir denn jetzt Gryffindors oder nicht?"

„Natürlich sollten wir nicht mitmachen", sagte Vicky. „Was denkst du denn? Aber provozieren müssen wir sie auch nicht. Finde ich. Aber ich habe keine Lust, mich zu streiten, spielen wir weiter."

Demelza warf Neville einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hockte sich auf einen der freien Sessel.

Seine Mitschüler verschwanden nach und nach in ihren Schlafsälen, doch Romilda kam nicht zurück. Vielleicht hat sie ja nur einen schlechten Weg ausgesucht, und sich irgendwo im Schloss verirrt, sagte Neville sich. Es musste nichts heißen.

Als die letzten Gryffindors in ihren Schlafsälen waren, nicht ohne ihm vorher fragende Blicke zugeworfen zu haben, dachte Neville langsam, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden musste. Sie hatte es nicht mehr geschafft.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Warmes in seiner Tasche. Die Galleone der DA. Sofort griff er nach der Münze und schaute auf die Prägung am Rand, er war ja alleine.

„Bin zurück in R, PP", stand dort. Padma hatte es also geschafft, dachte sich Neville. Wenigstens etwas, wenigstens hatte er nicht noch ein anderes Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Romilda hatten sie aber nicht helfen können, wahrscheinlich hatten sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Neville schluckte, und versuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Was die Carrows jetzt wohl mit ihr machten? Er hatte versucht zu helfen, und alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, warum nur hatte das so schiefgehen müssen?

Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie sich trennten, nicht solange Romilda verletzt war. Wenn sie gemeinsam seinen Weg gewählt hätten, wären sie vielleicht beide angekommen. Warum nur hatte er nicht darauf bestanden?

Egal wie oft Neville über dieser Frage brütete, er fand keine beruhigende Antwort. Er hatte in diesem Moment einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, sie hatten ja kaum Zeit gehabt. Vielleicht bezahlte Romilda eben jetzt den Preis für seine Dummheit, die Carrows hatten ja bereits bewiesen, dass sie keine Skrupel hatten, ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen zu quälen.

Er stand immer wieder auf, und kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück, er dachte nicht daran, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen.

Irgendwann überkam ihn dann aber doch die Müdigkeit, und er döste im Sessel ein. Richtig durchschlafen konnte er so zwar nicht, aber wirklich wach wurde er erst wieder am Morgen.

Als er zum Frühstück ging, war von Romilda immer noch keine Spur zu sehen, und Neville fürchtete, dass sie wieder in ihrem Verlies hockte, wenn sich die Carrows nicht womöglich noch Schlimmeres ausgedacht hatten.

„Immerhin nur noch ein Schultag bis zum Wochenende", sagte Seamus, doch das tröstete Neville nicht. Die Zeiten, als man sich über freie Tage gefreut hatte, waren endgültig vorbei.

Seamus bemerkte Nevilles Schweigen offensichtlich. „Hat es nicht geklappt?", fragte er leise.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Romilda ist nicht zurückgekommen", sagte er.

Sie hockten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und Neville butterte sich eine Scheibe Toast, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt keinen Hunger hatte.

„Wo sind denn Snape und die Carrows?", fragte Lavender mit Blick zum Lehrertisch.

„Ich vermisse sie nicht", murmelte Parvati, doch auch Neville fiel jetzt auf, dass die drei Todesser allesamt abwesend waren. Ihm wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Waren sie etwa immer noch mit Romilda beschäftigt? Hatten sie vor, sie so hart zu bestrafen, dass Snape persönlich beteiligt werden musste?

Lustlos knabberte er an seinem Toast herum, als plötzlich die Türen zur Eingangshalle aufgingen. Amykus und Alecto Carrow kamen hereinmarschiert, zwischen ihnen ging Romilda, ihre Hände mit einem Seil gefesselt.

Alle Blicke, nicht nur am Gryffindor-Tisch waren auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, Neville konnte fast spüren, dass die anderen ähnlich angespannt waren, wie er.

Was haben die denn jetzt vor?", fragte Seamus kopfschüttelnd.

Die Antwort auf diese Frage folgte direkt hinter Romilda und den Carrows. Dort ging Argus Filch, das Gesicht zu einem freudigen Grinsen verzerrt. In der Hand trug er eine Peitsche.

Die Carrows führten Romilda nach vorne vor den Lehrertisch, wo sonst am Anfang des Schuljahrs immer die Erstklässler standen. Die anderen Lehrer beobachteten sie missbilligend, Professor McGonagalls Mund war sehr schmal geworden.

„Guten Morgen Schüler", sagte Amykus Carrow mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Seine Schwester und er hielten Romilda dabei immer noch an den Armen fest. Sie schaute zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und blinzelte ihnen zu. Falls sie sich fürchtete, verbarg sie das gut, Neville war stolz auf sie. Angst oder Tränen wären für die Carrows nur eine Bestätigung, soviel wusste er.

Carrow fuhr fort: „Wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen, wurde Miss Vane hier von uns bestraft, weil sie sich geweigert hat, im Unterricht unseren Anweisungen zu folgen. Irgendjemand hier, war aber offensichtlich der Meinung, dass er zu entscheiden hat, wie wir Übeltäter bestrafen."

Sein Blick wanderte über die Tische der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs.

„Sie haben sich wohl eingebildet, sie könnten Miss Vane vor ihrer verdienten Strafe schützen. So geht das aber nicht, und damit das allen klar wird, werden wir euch heute eine Lektion erteilen, die ihr nicht mehr vergessen werdet. Padma Patil, nach vorne kommen."

Neville sog scharf die Luft ein. Wussten sie etwa, dass Padma bei der Befreiungsaktion beteiligt gewesen war?

Er wartete schon darauf, dass Carrow auch seinen Namen nennen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen sagte er: „Miss Patil hatte ebenfalls ihre Strafe verdient, doch Miss Vane hat sich geweigert, dafür zu sorgen."

Er lächelte wieder. „Aber bei uns bekommt jeder eine zweite Chance. Miss Vane, wie sieht's aus? Belegst du sie jetzt mit dem Fluch? Du weißt, was sonst passieren wird."

Er machte eine eindeutige Geste in Filchs Richtung, der seine Peitsche kräftig schwenkte.

Padma war bis dahin mit gleichmütiger Miene vorne gestanden, doch jetzt schaute sie zu Romilda und flüsterte etwas. Neville konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ihr sagte, dass sie es ruhig tun könne, das hatte sie ja auch beim DA-Treffen schon gesagt.

Die anderen Schüler hielten den Atem an, Professor McGonagalls Augen klebten an Romilda.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon oft genug gesagt, ich mach das nicht", erklärte Romilda. Neville nickte ihr kaum merklich zu.

„Gut, es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Carrow. „Mr Filch, wenn Sie mir dann die Peitsche geben würden."

Neville überlegte hin und her, was er tun durfte. Er konnte nicht einfach zulassen, dass Romilda hier vor allen anderen ausgepeitscht wurde, doch was sollte er tun, um es zu verhindern? Auch Professor McGonagall sah entsetzt aus, doch offensichtlich wusste sie genauso wenig wie Neville, was sie tun sollte.

„Sicher Sir, sicher", murmelt Filch eifrig und Carrow ergriff die Peitsche. Anschließend wandte er sich Romilda zu. „Bis du es tust. Hörst du? Bis du es tust. Patil bleibt hier."

„Es sei denn", mit einem Mal mischte sich Alecto Carrow ein. „Es sei denn, derjenige, der für diese Aktion heute Nacht verantwortlich ist, meldet sich freiwillig."

Als Neville diese Worte hörte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Schließlich hatte er Romilda überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht, wenn sie ihnen sogar noch die Wahl stellten, dann sollten sie ihn bestrafen und nicht sie.

Langsam stand er auf, alle Gryffindors starrten in seine Richtung und er konnte auch die Blicke von den anderen Haustischen spüren.

„Ich bin dafür verantwortlich", sagte er. Padma sah aus, als wolle sie den Mund aufmachen, und er fügte in deutlichem Tonfall hinzu: „Es war alles meine Idee."

„Ha", sagte Carrow. „Longbottom. Das hätten wir uns ja fast denken können. Komm her, komm her."

Neville gehorchte und ging nach vorne. Besser er als Romilda, er würde das schon aushalten.

Romilda schaute ihn an. „Neville, du hättest nicht…", doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden:

„Vane, Patil, zurück an eure Plätze. Ich halte meine Versprechen. Immer", sagte Carrow.

Sein Gesicht glühte regelrecht vor Vorfreude, Neville bestrafen zu können, war für ihn wohl ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen.

Neville beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er schaute stattdessen zu den anderen Lehrern. Professor McGonagall schaute ihn anerkennend an, Professor Sprout hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

„Niederknien!", befahl Carrow.

Neville war fast einen Kopf größer als die beiden Carrows. Er schaute auf sie hinab und sagte:

„Bei uns ist es nicht üblich, dass man vor Menschen kniet."

„Deine Frechheit wird dir noch vergehen, Longbottom", sagte Carrow und hob seinen Zauberstab. Bevor Neville irgendetwas tun konnte, um sich zu wehren, zog es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg und er stürzte auf seine Knie. Neville erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf seine Mitschüler, die größtenteils mit entsetzen Blicken zuschauten. Zum Slytherintisch schaute er nicht, ihre Reaktion wollte er in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht sehen.

Alecto Carrow lachte ein hohes, höhnisches Lachen, das Neville stark an eine andere Todesserin erinnerte. Ihr Bruder trat mit seiner Peitsche neben Neville und hob sie.

Neville widerstand dem Verlangen sich zu ducken, er wollte nicht ängstlich wirken. Er nahm sich fest vor nicht zu schreien, doch als ihn der erste Schlag traf, merkte er, wie schwer das werden würde.

Es tat so weh, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich zu ducken, mit viel Anstrengung schaffte er es jedoch, nicht zu schreien. Doch das war erst der erste Schlag gewesen, gleich darauf folgte ein zweiter. Sein Rücken schmerzte bereits, und so war der zweite noch deutlich schmerzhafter als der erste.

Dieses Mal konnte er einen kurzen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Kein Vergnügen, was Longbottom?", fragte Carrow, doch Neville hatte nicht vor, ihm irgendeine Antwort zu geben.

„Es war ein Fehler, Miss Vane befreien zu wollen. Sie hat ihre Strafe verdient. Sag das!", befahl Alecto Carrow.

„Nein", sagte Neville entschieden. Das würde er auf keinen Fall tun, auf keinen Fall. So etwas würde er niemals sagen, und erst recht nicht jetzt, in dieser Situation.

„Schön", sagte Carrow. „Wie du willst."

Ein dritter Schlag folgte, und dann noch ein vierter. Neville gab sich keine Mühe mehr, die Schreie zu unterdrücken, wenn er das schaffte, würde Carrow nur stärker zuschlagen.

So wie es sich anfühlte, war sein Rücken schon offen, doch es brachte nichts, daran zu denken. Es muss sein, es muss sein, sagte er sich immer wieder. Andernfalls müsste Romilda das alles aushalten. Er hatte entschieden, dass sie sie befreien würden, dafür musste auch er das ertragen.

Nach jedem Schlag forderten die Carrows ihn auf zu sagen, dass Romilda ihre Strafe verdient hatte, doch er hatte nicht vor, das zu sagen. Diesen Triumpf würde er ihnen nicht gönnen.

Irgendwann gab er es auf, die Schläge zu zählen, er dachte nur noch daran, dass er es irgendwie aushalten musste. Etwas Warmes, Feuchtes floss seinen Rücken hinunter, er wusste, dass es wohl Blut sein musste.

Vor jedem weiteren Schlag fürchtete er, dass er ihn nicht aushalten würde, doch irgendwie ging es jedes Mal.

Das ist nicht der Cruciatusfluch, sagte er sich. Es wird nicht ewig weitergehen. Entweder hörten sie demnächst auf, sonst würde er ohnmächtig werden, oder sterben.

Irgendetwas rührte sich in ihm wie ein langsam entstehender Zauberspruch, doch bevor Neville wirklich darauf hoffen konnte, erstickte der Zauber wie eine Kerze unter einer Glasglocke. Neville wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt, Ströme von Schweiß rannen über seinen Leib.

„Sag es!",forderte Carrow wieder und wieder, dazu kamen immer weitere Schläge. Neville kam es vor, als würde die Peitsche ganz durch ihn hindurch dringen, doch er versuchte, sich irgendwie zu sagen, dass das nicht sein konnte.

Vor seinen Augen tanzten farbige Flecken auf und ab, sodass er kaum noch sehen konnte, was um ihn herum passierte.

Doch hören konnte er noch, irgendwo wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter:

„Gibt nicht auf, Frank! Lass sie nicht so gewinnen! Halte durch!"

Ihm war fast, als sage sie seinen Namen, anstatt des Namens seines Vaters und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er musste das durchhalten, ganz egal wie sehr es wehtat.

„Longbottom", erklang plötzlich von irgendwo anders her eine Stimme. Sie gehörte zur Professor McGonagall. „Sag es einfach. Du warst sehr tapfer, aber das wird langsam wirklich gefährlich. Niemand wird schlecht von dir denken."

„Recht so, recht so", sagte Amykus Carrow, während seine Schwester wieder in ihr höhnisches Lachen ausbrach. Doch Neville hörte nicht sie lachen, sondern Bellatrix Lestrange, so wie damals, in diesen Erinnerungen, die er langsam wieder sehen konnte.

Neville fühlte sich, als habe Professor McGonagall ihn verraten. Wie konnte sie sich auf ihre Seite stellen?

„Nein", keuchte er und Carrow schlug wieder mit voller Wucht zu, und wieder.

„Longbottom, bitte", sagte Professor McGonagall und Wut schoss durch Nevilles Körper. Warum tat sie eigentlich nichts? Warum wehrte sie sich nicht?

Einige Augenblicke lang gab ihm diese Wut Kraft, doch bald war auch die wieder verflogen, und er fühlte sich viel erschöpfter als vorher. Wenn sie noch lange weitermachten, würde sein Körper, das irgendwann nicht mehr mitmachen, doch spielte das wirklich eine Rolle?

Was war ein Leben in einer Welt, die von Todessern beherrscht wurde, denn noch wert? Wenn sogar Professor McGonagall schon aufgegeben hatte.

Eine andere Hexe sprach mit ihm, seine Mutter, doch diesmal redete sie mit ihm. „Du tust das Richtige Neville, gib nicht auf. Diese Schmerzen gehen vorüber, aber wenn du dich von ihnen zu etwas zwingen lässt, musst du für immer damit leben."

Er sah sie neben sich stehen, jung und gesund, wie damals auf dem Bild, doch er konnte es kaum glauben. Sehnsüchtig streckte er seine Hände aus, um ihre zu halten, doch er merkte, dass er sie nicht greifen konnte. Sie war überhaupt nicht wirklich da, diese Erkenntnis überrollte ihn wie eine Welle von kaltem Wasser. Soviel Wasser, er würde gleich ersticken, doch dann erstickte er doch nicht, stattdessen sah und hörte er wieder Fetzen aus der Nacht, als seine Eltern angegriffen waren, Stunden voller Schmerzen und voller Wortwechsel mit den Todessern, wie Neville sie mit den Carrows geführt hatte.

„Sag uns, wo er ist."

„Nein."

„Irgendwann wirst du es mir sagen."

„Niemals!"

Alles um ihn her war nur noch Schmerz, die einzelnen Schläge bemerkte er schon nicht mehr. Er wusste, es würde bald vorbei sein, für immer. Aber warum, warum, musste er jetzt noch die schlimmsten Momente im Leben seiner Eltern miterleben?

„Genug!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme von irgendwoher. Snapes Stimme.

„Aber Schulleiter", Amykus Carrows Stimme gellte schmerzhaft in Nevilles Ohren. „Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Er hat nicht getan, was wir wollen."

„Genug habe ich gesagt", wiederholte Snape.

Es war das letzte, was Neville mitbekam.


	17. Kapitel 16 (Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 16**

Rodolphus

„Das Lovegood-Mädchen gehört zu Potters engerem Freundeskreis und wir haben sie schon hier", sagte Rodolphus. „Diese Gelegenheit sollten wir uns auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja etwas. Gut möglich, dass Potter seinen gleichaltrigen Freunden mehr erzählt als Erwachsenen."

Er schaute kurz auf seine Skizze, alle Freunde und Bekannten von Potter waren darauf eingetragen, je näher sie bei ihm standen, desto enger hatten sie miteinander zu tun.

Rabastan sah alles andere als begeistert aus. „Ich fürchte, das wird nichts bringen", sagte er.

„Ich habe mich mit Lucius über sie unterhalten, er und Dolohov haben natürlich schon versucht, Informationen von ihr zu bekommen."

„Und sie hat ihnen nichts gesagt?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat Dolohov von Wolpertingern erzählt."

„Dolohov hat es nicht geschafft, eine vernünftige Antwort von ihr zu bekommen

„Nein", sagte Rabastan. „Sie scheint für den Cruciatusfluch fast gar nicht empfänglich zu sein."

„Interessant", sagte Rodolphus. „Wenn es denn stimmt."

Er hatte davon gehört, dass es immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer gab, die unter dem Cruciatusfluch viel weniger litten als andere, doch bis jetzt war er noch keinem von ihnen begegnet. Auch in Luna Lovegoods Fall war er sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so war. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, war dieses Mädchen recht gut darin, die Todesser in Gespräche zu verwickeln, und unter Umständen vielleicht auch Mitleid bei ihnen zu wecken. Ein wirklicher Gegner hätte da bei Dolohov zwar keine Chance, doch Rodolphus konnte sich vorstellen, dass es bei einem sechzehnjährigen Mädchen anders war. Aber selbst wenn Dolohov den Fluch richtig angewandt hatte, es gab trotzdem noch genug Möglichkeiten.

„Falls sie sich gegen den Cruciatusfluch wirklich so gut wehren kann, müssen wir eben etwas anders probieren", meinte er. „Zum Beispiel Medeasblatt. Im Garten wächst davon mehr als genug, und wenn man den Saft extrahiert, ist das sehr wirksam. Überhaupt eine sehr nützliche Pflanze, aus den Blüten kann man einen Trank herstellen, der die Sinne verwirrt, mit den richtigen Zaubern verbunden, könnte man damit Visionen hervorrufen, die sie beeinflussen. Oder ich könnte einen Trank brauen, der verhindert, dass sie sich gegen den Cruciatusfluch wehren kann, auch das ist möglich."

„Umgekehrt funktioniert das also auch?", fragte Bellatrix. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr der Gedanke nicht besonders gefiel, doch daran konnte Rodolphus jetzt auch nichts ändern. Sie mussten Potter finden, und dafür waren alle Mittel recht.

„Ja", sagte er. „Allerdings müsste man dann vorsichtig sein, sie würde nämlich sehr schnell den Verstand verlieren."

Rabastan runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss immer daran denken, was passiert ist, als wir zum letzten Mal losgegangen sind, um jemanden zu foltern, weil wir uns davon so viel erhofft hatten. Wirklich gebracht hat es uns nichts, wie ihr sicher noch wisst. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir dieses Mal etwas anderes versuchen."

„Ich habe gehört, dass diese Luna Lovegood die Leute ziemlich bequatschen kann", sagte Rodolphus. „Hat sie das bei dir auch geschafft? Die Situationen sind doch überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen."

„Ich habe nie mit ihr gesprochen", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, irgendwelche Feinde zu foltern, auch wenn ich die Sache mit Alice auch schon grenzwertig gefunden habe."

Das war Rodolphus schon damals nicht entgangen, Rabastan hatte sich an der Folterung von Alice Longbottom nicht beteiligt, ohne dass es dafür irgendeinen Grund gegeben hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst und Bellatrix war er auch vorher normalerweise eher fürs Kämpfen zuständig gewesen und nicht für Folterungen, offenbar kannte der Dunkle Lord seine Einstellung zu diesem Thema.

„Aber wenn es um ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen geht, das niemandem irgendetwas getan hat, ist für mich die Grenze erreicht", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich habe eine Tochter im selben Alter."

Rodolphus sagte nichts, doch in gewisser Weise konnte er Rabastan zustimmen. Das Verhör eines Feindes, der wirklich gegen seine Seite gekämpft hatte, wäre durchaus eine reizvolle Herausforderung, doch diese Luna war noch ein halbes Kind, und hatte nichts weiter getan, als einmal mit Potter sinnlos in einen Kampf zu rennen und etwas Ärger in Hogwarts zu würde sie aber gerne einmal fragen, was Wolpertinger waren. Und dabei vielleicht herausfinden, ob ihre Magie wirklich so ungewöhnlich war.

Doch was sollten sie stattdessen als erstes tun?

„Hast du denn irgendeinen anderen Vorschlag?", fragte er Rabastan. „ Irgendwo müssen wir nämlich anfangen, und eine, die schon gefangen ist, hätte sich dafür angeboten."

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag", erklärte Rabastan, und die beiden anderen schauten ihn an. „Ihr vergesst teilweise völlig, dass wir nicht mehr alleine auf uns gestellt sind, während uns das ganze Ministerium verfolgt. Das Ministerium steht jetzt auf unserer Seite und wir können es ausnutzen. Ihr wisst doch sicher auch, dass der Name des Dunklen Lords jetzt tabu ist."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber was hilft uns das? Potter hat wohl davon erfahren, und spricht den Namen nicht mehr aus, sonst hätten wir ihn ja schon längst."

Rabastan nickte. „Den Namen des Dunklen Lords spricht er nicht aus, nein", sagte er. „Aber warum nehmen wir uns das nicht einfach als Vorbild? Vom Ministerium aus ist es ohne Probleme möglich, auch noch einen anderen Namen mit dem Tabu zu belegen. Es muss nur der Name einer eingetragenen, magisch begabten Person sein."

Rodolphus musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich mit diesem Thema überhaupt nicht beschäftigt hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass auf dem Namen des Dunklen Lords ein Tabu lag, doch er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das zustande gekommen war. Wenn es aber wirklich übers Ministerium lief, war das natürlich eine Möglichkeit.

„An was für einen Namen hast du denn gedacht?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Den Namen eines seiner Freunde", erklärte Rabastan. „Es ist ja inzwischen klar, mit wem er unterwegs ist, und er muss ihre Namen auch regelmäßig sagen. So haben wir ihn gleich. Die drei sind wohl allein, da werden andere die Namen nicht so oft gebrauchen."

„Die Idee ist wirklich gut", sagte Bellatrix eifrig. „Ich wäre dafür, dass wir den Namen des Schlammbluts nehmen. Bei ihm ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer, dass andere Zauberer den Namen aussprechen."

„Ja, das ist gut", sagte Rabastan. „Und falls jemand anderes den Namen von Potters Schlammblut sagt, ist es auch nicht schlecht, wenn wir das erfahren, den hat nämlich eigentlich niemand zu sagen."

„Gut, dann probieren wir das doch", sagte Bellatrix und sah aus, als wolle sie gleich aufstehen. „Was meinst du Rodolphus?"

„Von mir aus. Wenn das so einfach funktioniert", sagte Rodolphus. „Schaden wird es jedenfalls nichts."

„Ein bisschen dauern wird es natürlich, bis der Zauber wirkt", sagte Rabastan. „Aber das macht ja nichts, so unter Zeitdruck sind wir ja nicht. Soll ich mich drum kümmern? Ihr habt ja heute beide anderweitig zu tun."

„Die Einkaufstour mit Narcissa kann ich notfalls auch verschieben", meinte Bellatrix. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum sie die unbedingt machen will."

„Macht ihr ruhig eure Einkaufstour", sagte Rodolphus. „Rabastan regelt das schon."

Sein Bruder erweckte den Eindruck, als kenne er sich mit diesen Dingen im Ministerium am besten aus, außerdem konnte Rodolphus sich vorstellen, dass er die Besprechungen dort, gut führen konnte. Dafür brauchte er sie beide eigentlich nicht, vor Bellatrix fürchteten sich die Außenstehenden sowieso viel zu sehr.

Er selbst wollte seinen Besuch im -Hospital auch nicht absagen. Narcissa erledigte ihre Aufgabe zwar sehr gut und hatte immer wieder neue Ideen, doch bei manchen Entlassungen wollte er doch als ausgebildeter Heiler dabei sein.

Bellatrix zögerte noch, offensichtlich befürchtete sie, dass die Anerkennung des Dunklen Lords nur Rabastan zufallen würde, wenn sie nicht mit ins Ministerium ging. Rabastan konnte sich offenbar denken, was sie befürchtete, denn er sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde nicht versuchen, mich beim Dunklen Lord damit liebkind zu machen. Das ist sowieso erst der erste Schritt."

Bellatrix sah immer noch zweifelnd aus, doch als Narcissa wenig später an der Tür klingelte, beschloss sie offensichtlich doch, mit ihr zusammen aufzubrechen. Rodolphus und Rabastan folgten wenig später, doch mit unterschiedlichen Zielen.

Im -Hospital gab es wie immer jede Menge zu tun, doch wenigstens waren keine besonderen Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten. Trotzdem blieb Rodolphus wieder bis zum Abend, kümmerte sich um die Entlassung einiger Patienten, und half, wo es nötig war.

Als er zurückkehrte kam ihm Bellatrix schon im Flur entgegen. Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete Rodolphus schon, Rabastan sei irgendetwas zugestoßen, doch sie erklärte schnell, was los war.

„Rodolphus, gut dass du kommst. Es ist jemand für dich im Kamin."

„Wer denn?", wollte Rodolphus wissen. Neuigkeiten aus dem -Hospital konnten es eigentlich nicht sein, schließlich kam er gerade von dort und Todesserangelegenheiten konnte man genauso gut mit Bellatrix regeln.

„Poppy Pomfrey, die Heilerin von Hogwarts", lautete Bellatrix Antwort.

„Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Rodolphus verwundert. Mit ihr hatte er zum letzten Mal gesprochen, als er noch als Heiler gearbeitet hatte. „Was will sie denn?"

„Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt", erklärte Bellatrix auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. „Sie sieht aber ziemlich durcheinander aus. Es muss wohl etwas Schlimmeres sein. Vielleicht ist in Hogwarts irgendeine Krankheit ausgebrochen. Erinnerst du dich noch, damals bei uns, die Drachenpocken?"

„Natürlich", sagte Rodolphus. Diese Zeit würde er wohl nie vergessen. Er war einer der wenigen Schüler gewesen, die vorher einen Immunisierungstrank im -Hospital bekommen hatten, und hatte die Krankheit deswegen nicht bekommen. So hatte er Madam Pomfrey bei der Versorgung der Kranken helfen können. Bellatrix hatte jedoch nicht so viel Glück gehabt, sondern war krank geworden, allerdings nicht so schwer wie manch anderer.

„Hoffentlich ist es nicht wieder so etwas", sagte er. „Eine Seuche fehlt uns gerade noch. Mir machen die Fälle, die wir haben, schon genug Sorgen."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht. Im Moment müssen in Hogwarts noch alle gegen das neue Regime sein. Aber wenn eine Seuche ausbricht, und sie merken, dass sie gut versorgt werden, und dass jemand da ist, der alles gut organisiert, ändert sich das vielleicht."

Auf so eine Idee wäre Rodolphus überhaupt nicht gekommen, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie Recht hatte. Eine Seuche wünschte er sich aber trotzdem nicht herbei.

Das sagte er Bellatrix auch und sie nickte. „Natürlich nicht. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, vielleicht reinblütige Kinder zu verlieren, so viele gibt es ja leider nicht mehr."

Reinblütige Zauberer bekamen die Drachenpocken zwar seltener als andere, wenn sie sie bekamen, verlief die Krankheit aber meistens schwerer. Unter Umständen konnte die magischen Fähigkeiten schwer geschädigt werden, in besonders schweren Fällen kamen auch Hirnschäden dazu, die manchmal zum Tod führten.

Rodolphus verstand nicht, warum Eltern ihre Kinder vor dieser Gefahr nicht durch den Immunisierungstrank bewahrten, doch es gab immer noch viele Zauberereltern, die der Meinung waren, dass ihre Kinder diese Krankheit durchmachen mussten, dass das dazugehörte.

Madam Pomfreys Kopf hockte im Feuer, und Rodolphus kniete sich nieder, um mit ihr zu sprechen, Bellatrix blieb im Hintergrund stehen. Sie hatte jedenfalls Recht gehabt, das Gesicht vom Madam Pomfrey sah trotz der Ascheschmierer sehr blass aus. Rodolphus wünschte ihr einen guten Abend, Madam Pomfrey begrüßte ihn mit belegter Stimme.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. „Ja, leider. Die Carrows haben einen unserer Schüler auf ihre Art bestraft, und jetzt ringt er mit dem Tod."

Bellatrix starrte sie nun auch an, Rodolphus hörte aufmerksam zu, was sie weiter zu sagen hatte.

„Sie kennen sich doch mit Folterflüchen aus, und auch damit, was man dagegen tun kann, oder nicht?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ja, das ist richtig", sagte Rodolphus. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich würde Sie normalerweise wirklich nicht belästigen", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Aber Professor Snape und ich können nichts machen, wir versuchen es schon seit gestern Morgen. Die Carrows haben ihn ausgepeitscht, und auf der Peitsche muss ein Fluch gelegen sein. Wir können nichts gegen die Wunden tun, und sie sind tief. Auch ansonsten scheint ihn der Fluch sehr getroffen zu haben."

„Das ist ja unglaublich!", rief Bellatrix und Rodolphus schaute zu ihr nach hinten. „Der Dunkle Lord hat eindeutig befohlen, dass kein Schüler zu schaden kommen darf, es sei denn, er gibt den ausdrücklichen Befehl dazu. Wie können sie es wagen…"

„Das hat Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer befohlen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey ungläubig. Rodolphus fürchtete, dass diese Anweisung wirklich nicht umgesetzt wurde.

„Ja", sagte Rodolphus. „Das hat er befohlen. Halten sich die Carrows daran etwa nicht?"

„Nein", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Wirklich nicht. Können Sie dann bitte versuchen, ihm zu helfen?"

„Um welchen Schüler handelt es sich denn?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Neville Longbottom", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

Bellatrix sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Sie wissen wohl selbst, dass das schwierig ist", sagte Rodolphus. „Ganz egal, ob ich will oder nicht. Für Heilmagie braucht man zumindest ein wenig Vertrauen, und das wird er mir nie entgegenbringen."

„Das spielt leider im Moment gar keine Rolle", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Dem Jungen geht es so schlecht, dass er überhaupt nicht mitbekommt, was um ihn herum passiert. Extrem hohes Fieber. Professor Snapes Tränke helfen zwar kurzzeitig ein bisschen, aber sie machen nichts wirklich dauerhaft besser. Sie sind meine einzige Hoffnung."

Bis der Zauber vom Ministerium aus wirkte, dauerte es sicher ein paar Tage und Rodolphus hatte keine andere Aufgabe. Warum also nicht? Einen Versuch war es wohl wert, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er Madam Pomfreys Hoffnungen erfüllen konnte. Sie schien ja immer noch genauso viel von ihm zu halten wie früher.

„Gut, ich werde schauen, ob ich etwas tun kann", versprach Rodolphus und Madam Pomfrey sagte: „Vielen Dank. Ich wusste doch, dass man sich auf Sie verlassen kann. Bis gleich dann."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, Rodolphus stand auf. „Ich wusste doch, dass man sich auf Sie verlassen kann."

Madam Pomfrey konnte sicherlich nicht wissen, welche Bedeutung diese Worte für ihn hatten, doch er wollte ihr Vertrauen auch dieses Mal rechtfertigen.

Bellatrix schaute ihn zornig an. Rodolphus befürchtete schon, dass sie sich über die Hilfe für den Sohn von Feinden aufregte, doch ihre Wut galt jemand anderem.

„Ich sag's dir, Snape macht das mit Absicht. Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass er ein Verräter ist. Er gibt den Carrows solche Befehle, um die Schüler gegen uns aufzuhetzen. Ich weiß, dass es so ist."

Rodolphus seufzte. Auch er hatte schon mehrmals an Snapes Treue gezweifelt, doch so leichtfertig sollte man einen solchen Verdacht nicht aussprechen.

„Sag so etwas lieber nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Vielleicht hat er ja auch gar nicht mitbekommen, was abläuft, oder er hat den Befehl falsch verstanden. So schnell solltest du nicht solche Vorwürfe äußern."

„Ich habe es ja nicht zum Dunklen Lord gesagt", meinte Bellatrix. „Das werde ich schon nicht tun, solange ich keine Beweise habe, aber ich bin mir sicher. Jetzt darfst du wieder versuchen, Schadensbegrenzung zu machen, das ist immer das Gleiche und bei dem Jungen wird das verdammt schwierig."

„Ich weiß", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber jetzt sollte ich mich beeilen. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit ist. Bis später."

Er nahm eine kleine Pergamentrolle mit, und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Auf dieser Rolle stand eine alte normannische Beschwörung die gegen Fieber half, das sich auf die Magie auswirkte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm diesen Zauber beigebracht, als er fünfzehn gewesen war, und ihr zum ersten Mal erzählt hatte, dass er gerne Heiler werden wollte. Bei einem Longbottom hatte er damit schon sehr gute Resultate erzielt. Während der Drachenpocken-Epidemie in Hogwarts war Madam Pomfrey irgendwann so müde gewesen, dass ihr schon die Zaubertrankflaschen aus den Händen fielen. Rodolphus hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich doch einmal ein paar Stunden Schlaf können sollte. Zuerst hatte sie gezögert, doch schließlich hatte sie ihm eine Zeit lang die Verantwortung für die Kranken übertragen.

Ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht war Frank Longbottoms Zustand äußerst kritisch geworden, und weder Zaubertränke noch Wadenwickel hatten irgendetwas bewirkt, auch er war damals so krank gewesen, dass er nicht mehr merkte, wer sich mit ihm beschäftigte. Rodolphus hatte dann beschlossen, diesen Zauber zu versuchen, Longbottom war eingeschlafen, und vom nächsten Morgen an, war es ihm besser gegangen.

Ob der Zauber beim Sohn wohl genauso viel helfen würde? Bald würde er es erfahren.

Das Wetter hatte sich wieder geändert, es war viel kälter geworden, doch er störte sich nicht weiter daran, das war schließlich normal für die Jahreszeit.

Er apparierte nach Hogsmeade, und musste gleich seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um die Warnzauber zu deaktivieren. Dementoren bewachten die Eingänge von Hogwarts und Rodolphus hoffte, dass es Severus und den Carrows gelungen war, den Schülern deutlich zu machen, dass sie zu ihrem Schutz da waren, und nicht um sie gefangen zu halten. Nach allem, was er an diesem Abend erfahren hatte, zweifelte er allerdings daran.

Ihm machten die Dementoren nicht viel aus, schließlich hatte er lange genug in ihrer Nähe gelebt. Er hatte das Glück, dass er nicht viel erlebt hatte, was so schlimm war, dass es ihm in ihrer Nähe großes Leid brachte, und nicht viel mehr, was so glücklich war, dass er diese Erinnerungen vermissen würde. Das meiste, was er dachte, konnte er auch in der Nähe der Dementoren ohne Schwierigkeiten denken.

Ein Nicken mit verhüllten Köpfen, für Dementoren ein Zeichen von großem Respekt. Sie versuchten kaum, ihm zu schaden, ein Verhalten, das für diese Kreaturen sehr ungewöhnlich war, doch er hatte schon immer einen gewissen Draht zu Dementoren gehabt. Das lag wohl auch in der Familie, schließlich waren die obersten Wärter von Askaban lange Jahre aus der Familie Lestrange gekommen. Irgendwann hatten Rodolphus Vorfahren ihr Interesse an dieser Tätigkeit jedoch verloren und heute gab es dort nur noch Dementoren, die ab und zu von Auroren kontrolliert wurden. Und nicht nur das, die Auroren versuchten auch nach Kräften, sie bei der Demoralisierung der Gefangenen zu unterstützen.

Hogwarts.

Die ersten fünf Jahre, die Rodolphus hier verbracht hatte, waren nicht besser gewesen als die in Askaban, vielleicht sogar schlimmer. Weder Dementoren noch menschlichen Folterern war es gelungen, ihn den Glauben an seine Fähigkeiten verlieren zu lassen, doch damals, am Anfang seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er keine besaß.

Ein hoffnungsloser Zauberer, weder magische Fähigkeiten noch Selbstbewusstsein, so war er gewesen. Die einzigen Fächer, in denen er gut gewesen war, waren Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke gewesen, die Fächer, für die man keinen Zauberstab brauchte. Damals hatte er jedenfalls noch geglaubt, für Zaubertränke bräuchte man keinen Zauberstab.

Bis Professor McGonagall ihm diese Strafarbeit im Krankenflügel auferlegt hatte, und Madam Pomfrey ihn auf die Idee gebracht hatte, dass er vielleicht Heiler werden könnte. Von diesem Tag an hatte sich alles geändert, und auch Professor Slughorns Reaktion bei der Berufsberatung hatte daran nichts mehr ändern können.

„Heiler, du? Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der dafür weniger geeignet wäre als du."

Rodolphus trat durch das Schlosstor, auf den ersten Blick sah alles genauso aus wie damals. Nach allem, was er wusste, hatte es Änderungen gegeben, aber nicht zum Besseren. Er wäre als Schüler wohl auch nicht mit den Carrows klargekommen, und das obwohl er sicher Talent für den Cruciatusfluch hatte. Er hätte jedoch auch keine Lust gehabt, ihn auf Befehl eines Mannes wie Carrow zu benutzen, und hätte es wahrscheinlich bei erfolglosen Versuchen belassen.

Seine Füße wollten ihn fast automatisch zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum tragen, diesen Weg hatte er damals so oft zurückgelegt.

Anders als zum Beispiel Bellatrix hatte er sich nie besonders mit Slytherin identifiziert. Seine Mutter hatte er so verstanden, dass Slytherin das Haus für all diejenigen war, die nicht mutig, klug oder treu genug waren, um in eines der anderen Häuser zu kommen, und die Reaktionen von Dumbledore und den anderen Schülern hatten das bestätigt. Genau wie die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes, der ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hatte, nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er intelligent genug für Ravenclaw war. Das wäre nämlich eigentlich das Haus seiner Wünsche gewesen.

Eine Schlange, die durch den Dreck kroch, und von dort nach anderen schnappte, gehasst und verabscheut von allen, er hätte den Adler jederzeit vorgezogen.

Inzwischen trug er die Schlange nicht mehr nur auf dem Umhang, sondern sogar auf seiner Haut, und er wusste, dass er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war, weil er für Ravenclaw zu schlecht war. Der Hut hatte ihn dorthin geschickt, weil er diesen Ehrgeiz hatte, nie zufrieden, mit dem was er konnte, sondern immer danach strebend, besser zu sein.

Auch das hatte er erst mit fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahren begriffen.

Eine Gruppe von Schülern kam ihm entgegen, Ravenclaws. Soweit Rodolphus das sehen konnte, mussten sie in der zweiten oder dritten Klasse sein.

Sie schauten nervös in seine Richtung. „Professor Flittwick hat uns erlaubt, dass wir noch ein bisschen in der Bibliothek arbeiten", sagte ein Mädchen mit zittriger Stimme.

Rodolphus glaubte ihr, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, und überhaupt: „Ich bin nicht hier, um zu überprüfen, ob ihr euch an die Regeln haltet. Keine Sorge."

„Ähm ja, ich habe nur gedacht, Sie wären vielleicht ein Todesser", sagte das Mädchen.

„Andere Erwachsene dürfen glaube ich gar nicht hier herein."

„Ich bin ein Todesser", sagte Rodolphus. Er hoffte sehr, dass die Eltern dieser Kinder ihnen nicht dieselben dummen Geschichten erzählt hatten, wie Mrs Rabnott. „Aber ich bin eher hier, um zu überprüfen, wie gut die Carrows ihre Arbeit machen. Seid ihr eigentlich mit ihrem Unterricht zufrieden?"

Die Ravenclaws tauschten nervöse Blicke, ganz offensichtlich trauten sie sich nicht, eine Antwort zu geben. Verwunderlich war das wohl nicht, wenn Madam Pomfrey die Wahrheit sagte, und er sah keinen Grund, warum sie lügen sollte.

„Na ja, ihr Unterricht ist eben sehr, anders", sagte das Mädchen. „Wahrscheinlich wird das jetzt eben so sein, aber man muss sich doch erstmal dran gewöhnen."

Eine diplomatische Antwort, dachte sich Rodolphus. Zumindest im alten Ministerium hätte sie in der Politik wohl gute Chancen gehabt. Vielleicht sollte er einmal etwas genauer nachfragen.

„Ich habe gehört, die Carrows würden euch im Unterricht misshandeln. Ist das wahr?"

„Uns nicht", sagte das Mädchen. „Wir sind eben ruhig, und widersprechen nicht, aber bei anderen, ja schon. Vor allem die Gryffindors. Die werden mit Messern angegriffen, manchmal benutzen sie auch irgendwelche Dinger, ich habe aber schon wieder vergessen wie sie heißen. Wie die Muggel früher. Und einmal…", sie flüsterte nur noch. „ Haben sie verlangt, dass ein älterer Junge aus Slytherin einen von uns mit dem Cruciatusfluch…"

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und sprach nicht weiter.

„Am Freitag haben sie einen Jungen aus Gryffindor vor allen verprügelt", mischte sich ein zweites Mädchen ein. Ihre Stimme zitterte, offensichtlich entsetzten sie die Erinnerungen an dieses Erlebnis immer noch. „Es war furchtbar. Er hat ganz laut geschrien, aber das war ihnen egal, und jetzt ist er richtig krank. Sie wissen nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt wieder gesund wird."

Das erinnerte Rodolphus wieder daran, warum er eigentlich hier war. So interessant die Unterhaltung mit diesen Schülern auch war, seine Aufgabe war jetzt eine andere.

„Danke, dass ihr mir das alles gesagt habt", sagte er. „Das war sehr wichtig."

„Aber warum?", fragte das erste Mädchen. „Hat Sie wissen schon wer denn nicht gesagt, dass sie das so machen sollen?"

„Nein, das hat er nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Und ich versichere euch, er wird davon erfahren, und das wird nicht so bleiben."

„Hoffentlich", sagte das Mädchen, das als erstes gesprochen hatte.

„Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten", sagte Rodolphus. „Falls euch die Carrows Ärger machen, weil ihr zu spät dran seid, sagt ihnen, dass ich ein paar Fragen an euch hatte. Mein Name ist Rodolphus Lestrange, sie sollten ihn kennen."

Zwei der Schüler schauten einander erschrocken an, offensichtlich kannten sie seinen Namen auch. Doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. „Jetzt wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht, trotz allem", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Auf den Fluren begegnete ihm niemand mehr, anscheinend mussten die Schüler schon alle wieder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein.

An einer steinernen Wand zu seiner Linken entdeckte Rodolphus jedoch einen Schriftzug. Er sah aus, als sei schon mehrmals daran herumgeschruppt worden, doch offensichtlich erfolglos.

Sagt nein zu Folter in Hogwarts!

Alle!

Dumbledores Armee.

Das musste das Werk von Longbottom und seinen Freunden sein, Severus hatte ja inzwischen herausgefunden, dass sich die Gruppe, die er mit dem Weasley-Mädchen anführte „Dumbledores Armee" nannte. Offensichtlich hatten die Carrows keine Möglichkeit gefunden, diese Schrift zu entfernen, aber Severus? Rodolphus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der keinen Zaubertrank kannte, mit dem man das beseitigen könnte, ihm selbst fielen auf Anhieb drei mögliche Kandidaten ein. Ließ er diese Schrift etwa absichtlich stehen? Oder wusste er nur nichts davon? Gut möglich, dass die Carrows nicht vor ihm zugaben, dass sie so etwas nicht selbst entfernen konnten. Bei Gelegenheit sollte er ihn vielleicht einmal danach fragen.

Im Flur vor dem Krankenflügel kam ihm ein blasses, niedergeschlagen aussehendes Mädchen entgegen. Das Wappen auf ihrem Umhang machte deutlich, dass sie eine Gryffindor war. Rodolphus wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor.

„Guten Abend, solltest du nicht lieber noch im Krankenflügel bleiben?", fragte er. „Du siehst nicht gerade gesund aus."

„Mir geht es gut, danke", murmelte das Mädchen, obwohl seine Stimme überhaupt nicht so klang. „Ich bin nicht krank. Meine Verletzungen hatte Madam Pomfrey ihn zehn Minuten geheilt. Ich war nur wegen Neville hier."

„Wegen ihm bin ich auch hier", sagte Rodolphus. „Madam Pomfrey hat mich gebeten, dass ich nach ihm schaue."

Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Dann sind Sie Heiler? Das ist gut Madam Pomfrey wollte Neville ja eigentlich ins 's schicken, aber Professor Snape wollte das nicht."

Rodolphus fragte sich, wieso, doch sie konnte das natürlich auch nicht wissen.

„Es geht ihm wirklich furchtbar schlecht", sagte sie unglücklich. „Und das alles nur wegen mir."

„Wegen dir?", fragte Rodolphus. Das konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.

„Ja. Es ist alles nur passiert, weil ich den Cruciatusfluch nicht benutzen wollte. Sie wollten mich auspeitschen, bis ich es mache, aber stattdessen hat Neville sich dafür angeboten. Und sie haben sich darauf eingelassen."

„Ich wollte das nicht", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Aber er hat es einfach gemacht, und jetzt ist er krank. Wegen mir."

Rodolphus war kurz davor nachzufragen, ob das wirklich ihr Ernst war, doch warum sollte sie lügen? Die Carrows versuchten tatsächlich, die Schüler durch Schmerzen dazu zwingen, den Cruciatusfluch zu benutzen? Wahrscheinlich hatte weder Longbottom noch dieses Mädchen eine Ahnung, vor was für einem entsetzlichen Schicksal er sie vielleicht gerettet hatte. Sie konnte nicht älter als fünfzehn sein, viel zu jung für so etwas. Wenn die Carrows Erfolg gehabt hätten, wäre sie wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig geworden, ähnlich wie Bellatrix in den ersten Monaten nach Askaban.

Der Dunkle Lord musste erfahren, was hier in Hogwarts ablief, daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

„Du brauchst dir deswegen überhaupt keine Vorwürfe machen", sagte Rodolphus. „Neville hat sich entschieden, dir zu helfen, er wusste sicher, worauf er sich einlässt."

Longbottom hatte wohl nicht ahnen können, welche Flüche man auf eine normal aussehende Peitsche legen konnte, aber das brauchte er ihr ja nicht zu sagen.

„Und ansonsten hatten sie keinen Grund, dich überhaupt zu bestrafen. Du weißt selbst am besten, ob du den Cruciatusfluch sicher anwenden kannst, oder nicht. Wenn du meinst dass nicht, dann ist es dein gutes Recht, nein zu sagen. Das müssten sie eigentlich akzeptieren."

„Das sehen die Carrows leider etwas anders", murmelte das Mädchen.

„Wir werden sehen, ob sich da etwas machen lässt", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber eine Frage noch. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin Romilda, Romilda Vane", antwortete sie.

Als sie den Namen sagte, wusste Rodolphus sofort, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorgekommen war. Ihre Figur und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren genau wie bei Florence, aber das kräftige Kinn und die Augen waren die von Rabastan. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, das war Rabastans Kind, seine Nichte. Eine Welle von Ärger stieg in ihm auf, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Wie konnten die Carrows es wagen? Niemand behandelte ein Lestrange-Kind so, ganz egal, mit wem sie sich jetzt vielleicht abgab.

Aber er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, Romilda wusste offensichtlich nicht Bescheid, und er wollte sich da nicht einmischen. Rabastan sollte selbst versuchen mit ihr in Kontakt zu kommen, und ihr zu erklären, dass er ihr Vater war.

„Danke", sagte er und seine Stimme klang wirklich recht ruhig. „Dann werde ich jetzt nach Neville schauen."

„Ja, bitte tun Sie das", sagte Romilda und Rodolphus betrat den Krankenflügel.

Was für ein Durcheinander. Longbottom hätte das wahrscheinlich nie getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, woher Romilda kam, doch so hatte er sie davor bewahrt, vollständig die Kontrolle über ihre Magie zu verlieren. Ohne dass irgendjemand das beabsichtigt hätte, standen sie auf einmal in Longbottoms Schuld.

Im Krankenflügel brannte noch Licht, Madam Pomfrey empfing Rodolphus sofort.

„Mr Lestrange, gut, dass Sie da sind." Sie führte ihn zu Nevilles Bett und schüttelte dabei unentwegt den Kopf. „Erst Dementoren, dann Drachen und jetzt das. Die Gesundheit der Schüler zählt wohl kaum noch etwas."

Rodolphus folgte ihr, und benutzte dabei an sich selbst einen Zauberspruch, der verhinderte, dass er irgendwelche Krankheitserreger auf den Patienten übertrug.

Der Junge war seiner Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich, das hatte Rodolphus schon auf dem Bild gesehen, und er sah es auch jetzt. Er erinnerte Rodolphus sehr an seine Mutter, wie er sie zum letzten, oder nein, zum vorletzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er schlief nicht, und war auch nicht ohnmächtig, sondern wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum, die Stirn von Schweißperlen bedeckt, die Augen, Longbottoms Augen, weit aufgerissen. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder irgendetwas vor sich hin, doch was genau konnte man nicht verstehen.

Der stechende Geruch verschiedener Zaubertränke lag in der Luft.

„Longbottom bleiben Sie doch ruhig liegen", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „So machen Sie alles nur noch schlimmer."

Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Bauch, er starrte sie voller Entsetzen. „Fass mich nicht an! Fass mich nicht an, böse Hexe!", rief er.

Madam Pomfrey zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch Rodolphus war sich sicher, dass er sie nicht meinte. Als der Junge schließlich auf dem Bauch lag, schob sie sein Nachthemd hoch, und ein von Verbänden bedeckter Rücken wurde sichtbar, Blut sickerte durch das weiße Material.

„Es ist furchtbar", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Das wird und wird nicht besser, egal was wir versuchen. Wir haben die Verbände erst vor einer halben Stunde gewechselt."

„Lassen Sie mich mal schauen", sagte Rodolphus und hielt eine Hand über die Wunden des Jungen. Es war nicht nötig, ihn direkt anzufassen, die Wirkungen des Fluches waren auch so deutlich genug zu erkennen.

Er musste auf jeden Fall von einem sehr fähigen Schwarzmagier stammen, dieselbe Magie, die beim Cruciatusfluch verwendet wurde, um die Abwehr des Opfer zu durchdringen, doch dieser Fluch war viel mächtiger, als es ein einzelner Zauberer beim Cruciatusfluch je erreichen konnte, offenbar war er mehrfach ausgesprochen worden.

Über die verletzte Haut wirkte sich der Fluch auch noch stärker aus, als das normalerweise der Fall wäre, da war es kein Wunder, dass es dem Jungen sehr schlecht ging. Verheilen konnte die Wunde so auch nicht, dafür war viel zu viel schwarze Magie vorhanden. Mit einfachen Mitteln ließ sich dagegen wirklich nichts ausrichten. Severus verstand zwar ebenfalls viel von schwarzer Magie, doch er hatte sich immer geweigert, den Cruciatusfluch anzuwenden oder sich auch nur näher damit zu beschäftigen. So konnte er hier nicht viel tun.

Rodolphus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und berührte damit Longbottoms Stirn, einen Moment lang fürchtete er, der Junge könnte versuchen sich dagegen zu wehren, doch offensichtlich bekam er nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Das war auch nicht unbedingt verwunderlich, auf der Tabelle neben seinem Bett stand, dass er beim letzten Messen 40.2 Fieber gehabt hatte. Sein Körper versuchtes so, sich gegen den Fluch zu wehren, doch natürlich brachte das nicht viel.

Rodolphus nächster Zauberspruch bestätigte, was er schon befürchtet hatte, auch die Magie des Jungen war durch den Fluch durcheinander gebracht worden, und wirkte sich nun teilweise schädlich aus, was auch einer der Gründe für das Fieber war. Er hatte großes Glück, dass überhaupt so lange überlebt hatte, die Widerstandskräfte des Jungen mussten enorm sein.

„Im Moment kann ich nicht viel machen", sagte Rodolphus. „Nur ein Zauber, der ihn etwas vor dem Fieber schützen wird. Aber ich werde zurückgehen und einen Trank brauen, der ihm hoffentlich helfen wird."

Das würde ein ähnlicher Trank sein wie der, den er einst gegen den Cruciatusfluch verwendet hatte, doch das brauchte Madam Pomfrey nicht zu wissen, sie hatte davon ja noch überhaupt nichts erfahren.

Er stellte sich neben Nevilles Bett, hob seinen Zauberstab mit der linken Hand, und beschrieb mit der rechten die Zeichen, die er gelernt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die wirklich nötig waren, aber sie schadeten jedenfalls nichts.

Anders als bei den Drachenpocken würde dieser Zauber alleine nicht reichen, um den Jungen zu retten, doch er würde hoffentlich dafür sorgen, dass seine Magie wieder ungestörter fließen konnte.

Madam Pomfrey beobachtete ihn mit verschränkten Armen, sagte aber nichts.

„Dann werde ich mich um den Trank kümmern", sagte Rodolphus. „Es dauert nicht sehr lange, die Grundzutaten habe ich da."

„Gut", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Sehr lange haben wir glaube ich wirklich nicht Zeit."

„Und, konntest du etwas machen?", fragte Bellatrix, als er zurück ins Haus kam.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht viel", antwortete Rodolphus. „Ich brauche den Trank."

„ Den Trank?", fragte Bellatrix. „Den gegen den Cruciatusfluch? Aber wieso, ich habe gedacht, er sei mit einer Peitsche verletzt worden."

„Das ist er auch", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber der Fluch, der darauf lag, ist mit dem Cruciatusfluch verwandt. Ich hoffe, dass es hilft, ganz sicher bin ich mir auch nicht."

„Dann hast du da wohl noch einiges zu tun, das seh ich schon", sagte Bellatrix. „Rabastan ist übrigens zurück. Er hat die Sache mit dem Tabu organisiert, jetzt müssen wir abwarten, bis der Zauber wirkt."

Rabastan, bei Gelegenheit musste sie ihm unbedingt von Romilda erzählen, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass dort alles klappt", sagte Rodolphus. „Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, oder? Ich kümmere mich dann mal um den Trank. Du brauchst nicht wachzubleiben, es kann unter Umständen später werden."

„Ist gut", sagte Bellatrix und er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zaubertranklabor. Das Goldbeerenkraut war zwar im Moment nicht für Tränke geeignet, doch er hatte noch einige getrocknete Blätter und Kerne, die mussten ausreichen. Bei Bellatrix hatten sie jedenfalls geholfen, und Rodolphus dachte sich, dass es bei Longbottom wohl genauso sein würde.

Zweitweise hatte er befürchtet, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, solche Magie zu wirken, doch genau wie bei Bellatrix Trank stellte er auch diesmal fest, dass es noch genauso leicht ging, wie früher.

Zutat um Zutat landete im Kessel, und die Dämpfe hatten immer die richtige Farbe. Rodolphus hatte den Trank bisher nur für einen normalen Cruciatusfluch gebraut, doch er hoffte, dass es hier ähnlich wirken würde. Das Medeasblatt-Extrakt ließ er allerdings weg. Es half Cruciatusfluch-Patienten dabei, ihre Erinnerungen wiederzufinden, doch bei Longbottom würde es wahrscheinlich eher schaden als nützen.

Der Trank köchelte nun noch etwas vor sich hin, und Rodolphus stellte fest, dass der Geruch ebenfalls richtig war. Bald war das Gemisch fertig, und konnte abgefüllt werden, Rodolphus machte sich damit eilig auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.

Schüler waren jetzt keine mehr unterwegs, jedenfalls keine, die sich auf den Gängen erwischen ließen, doch Madam Pomfrey wachte noch immer an Neville Seite.

„Ein bisschen besser ist es glaube ich", meinte sie. „Er ist etwas ruhiger geworden."

Rodolphus hoffte, dass das wirklich eine Verbesserung war, und er nicht nur so erschöpft war, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, doch das sagte er nicht.

Ein Zauberspruch von ihm löste den Verband um Nevilles Wunden, er schrie auf. Offenbar war er noch dazu in der Lage, Schmerzen zu spüren.

Rodolphus konnte gut verstehen, dass die Schüler, die das mit ansehen mussten, sehr verstört waren, die Verletzungen sahen wirklich übel aus. Er selbst hatte in Askaban ähnliches erlebt, aber so schlimm konnte es nicht gewesen, sein, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht mehr hier. Longbottoms Haut hing in abgestorbenen Fetzen weg, darunter kam das bloße Fleisch zum Vorschein, Madam Pomfrey sprach schnell einen Zauber aus, der das Blut zum Verschwinden brachte, bevor es aufs Bett tropfte. Hatten die Carrows etwa vorgehabt, ihn umzubringen? Selbst sie konnten doch wohl nicht dumm genug sein, um nicht zu bemerken, was sie da taten. Oder doch?

Der Geruch, der von den Wunden aufstieg, war ebenfalls unangenehm, offenbar hatten sie sich schon infiziert, trotz aller Vorsicht.

Er sprach schnell einen Schutzzauber aus, damit das nicht schlimmer wurde, zum Glück funktionierte wenigstens der.

„Furchtbar", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Wir haben es mit mehreren Desinfektionstränken versucht, aber der Fluch macht sie unwirksam. Da hat jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Allerdings", sagte Rodolphus. „Langsam würde mich wirklich interessieren, wer das war."

„Die Peitsche haben sie aus dem Ministerium, hat Professor Snape mir erzählt", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Kaum zu glauben, aber es muss wirklich so sein."

Rodolphus verschwendete keine Worte daran ihr zu erklären, dass es beim alten Ministerium vieles gegeben hatte, was kaum zu glauben war, es gab Arbeit zu tun.

Der Trank, den sie seiner Mutter im -Hospital irrtümlich gegeben hatten, würde gegen diese verfluchte Wunde vielleicht helfen. Rodolphus erkundigte sich, ob sie etwas davon dahatten, zum Glück war das der Fall.

„Wir haben es aber schon versucht, und es hat nichts bewirkt", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Das wird sich durch den anderen Trank hoffentlich ändern", sagte Rodolphus. „Jetzt müssen wir schauen, dass er ihn nimmt. So lange er auf dem Bauch liegt, ist das schwierig, aber anders liegen kann er auch nicht, mit seinen Verletzungen."

Er füllte einen Becher mit seinem Trank, und hielt ihn dem Jungen hin. Wenn er zu schwach war, um zu trinken, mussten sie sich etwas anders überlegen, doch anscheinend war das nicht so. Er nahm ein paar Schlucke, doch plötzlich riss er den Kopf hoch, und murmelte: „Der Trank für meine Mutter. Ich kann nicht den Trank für meine Mutter nehmen."

„Dieser Trank ist für dich, und jetzt trink", sagte Rodolphus.

Seine Hand mit dem Becher zitterte leicht. Wie kam der Junge darauf? Was spielte sich in seinem fiebrigen Hirn ab? Rodolphus hatte sich diese Frage nie ausdrücklich gestellt, doch jetzt kam sie ihm in den Sinn. Könnte eine Variante dieses Tranks sie retten? Er hatte es immer nur nach kurzer Zeit ausprobiert, und selbst da war er sich nicht sicher, ob es Zufälle gewesen waren.

„Es ist kein Zufall, und das weißt du genau", hörte er ein Echo ihrer Stimme. „Du willst nur nicht, dass andere etwas davon erfahren. Willst der einzige sein, der diese Macht hat."

Damals hatte er es empört abgestritten, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass sie wohl gar nicht so Unrecht gehabt hatte.

Neville trank den Becher jetzt jedenfalls leer, er wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht wer ihn ihm gab, war nur erschöpft vom Fieber.

Anschließend griff Rodolphus wieder zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich werde einen Schlafzauber benutzen, bevor ich mich um die Wunden kümmere", erklärte er Madam Pomfrey.

Er musste dort zwei verschiedene Tränke auftragen, und die Wunden reinigen, das würde sehr wehtun, doch wenn Longbottom sich wehrte, konnte das alles zunichte machen. Da war es besser, wenn er überhaupt nichts mitbekam. Außerdem konnte er etwas Schlaf statt dieser Fiebervisionen gut gebrauchen. Anders als Schlaftränke kam der Zauberspruch nicht mit den anderen Tränken in Konflikt.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Dormi."

Neville wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht schlafen, er wehrte sich mit aller Macht, und Rodolphus war erstaunt darüber, wie viel Kraft er noch übrig hatte, mit diesen Verletzungen, dem Fluch, und dem hohen Fieber. Aber wenn es anders wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr leben. Warum musste solche Widerstandskraft immer nur bei Gegnern des Dunklen Lords auftreten?

Nach einiger Zeit schaffte es Rodolphus jedoch, ihn mit seiner Magie zur Ruhe zu bringen, ein Stück Magie, das unter Umständen zum Imperiusfluch gehören konnte, aber auch zur Ausbildung der Heiler gehörte, im Krankenhaus brauchte man es nämlich öfter.

Schließlich tat der Zauber seine Wirkung, und er schlief ein, Rodolphus lenkte den Zauber so, dass er erst am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachen würde, dann hatte er genug Zeit sich zu erholen. Wenn alles gut ging, müsste es ihm dann am nächsten Morgen besser gehen.

Als er sich sicher war, dass er wirklich fest schlief, wandte er sich den Verletzungen zu. Als erstes benutzte er den Trank, der den Fluch beseitigen sollte, eigentlich müsste der jetzt wirken. Neville zuckte nicht einmal, obwohl der Trank normalerweise stark brennen würde, der Schlafzauber wirkte jetzt offenbar wirklich.

Wieder hielt Rodolphus eine Hand über die Wunde, und tatsächlich, die zerstörerische Magie trennte sich vom Körper des Jungen, er konnte sie auffangen, und mit seinen eigenen Kräften unschädlich machen. Es war eine anstrengende Arbeit, die er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, doch das Ergebnis zeigte sich bald.

Er wartete noch etwas ab, um sicherzugehen, dass der Fluch wirklich beseitigt war, dann benutzte er einen Zauber, der Eiter und abgestorbene Hautfetzen entfernte. Die Wunden fingen an, stärker zu bluten, doch das ließ sich für den Moment nicht vermeiden, es durfte nichts Krankes in der Wunde zurückbleiben.

Um da wirklich sicherzugehen, gab er als nächstes vom Desinfektionstrank darauf, und wartete wieder, bis auch der seine Wirkung getan hatte.

Erst dann konnte er einen Heilzauber benutzen, der den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen und die Wunden schließen würde. Die Beschwörung kannte er noch genau, doch er spürte, dass seine Magie an diese Pfade nicht mehr gewöhnt war.

Schließlich klappte es aber doch, und die Wunden begannen sich zu schließen. Bald verschwanden die bedrohlichsten Stellen und dann hörte es auch auf zu bluten. Als die Wirkung des Zaubers verklungen war, blieb von den tiefen Wunden nur noch etwas empfindlichere rosa Haut.

„Er muss nur noch etwas darauf aufpassen, dass er diese Stellen nicht zu sehr belastet", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber das dürfte nicht zu lange dauern."

Er trat zurück und bemerkte, dass seine Arme und Beine auf einmal stark zitterten. Flecken erschienen vor seinen Augen und er blinzelte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ihm schwindlig wurde.

Ohne viel nachzudenken, was für einen Eindruck, das machen würde, hockte er sich auf den Boden und atmete tief durch.

„Er sollte noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben, um sich ganz zu erholen", sagte er und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr so fest klang, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. „Morgen sollten Sie ihm vielleicht auch einen Blutbildungstrank geben."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte. „Ich habe es mir gleich gedacht. Wenn jemand etwas tun kann, dann sind Sie es. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich bin daran einfach überhaupt nicht mehr gewöhnt."

Langsam ließ das schwache Gefühl schon wieder nach, und sie sagte: „Kommen Sie am besten mit in mein Büro. So wie ich das sehe, können wir ihn jetzt alleine lassen. Ich habe auch ein paar Kraftriegel da. Für magische Überanstrengung."

„Ja, da sollte ich wohl einen essen", sagte Rodolphus und folgte ihr. Langsam ging es wieder besser, doch beim Laufen merkte er immer noch, dass er völlig erschöpft war.

Bei Madam Pomfrey konnte er sich auf einen Sessel setzen, und sie bot ihm einen Kraftriegel aus Nüssen, Trockenfrüchten, Honig und Getreide an. Im -Hospital gab es die auch, während der Heilerausbildung wurden sie öfter gebracht.

Seitdem hatte Rodolphus sie aber nur in anderem Zusammenhang kennengelernt. Viele Hexen und Zauberer brauchen sie, wenn sie den Cruciatusfluch zum ersten Mal anwandten, oder es damit übertrieben, doch da hatte er solche Probleme nie gehabt, hier schon.

Doch nach siebzehn Jahren schwarzer Magie war er an anspruchsvollere Heilmagie überhaupt nicht mehr gewöhnt, er sollte wohl froh sein, dass er es überhaupt noch konnte.

Langsam wurde es auch wieder besser, nach einer Weile konnte er draußen Schritte hören.

„Das wird Snape sein", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich sollte ihn wohl informieren."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie nach draußen, Rodolphus wartete noch etwas. Für seine Begegnung mit Snape wollte er wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte sein.


	18. Kapitel 17 (Neville)

**Kapitel 17**

Neville

Neville schlug die Augen auf. Trübes Licht fiel auf sein Bett, es musste wohl schon Tag sein. Er war immer noch müde, sehr müde, am liebsten wäre er einfach wieder in seine Kissen zurückgesunken und hätte weitergeschlafen.

Es schien schon ziemlich spät zu sein, er hatte wohl wirklich lang geschlafen. Nichts tat ihm weh, aus irgendwelchen Gründen wunderte ihn das. Warum wusste er jedoch nicht, und er war viel zu müde, um länger darüber nachzudenken.

In der Nähe seines Betts gab es ein Fenster und er schaute hinaus. Der Himmel draußen war grau, und es regnete. Durch das Fenster konnte er eine hohe Fichte sehn, deren Zweige tiefgrün waren. Er wusste nicht warum, doch das machte ihn froh. Er betrachtete lange den Baum, ein paar Vögel hockten auf den Zweigen und zwitscherten, Neville schauten ihnen zu, und stellte sich vor, er hätte Flügel, und könnte einfach wegfliegen.

Doch wahrscheinlich wäre das nicht gegangen, er war viel zu müde zum Fliegen, er war ja sogar zu müde, um aufzustehen.

Er schaue sich um. Der Raum, in dem er lag, war sehr groß. Es gab viele Betten, doch alle anderen waren leer. Alleine war er jedoch nicht. Nur ein kleines Stück von ihm entfernt saßen zwei Männer, die sich leise unterhalten. Einer von ihnen sah ganz schwarz aus, seine Haare waren schwarz und der lange Umhang, den er trug, auch. Der andere Mann hatte kurze, helle Haare, und sein Umhang war blau und grau.

Neville schaute den beiden Männern ein wenig zu. Er fragte sich, warum sie hier waren. Es war doch niemand sonst da, außer ihm. Ihm beim Schlafen zuzuschauen war doch sicher langweilig, oder nicht?

Am liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, doch dann ließ er es lieber bleiben. Er war sowieso viel zu müde, um etwas zu sagen. Und warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen? Sie störten ihn ja nicht.

Er schaute eine Weile in ihre Richtung und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Es war anstrengend soweit weg zu schauen, am liebsten würde er seine Augen wieder zumachen.

Doch plötzlich sprach einer der beiden Männer, der schwarze, lauter: „Wie oft noch, ich wusste nichts von diesem Fluch!"

„Aber es ist deine Aufgabe, so etwas zu wissen", entgegnete der andere. Neville hatte keine Ahnung, worüber sie redeten und es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

„Wärst du auf so eine Idee gekommen?", wollt der schwarzhaarige Mann wissen.

„Ich hätte so etwas überhaupt nicht geduldet", erklärte der andere. „Wenn sie es für nötig halten, so vorzugehen, wenn Schulregeln gebrochen werden, was meiner Meinung nach nicht nötig ist, aber das nur nebenbei, sollten sie sich auf das beschränken, was sie mit ihrer Magie ausrichten können."

„Sie kommen mit ihre Magie aber nicht gegen Longbottom an", sagte der erste Mann. „Sie schaffen es nicht, einen wirksamen Cruciatusfluch gegen ihn auszusprechen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Wenn sie wollen, dass er sie noch für voll nimmt. Du hast ihn nur halb tot kennengelernt, du weißt nicht, wie er sonst ist."

Longbottom. Irgendetwas bedeutete dieses Wort für Neville, doch er wusste nicht, was es war.

„Nicht so laut", sagte der andere Mann, und schaute in Nevilles Richtung. „Du weckst ihn noch auf."

Diesen letzten Satz verstand Neville. Sie brauchten sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich bin schon wach", sagte er. Seine Stimme hörte sich heißer an, und sie kam ihm sehr leise vor, doch anscheinen hatten die Männer ihn trotzdem gehört.

Beide schauten in seine Richtung. „Er ist wach", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest.

Die beiden standen auf, und kamen an Nevilles Bett, er schaute sie an, und lächelte. Anscheinend waren sie wirklich seinetwegen da, es war nett von ihnen, nach ihm zu schauen.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Longbottom?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

Der andere warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, offensichtlich hörte er diese Frage nicht gerne.

Aber warum? Und was hatte er gesagt? Wieder dieses Wort, Longbottom. Was meinten sie damit? Und was sollte diese Frage heißen? Wie fühlst du dich? Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann verstand Neville, was das heißen sollte, und wie er darauf antworten konnte.

„Gut", sagte er, seine Stimme immer noch heißer und matt. „Ich bin nur sehr müde." Das Denken war sehr anstrengend.

„Ja, das ist nicht verwunderlich", sagte der andere Mann freundlich, doch der erste runzelte die Stirn.

Neville verstand nicht, warum er so wütend ansah. Er lächelte ihn freundlich an, doch das änderte auch nichts. Enttäuscht ließ er sich wieder in seine Kissen zurücksinken.

„Da stimmt doch etwas nicht", sagte der Mann scharf scharf. „Longbottom verhält sich normalerweise bestimmt nicht so."

„Davon gehe ich aus", meinte der andere Mann, seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig.

„Sag Longbottom, wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", wollte der schwarze Mann nun wissen.

Neville schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte es wieder gesagt, Longbottom. Meinte er damit etwa ihn? Es musste wohl so sein, sie sprachen immer mit ihm, wenn sie dieses Wort sagten. Es musste zu ihm gehören. Aber was wollte er sonst wissen? Wer er war? Woher sollte Neville das wissen? Er sagte nichts, was hätte er schon sagen sollen?

„Ich hab's geahnt!", stieß der Mann hervor. „Ich habe es geahnt. Ist es möglich, dass dieser Fluch sein Hirn geschädigt hat? Nicht, dass da bei Longbottom noch viel zu tun wäre, aber trotzdem."

„Das kann ich im Moment noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Severus", erklärte der andere Mann deutlich leiser. Was auch immer „Severus" so ärgerte schien ihn nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.

Jetzt kannte Neville die Antwort auf die Frage des Mannes, Severus, so hieß er also. Das hörte sich ganz anders an als „Longbottom", aber warum auch nicht?

„Es ist doch offensichtlich", sagte Severus mit erhobener Stimme. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Was? Ihn ins -Hospital zu seinen Eltern schicken?"

Neville verstand nicht, was er da sagte, doch irgendetwas an seinen Worten, weckte etwas in ihm, Gefühle, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Ja, sie sollten ihn ins -Hospital zu seinen Eltern schicken, er musste dorthin. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er war sich sicher, dass alles besser wäre, wenn sie das machten.

Doch Severus war noch nicht fertig, und Neville wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, er war sowieso schon so ärgerlich.

„Sag mir, sag wie wir das erklären sollen. Ein Schüler, in den Wahnsinn gefoltert in Hogwarts. Da ist sowieso schon soviel Unruhe, das werden sie niemals hinnehmen. Die Eltern werden uns hier den Laden einrennen, und wir drei werden nichts mehr ausrichten können. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn wir ihn einfach hätten sterben lassen. Das hätte man vielleicht noch als Unfall erklären können. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Neville wand sich vor Unbehagen. Er sprach so laut und so wütend. War das etwa, weil er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach weggehen, und ihn schlafen lassen? Er war so müde.

„Das scheint im Moment wirklich dein Problem zu sein", erwiderte der andere Mann. „Du bist in einem Krankenflügel, Severus. Bitte verhalte dich auch so, und sprich leiser."

Severus starrte ihn wütend an, doch er sagte nichts mehr.

Neville wollte nicht, dass er wieder zu Schreien anfing, doch er wollte es auch unbedingt endlich sagen.

„Bitte, bitte bringt mich ins -Hospital zu meinen Eltern", sagte er, seine Stimme schon deutlich fester.

Die beiden starrten ihn an, einer von ihnen sagte: „Severus, du solltest wirklich aufhören, alle, die du nicht leiden kannst, zu unterschätzen. Jetzt lass mich das mal anschauen, dann kann ich dir vielleicht auch endlich etwas Genaueres sagen."

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Neville zu, und fragte: „Kannst du verstehen, was ich zu dir sage?"

Die Frage schien zwischen ihnen in der Luft zu hängen, doch irgendwann erreichte sie Neville. „Ja", sagte er.

„Das ist gut. Kannst du mir sagen, wo du gerade bist?"

Neville schaute sich um. „Ich bin im Bett", sagte er. „Da sind noch andere Betten aber niemand liegt da. Draußen ist ein Baum, mit Vögeln."

„Er redet nur Unsinn, merkst du das nicht?", fragte Severus.

„Unsinn? Er hat den Raum hier beschrieben, was sollte daran Unsinn sein?", fragte der andere Mann.

Neville war froh, dass er das sagte. Es war nett von ihm, ihn zu verteidigen. „Warum ist er immer so unfreundlich zu mir?", fragte Neville.

„Er macht sich Sorgen, das ist alles", sagte der andere. „Hör zu, weißt du, wie du selbst heißt?"

Neville brauchte wieder ein wenig, bis er die Frage verstanden hatte, doch dann sagte er: „Ja, ich weiß es. Ich heiße Longbottom. Sie haben es vorhin gesagt. Und er ist Severus."

Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung des anderen Mannes, der sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete.

Er sah aus als wollte er irgendetwas sagen, doch der andere brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Severus ist sein Vorname", erklärte er Neville. „Du solltest ihn bei seinem Nachnamen ansprechen. Snape. Professor Snape."

„Professor Snape. Ja, es tut mir Leid", fügte er mit einem weiteren Blick in Snapes Richtung hinzu.

„Das braucht es nicht. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Und Longbottom ist übrigens dein Nachname", erklärte der Mann nun. „Dein Vorname ist Neville."

Neville nickte.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er nun noch einmal.

„Ich heiße Neville, Neville Longbottom." Neville Longbottom, das war er. Neville war glücklich darüber, dass er das wieder wusste, endlich verstand er auch, warum er auf den Namen Longbottom immer so reagiert hatte. Ihm gefiel sein Name, aber den anderen Namen, Severus Snape, fand er nicht so schön.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mir einmal genauer anschaue, wie es dir geht?", fragte der Mann.

„Ja, warum nicht", sagte Neville.

Der Mann legte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter und tat irgendetwas, doch Neville wusste nicht, was es. Es machte ihm jedoch nichts aus. Es tat nicht weh, und war auch nicht anstrengend.

Schließlich sagte er: „Du kannst beruhigt sein, Severus. Dieser Junge hat keine schwerwiegenden Schäden davongetragen. Er ist schwer verletzt worden, und war mächtiger schwarzer Magie ausgesetzt, da erholt man sich nicht so einfach. Das wird aber vorübergehen, glaub mir. Er soll jetzt eine Kleinigkeit essen, dann bekommt er noch einen Becher von meinem Trank. Wenn er wieder aufwacht, müsste es eigentlich schon viel besser sein."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast", sagte Severus.

Der andere Mann erklärte: „Ich schau mal nach, ob Madam Pomfrey irgendetwas zu essen vorbereitet hat."

Er ging fort, und Neville blieb mit dem anderen allein. Er sah jedoch nicht mehr ganz so wütend aus, und Neville versuchte, sich ruhig zu verhalten, um ihn nicht zu provozieren.

Wenig später kehrte der andere Mann auch wieder zurück, zusammen mit einer Frau. Sie trug eine Schüssel. Als Neville das sah, merkte er, dass er hungrig war.

„Können Sie alleine essen, Longbottom?", fragte die Frau.

Neville sagte nichts, sondern griff einfach nur nach der Schüssel und dem Löffel. Darin waren Haferflocken mit viel Milch, und Neville begann zu essen. Es schmeckte gut, warm und weich, so dass sich sein Hals nicht mehr so trocken anfühlte.

Als er alles gegessen hatte, sagte der Mann: „Gut, Appetit scheinst du ja noch zu haben. Jetzt nimmst du noch einmal den Trank, und dann wirst du das bald hinter dir haben."

Er nahm eine Flasche und schüttete etwas daraus in einen Becher, den er Neville hinhielt. Der Trank roch gut, und er schmeckte auch nicht schlecht, so dass Neville den Becher bald leer hatte.

Der Mann nickte zufrieden und sagte: „Dann solltest du jetzt versuchen, dich noch ein bisschen auszuruhen. Madam Pomfrey wird bei dir bleiben, wir müssen wieder gehen. Meine Frau wartet auf mich, und Severus hat viel zu tun."

Die Frau, Madam Pomfrey, lächelte ihn an und Neville sagte: „Ist gut."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür und Neville drehte sich wieder um. Das Gespräch hatte ihn furchtbar müde gemacht, er musste noch ein bisschen schlafen.

Zuerst schlief Neville einen angenehmen, traumlosen Schlaf genau wie vorher, doch später änderte sich das. Er sah die verschiedensten Fetzen von Erinnerungen, vermischt zu wirren Trugbildern, in denen er sich nicht zurechtfinden konnte. Sie waren fast alle voll von Schreien und Schmerzen, teilweise seinen eigenen, teilweise denen von anderen.

In einem seltsamen Traum saß er am Bett seines Vaters, und stellte ihm dieselben Fragen, die ihm vorhin gestellt worden waren. Es war sehr frustrierend mitzuerleben, wie sein Vater sich seinen Namen merkte, aber nur, weil er ihn ihm gesagt hatte, ohne irgendwelche Erinnerungen an früher, oder daran, dass Neville sein Sohn war.

Irgendwann hielt Neville es nicht mehr aus und rief: „Ich bin dein Sohn! Ich bin dein Sohn!", doch sein Vater schaute ihn nur ratlos an.

Plötzlich erwachte er, eine Frau stand an seinem Bett, Madam Pomfrey. Wie hatte er jemals vergessen können, wer sie war? Er kannte sie seit er nach Hogwarts ging, und war schon oft von ihr behandelt worden. Zum ersten Mal nach dieser katastrophalen Flugstunde in der ersten Klasse. Seitdem hatte er Besen nur noch aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtet.

Und wie hatte vergessen können, wer Snape war? Neville schämte sich, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie er sich vorhin in Snapes Nähe Verhalten hatte. So wollte er von einem Todesser auf keinen Fall gesehen werden.

„Longbottom, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Madam Pomfrey besorgt.

„Ja", sagte Neville. „Danke, mir geht es gut."

Er war atemlos und spürte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, diese Träume hatten ihm mehr abverlangt, als er gedacht hätte. Doch er war nicht mehr ganz so müde wie vorhin, gleich wieder einschlafen wollte er auf keinen Fall.

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?", wollte Madam Pomfrey wissen.

Neville schaute sich um. „Ja, ich bin im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts."

Eine seltsame Frage, aber nach dem, wie er sich vorher verhalten hatte, musste sie sie wohl stellen.

Madam Pomfrey sah aus, als sei ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. „Dann hatte er also Recht. Es war doch nicht so schlimm, wie wir befürchtet haben."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Neville und schaute wieder zum Fenster. Die Fichte war immer noch da, aber langsam wurde es schon wieder dunkel, es musste also schon recht spät am Nachmittag sein.

„Weißt du eigentlich noch, an welchem Tag du hierher gekommen bist?", wollte Madam Pomfrey nun wissen.

Auf Anhieb konnte Neville diese Frage nicht beantworten. Warum war er überhaupt hier, in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand? Er war kurz davor, sich daran zu erinnern, doch ein Teil von ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Wenn er sich erinnerte, musste er zurück zu den Träumen, und das wollte er nicht.

Doch er konnte nichts mehr dagelegen tun, unerbittlich wanderten seine Gedanken zurück. Schmerzen, nichts außer Schmerzen, erst die Schläge durch die Carrows, und dann die Schmerzen in seinen Alpträumen, seine eigenen und die seiner Eltern. Teilweise hatte er sie überhaupt nicht mehr auseinanderhalten können. Immer wenn er kurz wacher geworden war, hatte sein Rücken so wehgetan, dass er es überhaupt nicht aushalten konnte, doch wenn er sich wieder in die Träume hatte fallen lassen, war es auch nicht besser geworden.

Doch jetzt spürte er nichts mehr am Rücken. Er fuhr mit der Hand darüber, doch die Haut schmerzte nur noch ein klein wenig, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was er vorher durchgemacht hatte. Wie lang hatte es gedauert? Waren es Stunden gewesen oder Tage? Er wusste es nicht.

Ihm fiel nun auch wieder ein, an welchem Tag er hierher gekommen war. Es war Freitag gewesen, am Donnerstagabend hatten sie versucht, Romilda zu befreien, und am nächsten Tag war es passiert.

„Es war Freitag", sagte Neville. „Aber können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was für einen Tag wir heute haben?"

„Es ist Sonntag", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. „Du hattest zwei Tage lang hohes Fieber. Auf den Wunden lag ein Fluch, so dass ich sie nicht so einfach heilen lassen konnte. Wir haben uns wirklich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Aber zum Glück hast du es jetzt geschafft."

„Ja", sagte Neville. War es wirklich vorbei? Konnte es vorbei sein, solange die Carrows noch in Hogwarts unterrichteten? Oder würde dieser Alptraum jetzt ewig weitergehen? Noch einmal konnte er so etwas nicht aushalten, dafür war er immer noch viel zu erschöpft. Aber wenn er ihnen weiter widersprach, würden sie es wieder tun, warum auch nicht? Für sie gab es nichts, was dagegen sprach.

Neville schluckte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihm noch einmal so etwas passierte, aber einfach aufgeben? Eine heiße Welle der Wut schwappte über ihn hinweg. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Es durfte nicht sein, dass die Carrows, dass so feige, erbärmliche, Zauberer wie die Carrows, auf diese Art Erfolg gegen ihn hatten.

„Lass sie nicht so gewinnen!", hörte er die Stimme seine Mutter in seinem Kopf. Sie hatte damals mit seinem Vater gesprochen, doch für ihn galt genau dasselbe. Er durfte auf keinen Fall aufgeben, doch wie sollte er es schaffen, so weiterzumachen.

Seine Eltern hatten es schließlich auch nicht geschafft, sie hatten zwar den Mut und das Durchhaltevermögen, aber trotzdem hatten sie ihre Körper irgendwann im Stich gelassen. Das wusste er jetzt genau, denn inzwischen konnte er sich an alles erinnern, was damals passiert war. Er war schließlich schon fast drei Jahre alt gewesen, eigentlich alt genug, um sich an etwas erinnern zu können. Er hatte sich immer gewundert, dass die Dementoren es nicht schafften, diese Erinnerungen in ihm zu wecken, doch jetzt wusste er, dass ein Gedächtniszauber dafür verantwortlich war. Ein Gedächtniszauber, der mit zunehmendem Alter und zahlreichen schwarzmagischen Flüchen, die gegen Neville angewandt worden waren, immer schwächer geworden war, und jetzt offensichtlich ganz verschwunden war.

Er wünschte sich, es wäre nicht so, nichts zu wissen, und durch nichts belastet zu werden, war ein schönes Gefühl. Fast sehnte er sich nach vorhin zurück, als er sich für nichts interessiert hatte, außer für die Vögel im Baum.

Doch er durfte sich nicht erlauben alle zu vergessen, denn er war nicht nur für sich alleine verantwortlich. Die DA brauchte ihn, daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Eine andere Frage drängte sich in sein Bewusstsein:

„Können Sie mir sagen, was mit Romilda ist? Und mit Padma?"

„Miss Patil wurde von Alecto Carrow mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, aber nur kurz", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. „Sie hat keine gesundheitlichen Schäden erlitten."

„Dann hat Romilda es also nicht getan", sagte Neville erleichtert. Er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber das kam ihm sehr wichtig vor.

„Nein. Sie haben dann nicht mehr darauf bestanden, dass sie es tut, offenbar haben sie sich vor den Reaktionen der Schüler und der anderen Lehrer gefürchtet. Miss Vane ist nichts mehr weiter zugestoßen, die Wunden von den Ketten konnte ich heilen. Ausnahmsweise kein Fluch."

„Gut", sagte Neville. „Dann war es also wenigstens nicht umsonst."

„Nein, das war es nicht", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Auch wenn es entsetzlich ist, dass ein Schüler wie du so etwas auf sich nehmen muss. Du hast Romilda vor einem schlimmen Schicksal gerettet. Es schadet einem Zauberer sehr, wenn er mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen wird, den Cruciatusfluch zu benutzen, gerade in diesem jungen Alter. Das hast du ihr erspart, und das war sehr wichtig."

Neville nickte. Er war froh darüber, dass er das geschafft hatte, und doch schaffte er es einfach nicht, diese Angst zu besiegen, die ihn nun lähmte.

„Hören Sie zu, Longbottom, ich muss kurz zu Professor Slughorn. Im Krankenflügel fehlen jetzt einige Zaubertränke. Meinen Sie, ich kann sie jetzt ein wenig alleine lassen."

„ Ja natürlich", sagte Neville, doch sobald sie hinausgegangen war, bereute er es.

Madam Pomfrey war wie ein Schild zwischen ihm und den Bildern gestanden, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten, doch jetzt ohne sie war das vorbei und er musste sich ihnen stellen.

Bis jetzt hatte er die Ereignisse der Nacht, als seine Eltern angegriffen worden waren, nur aus Erzählungen gekannt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass dort in den Tiefen eines Geistes irgendetwas lauerte, doch was genau es war, war ihm verborgen geblieben.

Seit seiner Begegnung mit Bellatrix Lestrange in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte sich das geändert, und jetzt wusste er alles.

Es hatte lange gedauert, sehr lange. Der Cruciatusfluch ließ sein Opfer nicht so schnell bewusstlos werden, wie die körperlichen Verletzungen durch die Peitsche der Carrows, doch Neville wusste, dass die Schmerzen noch sehr viel schlimmer waren. Vielleicht gerade, weil der Körper keine Chance hatte, ihnen irgendwann auf dem natürlichen Weg zu entkommen. Aber seine Eltern hatten sie ertragen, bis zum bitteren Ende, sein Vater hatte sich geweigert, Informationen preiszugeben, die Voldemort helfen würden, und seine Mutter hatte ihr Bestes getan, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen.

Nevilles Großmutter hatte immer davon gesprochen, wie tapfer ihr Sohn gewesen war, doch jetzt hatte Neville es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er verstand jetzt viel besser, warum sie immer von ihm verlangt hatte, dass er stolz auf seinen Vater war, obwohl ihm das so schwerfiel, wenn er ihn da sah, krank, hilflos und gebrochen in seinem Krankenhausbett.

Er wusste jetzt auch, was vor Gericht wohl niemand je herausgefunden hatte, welche Rolle die verschiedenen Todesser gespielt hatten.

Barty Crouch hatte nur ganz am Anfang mitgemacht. Als Nevilles Vater ihn direkt angesprochen hatte „Du auch, Barty?", hatte er den Zauberstab sinken lassen, und sich stattdessen um Neville gekümmert, der kurz vorher dazugekommen war.

Crouch hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gehalten, sein Gesicht im schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs verborgen, so dass er zumindest nichts sehen konnte. Viele Jahre später hatte er Neville davon erzählt, wie tapfer seine Eltern gewesen seien, Neville hatte nicht geahnt, wer er wirklich war, doch jetzt wusste er Bescheid. Als er mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte Crouch sich da an diese Nacht erinnert? Was hatte er gedacht?

Neville wusste es nicht, und er würde es niemals herausfinden, denn der Kuss des Dementoren hatte seinem Erinnerungsvermögen ein Ende gesetzt, für immer.

Aber er war nicht völlig grausam und rücksichtslos gewesen, nicht wie die anderen. Es machte die Erinnerung an seinen Unterricht etwas erträglicher das zu wissen. Doch nicht alles nur Heuchelei. Warum er jemals dort gelandet war, und warum er soviel auf sich genommen hatte, um Voldemort wieder an die Macht zu verhelfen, würde er wohl nie erfahren.

Rabastan Lestrange hatte solche Skrupel nicht gekannt. Er hatte dabei geholfen, Nevilles Vater zu foltern, bis er still am Boden lag, unfähig sich noch zu bewegen, vielleicht tot.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, Neville hatte keine Ahnung, welche das sein konnten, hatte er seinen Zauberstab jedoch nicht gegen Nevilles Mutter erhoben, hatte den anderen beiden sogar gesagt, sie sollten sie in Ruhe lassen, es sei zwecklos.

Aber die anderen hatten davon nichts hören wollen, Freude am Foltern war ihnen Grund genug gewesen.

Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass Neville das höhnische Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange gehört hatte, vor anderthalb Jahren in der Mysteriumsabteilung und er würde es wohl immer hören so wie in dieser Nacht. Er begriff nicht, wie jemand darüber lachen konnte, wenn andere so litten, doch sie bewies immer wieder, dass das möglich war. Sie mochte vielleicht aussehen wie ein Mensch, damals noch mehr als heute, doch was sie wirklich war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Und doch, Neville hatte diesen Teil seiner Erinnerungen sofort weit nach hinter geschoben, weil er noch schwerer zu ertragen war als das andere, doch jetzt half ihm auch das nicht mehr.

Obwohl sie war, was sie war, hatte sich geweigert, ihn zu töten, wie ihr Mann es wollte, dann am Schluss, als sie mit ihm alleine gewesen war.

Neville glaubte, er könne überhaupt nicht ertragen, doch die Erinnerungen an diese Momente drängten sich unabwehrbar in sein Bewusstsein. Sie hatte ihn aus Crouchs Armen genommen, und ihren Zauberstab gehoben, hatte ihn mit diesen wahnsinnigen Augen angeschaut. Er war erstarrt vor Angst, wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht einer Schlange, doch was hätte er auch schon tun sollen, in diesem Alter?

Doch sie tötete ihn nicht, so wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Stattdessen benutzte sie einen Zauber, den Neville damals nicht gekannt hatte, inzwischen wusste er, was es war. Ein Zauberspruch und er hatte nichts mehr gewusst, von dem, was in dieser Nacht passiert war, nicht einmal, dass sie seine Feindin war.

Er hatte nur gewusst, dass sie ihn freundlich behandelte, denn so unglaublich es auch war, das hatte sie getan, und ihr vertraut. Sie hatte ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht und mit einer Decke ins Bett gelegt, und er war sogar noch traurig gewesen, als sie ging, und ihn allein ließ.

Neville schluckte, um die Galle loszuwerden, die ihn ihm aufstieg. Er war nur ein Kind gewesen, ein Kind von nicht einmal drei Jahren, und doch. Das war alles so falsch.

Und warum hatte sie das überhaupt getan? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht einfach getötet, wie sie es eigentlich geplant hatten?

Auf diese Frage konnte Neville einfach keine Antwort finden. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen, eine normale Frau, keine Todesserin und vor allem nicht diese Todesserin, hätte er gedacht, dass sie vielleicht Bedenken hatten, ein Kind zu töten, doch das konnte er sich bei ihr absolut nicht vorstellen.

Doch warum, warum dann?

Die Fragerei ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen und ihm fiel wieder ein, was für Fiebernächte hinter ihm lagen. Er musste versuchen zur Ruhe zu kommen, nicht mehr soviel zu denken, wenn er so weitermachte, musste er ewig hier bleiben.

Er seufzte und schaute sich um, Madam Pomfrey war immer noch nicht zurück und fiel konnte sie wohl auch nicht tun. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich einen Trank, der ihn einfach schlafen und vergessen ließ, doch er hatte genug geschlafen.

Trank, das Wort berührte etwas in Nevilles Gedanken. Er hatte einen Trank genommen, bevor er zum letzten Mal eingeschlafen hatte, und er erinnerte sich an die beiden Männer, Snape und den anderen.

Vorhin hatte er keinen der beiden erkannt, jetzt wusste er wieder, dass der eine Snape gewesen war, aber der andere? Er wusste, dass er ihn auch kannte, doch er konnte ihn einfach nicht zuordnen.

Mit einem Mal fiel es Neville wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er war diesem Mann schon einmal begegnet, auch wenn es schwer war sich vorzustellen, dass es sich beide Male um denselben Mann gehandelt hatte. Snapes Gefährte war kein anderer gewesen, als Rodolphus Lestrange, der vierte Folterer seiner Eltern.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus, fast als sei das Fieber der Nacht wieder zurückgekehrt. Warum war Lestrange hier gewesen, was hatte er mit ihm gemacht?

Was war das für ein Trank, den Lestrange ihm da gegeben hatte? In seinen Alpträumen hatte er öfter gesehen, wie seine Mutter irgendein Gift aus seiner Hand entgegennahm, hilflos, und ohne zu wissen, was mit ihr geschah. Doch jetzt war das nicht seiner Mutter passiert, sondern ihm selbst.

Was bewirkte dieser Trank? Und warum hatte Snape Lestrange herbeigerufen, um ihn zu brauen? Er war doch jahrelang der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts gewesen und sicherlich sehr gut im Brauen von Zaubertränken, auch wenn es mit den Unterrichten weniger gut geklappt hatte. Wozu brauchte er Lestrange? War dieser Trank so voll von schwarzer Magie, dass er sogar Snapes Bosheit übersteig. Lestrange konnte da sicherlich nichts schrecken, das was Neville in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, reichte aus, um ihm das unmissverständlich klarzumachen.

Wie gut er darin war sich zu verstellen, dachte Neville. Wenn er sich nicht an seine Stimme erinnern könnte, wäre er wahrscheinlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass das derselbe Mann gewesen war, der mit seinem Vater so gesprochen hatte. Seine Worte, und sein Tonfall ließen Neville immer noch bis auf die Knochen erzittern, eins war jedenfalls klar. Dieser Trank würde sicher schaden, und er musste ihn wieder loswerden, zumindest so gut es möglich war. Er hoffte, dass nicht schon zu viel Zeit vergangen war, er hatte ja keine Ahnung wie lange er geschlafen hatte.

Einmal, als sie befürchtet hatte, er habe giftige Pflanzen gegessen, hatte seine Großmutter einen Zauberspruch bei ihm benutzt, der Erbrechen hervorrief, er konnte sich an die Beschwörung noch erinnern. So schwer würde das schon nicht sein.

Neville rappelte sich auf. Er war immer noch sehr müde, doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle, er musste das schaffen. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachtisch, daneben eine Bettpfanne. Neville überlegte kurz, ob er die einfach benutzen sollte, es hätte ihm ja einfach so schlecht werden können. Doch dann ließ er es lieber, er konnte schließlich nicht ausschließen, dass Snape etwas merken würde.

Kaum stand er auf seinen Beinen, überrollten ihn Wellen von Schwindel, doch er wusste, dass er irgendwie dagegen ankämpfen musste. Es war nicht weit bis zu den Toiletten, er musste dorthin kommen.

Warum musste er dem Folterer seiner Eltern ausgerechnet in diesem Zustand begegnen? Doch was sollte man von den Todessern schon erwarten? Snape und die Carrows hatten das sicherlich so geplant. Zuerst sollten sie ihn mit dieser verfluchten Peitsche verprügeln, damit er hilflos war, und Lestrange ihm seinen seltsamen Trank geben konnte.

Neville hatte noch keine Ahnung, was dieser Trank bewirken sollte, so schwindlig war ihm auch schon vorher gewesen, oder nicht? Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn damit töten wollten, das hätten sie auch einfach haben können. Es musste irgendeinen Grund geben.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an Lestrange in dieser Nacht, die Verachtung, die er seinem Vater entgegengebracht hatte, doch was noch viel schlimmer war, sein seltsames Verhalten gegenüber Nevilles Mutter. Als ob ihn irgendein krankes Verlangen zu ihr hingezogen hätte. Neville konnte sich so etwas überhaupt nicht vorstellen, doch er wusste, dass es Männer gab, denen es Spaß machte, Frauen wehzutun, und sich ihnen aufzuzwingen. Das hatte Lestrange zum Glück nicht getan, doch Neville war sich sicher, dass er es gewollt hätte. Wenn seine Frau nicht danebengestanden wäre…

Diese Gedanken, unangenehm wie sie waren, ersparten Neville den unbekannten Zauberspruch. Als er die Toiletten erreichte, musste er sich ganz von alleine übergeben. Als er hinabschaute, sah er jedoch, dass es nur Schleim war, keine Reste seines Frühstücks, das bedeutete wohl auch, dass er den Trank nicht mehr loswerden konnte. Doch er hatte getan, was in seiner Macht stand.

Erschöpft stolperte er nach draußen, doch weit kam er nicht. Nach ein paar Schritten wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fiel hin.

„Longbottom, was soll denn das?", waren die nächsten Worte, die er hörte. „Sie können doch jetzt noch nicht aufstehen! Vor allem, wenn Sie alleine im Raum sind."

Sie half Neville auf und führte ihn zurück zu seinem Bett, dabei hielt sie seinen Arm deutlich fester als nötig gewesen wäre.

Sobald er wieder im Bett lag, ließ der Schwindel nach, doch innerlich fühlte Neville sich nur noch leer und trotzdem war ihm flau im Magen, das Erbrechen hatte keine Erleichterung gebracht.

„Meine Güte, Junge, Sie brauchen Ruhe! Was glauben Sie warum die Bettpfanne da ist?"

Neville sagte nichts. Er konnte ihr unmöglich erklären, was er getan hatte, auch wenn sie wohl auf seiner Seite stand. Doch sicher konnte man sich bei niemandem mehr sein.

„Haben Sie gewusst, dass Lestrange hier war?", fragte er.

Sie blinzelte. „Ja, natürlich. Er war derjenige, der es geschafft hat, den Fluch loszuwerden, der auf deinen Wunden lag."

Neville starrte sie an. Hatten sie ihn wirklich zu diesem Zweck dazu gerufen? Es fiel ihm schwer das zu glauben, aber vielleicht hatten sie es ja geschafft, auch Madam Pomfrey zu belügen.

„Natürlich bist du darüber entsetzt, das ist mir völlig klar. Aber wir hatten keine Wahl. Er war unsere einzige Hoffnung, und er hat es auch geschafft", erklärte sie. „Professor Snape und ich konnten nichts machen, wir konnten sie nicht heilen, nicht einmal desinfizieren."

„Professor Snape hat versucht, etwas gegen meinen Fluch zu machen?", fragte Neville ungläubig. Das konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, aber immer noch besser, als dass Lestrange ihn gerettet hatte.

„Ja, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben kannst, er war fast so erschrocken wie alle anderen", sagte Madam Pomfrey, Neville konnte das wirklich nicht glauben.

„Aber warum ausgerechnet Lestrange? Warum haben Sie mich nicht einfach in -Hospital gebracht?"

„Snape wollte nicht, dass Ihr Zustand allgemein bekannt wird", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„chlechte Presse." Sie schnaubte. „Und außerdem kennt sich Lestrange außerordentlich gut mit solchen Flüche aus."

„Ja, besonders damit, wie man sie benutzt", sagte Neville.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „ ch weiß, was Sie denken müssen, aber bitte glauben Sie mir. Es war in diesem Fall wirklich am besten so."

Das glaubte Neville nicht, doch er war zu müde, um noch weiter mit ihr herumzudiskutieren. Er begriff nicht, wie sie einem solchen Todesser auch noch vertrauen konnte, und auch nicht, warum er ihn eigentlich gerettet hatte, doch beides konnte Madam Pomfrey ihm wohl auch nicht sagen.

„Gut", sagte Madam Pomfrey, die sein Schweigen wohl für Akzeptanz hielt. „Vielleicht sollten Sie wirklich auf andere Gedanken kommen. Es gibt einige Leute, die Sie unbedingt besuchen wollen."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Nevilles Lippen, das erste, seit er aufgewacht war. Ja, er wollte andere aus der DA sehen.

„Fühlen Sie sich kräftig genug, um mit jemandem zu sprechen?", fragte sie.

Neville bejahte das sofort und Madam Pomfrey meinte: „Gut, dann machen wir es so. Aber immer nur einer auf einmal. Ich glaube, Miss Abbott sollte den Anfang machen. Ich konnte sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, vor der Tür zu übernachten."

„Hannah?", fragte Neville. An ihr letztes Gespräch unter vier Augen erinnerte er sich nur ungern. Er war nicht gerade nett zu ihr gewesen, und hatte überhaupt nicht versucht, sie zu verstehen. Hatte sie sich trotzdem solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht? Dann musste er sich unbedingt bei ihr entschuldigen.

„Ja, sagen Sie ihr Bescheid", erklärte er, und wenig später stand Hannah an seinem Bett. Sie war ziemlich blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, Neville fragte sich, ob sie sich seinetwegen so viele Sorgen gemacht hatte. Das hätte sie nicht tun brauchen. Er war nicht einmal besonders nett zu ihr, da verdiente er soviel Sorge nicht.

„Hallo. Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„Ja, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie. „Aber wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht. Professor Sprout hat gesagt…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab.

Neville sagte: „Mir geht es gut, danke. Ich bin noch ziemlich müde, aber ich glaube, das wird auch noch besser werden."

Von den anderen Dingen erzählt er ihr nichts, noch mehr Sorgen wollte er ihr nicht machen.

„Alle waren total entsetzt, als sie das gesehen hatten", erzählte Hannah. „Sogar die Leute, die überhaupt nicht in der DA sind. Und alle haben gesagt, wie tapfer du bist. Dass du das alles aushältst, obwohl sogar Professor McGonagall findet, dass es zu gefährlich ist."

Professor McGonagall, Neville spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er ihren Namen hörte. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht unterstützt, wie es eine Gryffindor sollte, sondern von ihm verlangt, dass er nachgab? Warum wollte sie den Carrows diesen Sieg gönnen.

„Ein paar von den jüngeren Schülern haben die ganze Zeit geheult danach", sagte Hannah.

„Der Unterricht am Freitag war überhaupt nicht so wie sonst."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du wirst wohl noch eine Weile hier bleiben müssen, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Neville. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er den Krankenflügel so schnell wie möglich verlassen, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und in seinem Schlafsaal fühlte er sich viel sicherer. „Hoffentlich nicht."

„Immerhin geht es dir wieder besser", sagte Hannah. „Wir haben uns wirklich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht. Professor Sprout hat am Samstag ein Haustreffen gemacht, und sie hatte wirklich Angst, dass du, dass du sterben könntest."

Es fiel ihr offensichtlich schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen. „Sie hat es nicht so deutlich gesagt, aber man hat es gemerkt. Sie war selbst total fertig."

„Aber ich bin nicht tot", sagte Neville. „Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass es so viele gibt, die sich Sorgen um mich machen."

Vorsichtig streckte Hannah ihre Hand nach Nevilles aus, er zog seine nicht zurück.

„Du hattest Recht", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin wirklich viel zu ängstlich, und du bist bereit dazu, das alles auszuhalten, nur damit du nicht schlecht über jemanden aus der Gruppe reden musst. Ich muss wirklich versuchen, mich zu ändern."

„Ich hätte auch nicht so unfreundlich zu dir sein dürfen", sagte Neville. „Wahrscheinlich geht es vielen so wie du. Aber du warst mutig genug, es auch zuzugeben. Es war nicht richtig, dass ich so reagiert habe."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", sagte Hannah. „Ich bin dir nicht böse."

Sie schauten sich lange an, zum ersten Mal fiel Neville auf, was für eine Augenfarbe sie hatte. Es war wie eine Mischung aus grün und braun, olivgrün vielleicht.

„Ich habe gesagt, nur einer auf einmal", das war Madam Pomfreys Stimme.

„Aber wir wollen Neville auch sehen."

Der Augenblick war vorüber, beide schauten zur Tür. Die Sprecherin war Ginny, doch sie war nicht die einzige, die hereingekommen war. Seamus, Romilda, Padma und Ernie waren auch dabei und versuchten, sich an Madam Pomfrey vorbeizudrängen.

„Das geht schon", sagte Neville, die DA-Mitglieder ignorierten alle weiteren Versuche von Madam Pomfrey.

„Neville, wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny, und eilte zu ihm hinüber, die anderen folgten ihr.

„Es geht schon wieder", sagte Neville. „Ich bin nur noch ziemlich fertig, aber ich hoffe, das wird bald besser."

„Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt, Alter", sagte Seamus. „Wir haben echt schon gedacht…"

Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch das brauchte er auch nicht, Neville wusste genau, was gedacht hatte.

„Neville, es tut mir so Leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld", sagte Romilda, die ebenfalls sehr blass aussah, nicht einmal an Schminke hatte sie gedacht, was sonst bei ihr fast nie vorkam.

„Du kannst nichts dafür", sagte Neville langsam und deutlich. „Wenn man bestraft wird, weil man das richtige tut, macht es das noch lange nicht falsch. Da können nur zwei Leute was dafür, und das sind die Carrows."

„Genau so ist es", erklärte Ernie. „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie uns mit ihren Maßnahmen zermürben. Genau das wollen sie nämlich erreichen."

„Aber das werden sie nicht schaffen", meinte Seamus. „So bringen sie nämlich wirklich alle gegen sich auf. Am Freitag in Dunkle Künste hat sich Theodore Nott, ja, _der_ Theodore Nott aus Slytherin gemeldet, und ihm gesagt, wie widerlich er es findet, wenn man Unschuldige foltert. Der Dunkle Lord würde so etwas nie gutheißen."

„Was natürlich absoluter Quatsch ist", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Aber immerhin. Nicht einmal die Slytherins finden das noch gut."

Das waren wirklich überraschende Neuigkeiten für Neville, er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Slytherins gegen die Todesser wenden würden. Aber offensichtlich war er ja immer noch von Voldemort überzeugt, nur nicht von den Carrows.

„Und Nott ist nicht der einzige", sagte Romilda. „Ich habe zu den Slytherins rübergeschaut, und da haben einige ziemlich geschockt ausgesehen."

„Ich habe gehört", begann Ginny mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme. „Draco Malfoy, sei danach mit käsigem Gesicht auf einer Toilette verschwunden. Ob man es glaubt oder nicht."

Das konnte Neville sich kaum vorstellen, doch es war auf jeden Fall gut, wenn solche Gerüchte aufkamen. Vielleicht hatten die Carrows mit dieser Aktion ja wirklich einen großen Fehler begangen, und es würde jetzt noch mehr Hogwartsschüler geben, die sich wehrten. Diese sinnlose Gewalt ohne echten Grund, konnte man schließlich kaum noch rechtfertigen. Vielleicht hatte die ganze Sache sogar etwas Gutes bewirkt, dann war ihm das die Schmerzen wert.

„In Huffelpuff stehen jedenfalls alle auf deiner Seite", erklärte Hannah. „Das ist bei dem Treffen ganz klar geworden."

Neville lächelte. „Ich glaube, die Carrows haben da einen großen Fehler gemacht."

„Jetzt reicht es wirklich", ertönte Madam Pomfreys Stimme. „Der Junge braucht Ruhe, um sich zu erholen, nicht sechs Besucher."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Neville. „Mir geht es viel besser, seit sie da sind."

Die DA-Mitglieder lächelten sich an, Madam Pomfrey schritt davon, sagte er aber nichts mehr.

„So einfach kriegen die uns nicht klein", sagte Ginny, und alle stimmten ihr begeistert zu.


	19. Kapitel 18 (Bellatrix&Rodolphus)

**Kapitel 18**

Bellatrix und Rodolphus

Rabastan und Bellatrix überprüften abwechselnd, wie groß die Fortschritte mit dem Tabu auf Hermione Grangers Namen, doch bis jetzt war es immer noch nicht fertiggestellt. Die zuständigen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter behaupteten jedoch, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Bellatrix hoffte sehr, dass man sich auch wirklich auf sie verlassen konnte, und sie nicht heimlich für Potter arbeiteten, und alles absichtlich in die Länge zogen, um ihn vorzuwarnen, doch Rabastan und Yaxley hielten die ausgewählten Mitarbeiter für zuverlässig.

Morgens machte sie mit Narcissas Sportprogramm weiter, auch wenn sie dabei leider meistens alleine war, außer Narcissa kam schon morgens vorbei, was sie aber nicht oft tat.

Rodolphus war die meiste Zeit über anderweitig beschäftigt. Nach der Rettungsaktion für Neville Longbottom in Hogwarts hatte er sich nun schon wieder als Heiler betätigten müssen. Die Gefangene Luna Lovegood war in der Haft an Drachenpocken erkrankt, und vom Dunklen Lord ins Haus der Lestranges verlegt worden.

Rodolphus hatte die nötigen Mittel, um ihre Krankheit zu bekämpfen, und die drei Lestranges waren alle immun gegen die Drachenpocken, was man von den anderen Todessern wohl nicht sagen konnte. Bellatrix hatte die Krankheit in Hogwarts bekommen, wie fast alle in ihrem Jahrgang, Rabastan und Rodolphus hatten beide den Immunisierungstrank genommen.

So lebte Luna nun bei ihnen, und es erging ihr deutlich besser als vorher. Die akute Phase der Krankheit war nach wenigen Tagen überstanden gewesen, und jetzt lebte sie in einem der Zimmer im dritten Stock, und bekam vom selben Essen, dass die Hauselfen für die Lestranges zubereiteten.

Luna hatte immer so sehnsüchtig hinaus in den Garten geschaut, und darum gebeten, einmal wieder kurz an die frische Luft zu dürfen. Bellatrix hatte ihr am Anfang natürlich klargemacht, dass das nicht ging, doch mit der Zeit hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie erinnerte Luna sie an sie selbst, als sie in Askaban gewesen war. Sie wusste noch genau, was sie für etwas frische Luft und Grün getan hätte. Warum sollte sie es ihr also verweigern? Luna war schließlich keine Feindin des Dunklen Lords sondern nur wegen ihres Vaters hier. Die Schwierigkeiten, in die sie sich in Hogwarts gebracht hatte, zählte Bellatrix nicht mit.

Entkommen konnte sie im Garten auch nicht, das verhinderten die Mauern und Schutzzauber, so dass eigentlich nichts dagegen sprach, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Rabastan hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, und Rodolphus hatte sie nichts davon erzählt.

Aus einem Spaziergang im Garten waren bald mehrere geworden und so drehten die beiden auch diesmal ihre Runde.

„Madam Lestrange, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich ein paar von diesen Schneckenhäusern mitnehme?", fragte sie. „Ich mache mir daraus immer Halsketten, und hier gibt es wirklich schöne."

Bellatrix fragte sich natürlich als erstes, ob Luna vielleicht irgendwelche Ideen hatte, wie sie mithilfe der Schneckenhäuser entkommen konnte, doch ihr fiel keine Möglichkeit ein. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, das zu verbieten, es waren ganz gewöhnliche Gartenschnecken, ohne magische Eigenschaften.

Luna lächelte und sammelte einige Schneckenhäuser auf. Bellatrix fand es faszinierend zuzuschauen, mit welcher Begeisterung sie sie betrachtete. Obwohl sie eine Ravenclaw war, schien sich Luna der Natur sehr eng verbunden zu fühlen. Sie war überhaupt ein seltsames Mädchen, manchmal kam sie Bellatrix vor, als stamme sie gar nicht von dieser Welt. Sie wirkte nie ängstlich oder wütend, und versuchte auch nicht, um ihre Freiheit zu bitten, was Bellatrix zunächst alles sehr gewundert hatte.

Doch bald hatte sie herausgefunden, dass sich Luna äußerst gut auf Okklumentik verstand. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle fast perfekt kontrollieren, eine Fähigkeit, die bei einem so jungen Menschen äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Bellatrix konnte nur davon träumen, etwas dergleichen zu erreichen.

So vertrauensvoll und unschuldig Luna auch wirkte, Bellatrix hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, dass sie in Wirklichkeit sehr wachsam war. Anders als sie gehofft hatte, entglitten ihr nicht versehentlich wichtige Informationen, und es war unmöglich mit Legilimentik in ihrem Geist irgendetwas zu finden. Wenn man das versuchte, ließ sie einen nur sehen, was man sehen sollte.

Doch es gab etwas bei Luna, was Bellatrix Neugierde schon längst geweckt hatte. Warum sollte sie nicht fragen, die Antwort würde auf jeden Fall spannend sein. Auch dann, wenn Luna wieder über irgendetwas ganz anderes sprach.

„Luna?".

„Ja", sie schaute in Bellatrix Richtung, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du eine Möglichkeit gefunden hast, dich gegen den Cruciatusfluch zu wehren. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie du das machst?"

War es wirklich irgendeine spezielle Magie, die sie von irgendwoher geerbt hatte, wie Bellatrix am Anfang geglaubt hatte? Oder doch etwas anderes?

Luna hockte sich auf einen moosbedeckten Baumstumpf, und sagte:

„ +Der Dunkle Lord benutzt diesen Fluch häufig, nicht wahr? Auch an seinen eigenen Anhängern."

Bellatrix spürte einen Anflug von Ärger. Wie konnte sie es wagen, darüber zu sprechen? Doch dann gewann ihre Vernunft die Oberhand, und sie dachte sich, dass Luna ihr eher die Wahrheit sagen würde, wenn sie glaubte, es sei für Bellatrix eigenen Schutz.

„Ja, das tut er", sagte sie ruhig.

Luna nickte. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte wissen Sie", begann sie.

„Wir haben Zeit", sagte Bellatrix.

Wenn Rabastan mit Informationen aus dem Ministerium kam, würde sich das wahrscheinlich ändern, aber im Moment hatte sie nichts weiter zu tun.

„Gut", sagte Luna. „Es hat eigentlich alles angefangen, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Die Leute haben mich nicht besonders gemocht, wissen Sie. Sie haben mich ausgelacht, mir meine Sachen weggenommen, und mich nur noch „Looney Lovegood" genannt. Ich war einfach, nun ja, anders, und das muss für sie wohl sehr schwer gewesen sein."

Bellatrix nickte. „Und du hast nicht versucht, dich weniger anders zu verhalten?"

„Nein", sagte Luna. „Eine Weile war es wirklich sehr schlimm. Ich habe oft geweint, und wollte überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts bleiben. Aber dann hatte ich eine Idee."

„Und was für eine Idee war das?", Bellatrix schaute sie neugierig an.

Das Leben in Hogwarts konnte sehr hart sein, wenn jemand nicht dem entsprach, was in der Zaubererwelt im Moment en vogue war. Rodolphus hatte das erfahren müssen, Severus Snape noch viel schlimmer. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Snape die Erlebnisse seiner Schulzeit immer noch nicht verkraftet hatte, doch so bereitwillig wie Luna sprach er darüber mit niemandem. In Rodolphus Fall war sie sich nicht sicher. Er würde natürlich nie zugeben, dass das für ihn ein Problem war, tat es als kindische Kleinigkeiten ab. Doch wie er wirklich darüber dachte, wusste sie nicht. Wie bei so vielem.

„Wissen Sie, wenn er regnet, oder kalt ist, dann kann das ziemlich unangenehm sein", sagte Luna nun. „Man ärgert sich vielleicht ein bisschen darüber, aber man denkt sich nicht, wie ungerecht es ist, oder wie gemein das Wetter einen behandelt, oder?"

„Nein, normalerweise nicht", bestätigte Bellatrix.

„Und dann habe ich mir gedacht, eigentlich ist das doch da auch so. Die anderen mögen mich nicht, und verhalten sich so zu mir, das kann ich nicht ändern. Aber eigentlich bringt es da genauso wenig, wenn man sich deswegen fertigmacht, wie beim Wetter. Es ist so, und man muss damit leben. Sobald ich das gewusst habe, ist alles besser geworden. Es war immer noch nicht schön, genauso wie es nicht schön ist, wenn man nass wird, aber ich war längst nicht mehr so traurig. Und jetzt habe ich sogar Freunde."

Bellatrix wusste, dass sie von Longbottom und Weasley redete, vielleicht sogar von Potter und den beiden, die ihn ständig begleiteten.

Das hatten sie wirklich geschickt angestellt, dachte sie sich. Egal was Luna sagte, sie war ein einsames junges Mädchen, und wenn dann jemand auf sie zukam, und ihr Freundschaft anbot, konnte sie wohl kaum anders, als denjenigen auch zu unterstützen. Einen Vorwurf machen konnte man ihr daraus wohl nicht.

Auf einmal fiel ihr auf, dass Luna ihre Frage überhaupt nicht beantwortet hatte. Sie hatte ihr alles Mögliche erzählt, aber nichts darüber, wie sie sich gegen den Crucatiusfluch wehren konnte.

„Ja, aber meine Frage vom Anfang hast du immer noch nicht beantwortet", sagte sie.

„Ach ja, stimmt", sagte Luna, als sei ihr das gerade erst aufgefallen. „Sie wissen ja sicher auch, dass die Carrows in Hogwarts alles Mögliche mit uns Schülern machen."

Bellatrix nickte, spätestens seit der Sache mit Neville Longbottom wussten sie darüber wirklich Bescheid.

„Natürlich haben sie da bei mir auch keine Ausnahme gemacht", erklärte Luna. „Am Anfang war das wirklich schlimm, aber dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, wie ich es sonst immer gemacht habe. Ich habe mir einfach vorgestellt, dass sei alles irgendetwas ganz Normales, wie das Wetter, oder eine Krankheit, die vorübergeht. Es tut trotzdem weh, daran ändert das nichts. Aber hier drinnen-", sie zeigte mit der Hand auf ihre Brust. „Hier drinnen tut es nicht weh. Und das ist das schlimmste. So geht auch das, bei den Carrows und später bei Mr, wie war sein Name, Dolohov?"

„Ja, Dolohov", sagte Bellatrix, während sie über Lunas Worte nachdachte. Sie hatte wohl durchaus Recht. Früher als Kind hatte sie den Cruciatusfluch auch für etwas gehalten, was eben passierte, wenn sie sich danebenbenahm, doch als sie in der Schule die Unverzeihlichen Flüche durchgenommen hatten, war alles unendlich viel schlimmer geworden. Sie hatte auf einmal gewusst, wie gefährlich der Cruciatusfluch war, wie falsch es war, ihn anzuwenden, und hatte angefangen, sich dafür zu schämen, dass sie damit belegt worden war. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, die anderen könnten irgendwie erkennen, dass sie mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt worden war, und wollte niemandem mehr sehen.

Und Rodolphus hatte es wohl auch bemerkt, doch er hatte nicht so reagiert, wie sie es befürchtet hatte.

Ihr Pflichtgefühl für den Dunklen Lord gewann schnell wieder die Oberhand. Wenn Luna den anderen in Hogwarts so etwas beibrachte, konnte ihnen das unter Umständen schaden.

„Hast du eigentlich irgendjemandem davon erzählt" wollte sie wissen. „Neville Longbottom vielleicht?"

Sie rechnete damit, dass Luna schweigen würde, doch das tat sie nicht.

„Ja, ich habe Neville davon erzählt", sagte sie. „Aber das hätte ich besser nicht tun sollen. Er war wütend auf mich. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall anfangen zu denken, dass so etwas normal ist, hat er gesagt. Ich glaube, er hat nicht so richtig verstanden, wie ich das gemeint habe."

„Das glaube ich auch", sagte Bellatrix. So etwas war typisch für einen Longbottom. Immer diese strengen moralischen Richtlinien. Zumindest solange man der Meinung war, jemand sei es wert, dementsprechend behandelt zu werden.

„Aber Sie verstehen, was ich meine?", fragte Luna.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Bellatrix. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Luna die Wahrheit sagte, an irgendeine besondere Magie bei ihr hatte sie sowieso nicht geglaubt, obwohl sie auf jeden Fall eine begabte Hexe sein musste.

Aber natürlich ging das sehr viel einfacher, wenn man denjenigen, der den Fluch benutzte, hasste oder wenn er einem ziemlich egal war.

„Aber es ist viel schwerer, wenn es kein Fremder ist, sondern deine eigene Mutter, oder deine Schwester oder dein Meister, oder nicht."

Bellatrix merkte erst zu spät, dass sie diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Dieses Mädchen war eine Fremde, und ihnen mehr oder weniger feindlich gesonnen. Sie hatte immerhin am Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung teilgenommen.

Luna blinzelte kurz, was Bellatrix bei ihr fast nie sah, und nickte. „Ja, dann ist es viel schwieriger", gab sie zu. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt wieder hineingehen."

„ Ist in Ordnung."

Sie sammelte vorsichtig ihre Schneckenhäuser zusammen und stand auf, Bellatrix beobachtete sie fasziniert. Dieses Mädchen war erst sechzehn, und doch so stark. Fast einen Monat lang war sie jetzt schon gefangen, aber man merkte ihr kaum etwas davon an. Wenn sie jemals eine Tochter haben würde, wünschte sie sich, dass sie auch so sein konnte.

Doch wie sollte es damit jemals etwas werden? Im Moment war das jedenfalls völlig ausgeschlossen. Per Windbestäubung würde sie jedenfalls nicht schwanger werden. Sie lachte freudlos. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Luna.

„Ja natürlich, mir ist nur etwas in die Nase geraten", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber sag mal, macht es dir überhaupt nichts aus, über all diese Dinge zu reden. Die anderen in der Schule, die Carrows?"

Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so eine Frage stellte, doch ihre Neugierde gewann einfach die Oberhand. Als furchteinflößende Todesserin würde sie Luna wohl nicht in Erinnerung bleiben, aber das war im Moment vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr so dringend nötig. Jedenfalls, wenn sie es schafften, ihren Auftrag zu erledigen.

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum? Ich finde, man sollte über alles reden können. Wenn man es nicht tut, bekommt man nur Angst davor, dass jemand es trotzdem herausfindet. Die muss ich nicht haben, wenn ich es selbst erzähle."

Bellatrix nickte. So hatte sie darüber noch überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, immer traf es sicher nicht zu. Aber vielleicht, Narcissa wollte auch schon die ganze Zeit, dass sie Rodolphus endlich die Wahrheit sagte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm wirklich einfach sagen, was Longbottom getan hatte, schließlich war er längst alt genug, um mit unangenehmen Wahrheiten fertig zu werden. Es konnte auch gut sein, dass Narcissa Recht hatte, und er es viel verletzender fand, wenn er glaubte, sie würde ihn seinetwegen ständig zurückweisen.

Sie würde mit ihm reden, diesen Entschluss fasste sie, während sie Luna zurück in ihr Zimmer brachte, als Zelle konnte man es nicht wirklich bezeichnen.

„Die Leute, die hier arbeiten, müssten gar nicht alle ausgebildete Heiler mit guten Noten sein", sagte Narcissa eifrig. „Wenn sie bereit dazu sind, hart zu arbeiten, und sich um die Leute zu kümmern, würde das schon reichen. Dazu dann ein paar Heiler, die alles im Blick behalten, und eingreifen, wenn sich der Zustand irgendeines Patienten verschlimmert."

„Du hast schon viel darüber nachgedacht, stelle ich fest", sagte Rodolphus. Die Idee war natürlich sehr gut. Ein eigenes Krankenhaus für alle Patienten, die dauerhaft in Behandlung bleiben mussten würde das -Hospital auf jeden Fall entlasten, und den Kranken auch ein angenehmeres, weniger hektisches Leben ermöglichen. Jedenfalls wenn sie es schafften, das Haus von allen Spuren schwarzer Magie zu reinigen, Narcissa hatte für diesen Zweck nämlich das leerstehende Landhaus der Familie Black vorgeschlagen.

Während ihr Onkel das Haus am Grimmauldplace geerbt hatte, war dieses Haus ihrer Seite der Familie zugefallen, und gehörte nun den drei Schwestern, Andromeda brauchte aber nicht berücksichtigt zu werden, weil sie offiziell nicht mehr zur Familie Black gehörte.

„Aber so einfach geht das natürlich alles nicht", fuhr er fort. „In dieses Haus muss sehr viel Arbeit gesteckt werden, bis es dort alles Nötige gibt, um Kranke unterzubringen. Zu zweit können wir das kaum schaffen, jedenfalls nicht mit unseren anderen Aufgaben. Wir müssten den Dunklen Lord auf jeden Fall darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Bist du dir wenigstens wegen der Besitzverhältnisse sicher? Nicht, dass es in Wirklichkeit doch Harry Potter gehört oder ähnliches?"

Narcissa verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Ganz sicher nicht. Und Sirius hatte auch keinerlei Recht, das Haus am Grimmauldplace einem schmutzigen Halbblut zu vererben, das nicht einmal mit uns verwandt ist. Aber dieses Problem wird sich ja sowieso bald lösen."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Rodolphus. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass sie wütend war. Nach allen Erbregelungen die er kannte, hatte ein Zauberer nicht das Recht, Häuser in reinblütigem Familienbesitz an Außenstehende zu vererben, wenn noch Blutsverwandte am Leben waren. Andromeda wäre in Frage gekommen, Potter nicht.

„Die einzige, der auch noch ein Teil davon gehört ist Callie. Aber mit der habe ich mich kürzlich sowieso schon unterhalten und sie hat keine Einwände."

„Callie?", fragte Rodolphus und überlegte eine Weile, wen sie meinen könnte. „Callidora Longbottom."

„Ja genau", sagte Narcissa. „Ich soll dir übrigens noch Grüße von ihr ausrichten. Sie ist dankbar dafür, dass du ihrem närrischen Großneffen das Leben gerettet hast, und lässt ansonsten ausrichten, dass er ihrer Meinung nach der reinblütigen Sache sehr abträglich ist, wenn Schüler in Hogwarts halb totgeschlagen werden."

„Das sollte sie lieber Snape und den Carrows ausrichten", sagte Rodolphus. „Hör zu Narcissa, das ist auf jeden Fall eine sehr gute Idee, und könnte uns auf Dauer auch wirklich weiterhelfen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir bald Erfolg haben, dann ist der Dunkle Lord sicher auch eher bereit, mir einen Gefallen zu tun, und uns dabei zu unterstützen."

„Gut, dann machen wir es doch so", sagte Narcissa. „Und noch etwas, du kannst mich ruhig auch Cissy nennen."

Rodolphus wusste, dass sie so von den Mitgliedern ihrer Familie genannt wurde, genau wie Bellatrix Bella. Sie wollte jedoch auf keinen Fall, dass er diesen Namen benutzte, und es kam ihm auch falsch vor, es bei Narcissa zu tun.

„Macht dir das denn nichts aus?", fragte Rodolphus.

Narcissa schaute ihn verwundert an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Bellatrix möchte ja auch nicht, dass man sie Bella nennt."

Narcissas Blick machte deutlich, dass sie das zum ersten Mal hörte. „Sie will nicht, dass man sie Bella nennt? Seit wann denn das?"

Rodolphus fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass Narcissa das als Bellatrix Schwester nie mitbekommen hatte, sie standen sich doch sonst so nahe. Aber offensichtlich war es so.

„Ich glaube, sie war sechzehn, als sie mir das gesagt", erklärte er. „Damals als ich im Sommer bei euch im Landhaus zu Besuch war."

Das war sein letzter Besuch dort gewesen, inzwischen sah man dem Haus schon deutlich an, dass es jahrelang leergestanden war, doch das würde sich in Ordnung bringen lassen.

„Wirklich? Und ihr ist wirklich ernst damit?", fragte Narcissa ungläubig.

„Todernst", sagte Rodolphus. „Erst vor ein paar Tagen hat sie dem Dunklen Lord gesagt, dass er sie auch nicht mehr so nennen sollte."

Narcissa schlug sich in einer völlig undamenhaften Geste eine Hand vor den Kopf.

„Aber warum? Warum? Wir haben sie immer alle so genannt."

Rodolphus wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte mit Narcissa nie über die Ereignisse in der Familie Black gesprochen, und hatte es eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt. Es konnte aber doch wohl nicht sein, dass Narcissa überhaupt keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie sehr Bellatrix unter der Behandlung durch ihre Eltern gelitten hatte. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich möglich gewesen sein, das zu übersehen, oder?

Es sei denn, man wollte es nicht sehen, und Rodolphus konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das bei Narcissa der Fall war.

Eigentlich legte er aber überhaupt keinen Wert darauf, sie an das alles zu erinnern, erst recht nicht jetzt, kurz bevor sie sich eigentlich verabschieden wollten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie es gewesen war als Bellatrix ihm das alles erzählt hatte, nach dieser unseligen Stunde über den Cruciatusfluch in der vierten Klasse. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, ihr damals vernünftig zu helfen, und er würde es bei Narcissa auch nicht schaffen, erst Recht nicht in ihrer Situation.

„Bellatrix möchte einfach nicht mehr so genannt werden wie als Kind, jedenfalls nicht von mir oder vom Dunklen Lord", sagte er schließlich. „Bei dir ist es ja wohl anders. Du sagst immer noch Bella, oder?

„Ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das nicht will", sagte Narcissa. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr darüber sprechen."

Rodolphus dachte sich, dass das eine gute Idee war, jedenfalls besser, als wenn er versuchte, der einen Schwester zu erklären, wie die andere das Leben mit ihren Eltern empfunden hatte.

Bevor sie sich endgültig verabschiedeten, sagte sie noch einmal:„ Aber Cissy kannst du ruhig sagen. Mich stört das wirklich nicht."

Wenig später kehrte Rodolphus zurück zu seinem Haus und überlegte, ob er richtig reagiert hatte. Er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er eigentlich überhaupt keinen Wert darauf legte, noch mehr von diesem Blackschwestern-Irrsinn zu hören. Narcissas Version der Geschichte brauchte er wirklich nicht unbedingt zu wissen, und sie hatte das ja wohl auch endgültig hinter sich gelassen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Bellatrix hätte es wohl auch geschafft, wenn Askaban nicht dazwischengekommen wäre, und vielleicht würde sie es ja trotzdem noch schaffen.

Es war wohl besser, wenn er über etwas anderes nachdachte, zum Beispiel über ihren Vorschlag mit dem neuen Krankenhaus. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee, aber auch eine, auf die bisher noch nie jemand gekommen war. Das -Hospital war bisher der einzige Ort gewesen, an dem erkrankte Zauberer behandelt wurden, egal worunter sie litten. Doch warum sollte sich das nicht ändern? Eigentlich war es sehr wichtig, dass sich jetzt etwas änderte, und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die die Leute als Verbesserung sehen würde.

Rabastan und Bellatrix begrüßten ihn schon an der Tür, und ließen ihm kaum Zeit zu einem Gruß, bevor sie ihn mit den Neuigkeiten überfielen.

„Es ist soweit", sagte Rabastan. „Ab heute Abend ist der Zauber wirksam. Wenn alles klargeht, haben wir Potter in ein paar Tagen."

„Gut, dann wären wir hier ja mal einen Schritt weiter", sagte Rodolphus. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass es wirklich so einfach werden würde, wie Rabastan offenbar hoffte, doch das würde sich ja in den nächsten Tagen zeigen. Immerhin schien hier einmal etwas vorwärtszugehen, und sie konnten vielleicht bald wirklich etwas tun.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus, und die drei hockten sich ins Wohnzimmer, um noch ein paar Dinge zur Organisation der Suche nach Potter zu besprechen. Ob wirklich der erste Versuch schon klappen würde? Doch andererseits hörte es sich wirklich gut an, und wenn Rabastans Verbindungsleute im Ministerium zuverlässig waren, konnte eigentlich nichts schiefgehen. Und wenn, dann hatten sie noch genug andere Möglichkeiten.

Als alles besprochen war, was für den Moment wichtig sein würde, hockten dir drei sich noch etwas hin, und Rabastan fragte nach Rodolphus Tagwerk.

Er erzählte von Narcissas Idee und hoffte, dass sie Bellatrix schon vorher davon erzählt hatte. Sie sagte nichts weiter dazu, wenn es nicht so war, ließ sie sich nichts davon anmerken.

„Solange ihr nicht das Haus am Grimmauldplace zu einem Krankenhaus machen wollt", sagte sie. „Das würde nämlich jeden noch kränker machen, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass man dagegen irgendetwas tun könnte."

„Mit Gegenzaubern lässt sich viel ausrichten, aber du hast wohl Recht", sagte Rodolphus.

„Es wäre sicher nicht einfach."

Bellatrix warf einen kurzen Blick in Rabastans Richtung.

Sie zögerte etwas, dann sagte sie: „Rodolphus, ich würde gerne mal mit dir reden."

Rodolphus verstand ohne viel Mühe, dass dieses Gespräch ohne Rabastans Anwesenheit stattfinden sollte. Er warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch eigentlich müsste Rabastan sich ja wohl denken können, dass Eheleute auch einmal alleine miteinander sprechen wollten.

Die beiden standen auf, und Rodolphus machte sich auf den Weg zum Besprechungszimmer, einem gemütlichen Raum, den irgendein Vorfahr von ihnen eingebaut hatte. Es gab dort einen Tisch mit mehreren Sesseln und einen Kamin, wo das Feuer von selbst zu prasseln anfing, sobald die beiden den Raum betraten. Die Wände waren mit Zaubersprüchen belegt, die verhinderten, dass jemand mitbekam, was dort gesprochen wurde, auch wenn Rodolphus sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Bellatrix Anliegen so viel Geheimhaltung brauchte.

Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber, Rodolphus lehnte sich zurück, während Bellatrix angespannt auf der Kante ihres Sessels sitzen blieb. Was sie ihm wohl zu sagen hatte? Er hatte verschiedene Ideen. Wollte sie ihm gestehen, dass sie etwas mit einem anderen Mann hatte? Vielleicht doch tatsächlich mit dem Dunklen Lord?

Oder wollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenleben wollte? Er hatte schon seit längerem den Eindruck, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe nicht wohlfühlte, regelrecht zusammenzuckte, wenn er sie anfasste, das konnte wohl nicht normal sein.

Seltsamerweise machte ihm der Gedanke gar nicht soviel aus. Wenn es von ihr selbst kam, war es in Ordnung, auch wenn er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde.

Offensichtlich fiel es ihr nicht leicht zu sagen, was auch immer sie sagen wollte. Er wartete eine Weile darauf, dass sie den ersten Schritt machte, doch als sie einfach keine Anstalten dazu machte, suchte er ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema.

„Das Zimmer hier sind auch noch gut aus, obwohl seid Jahren niemand drinnen war, oder?", sagte er. „Mimmi und die anderen Hauselfen haben wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich habe mir schon einmal überlegt, dass wir sie irgendwie belohnen sollten, aber was könnte man einer Hauselfe geben, was ihr nicht peinlich wäre?"

Bellatrix Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr, ganz offensichtlich war das auch nicht das richtige Thema gewesen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er ratlos, auch wenn er nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort rechnete.

„Ja, ich habe gerade nur an Reggie denken müssen", sagte sie. „Ihm waren die Hauselfen immer so wichtig."

Bellatrix jüngerer Cousin Regulus hatte sich nach Hogwarts sofort den Todesssern angeschlossen, war dann aber irgendwann verschwunden. Niemand wusste, was aus ihm geworden war.

„Dieses verdammte Aurorpack hat ihn ermordet, und dann wurde es vertuscht", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber wenn ich es nur genau wüsste."

Rodolphus glaubte eigentlich nicht daran, dass die Auroren für Regulus Tod verantwortlich waren, ein toter Todesser war für sie eigentlich nie ein Grund gewesen, irgendetwas zu vertuschen, sondern war eher als Erfolg gefeiert worden. Doch er hatte nicht vor das zu sagen, es war wohl besser als mögliche Alternativen. Rodolphus hielt es durchaus für möglich, dass Regulus untergetaucht war, und sich abgesetzt hatte, so hundertprozentig überzeugt war er vom Dunklen Lord wohl am Ende nicht mehr gewesen.

„Mit den Blacks ist es jetzt wohl vorbei", sagte Bellatrix niedergeschlagen. „Und ich habe meinen Beitrag dazu geleistet. Ich habe Sirius getötet. Ich wollte es nicht, eigentlich habe ich nur einen Schockzauber benutzt, aber dieser elende Schleier…"

„Das war ein Duell. Wenn du ihn nicht getötet hättest, hätte er dich getötet", sagte Rodolphus. „Mir ist es lieber, dass es so herum passiert ist."

Ihm tat es nicht weiter Leid, dass Sirius Black tot war, ein Blutsverräter weniger war immer ein Fortschritt. Interesse an den Familientraditionen der Blacks hatte er jedenfalls keines gehabt, auch wenn sich Rodolphus in diesem Fall nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich so bedauerlich war.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber er war trotzdem mein Cousin."

Rodolphus hatte mit seinen eigenen Cousins und Cousinen so gut wie keinen Kontakt.

Ihm fiel jedoch nichts ein, was er Bellatrix noch als Trost sagen konnte, ungeschehen machen konnte sie es nicht, und seiner Meinung nach gab es dafür auch keinen Grund.

„Aber eigentlich wolltest du nicht mit mir über Sirius reden, oder?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wollte ich nicht", sagte sie und schaute auf den dicken Teppich unter ihren Füßen, eine Haltung, die er von ihr überhaupt nicht kannte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das war klar, aber was könnte es nur sein? Der Auftrag lief gut, der Dunkle Lord war beim letzten Mal sehr zufrieden mit ihnen gewesen, und soviel er wusste, hatte Bellatrix ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie schaute ihn an und blinzelte. „Es gib da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."

Rodolphus schaute sie fragend an. Das ganze Gespräch erinnerte ihn etwas an das, das er vor kurzem mit Narcissa geführt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht so unglücklich gewirkt hatte. Hatten alle Frauen so große Probleme damit zum Punkt zu kommen, oder war das nur bei Blacks so?

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir im Ministerium waren?", fragte Bellatrix. „Damals, als sie uns zum ersten Mal festgenommen haben?"

Rodolphus schaute sie überrascht an. Wie kam sie jetzt ausgerechnet darauf? Das war doch schon fast siebzehn Jahre her. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, endlose Verhöre, bei denen die Auroren ihr Arsenal an schwarzer Magie aufgeboten hatten, und ein Auror, der versucht hatte, Legilimentik bei ihm anzuwenden. Damit hatte er aber keine wirkliche Chance gehabt, und ihm nichts nachweisen können.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich noch daran", sagte er. „Wieso möchtest du das wissen?"

Sie schaute an ihm vorbei auf die Wand hinter ihm, eine Antwort gab sie ihm nicht, doch Rodolphus ahnte inzwischen, dass damals etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Die Auroren hatten auch bei ihm alles aufgeboten, was ihnen einfiel, einschließlich des Cruciatusfluchs. Wahrscheinlich war das bei Bellatrix ähnlich gewesen, doch warum war es ihr so wichtig, ihm das unter vier Augen zu sagen? Es war doch beiden klar, dass die Dinge so abgelaufen waren, sie hatten sich doch noch gemeinsam über die Doppelmoral der Auroren lustig gemacht.

Es musste noch etwas anderes gewesen sein, aber was könnte schlimmer gewesen sein als der Cruciatusfluch? Oder zumindest auf eine andere Art schlimm genug, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

Auf Anhieb fiel ihm nur eine mögliche Antwort ein. Sie würde vielleicht auch erklären, warum sie sich ihm gegenüber so seltsam verhielt, was auch schon vor Askaban zu spüren gewesen war. Seit dieser Nacht im Ministerium, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst darauf kommen müssen, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte, doch er war damals wohl völlig blind und taub gewesen, was die Befindlichkeiten seiner Frau anging. Aber fragen sollte er doch lieber, damit es nicht wieder bei Ratespielen blieb.

„Was ist passiert? Hat dir einer der Männer dort Gewalt angetan?"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Ich habe mir nur überlegt, was los sein könnte. Worüber du nur so ungern reden willst."

„Ja, es stimmt", sagte sie mit seltsam gleichförmiger Stimme. „Das ist damals passiert."

Rodolphus holte tief Luft. Gab es eigentlich überhaupt nichts, was ihr erspart blieb? Eine so mächtige Hexe wie Bellatrix zu vergewaltigen war nicht leicht, doch mithilfe von Tränken oder dem Cruciatusfluch war es möglich. Nach seinen Erinnerungen an die Auroren tippte Rodolphus auf letzteres, ein weiterer Grund dafür, warum sie auf diesen Fluch so reagierte, als ob da noch einer nötig gewesen wäre.

Aber wenn dieser Zauberer noch am Leben war, würde er keine Chance bekommen, sich ins neue Reich einzuschleichen, dafür würde er schon sorgen.

„Weißt du, wer es getan hat?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „ a, ich weiß es. Es war Frank Longbottom."

Dreckiger Heuchler, diese Worte kamen Rodolphus in den Sinn, als sie seinen Namen nannte. Ausgerechnet Longbottom, der die dunklen Künste so hasste, und dem seine „Ehre" so wichtig war.

Etwas anderes fiel ihm ein. „Dann hast du deswegen in Askaban so oft seinen Namen gesagt? Ich habe mich darüber schon gewundert."

„Habe ich das getan?", fragte sie. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel erinnern, was in Askaban war. Eigentlich wollte ich die ganze Zeit nur sterben, aber ein Teil von mir hat sich einfach geweigert, und hat immer weitergeatmet, weitergetrunken und weitergegessen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sterben so schwierig sein könnte, es sah nicht so aus, wenn man Avada Kedavra benutzt."

„Bellatrix, so solltest du nicht reden", sagte Rodolphus. „Du bist viel stärker als du denkst, auch wenn dir das in Askaban vielleicht nicht so klar war. Aber vergiss nicht, 45 Todesser sind dorthin geschickt worden, und nur zehn sind wieder halbwegs gesund herausgekommen. Und ich bin mir sicher keiner, oder kaum einer von den anderen hat soviel durchmachen müssen wie du. Du solltest stolz sein, auch wenn es schwer ist."

„Stolz?", fragte sie. „So etwas sollte einer Hexe nicht passieren. Sie sollte es schaffen, sich zu wehren."

„Auf diese Magie kann man sich nie ganz verlassen", sagte Rodolphus. „Weißt du nicht mehr wie viele gute Hexen und Zauberer bei den Hexenverfolgungen gestorben sind? Obwohl sie sich eigentlich „hätten wehren können." Das ist nicht so einfach, erstrecht nicht, wenn es Zauberer sind, die entsprechende Tränke benutzen. Oder den Cruciatusfluch."

„Ja, das hat er getan", sagte Bellatrix. „Und du weißt ja, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren kann."

„Das wäre bei anderen auch nicht anders", erklärte Rodolphus. „Der Fluch wirkt einfach so. Aber sag, warum hast du mir das so lange nicht erzählt? Ich hätte einiges besser verstanden."

Bellatrix seufzte. „Ich konnte es nicht. Moody hat mich einen Unbrechbaren Eid schwören lassen, als er es herausgefunden hat. Deswegen durfte ich dann auch gehen."

„Verdammte Ordensbrut", rief Rodolphus. „Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore noch seine Zustimmung gegeben."

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich es einfach der erstbesten Person in Askaban entgegenschreie, damit es endlich alles vorbei ist, aber ich habe es doch nicht getan. Zu stolz wahrscheinlich, und da war ja immer noch dieser Teil von mir, der unbedingt weiterleben wollte. Aber jetzt habe ich Moody getötet, und der Eid ist nichtig."

„Aber das ist auch schon ein halbes Jahr her", sagte Rodolphus.

Bellatrix nickte. „Ich weiß. Eigentlich wollte ich ja gar nicht, dass du davon erzählst. Ich habe es kürzlich Narcissa erzählt, und sie hat mich schließlich überredet."

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte Rodolphus. „Ich hätte dich nicht ständig gefragt, wenn ich das gewusst hätte. So habe ich es überhaupt nicht verstanden, und habe mir schon gedacht, du wärst mit einem anderen…"

„Ja, das hat Narcissa mir auch gesagt", meinte Bellatrix. „Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du weißt, dass ich seinetwegen nicht mit dir, ich wollte ihm keinen Triumph über dich gönnen?"

„Triumph? Was bitte soll daran ein Triumph sein?", fragte Rodolphus. Es war schon seltsam. Manchmal machte sich Bellatrix Sorgen um seine Gefühle, wenn es dafür überhaupt keinen Grund gab, dann schien er ihr wieder völlig egal zu sein.

„Wenn du dich freiwillig mit ihm eingelassen hättest, aber so. Das zeigt doch nur eines, er kann offensichtlich nicht mit dem Cruciatusfluch umgehen, ohne jegliche Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Sicher kein Triumph."

„Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er sich das so gedacht hat", sagte Bellatrix. „Er wollte beweisen, dass er sich etwas nehmen kann, was dir gehört."

„Meine Güte Bellatrix. Weder du, noch irgendetwas was du mir geben kannst, gehört mir. Darüber haben wir doch ganz am Anfang schon einmal gesprochen oder nicht?"

In Askaban hatte sie wohl viel zu viel Zeit dafür gehabt, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was Longbottom wohl gedacht hatte. Er ging jedoch davon aus, dass das überhaupt nicht besonders viel gewesen war. Seine Frau hatte da schließlich gerade einen Säugling zu versorgen gehabt und vielleicht recht wenig Interesse, da nutzte man eben Gelegenheiten, die sich boten. Wenn man schon den Cruciatusfluch benutzte, warum dann noch vor irgendetwas zurückschrecken?

„Wenn dich jemand mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, denkst du doch auch nicht darüber nach, ob er mich beleidigen wollte, oder?", fragte er, bereute es jedoch im nächsten Moment schon wieder, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es nicht vielleicht doch tat.

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, aber, das ist anders."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie haben versucht, Informationen von dir zu bekommen, und dafür alle Mittel angewandt, mehr ist das nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er es nur getan, weil seine Kräfte nicht reichen, um den Cruciatusfluch längere Zeit aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich hätte mit seiner Frau dasselbe machen können, und er hätte genauso wenig dagegen tun können."

„Ja, und das hat er auch gewusst", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber bitte versuch das doch zu verstehen. Für mich ist es einfach etwas anderes als der Cruciatusfluch. Wahrscheinlich kannst du das als Mann nicht verstehen."

„Vielleicht nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber eins musst du dir immer wieder klar machen. Du hast bei dieser ganzen Sache nichts falsch gemacht. Du hast ihnen schließlich keine Informationen gegeben, bis zum Schluss. Wie sind nicht einmal gefangengenommen worden, sondern in gutem Glauben dorthin gegangen, in dem Zustand, in dem du warst, konntest du dich nicht wehren, das wäre jedem und wirklich jedem so gegangen."

„Ja, das weiß ich ja alles", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber es ist einfach so, ausgerechnet er, ein Zauberer, der das sonst alles so ernst nimmt, mit Ehre und allem. Sogar er behandelt mich so. Ich muss irgendetwas an mir haben, dass die Leute immer glauben, sie müssten mich wie Dreck behandeln."

Rodolphus schaute sie an. „Ich habe davon jedenfalls noch nichts gemerkt", sagte er. „Du hattest einfach sehr viel Pech, das ist alles. Für Longbottom und wahrscheinlich auch für deine Eltern warst du wohl einfach zu mutig. Das konnten sie anscheinend nicht ertragen. Aber das ist ja wohl kein Grund zu schämen. Jedenfalls nicht für dich. Bei Longbottom kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er sich das alles nur eingeredet hat, damit er Dinge tun konnte, die er normalerweise nie getan hätte. Oder es wurde ihm eingeredet von Dumbledore. Und der hasst alle Slytherins, und alle, denen das reine Blut wichtig ist, da gehörst du natürlich auch dazu. Beim Dunklen Lord haben wir ja schon darüber gesprochen."

Bellatrix schaute ihn an, und sagte dann plötzlich: „Aber Alice, du hast sie gehasst, und gefoltert, aber du hättest ihr nie so etwas angetan. Warum nicht?"

Rodolphus wunderte sich über diesen Sprung, antwortete jedoch ohne zu zögern: „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu Longbottom nicht jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verliere, wenn ich den Cruciatusfluch benutze. Ich habe so etwas nie getan, mit niemandem. Es ist nicht besonders effizient, wenn man Informationen bekommen möchte, und meine Aufträge für den Dunklen Lord waren Pflicht. Außerdem wäre es mir gerade bei Alice besonders erbärmlich vorgekommen."

Die letzten Worte waren ihm so herausgerutscht, bevor er sich überlegen konnte, dass sie sie wahrscheinlich falsch verstehen würde, was sie dann auch prompt tat.

„Warum gerade bei Alice?", fragte sie scharf.

Rodolphus hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Davon hätte sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts erfahren sollen, ihr kam die ganze Sache sowieso schon viel zu seltsam vor. Aber jetzt blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn das bestimmt nicht der richtige Moment dafür war. Einfach war das allerdings nicht.

„Nun ja, sie und ich…"

Bellatrix musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augenlidern. „Was?", fragte sie.

„Damals in der sechsten Klasse, als wir dieses Kräuterkunde-Projekt gemacht haben", versuchte Rodolphus es mit einer neuen Erklärung, doch er kam nicht dazu, auszureden.

„Ich hab's doch geahnt", sagte Bellatrix. „Kräuterkunde üben, also wirklich. Mir war schon damals klar, dass zwischen euch mehr passiert ist."

„Ja, aber es war wirklich nur dieses eine Mal", versicherte Rodolphus. „Wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, dass du dich für mich interessierst, hätte ich mich nie darauf eingelassen."

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab's gewusst. Aber du hast es ja nie für nötig gehalten, es zuzugeben."

„Warum auch?", fragte Rodolphus. „Wir haben diese eine Woche in den Osterferien zusammen verbracht, das war alles. Danach haben wir uns bald wieder aus den Augen verloren."

„Vielleicht hätte ich so etwas trotzdem gerne gewusst", erklärte Bellatrix. „Ich versteh das gar nicht. Ihr hattet doch vor diesem „Projekt" auch gar nichts miteinander zu tun. Wie kommt ihr dann gleich dazu…? War es bei ihr eigentlich auch das erste Mal?"

„Ja, und ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie es dazu kommen konnte", sagte Rodolphus. „Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hat sie sich zu mir hingezogen gefühlt, vielleicht gerade, weil alle sie vor mir gewarnt haben. Ich war natürlich auch nicht abgeneigt, damals hatte ich ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass du jemals mehr als Freundschaft von mir wollen könntest. Da haben wir uns eben gedacht, dass wir das mal ausprobieren."

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen war, wenn alles so einfach war wie damals mit Alice. Bei Bellatrix war es das nie gewesen, aber natürlich konnte sie dafür nichts, und er hatte auf keinen Fall vor, ihr deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, erst jetzt nicht jetzt. Es reichte schon, dass sie das ausgerechnet in diesem Moment erfahren musste.

„Und das war alles?", wollte Bellatrix wissen. „Geliebt hast du sie nicht?"

„Nein, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, als wir wieder in Hogwarts waren, war alles vorbei", sagte Rodolphus. „Und ich hatte kein Problem damit, das zu akzeptieren."

Das war richtig, doch er hatte sich in den Ferien durchaus gefragt, ob nicht vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen war, und sie hatten sich fest versprochen, weiter in Kontakt zu bleiben, egal was die anderen davon hielten.

Doch zurück in Hogwarts, in Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte sich das bald geändert, sie hatten sich immer seltener gesehen, und irgendwann war sie mit Frank Longbottom nach Hogsmeade gegangen.

Das hatte Rodolphus als endgültige Absage verstanden, und überhaupt hatte er in dieser Zeit angefangen, sich für Bellatrix auch als Frau zu interessieren, noch viel mehr dann in den Sommerferien. Alice und Longbottom waren bald auch offiziell ein Paar gewesen und es hatte ihm nichts weiter ausgemacht. Das nicht, doch dass sie später so gegen ihn gearbeitet hatte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er seine Arbeit ernst nahm, konnte er ihr nicht verzeihen.

Wenn es irgendjemand von diesem ganzen Gryffindorpack hätte besser wissen müssen, dann war sie das.

Doch sie hatte sich für den ehrenhaften Mann entschieden, jedenfalls hatte sie das damals wohl geglaubt. Inzwischen wusste Rodolphus ja, dass es anders war, und sie hatte das wohl auch erfahren. Wenn er über den Cruciatusfluch so wenig Kontrolle hatte, dass er eine solche Tat beging, hatte er davon sicher auch seine Frau etwas spüren lassen.

„Aber wenn das gleich wieder vorbei war, warum hast du das dann vorhin so gesagt?", erkundigte sich Bellatrix. „Warum „gerade bei Alice". Was hätte das noch für einen Unterschied gemacht?"

„Ich tu so etwas grundsätzlich nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich weiß, dass ich die Kontrolle nicht verlieren darf."

„Aber warum?", fragte Bellatrix. „Warum ist sie dann nicht bei dir geblieben?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Rodolphus. „Und es ist mir auch egal. Aber es war wohl Zeit, dir das zu erklären."

„Allerdings", sagte Bellatrix. „Glaubst du, Longbottom wusste etwas davon?"

„Eigentlich kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen", meinte Rodolphus, und wollte gerade schon fragen, wieso sie das wissen wollte, doch dann fiel es ihr ein. Glaubte sie vielleicht, das Longbottom ihr das angetan hatte, weil er vom Interesse seiner Frau für Rodolphus wusste? Nein, eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Longbottom um so viele Ecken dachte, außerdem war nach dem sechsten Schuljahr ja auch nichts mehr passiert, was er hätte mitbekommen können.

„Wenn sie etwas gedacht hat, hat sie ihm nichts erzählt", fügte er hinzu. „Auch wenn es natürlich ganz interessant ist, dass sein Sohn jahrelang als unfähiger Zauberer bekannt war, der sich vor allem für Kräuterkunde interessiert."

„Aber es kann nicht sein, dass er-", begann Bellatrix, doch Rodolphus antwortete sofort: „Nein, das ist absolut ausgeschlossen. Er kann nicht mein Sohn sein, wir hatten später nichts mehr miteinander."

„So viel hätte mir das nicht ausgemacht", sagte Bellatrix. „Dann hättest du einen Erben, und mit der Longbottombrut wäre es vorbei."

Dieser Gedanke hatte tatsächlich etwas für sich, doch es war nun einmal nicht so.

„Darüber haben wir doch schon ganz am Anfang gesprochen", sagte Rodolphus. „So dringend brauche ich keinen Erben, es gibt noch genug Lestrange-Cousins, die zum Teil überhaupt nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hatten. Um meine Familie braucht man sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich möchte kein Kind mit einer anderen Frau als mit dir, aber wenn du es nicht willst, ist das auch in Ordnung."

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst", meinte Bellatrix. „Auch wenn ich finde, dass du ein Kind haben sollst. Du kannst soviel, was nicht verloren gehen sollte."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Im Moment müssen wir uns darüber jedenfalls keine Gedanken machen, jetzt stehen erst einmal andere Aufgaben an. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werden wir weitersehen."

„Ja, ich hoffe ja, dass ich es irgendwann vergessen kann."

„Vergessen wirst du es wohl nicht", meinte Rodolphus. „Aber ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall, dass es mit der Angst besser wird. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du mir jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt hast, damit ich wenigstens weiß, woran es liegt."

„Ja, Narcissa hatte wohl Recht damit", meinte Bellatrix. „Und ich weiß jetzt, was mit Alice war, dann muss ich mir das wenigstens nicht mehr überlegen. Vielleicht sollten wir doch öfter über solche Dinge reden."


	20. Kapitel 19 (Bellatrix)

**Kapitel 20**

Bellatrix

Bellatrix schloss kurz ihre Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, war alles noch genauso wie zuvor. Der Junge, der die einzige verbliebene Gefahr für den Dunklen Lord gewesen war, lag regungslos zu seinen Füßen, tot.

Rabastans Tabu hatte sie sehr bald auf seine Spur gebracht, und sie hatten es geschafft, ihn dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern, lebend, so wie er es verlangt hatte.

Doch jetzt lebte Harry Potter nicht mehr, daran zweifelte Bellatrix kaum noch. Rodolphus hatte seinen Tod jedenfalls mithilfe seiner Heilkenntnisse zweifelsfrei festgestellt, eigentlich konnte jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen. Nicht, wie so oft zuvor.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen Todesser zusammen, diejenigen, die der Öffentlichkeit als Todesser bekannt waren, und sich im Haus der Malfoys versteckt hatten zu Fuß, die anderen apparierten.

Obwohl selbst keine Todesserin kam auch Narcissa, ihre Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. Offensichtlich missfiel es ihr, dass auf ihrem schönen Rasen eine Leiche herumlag. Bellatrix hoffte, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord dieses Gefühl nicht zu offen kundtun würde, doch er schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten.

Wie man sich nur über solche Dinge aufregen konnte? Schließlich war das ihr größter Tag, das Ende des Krieges. Ohne Harry Potter hatten sie keinen gefährlichen Feind mehr, Dumbledore war ja schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr tot.

Sie schaute in Rodolphus Richtung, er lächelte triumphierend, etwas, was er nur sehr selten tat. Rabastan dagegen lächelte nicht, er wirkte recht ernst, ob er immer noch daran zweifelte, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord wirklich Potter gebracht hatten?

Mit der Ankunft von Snape und den beiden Carrows schloss sich der Kreis, die Augen des Dunklen Lords glühten vor Wut, als die drei auf ihn zukamen.

„Ihr seid zu spät", sagte er, und seine Stimme jagte Bellatrix eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, aus Ehrfurcht und aus Furcht, doch immerhin wusste sie, dass seine Wut diesmal nicht gegen sie gerichtet war.

„Meister, es tut mir Leid", sagte Snape. „Aber wir konnten Hogwarts nicht einfach überstürzt verlassen."

„Du bist der Schulleiter", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ihr Hogwarts nicht verlassen könnt, wann immer ihr wollt."

„Alecto und Amykus mussten ihren Unterricht beenden", sagte Snape. „Und ich war der Meinung, dass es sinnvoll wäre, ein Auge auf die Reaktionen der anderen Lehrer zu haben. Damit niemand von ihnen auf unpassende Ideen kommt."

„Und, kannst du das jetzt ausschließen?", wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es geschehen wird", sagte Snape. „Wir sind gekommen, sobald wir konnten."

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin mit eurer Einstellung in letzter Zeit nicht mehr zufrieden. Überhaupt nicht mehr zufrieden. Aber darum werde ich mich bei Zeiten kümmern. Heute ist ein Freudentag. Geht an euren Platz."

Die drei beeilten sich zu gehorchen, und alle Blicke wandten sich dem Dunklen Lord zu. Er wies auf den toten Jungen und sagte: „Ihr alle wisst, wer das ist. Harry Potter, der Junge, den sie als meinen Untergang bezeichnet haben. Nur einer von uns konnte überleben, und ich habe entschieden, dass ich derjenige sein werde."

Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, einige der versammelten Todesser reckten ihre Köpfe, um Potter besser sehen zu können.

„Meine treuen Todesser Rabastan, Bellatrix und Rodolphus sind Zeugen, dass er von meiner eigenen Hand gestorben ist."

Bellatrix lächelte glücklich. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal nannte er sie so, ohne spöttischen Unterton. Nicht nur er hatte an diesem Tag gewonnen, sondern sie hatten es auch getan. Er wusste endlich, wie treu sie wirklich zu ihm stand.

„Und jetzt werde ich euch allen beweisen, dass er wirklich endgültig tot ist, und auch tot bleiben wird."

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab: „Incendio!"

Potters Leiche ging in Flammen auf, und der Geruch nach verbrennendem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft. Manche Menschen behaupteten, dass verbrennendes Menschenfleisch einen besonders abstoßenden Geruch ausströmte, doch Bellatrix konnte keinen großen Unterschied zum Geruch eines Stücks Schweinefleisch erkennen, das von einer unachtsamen Hauselfe auf dem Feuer vergessen worden war.

Narcissa dagegen sah angewidert aus und als Bellatrix in Snapes Richtung sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, auch bei ihm mühsam verborgenen Ekel zu bemerken. Doch vielleicht bildete sie sich das ja nur ein, seine Zaubertränke rochen auch nicht immer gut.

Das magische Feuer hatte seine Arbeit auch schon bald getan, und von Harry Potter war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig.

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab noch einmal, und die Asche verteilte sich im Garten.

„ Dünger für deinen Rasen, Narcissa", sagte er und Bellatrix lachte. Sie war nicht die einzige.

Der Dunkle Lord wartete, bis das Gelächter wieder verklungen war, und sagte dann:

„Alle Zweifel an meiner Macht sollten nun genauso zerstreut sein, wie Potters Asche, bei euch und bei allen anderen Zauberern. Doch ihr seid diejenigen, die meine Macht teilen werden, deshalb kommt mit mir. Im Tropfenden Kessel ist ein Raum für uns gebucht, es ist Zeit zum Feiern."

Die Todesser jubelten, und beeilten sich, dieser Aufforderung zu folgen, Bellatrix fragte sich, ob der Dunkle Lord sie noch irgendwie belohnen würde. Schließlich hatten sie ihm ja Potter gebracht.

Narcissa sah immer noch ein wenig blass um die Nase aus, bei ihr schien es mit der Feierstimmung nicht so weit her zu sein. Doch Lucius legte einen Arm um sie, und ihr Blick entspannte sich wieder etwas.

Bellatrix schaute sich nach Rodolphus um. Solche öffentlichen Zeichen von Zuneigung bekam sie von ihm nie. Eigentlich wollte sie das ja auch nicht, aber manchmal fragte sie sich doch, ob es nicht vielleicht auch anders sein könnte, zwischen ihnen.

„Komm schon, Bellatrix, es ist vorbei", sagte Rabastan, und trat neben sie. „Ohne Potter sind sie nichts mehr, er war ihre letzte Hoffnung."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Bellatrix beschämt darüber, dass sie ihre Freude über den Sieg durch irgendwelche privaten Belanglosigkeiten trüben ließ. Er hatte ja Recht, sie sollte fröhlich sein, und das war sie ja auch. Eigentlich.

Rabastans Blicke folgten den beiden Carrows, die jetzt davonapparierten. „Die Schonzeit für Kameraden ist jetzt auch vorbei", zischte er. „Wehe ihnen, wenn sie es noch einmal wagen, meine Tochter anzurühren."

„Vielleicht hätte ich dir davon doch lieber nichts erzählen sollen", meinte Rodolphus.

„Wenn das den Zusammenhalt im Dunklen Orden so gefährdet."

„Komm nicht auf die Idee, mich bei solchen Dingen anzulügen", erwiderte Rabastan. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass der Dunkle Lord da bald etwas unternimmt. Als Lehrer sind sie wirklich eine absolute Katastrophe."

Rodolphus lächelte. „Das stimmt allerdings. Mal schauen. Er hat ja jetzt alle Zeit der Welt, um sich um alles zu kümmern, es gibt schließlich keinen Potter mehr zu suchen. Kommt."

Sie disapparierten und kamen direkt in die Winkelgasse, wo ihnen die wenigen Passanten, die unterwegs waren, nervöse Blicke zuwarfen.

„Komm, geh schneller", sagte eine Mutter zu einem Kind, das neugierig schaute, was da los war.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge", sagte Rabastan zu ihr. „Der Krieg ist vorbei. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wieder alle zu jeder Zeit sicher auf die Straße gehen können."

Die Frau zuckte zusammen, als er sie ansprach, sehr beruhigt schien sie nicht zu sein.

„Was spielt es schon eine Rolle, was so welche denken", fragte Bellatrix. „ Wahrscheinlich eine Blutsverräterin durch und durch."

Rabastan seufzte. „Das Vertrauen der Leute zu gewinnen, ist die wichtigste Aufgabe, die uns jetzt bevorsteht", sagte er. „Und eine sehr schwierige. Sie haben schließlich viele Jahre lang nichts anderes gehört, als die Propaganda unserer Feinde. Da muss jemand kein Blutsverräter sein, um Angst zu haben."

Im Festraum des Tropfenden Kessels waren zahlreiche kleinere Tische aufgestellt worden, die nach vorne zu einem Tisch mit besonders hohem Stuhl wiesen, dort würde sicher der Dunkle Lord sitzen.

Jetzt schickte er jedoch noch alle an ihre Plätze, Bellatrix saß mit Rodolphus, Rabastan, und den Malfoys zusammen.

Zwei Kellner eilten herum, um die Wünsche der hohen Gäste zu erfüllen, Rodolphus schaute sich suchend um. „Schade, die kleine Hannah ist nicht da", sagte er schließlich.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Bellatrix misstrauisch.

Hatte er doch irgendwelche Affären mit fremden Frauen? Eigentlich bestritt er das ja immer, aber konnte man sich da wirklich so sicher sein? Narcissa warf ihm auch einen kurzen Blick zu, offensichtlich war sie von dieser Vorstellung auch nicht besonders begeistert.

„Hannah Abbott ist siebzehn und geht noch nach Hogwarts", sagte Rodolphus. „Es gibt also überhaupt keinen Grund da auf irgendwelche Ideen zu kommen." Er wirkte belustigt, Bellatrix Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein?

„Sie ist allerdings verliebt in Neville Longbottom", fügte Rodolphus hinzu. „Das ist der einzige Grund, weshalb sie mich interessiert."

„Wirklich?", fragte Bellatrix. „Und beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit?" Nach allem, was sie wusste, war Longbottom jetzt der einzige, der noch gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfte, auch wenn man seine Schulkinderrebellion wohl nicht besonders ernstnehmen musste.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Rodolphus. „Eigentlich kann ich mir's kaum vorstellen. Sie ist ein schwaches, ängstliches kleines Ding."

„Weißt du Rodolphus, die meisten Leute bekommen es mit der Angst zu tun, wenn du sie irgendwohin schleppst, um dich mit ihnen _zu unterhalten_", sagte Lucius. „Dein Ruf ist schon recht gut bekannt."

„Ein Kompliment von dir, oder zumindest fast", sagte Rodolphus. „Das ist wirklich ein ganz besonderer Tag."

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte Lucius. „Schließlich ändert sich ab heute alles. Aber die Abbotts sind eigentlich eine sehr ordentliche, alte Familie. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum Charlotte sich geweigert hat, Todesserin zu werden. Wahrscheinlich zu viele Lügen gehört, Muggelliebhaber sind sie eigentlich nicht."

„So was kann sich oft schnell ändern", sagte Bellatrix. „Muggelliebhaber tauchen manchmal dort auf, wo man sie am wenigsten erwarten würde."

Lucius grinste, und meinte: „Da gehen wir jetzt lieber nicht in die Details, oder? Ich finde jedenfalls, dass Longbottom und das Abbott-Mädchen gar keine schlechte Verbindung wäre. Wenigstens das Blut in Ordnung, um die Erziehung der Kinder, müssten wir uns dann eben kümmern. Veränderungen sind schließlich auch zum Besseren möglich."

Damit hatte er natürlich nicht ganz Unrecht, dachte sich Bellatrix. Solang er irgendeine Reinblüterin heiratete war es Bellatrix eigentlich egal welche, doch Rodolphus Interesse an diesem Mädchen war ihr immer noch etwas zu groß.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit ihr gemacht?", fragte sie. „Als ihr euch „unterhalten" habt."

Rodolphus lächelte. „Nichts. Außer ein bisschen Legilimentik. Glaub mir", fügte er hinzu, als Bellatrix ihn immer noch etwas skeptisch anschaute.

Sie beschloss, nicht mehr weiter nachzufragen. Unter „ein bisschen Legilimentik" konnte Rodolphus auch durchaus ganz andere Dinge verstehen als andere, ihm fiel bei fast jedem Zauber irgendeine Möglichkeit ein, ihn als Foltermittel zu benutzen.

Nach und nach fanden sich auch hier die letzten Todesser ein, und die Türen wurden geschlossen, der Dunkle Lord teilte Mulciber etwas mit, der dann kurz mit den Kellnern sprach, sie verschwanden nach draußen.

„Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, kommt nach vorne", sagte der Dunkle Lord, als sie alle draußen waren und er den von Rodolphus erfundenen Zauber benutzt hatte, der verhinderte, dass Lauscher von draußen irgendetwas hören konnten.

Mit weichen Knien folgte Bellatrix diesem Befehl. Was würde jetzt kommen? Hatte er vor sie zu loben, oder war es doch etwas anderes? Genau wusste man das bei ihm schließlich nie.

Sie knieten nieder, Bellatrix war erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr stehen musste, sie machte sich Sorgen, dass ihre Beine sie sonst nicht mehr lange getragen hätten. Im Rücken spürte sie die Blicke der anderen brennen. Sie schluckte, um gegen das enge Gefühl im Magen anzukommen. So oft hatte er sie in letzter Zeit bestraft, dass sie von seinem Zauberstab fast nur noch Schmerzen erwartete. Wie weit sie schon gekommen war, dachte sie Bellatrix. Angst vor ihrem geliebten Meister, so etwas hatte sie vor Askaban nicht gekannt. Und natürlich würde er es alles merken.

„Rabastan, steh auf", befahl der Dunkle Lord schließlich.

Rabastan gehorchte sofort, und stand dem Meister aufrecht gegenüber, er hatte offensichtlich keine Zweifel daran, dass die Reaktion positiv ausfallen würde, und eigentlich gab es ja auch keinen Grund dafür.

„Rabastan Lestrange, Sohn meines alten, viel zu früh von uns gegangenen Freundes Rabanus Lestrange und der Renata. Lord Voldemort weiß, dass die Idee, die schließlich zur Gefangennahme von Potter geführt hat, von dir stammte. Du bist kein begeisterter Folterer, aber du hast einen ausgezeichneten, praktischen Verstand, der schon oft zum Erfolg geführt hat, so auch in diesem überaus wichtigen Fall."

„Meister, ich danke euch", murmelte Rabastan.

„Du bist nicht ohne Mitgefühl, doch du weißt, wann nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, danach zu handeln", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Und du bist bereit Verantwortung zu übernehmen, das hast du oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Pius Thicknesse unter dem Imperiusfluch war eine Marionette für die Übergangszeit, doch auf Dauer braucht das Ministerium einen echten Führer. Dieser Führer wirst du sein, verantwortlich nur gegenüber mir."

Bellatrix und Rodolphus tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Dann sollte also Rabastan derjenige sein, der direkt unter dem Dunklen Lord die Zauberer regierte. Natürlich, er war derjenige, der schon jetzt die gesamte Arbeit im Ministerium erledigt hatte, nicht einer von ihnen, aber einen Stich der Eifersucht konnte sie nicht verhindern.

„Meister, das ist eine große Ehre", sagte Rabastan mit heißerer Stimme. „Aber glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich einer solchen Ehre würdig bin. Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass Ihr mir soviel Vertrauen entgegenbringt, aber…"

Er schaute zu seinem Bruder und zu seiner Schwägerin, offenbar wusste er genau, was sie dachten. Doch eigentlich war Bellatrix klar, dass er von ihnen dreien dafür am besten geeignet war. Schließlich würde sie selbst eher ihm vertrauen als Rodolphus, oder sich selbst…

„Meine Entscheidung ist getroffen, Rabastan", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe mir schon lange überlegt, wie sie ausfallen wird, schon vor eurer Zeit in Askaban, und meine Meinung hat sich nur noch verstärkt. Du wirst diese Aufgabe hervorragend erfüllen, Rabastan."

„Ich danke Euch, Meister", sagte er. „Ich werde selbstverständlich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

„Das weiß ich", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Rodolphus, Bellatrix, steht ihr jetzt auf."

Die beiden gehorchten, der Dunkle Lord sagte: „Ein unbeteiligtes Mädchen zu foltern hätte in diesem Fall wohl nicht zum Ziel geführt, oder Rodolphus?"

„Ihr habt Recht, Meister, vermutlich nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Rabastans Idee war viel besser, das kann ich nicht bestreiten."

„Gut", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Bellatrix, ohne deine Kampfkunst hätten Rabastans Idee und Rodolphus Klugheit wohl nicht viel geholfen, aber wir beide wissen, wie der Kampf zwischen dir und Potter wirklich ausgesehen hat."

Bellatrix schluckte. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich würde er das nicht vor allen erzählen. Es reichte, wenn Rodolphus und Rabastan es mitbekommen hatten. Zuerst hatte es im Duell gegen Potter schlecht für ihn ausgesehen, wie es auch zu erwarten gewesen war, doch dann war er auf die Idee gekommen, den Cruciatusfluch zu benutzen. Und sie hatte reagiert, wie sie immer reagierte, völlig erstarrt, und unfähig sich zu wehren. Der Fluch hatte sie mit voller Wucht getroffen, offenbar hatte Potter inzwischen etwas geübt, doch dann hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, an Rodolphus Trank zu denken, von irgendwo in ihr war eine magische Kraft bekommen, die Potter niedergeworfen hatte.

Anschließend war es nicht mehr schwer gewesen, ihn zu überwältigen, doch ein rumreicher Kampf sah natürlich anders aus.

„Ich zweifle nicht an eurer Treue", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Keinesfalls. Aber ich habe immer noch meine Bedenken, dass ihr euch noch verbessern müsst, bevor ihr das tun könnt, wofür ich euch auserkoren habe. Deswegen gibt es für euch noch eine weitere Prüfung. Euch beiden werde ich den letzten Feind überlassen, den ich noch habe."

Bellatrix wusste selbst, dass sie die Folgen von Askaban immer noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte, aber trotzdem hätte sie sich mehr Anerkennung vom Dunklen Lord gewünscht. Warum nur konnte er ihr die einfach nicht geben?

„Ihr habt mir Harry Potter gebracht, damit ich ihn töten konnte", sagte er. „Jetzt sollt ihr mir Neville Longbottom bringen. Als jemand, der meine Herrschaft akzeptiert, und aufhört, gegen mich zu arbeiten."

Bellatrix war überrascht als sie sah, dass Rodolphus lächelte. Ganz offensichtlich freute er sich darauf, mit dem Jungen zu spielen, doch sah er nicht, wie schwer diese Aufgabe sein würde?

„Du hast diesem Jungen das Leben geschenkt, als du es ohne jede Mühe hättest nehmen können, Bellatrix", sagte der Dunkle Lord, und Bellatrix starrte auf ihre Füße hinab, das Gesicht heiß vor Scham. Wieso, wieso hatte sie damals so schwach sein müssen?

„Ich nehme dir diese Entscheidung nicht übel", fuhr ihr Meister fort. „Doch ich denke, es ist nicht zu viel zu erwarten, dass du jetzt auch dafür sorgen wirst, dass dieses Leben in meinen Dienst gestellt wird."

„ ch werde mein Bestes tun, Meister", sagte Bellatrix. „Aber Ihr müsst wissen es wird nicht einfach sein. Er hasst mich viel zu sehr."

Warum, oh warum, musste er ihr schon wieder eine kaum lösbare Aufgabe stellen? Erst als die Worte schon draußen war, stellte sie erschrocken fest, wie respektlos sie sich anhörten. Dachte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht nach? Wie konnte sie sich so etwas anmaßen?

Sie starrte nur in die erbarmungslosen roten Augen des Dunklen Lords, die sie einfach nie stolz oder wirklich freundlich anschauen konnte.

Doch dann berührte jemand ihre Hand, sie schaute zu Rodolphus, und er sagte:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. So schwer, wie du im Moment glaubst, wird das nicht werden. Wir haben mehr gegen ihn in der Hand, als du dir im Moment vorstellen kannst."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Rodolphus. Ihr dürft jetzt zu euren Plätzen zurückkehren."

Als sie sich schon zum Gehen wandten, sagte er noch: „Ach, eine Sache wäre da noch, Rodolphus. Dieses Krankenhausprojekt, dass du mit Narcissa geplant hast, sollte so schnell wie möglich umgesetzt werden. Wenn du Hilfe von anderen Todessern brauchst, nenn mir einfach die Namen."

„Meister, ich danke euch", sagte Rodolphus mit einem Hauch von Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

Sie kehrten an ihren Tisch zurück, Rodolphus sagte zu Bellatrix: „Sag Mal, hättest du wirklich Lust gehabt, ewig im Ministerium herumzusitzen, und dich mit irgendwelchem Papierkram herumzuschlagen?"

Er schaute mit leichtem Lächeln in Rabastans Richtung. „Ich finde, wir sollten diese Herausforderung guten Mutes annehmen. Vergiss nicht, schon vor einigen Wochen hat der Dunkle Lord mir gesagt, dass ich über Alices Leben frei verfügen kann. Eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, die wir gegen ihn in der Hand haben."

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so reagieren darf, wenn der Dunkle Lord etwas von mir möchte", sagte Bellatrix niedergeschlagen. „Aber was soll ich machen? Ich war einfach ein wenig enttäuscht."

Rodolphus nahm ihre Hand in seine, und sagte leise. „Natürlich. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er dir das übelgenommen hat."

„Ihr schafft das schon", versicherte auch Narcissa. „Er mag jetzt noch so heldenhaft rüberkommen, ich kann mir aber kaum vorstellen, dass das andere wirklich ganz weg ist. So einfach geht das nämlich nicht. Und dann haben wir wirklich endgültig gewonnen."

Sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen fröhlichen Tonfall zu geben, doch so ganz schaffte sie das nicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte Bellatrix den Verdacht, dass sie von den Siegen des Dunklen Lords gar nicht so begeistert war.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, rief der Dunkle Lord Lucius und Narcissa zu sich.

Bellatrix schluckte die bittere Galle herunter, die in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen. Bitte, tut Narcissa nicht weh, dachte sie verzweifelt, sie kam sich vor, als sei sie in die dunklen Tage ihrer Kindheit zurückversetzt. Er durfte sie nicht foltern, sie konnte es nicht aushalten.

„Bellatrix, bleib sitzen", hörte sie Rodolphus Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. „Sag Mal, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Narcissa, Narcissa kann nicht…", stieß sie hervor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord sie bestrafen will", sagte Rodolphus. „Und selbst wenn. Warum sollte sie es nicht auch aushalten können? Bleib bloß sitzen. Sonst bekommst _du_ nämlich echte Schwierigkeiten."

Bellatrix antwortete nicht. Er würde es sowieso nicht verstehen. Draco war sah auch sehr bleich aus, als er seine Eltern beobachtete, Bellatrix' Herz klopfte wie wild. Er würde sie sicher bestrafen, weil sie sich vorhin im Garten. so seltsam verhalten hatte.

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords riss sie aus ihren Gedanken:„Lucius, du hast mich sehr enttäuscht", begann er. „ Doch dafür hast du jetzt gebüßt, schon fast seit einem halben Jahr. Kann ich erwarten, dass du in Zukunft bessere Arbeit leistest, und deine Befehle besser ausführst?"

„Ja Meister, natürlich", versicherte Lucius.

„Gut", sagte der Dunkle Lord, und holte etwas aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. „Dann ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dir deinen Zauberstab wiederzugeben. Gebrauche ihn diesmal klüger."

„Ja, Meister, selbstverständlich", sagte Lucius und versuchte, sich den Zauberstab nicht zu gierig zu nehmen. Bellatrix starrte immer noch voller Sorge in Narcissas Richtung, sie schenkte ihrem Mann jetzt ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Es gäbe da nur eine Sache", sagte der Dunkle Lord nun. „Narcissa, du bist eine reinblütige Hexe und dafür noch überhaupt nicht alt. Deswegen möchte ich von euch eines. Bekommt noch ein zweites Kind, damit noch mehr von eurem reinen Blut vorhanden ist."

„Das müsste eigentlich möglich sein, oder was meinst du, Narcissa?", sagte Lucius. „Wir wollten nicht, dass Draco schon so früh mit anderen teilen muss, aber er ist jetzt schließlich schon erwachsen."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Narcissa, auch wenn Bellatrix sich denken konnte, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war, in ihrem Alter noch ein Kind zu bekommen. Doch das war immer noch viel besser als anderes, was der Dunkle Lord hätte von ihr verlangen könnte. Kinder zur Welt zu bringen war für Hexen mit allen magischen Heilmöglichkeiten keine Gefahr.

Doch wenn der Dunkle Lord ein weiteres Kind von Narcissa für seine Ränge wollte, würde er sicher auch wollen, dass sie irgendwann einmal Kinder bekam, dass Rodolphus eines Tages einen Erben haben würde.

Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber, doch er beobachtete gerade die beiden Malfoys aufmerksam. Wenn sie nur nicht immer an Longbottom denken müsste, sobald sie daran dachte, ihm etwas näher zu kommen…

Aber das war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich lieber auf etwas anderes.

Draco saß mit offenem Mund da, offenbar war er von diesem Vorschlag nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber Bellatrix dachte sich, dass er sowieso über sein Leben als Erwachsener nachdenken sollte, statt ständig nur noch bei seinen Eltern herumzuhocken.

„Gut, das war alles, was ich euch zu sagen habe", erklärte der Dunkle Lord und Bellatrix fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Immerhin würde Narcissa nicht bestraft werden.

„Aber eine Nachricht, die euch vielleicht gefallen wird, habe ich auch noch", fügte er hinzu. „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr uns noch in eurem Haus zu verstecken, alle Todesser, die noch dort wohnen, sind frei, wieder dorthin zu gehen, wohin sie wollen und unsere zukünftigen Treffen werden wieder an anderen Orten stattfinden."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und murmelte ein paar Worte. „Und jetzt genug des Geredes. Esst und trinkt, und feiert, heute und Morgen braucht niemand irgendwelche Aufträge zu erledigen!"

Die Todesser lachten und jubelten, und bald waren die Tische voll beladen mit bestem Essen und Getränken.

Auch Bellatrix ließ es sich schmecken, trotz des neuen Auftrags, den der Dunkle Lord ihr gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte Rodolphus ja Recht, und sie würden auch das ohne größere Mühe schaffen. Auch der rote Elfenwein schmeckte sehr gut, und Bellatrix schenkte sich Glas um Glas ein. Er ließ die Anspannung dahinschmelzen, und bald lachte sie mehr, als in den ganzen Monaten zuvor.

Dabei behielt sie allerdings noch den Überblick, was man von anderen nicht sagen konnte. Einige der Todesser übertrieben es so sehr, dass sie nur noch den Gastraum torkelten, und kaum noch klar reden konnten. Draco war einer von ihnen, die Ermahnungen seiner Mutter nahm er überhaupt nicht ernst. Daran war Lucius nicht ganz unschuldig, der das Ende der Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord mit großen Mengen von Alkohol feierte, und Draco beim Wunsch es ihm gleichzutun unterstützte.

Es zeigte sich jedoch bald, dass er recht wenig vertrug, und Narcissa schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Morgen ist wieder Schule. Da kann er doch nicht so auftauchen."

Snape teilte ihre Bedenken offenbar, denn er gesellte sich zu ihnen, und sagte: „Ich muss langsam zurück an die Schule. Der Herr sollte nicht zu lange aus dem Haus sein. Möchtet ihr, dass ich Draco gleich mitnehme?"

„Neihein, ihhhich wil no bleiben", sagte dieser mit schwerer Zunge, doch Narcissa sagte energisch: „Vielen Dank Severus. Das scheint mir wirklich sinnvoll zu sein."

Lucius traute sich offenbar nicht zu widersprechen, wenn Narcissa diesen Ton anschlug, jedenfalls sagte er nichts.

„Gut", sagte Snape mit einem Seitenblick zu Draco. „Dann kann ich ihm auch gleich einen Ausnüchterungstrank brauen."

Trotz seiner Proteste ergriff Snape seinen Arm und führte ihn nach draußen, wo sie wohl gemeinsam apparieren würden.

„Du musst endlich aufhören, ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln", sagte Lucius vorwurfsvoll zu Narcissa, doch die meinte nur: „Wenn er sich immer noch so verhält, kann man da wohl nichts machen."

Bellatrix wollte sich gerade ein weiteres Glas Wein einschenken, als Rodolphus sagte:n „Vielleicht sollten wir dann auch aufbrechen. Letzte Nacht war schließlich lang."

Bellatrix fühlte sich eigentlich gerade wohl, doch sie wusste, dass Rodolphus nicht begeistert davon war, wenn irgendwo größere Mengen Alkohol getrunken wurden. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen glaubte er ja, dass er selbst nicht viel trinken sollte.

„ Wenn du wirklich schon gehen willst", sagte sie.

Das wollte er offensichtlich, und so verabschiedeten sie sich von den anderen, Lucius meinte:

„Na, dann bereitet mal euren nächsten Auftrag vor. Besonders intelligent ist der Junge nicht, da müsste schon was zu machen sein."

„Sicher", sagte Rodolphus, und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Meinst du, du bist noch appariertauglich?", fragte Rodolphus, als sie an der frischen Luft waren.

„Du findest, dass ich zuviel getrunken habe?", fragte sie. Wollte er deswegen so dringend gehen?

„Bring mich halt zurück, wenn du meinst."

„Es ist vielleicht besser", sagte Rodolphus und ergriff ihren Arm. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, und sah seinen verwunderten, etwas besorgten Blick. Er musste wohl glauben, dass sie schon sehr schwach auf den Beinen war, wenn sie das tat, aber eigentlich war es überhaupt nicht so. Sie wollte ihm einfach nur nahe sein, genau wie früher.

Wenig später spürte sie das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens, nicht viel anders, als wenn man es alleine tat, und sie standen vor den Toren ihres Hauses. Es war schon längst dunkel geworden, doch im Licht der Zauberstäbe war der Weg war nicht schwer zu finden. Trotzdem blieb Bellatrix eng an Rodolphus Seite, und er schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

Sie schaute ihn an, und sagte: „Vielleicht sollten wir heute Nacht wieder einmal zusammen schlafen."

„Fühlst du dich so schlecht, dass du nicht alleine bleiben willst?", fragte er beunruhigt.

„Nein, nein, ich fühlte mich überhaupt nicht schlecht", sagte Bellatrix schnell. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach verstehen? „Ich möchte nur, dass wir wieder einmal, zusammen sind, wie wir sein sollten."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Rodolphus. „Du hast heute Abend wirklich viel getrunken."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie lauter als sie eigentlich gewollt. „Das ist unser Siegestag. Wann, wenn nicht heute, sollte ich versuchen, zu vergessen? So viel habe ich nicht getrunken."


	21. Kapitel 20 (Neville)

**Kapitel 19**

Neville

Genau wie an dem Tag, als er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, trugen die anderen Mitglieder der DA Neville durch die nächsten Wochen. Im Traum durchlitt er noch manchmal die Schläge der Carrows, doch weit mehr plagten ihn die Erinnerungen an die Qualen seiner Eltern, die wieder neu in sein Bewusstsein getreten waren, wie eine frisch aufgerissene, alte Wunde.

Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass da irgendwo weit hinten in seinen Erinnerungen etwas war, besonders deutlich war das damals in Moodys, Crouchs, Unterrichtsstunde geworden. Doch in den letzten beiden Jahren hatten ihn diese alten Schatten eigentlich in Ruhe gelassen, und Neville wäre es recht gewesen, wenn das auch so geblieben wäre. Doch leider war dem nicht so, nicht seit den Schlägen durch die Carrows.

Immer wieder hörte er in seinen Träumen Bellatrix Lestranges höhnisches Lachen, und genauso oft die hasserfüllten Worte, die ihr Mann Nevilles Eltern zuflüsterte, um noch mehr zu verletzen, als Flüche es schaffen konnten.

So sahen Nevilles Nächte aus, doch zum Glück war es tagsüber besser. Die anderen Mitglieder der DA bewunderten Neville alle für seine Tapferkeit und versicherten ihm immer wieder, dass sie nachgegeben hätten, längst bevor sie so schwer verletzt waren, wie Neville es am Ende gewesen war.

So gut die Bewunderung ihm auch tat, genau wie damals bei Hannah blieben Neville auch gewisse Bedenken. Wie sollte er dauerhaft gegen die Todesser Widerstand leisten, mit Leuten, die sich nicht zutrauten, ihren Methoden standzuhalten? Doch er verzichtete darauf, den anderen das zu sagen, er wollte sie nicht entmutigen, und außerdem half Kritik von ihm in solchen Fällen nicht viel. Mut musste aus der eigenen Seele kommen, auf Befehl bekam man ihn nicht.

Immerhin waren alle entschlossen weiterzukämpfen, nach Nevilles Bestrafung noch mehr als zuvor. Auch viele Schüler, die eigentlich nie etwas mit Harry zu tun hatten, sprachen ihm nun ihre Unterstützung aus, und wollten den Kampf gegen die Carrows unterstützen, so viele Unterstützer hatte die DA noch nie gehabt, auch wenn sie mit der Aufnahme neuer Mitglieder vorsichtig sein mussten.

Mariettas Petzerei in der fünften Klasse hatte Dumbledores Entlassung und striktere Regeln durch Umbridge zur Folge gehabt, wenn jetzt jemand petzte, waren Folter, Gefangenschaft und unter Umständen der Tod zu erwarten. Darüber mussten sich alle im Klaren sein, auch wenn Neville bei manchen Mitgliedern der DA befürchtete, dass es nicht wirklich so war.

Viel zu viele schienen immer noch eher dabei zu sein, weil sie es cool fanden, etwas gegen die unfairen Lehrer und gegen Snape zu unternehmen, als weil sie den Ernst der Lage begriffen.

Wie ernst Nevilles Verletzungen gewesen waren, hatten wohl viele nicht begriffen, schließlich war jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihm, zumindest soweit man das von außen sehen konnte. Lestranges Trank hatte offensichtlich auch keine schädlichen Wirkungen gehabt, jedenfalls bemerkte Neville bis jetzt noch nichts davon, die Träume, die ihn plagten, hatten wohl natürliche Ursachen.

Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass der Todesser tatsächlich versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen, doch wahrscheinlich steckte dahinter irgendein größerer Plan der Todesser, den Neville bis jetzt noch nicht begriff. Vielleicht hatten sie ja gehofft, er würde sich ihnen anschließen, wenn sie ihm halfen, nachdem sie ihn selbst verletzt hatten, Todesser hatten ja öfter so seltsame Gedankengänge.

Doch das hatten sie natürlich nicht erreicht, Neville kämpfte genauso entschlossen weiter wie zuvor, und seltsamerweise verhielten sich die Carrows seit der Bestrafung ziemlich zurückhaltend.

Neville hatte mehrmals etwas erlebt, was bei ihnen früher überhaupt nicht vorgekommen war, normale Strafarbeiten, wie bei den anderen Lehrern. Für seine letzten Widerworte hatte er nur einmal Zeilen mit einer normalen Feder schreiben müssen, einmal das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste putzen und ein andermal war er dazu verdonnert worden, die dort vorhandenen Folterwerkzeuge zu polieren, was aber immer noch deutlich angenehmere war, als wenn sie an ihm benutzt wurden.

Auch andere Schüler berichteten bei den DA-Treffen Ähnliches, Folterstrafarbeiten durch die Carrows schienen in letzter Zeit wirklich selten geworden zu sein, auch wenn Neville nicht ganz verstand, warum das so war. Waren sie erschrocken, weil sie ihn fast umgebracht hatten? Hatten sie eingesehen, dass sie auf diese Art nur alle gegen sich aufbringen würden, was ihr Regime am Ende gefährden konnte? Oder hatte Voldemort tatsächlich befohlen, dass sie nicht mehr so weiterarbeiteten, weil er merkte, dass es nicht funktionierte? Einerseits konnte Neville sich kaum vorstellen, dass Voldemort befahl, keine Schüler mehr zu foltern, andererseits, der Mann sollte schließlich intelligent sein. Vielleicht war er irgendwann ja doch auf die Idee gekommen, dass er auf diese Art niemanden von seinen Ideen überzeugen konnte.

Normalerweise hätte Neville sich natürlich darüber gefreut, dass die Carrows jetzt auf diese Methoden verzichteten, doch er wusste, dass sie nach wie vor Todesser waren, und deswegen sah er alles als Grund zur Besorgnis, auch das.

Laut sprach er das jedoch nicht aus, die anderen hätten dafür wohl wenig Verständnis gehabt. Sie waren alle erleichtert, dass in letzter Zeit niemand mehr gefoltert wurde, und wenn er ganz ehrlich sein sollte, war Neville das auch. Noch einmal wollte er so etwas nicht durchleben, auch wenn er es geschafft hatte, seine Angst immer wieder zu überwinden, um die Lügen der Carrows weiter zu kritisieren.

Besser war ihr Unterricht nämlich nicht geworden, bei Amykus versuchten sie immer noch ständig erfolglos, den Cruciatusfluch anzuwenden, während Alecto ihnen weiterhin erzählte, dass Muggel nur dumme und schmutzige Tiere wären, deren Kinder man auf keinen Fall als Menschen bezeichnen konnte.

Wie die Utz-Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in diesem Jahr aussehen sollten, konnte Neville sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Ob die Prüfungskommission wohl dieselbe geblieben war, oder ob sie nun auch aus Todessern bestand? Wenn letzteres der Fall war, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass sie als Prüfung den Cruciatusfluch würden anwenden müssen, eine Aufgabe, bei der fast alle aus Nevilles Jahrgang scheitern würden. Was sie im theoretischen Teil tun würden, konnte er sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, Carrow brachte ihnen so gut wie nichts Theoretisches bei. Dort konnte er mit Großtante Callidoras Informationen zum Cruciatusfluch vielleicht sogar punkten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Irgendwoher hatte sie wohl von seiner Verletzung gehört, und ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ganz offen schrieb, dass die Strafmaßnahme der Carrows „feige und erbärmlich" gewesen sei, und dass sie stolz auf ihn war, weil er sich so gut davon erholt hatte. Offenbar hatte kein Todesser die Eule abgefangen, jedenfalls war sie heil samt Brief bei Neville angekommen.

Auch die Potterwacht hatte auf irgendeinem Weg, Neville verdächtige Ginny, von der Strafe erfahren, und diese in einer ihrer Sendungen beschrieben, was offenbar einiges an Unmut ausgelöst hatte, wenn man den Mitteilungen in der nächsten Folge Glauben schenken konnte. So unangenehm es auch war, im Großen und Ganzen hatte Nevilles Bestrafung dem Widerstand sehr geholfen, und er dachte sich, dass das die Schmerzen wert war. Schließlich kämpfte er mit der Bereitschaft auch selbst Unglück zu erleiden.

Zwei Wochen waren nun seit seiner Bestrafung vergangen, und der Februar war da. Das Wetter war grau und neblig, richtig schöner Winter mit Schnee wollte einfach nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, jedenfalls nicht dauerhaft.

Neville machte sich zusammen mit Seamus, Lavender und Parvati, den einzigen übriggebliebenen Gryffindor-Siebtklässlern auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Lavender sagte: „Noch ein Monat vorbei. Noch fünf, dann ist das hier vorbei, und wir können etwas Sinnvolles machen."

„Ja, aber für die anderen bleibt es so", sagte Neville. „Wenn wir nicht schaffen, vorher irgendetwas zu ändern, und das hoffe ich."

Natürlich dauerte für sie selbst die Schule nicht mehr so lange, doch das wollte er nicht als Trost hernehmen. Wenn es den Schülern, die nach ihnen kamen, auch nicht besser gehen würde, war es kein echter.

Schon als die vier Gryffindors die Große Halle betraten, bemerkte Neville, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die echten Lehrer am Hohen Tisch warfen sich doch sonst keine so niedergeschlagenen Blicke zu, oder?

Doch fragen konnte er nicht, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Er nahm sich etwas Haferbrei und löffelte ihn mit wenig Appetit, dabei schaute er immer wieder in Richtung der Lehrer, doch Professor McGonagall vermied seinen Blick.

Die Morgenpost kam immer noch genauso wie früher, doch für Neville war nichts dabei. Seine Großmutter schrieb nur noch selten, sie konnten sowieso nur inhaltsloses Geschreibsel austauschen, wenn sie keinen Verdacht erregen wollten, Callidora hatte erst vor zwei Tagen geschrieben, und tat es auch nicht so oft.

Den Tagespropheten hatten die Longbottoms schon seit zwei Jahren abbestellt, etwas anderes als Todesserpropaganda würde es dort sowieso nicht geben, doch Lavender bekam die Zeitung immer noch. Sie löste sie vom Bein der Eule und gab ihr das nötige Geld, die Eule flatterte wieder davon, und Lavender betrachtete die Schlagzeile. Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß wie Schnee und ihre Hand begann so sehr zu zittern, dass sie die Zeitung kaum noch halten konnte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Neville sofort, auch einige der anderen Gryffindors schauten in Lavenders Richtung. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort wollte herauskommen.

Stattdessen redete Romilda, die offenbar auch eine Zeitung hatte. „Dort drinnen behaupten sie, dass Harry tot ist", sagte sie, und einige der anderen stießen entsetzt die Luft aus, eine Viertklässlerin ließ ihren Teller fallen. Scheppernd landete er auf dem Boden.

Doch Romildas Tonfall hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie das nicht wirklich glaubte. Genauso wenig wie Neville. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Harry würde nicht so sterben, irgendwo, wo niemand davon erfuhr, und sie es nur durch die Zeitung erfahren würden. Dafür hatten sie nicht so lange gekämpft.

„Das muss eine Lüge sein", erklärte er entschlossen, und versuchte, die aufkommenden Zweifel zu verschlucken. Es durfte eigentlich nicht wahr sein.

„Die Todesser behaupten das nur, um uns alle zu verunsichern", fügte er hinzu, das war doch sehr wahrscheinlich.

Lavender seufzte. „Hoffentlich. Hoffentlich hast du Recht. Aber die Lehrer. Warum reagieren sie so?", fügte sie mit erstickter Stimme hinzu.

Neville holte tief Luft. „Sicher sind die sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber ich glaube das einfach nicht."

Er war sich sicher, dass sie hätten merken müssen, wenn Harry, ihr Anführer gestorben wäre, das hätte doch nicht einfach so passieren können. Unwillkürlich griff Neville nach der falschen Galleone in seiner Tasche, doch sie fühlte sich nur an wie kaltes Metall sich eben anfühlte. Einen Hinweis gab es nicht.

„In der Zeitung schreiben sie, Harry hätte sich gegen seine „Verhaftung gewehrt", sagte Romilda und schnaubte. „Dabei soll er aus Versehen getötet worden sein. Das ist doch schon eine Lüge. Es weiß doch wohl jeder, dass Ihr wisst schon wer ihn tot sehen will. Außerdem schreiben sie…"

Romilda schluckte, bevor sie weitersprach: „Sie schreiben, Harry hätte im Kampf den Cruciatusfluch benutzt. Das kann doch überhaupt nicht sein. Harry würde nie so etwas tun. Das hast du doch noch selbst gesagt, Ginny, oder?"

Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt, sondern starrte schweigend vor sich hin, die halb gegessen Scheibe Toast vor ihr auf dem Teller. Glaubte sie das etwa, fragte sich Neville, und kämpfte gegen die Welle von Panik an, die in ihm Aufstieg.

„Nein, nein, bestimmt nicht", sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme hörte sich an, als habe sie Romilda überhaupt nicht zugehört.

Neville sagte: „Das ist wirklich ausgeschlossen. Ich frage mich, warum sie noch solche feigen Lügen dazu erfinden müssen."

Die Vorstellung, dass Harry, dass Harry Potter, der Held der guten Seite diesen Fluch anwandte, war für Neville völlig undenkbar. Man konnte den Cruciatusfluch nicht einfach so benutzen, man musste dafür entweder extrem viel üben, oder von sich aus ein verdorbener Mensch sein. Beides war bei Harry völlig ausgeschlossen, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Genau wie der ganze Artikel. Eine feige Lüge, mit der die Todesser ihre Gegner verunsichern wollten.

Niemand hatte mehr Hunger, und so verließen die Gryffindors die große Halle schon recht bald wieder. Neville rechnete noch halb damit, dass Snape irgendeine Ansprache machen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Das musste doch heißen, dass es nicht wahr war, oder? Über einen so großen Triumph für seinen Meister hätte er wohl kaum geschwiegen. Auch die Carrows sahen nicht besonders glücklich aus, wie Neville feststellte, als er am Lehrertisch vorbeiging. Wenn Harry wirklich tot wäre, hätte es doch sicher ein höhnisches Lächeln gegeben, oder irgendetwas dergleichen.

„In dieser Zeitung stehen schon lange nur noch Lügen", sagte Neville auf dem Weg nach oben, und die anderen bestätigten das. Etwas anderes wollte niemand glauben.

Niemand war in Wochenendelaune, und so hockten sich die Gryffindors noch etwas in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen, und überlegten sich, was an diesem Zeitungsartikel alles nach Lüge aussah, eigentlich fast der ganze Inhalt.

„Wenn wir nur irgendeine Möglichkeit hätten, Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen", meinte Seamus niedergeschlagen. „Dann wüssten wir Bescheid."

„Aber wie soll das gehen?", fragte Demelza. „Es weiß schließlich niemand, wo er ist, und wenn wir eine Eule mit seinem Namen abschicken würden, gäbe das bestimmt Ärger."

Damit wäre auf jeden Fall zu rechnen, doch Parvati hatte eine andere Idee. „Wir haben doch die Galleonen. Vielleicht hat Harry seine ja auch noch bei sich. Wenn wir ihm eine Meldung schicken, sieht er es ja vielleicht, und kann uns antworten."

Ginny stieß plötzlich ein ersticktes Schluchzen aus. „Und was ist, wenn er wirklich nichts mehr sehen kann?", fragte sie, doch niemand wollte über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken.

„Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert", sagte Neville. „Sie lügen Ginny, glaub mir."

Er holte seine Galleone aus der Tasche und nahm seinen Zauberstab, um eine einfach Meldung abzuschicken. „Alles in Ordnung? N.L."

„Jetzt müssen wir einfach abwarten", sagte Neville. „Vielleicht melden sie sich ja bald. Selbst wenn Harry seine Galleone nicht bei sich hat, Hermione denkt sicher daran."

Die anderen schauten sich mehr oder weniger hoffnungsvoll an, und sie warteten darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte, doch es geschah nicht.

„Es gibt heute Abend bestimmt auch eine Sendung von Potterwacht", sagte Romilda.

„Vielleicht wissen sie dort ja mehr."

Neville konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, dass die Betreiber von Potterwacht auf dieses Gerücht reagieren würden, am Abend zur üblichen Zeit sollten sie auf jeden Fall versuchen, den Sender zu empfangen.

Doch bis dahin mussten sie die Zeit irgendwie hinter sich bringen. Das viele Reden über Dinge, über die sie nichts wussten, brachte auch nichts, und so versuchten die Siebtklässler bald mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Neville war jedoch so unkonzentriert, dass er nicht einmal bei Kräuterkunde viel Vernünftiges schreiben konnte, doch was sollte er sonst schon machen? Auf irgendwelche Freizeitbeschäftigungen hatte niemand Lust.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen kamen einige Schüler aus anderen Häuser auf die Gryffindors zu, und stellten ihnen Fragen, als ob sie wüssten, was mit Harry los war, nur weil sie aus seinem Haus stammten.

Hannah sagte leise zu Neville. „Schau dir Ginny an. Sie glaubt, dass es stimmt und ich fürchte, dass sie Recht hat. Wenn man jemanden liebt, merkt man so etwas."

Sie schluckte und Neville holte tief Luft. Es durfte nicht sein, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„ Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er. „Sie ist einfach erschrocken, das ist alles."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast", sagte Hannah. „Ich habe Harry nicht gut gekannt, aber er hat uns das alles beigebracht. Und er ist unsere letzte Hoffnung. Ohne ihn haben wir überhaupt keine Chance mehr."

Neville sagte nichts weiter dazu. Sie hatte Recht, das wussten sie alle. Aber bis jetzt weigerte er sich immer noch, die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Nervös wanderte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch, doch die Carrows sahen immer noch nicht glücklicher aus als am Morgen, Snapes höhnisches Lächeln war genauso, wie Neville es schon seit der ersten Klasse kannte. Nichts sprach dafür, dass die Todesser einen besonderen Triumph erlebt hätten.

Trotzdem hatte er keinen Appetit aufs Mittagessen, und starrte nur Löcher in die Luft, statt irgendetwas zu essen.

Nach einem quälend langen Nachmittag kam endlich der Abend, und es wurde Zeit für die Potterwacht. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden genauso getroffen wie immer, doch diesmal fiel es den Gryffindors schwerer, jemanden zu finden, der draußen Wache hielt, und länger auf die Informationen wartete. Nicht ein einziger Schüler verließ den Raum, um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, alle Gryffindors wollten wissen, was sie bei der Potterwacht über ihren Helden zu sagen hatten.

Nevilles Herz hämmerte, als er zuschaute, wie Ginny den Sender einstellte. Ihre Hände zitterten, und sie war immer noch sehr blass, offensichtlich befürchtete sie dasselbe wie Neville. Die endgültige Bestätigung, dass die Zeitungsmeldung tatsächlich stimmte. Über die Galleone hatte Neville noch keine Antwort bekommen, doch er sagte sich, dass das nichts heißen musste. Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten sich besseres zu tun, als ständig nur auf Neuigkeiten von der DA zu warten, bis jetzt hatten sie ihnen ja noch nichts mitteilen können, was ihnen geholfen hatte. Wie auch? Schließlich wussten sie ja überhaupt nicht, was genau die drei eigentlich taten, klar war nur, dass es gegen Voldemort gerichtet war.

Schließlich fand Ginny den Sender, sagte das Passwort und bald hörten sie die vertrauten Stimmen der Potterwacht-Mitarbeiter.

„Guten Abend liebe Zuhörer", sagte Lee Jordan, auch seine Stimme klang zittrig. Oder kam das Neville nur so vor? „Willkommen zu unserer Sondersendung der Potterwacht am heutigen Samstag. Guten Abend, auch wenn es für viele von Ihnen wohl kein guter Abend sein wird. Sicher haben Sie alle mitbekommen, was heute über den Tagespropheten und die anderen Radiosender verbreitet worden ist. Wenn das tatsächlich zutreffen solle, sähen die Dinge wirklich sehr schlecht aus. Aber bis jetzt sollte noch niemand die Hoffnung aufgeben, der Artikel hört sich äußerst unglaubwürdig an. Deswegen ist es gut möglich, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen, wenn auch genialen, Propagandazug der Todesser handelt. Sie als Potterwacht-Hörer behalten zwar sicherlich ihren kritischen Verstand, doch die anderen werden wohl oder übel glauben müssen, was in der Zeitung steht."

„Sie wissen auch nicht mehr als wir", stellte Romilda fest, und Neville musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, Potterwacht stünde tatsächlich direkt mit Harry in Kontakt, deswegen auch der Name, doch anscheinend war das nicht so. Die Ungewissheit blieb.

„Unser Korrespondent Romulus versucht bereits den ganzen Tag, Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen", erklang nun wieder Lees Stimme. „ Bis jetzt jedoch ohne Erfolg, Harry ist schließlich mit seinen engsten Freunden in einer äußerst geheimen Sache unterwegs. Wir hoffen jedoch, dass es ihm trotzdem gelingen wird, bald die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Bis dahin möchte ich unseren Korrespondenten Royal im Studio begrüßen. Wir werden uns ein wenig über die Glaubwürdigkeit des Zeitungsartikels unterhalten."

Neville hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Kingsley und Lee sprachen über nichts, worauf die Schüler nicht auch schon selbst gekommen wären, neue Informationen gab es von ihnen offensichtlich nicht.

„Das bringt alles nichts", meinte auch Seamus. „Sie wissen nicht mehr als wir."

Ginny schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein", sagte sie. „Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Wenn Harry noch leben würde, hätte er sich irgendwo gemeldet. Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass wir alle glauben, er sei tot."

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher", sagte Neville. „Vielleicht hat er überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen, wer weiß, ob er da, wo er jetzt ist, eine Zeitung bekommt? Und vielleicht war es ja auch ganz anders. Vielleicht glauben die Todesser ja wirklich, er sei tot, in Wirklichkeit ist er es aber nicht, und will das geheimhalten."

Es musste einfach irgendwelche Erklärungen geben, es musste Erklärungen geben. Andernfalls… Neville wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was Harrys Tod für sie bedeuten würde. Das Ende von Allem, ob er wollte oder nicht, diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht loswerden.

Gegen Ende der Potter-Wachtsendung meldete sich Lupin noch einmal zu Wort, doch er hatte nichts Neues herausgefunden. Genau wie die anderen beiden forderte er die Zuhörer noch einmal dazu auf, nicht aufzugeben, und die Augen offenzuhalten, doch das war alles. Keine hilfreichen Nachrichten.

Ginny schaltete das Radio mit unglücklichem Blick aus, Vicky Frobisher und Euan Abercrombie, die Wache gehalten hatten, kehrten zurück, und fragten nach Neuigkeiten, doch es gab nichts, was die anderen ihnen hätten sagen können.

„Aber Snape und die Carrows wären doch sicher glücklicher gewesen, wenn es wirklich stimmen würde", sagte Parvati. „Die hätten doch irgendetwas gesagt, oder nicht? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

„Normalerweise schon", sagte Vicky. „Außer hat irgendwie herausgefunden, was für einen schlechten Job sie machen, und sie bekommen deswegen Ärger, wenn er wirklich endgültig gewonnen hat. So schlechte Lehrer hatten wir schließlich noch nie."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das interessiert", sagte Seamus. „Sie stehen auf seiner Seite, foltern gerne, und hassen Muggel, mehr braucht er nicht."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", meinte Vicky. „Eigentlich müsste doch auch er wollen, dass wir in der Schule irgendetwas lernen, oder nicht?"

„Glaub ich nicht", meinte Seamus. So etwas ist dem doch egal."

Neville hoffte sehr, dass Vicky nicht Recht hatte. Die Reaktion der Carrows war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, dass Harry noch lebte, den Neville wirklich hatte.

Doch bei Vicky war ihm schon öfter aufgefallen, dass sie offenbar nicht ganz begriff, worum es Voldemort und den Todessern wirklich ging, da gab es keinen Grund, warum das diesmal anders sein sollte.

Niemand wusste viel mit sich anzufangen und sie verschwanden nach und nach in Richtung Schlafsäle, obwohl es noch recht früh war, erst Recht für einen Samstagabend.

Doch was sollten sie auch noch tun, neue Informationen würde es wohl nicht mehr geben. Am besten würde er auch gehen, vielleicht fand er ja noch irgendetwas zu lesen.

Kaum hatte Neville das gedacht, fühlte er auf einmal ein Glühen in der Tasche. Er stand auf, und warf den DA-Mitgliedern in Gryffindor vielsagende Blicke zu. Zusammen mit Seamus wünschte er den anderen eine gute Nacht, und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler, der eine Art Hauptquartier der Gryffindor-DA-Mitglieder geworden war. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Demelza, Jimmy und Romilda folgten nach und nach. Sie hockten sich zusammen hin, und Neville holte mit zitternden Händen die Galleone aus der Tasche. Hoffentlich war es wirklich eine Nachricht von Harry, und nicht nur eine Anfrage aus Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff, die Meldung konnten sie schließlich alle sehen.

„Und, ist es von Harry?", fragte Romilda ungeduldig. „Was steht da?"

Neville holte einmal tief Luft und betrachtete die Meldung auf dem nachgemachten Geldstück.

„Es ist vorbei. Er ist tot. R. und ich sind in Askaban. H.G."

Neville schaute noch einmal, noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal darauf, doch die Botschaft änderte sich nicht. Sie musste wahr sein.

„Was ist es?", fragte Seamus ungeduldig, Neville öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort wollte herauskommen, genau wie vorhin bei Lavender. Laut zu sagen, was dort stand, schien es irgendwie noch wahrer, noch entsetzlicher zu machen.

Doch alle starrten ihn an, und irgendwann wusste Neville, dass er keine Wahl mehr hatte.

„Die Botschaft ist von Hermione", sagte er und wunderte sich darüber, dass seine Stimme trotz allem so ruhig klang. Überhaupt nicht wie gewohnt. „Es stimmt. Harry ist tot, Ron und sie sind beide in Askaban."

„Neeeein!", schrie Ginny und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Das kann nicht sein, es kann nicht sein."

Schluchzer schüttelten ihren ganzen Körper, und Neville selbst musste gegen ein Stechen hinter den Augen ankämpfen. Ein Longbottom weint nicht, und schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, sagte er sich, doch daran hatte er sich früher oft genug nicht gehalten, obwohl er viel weniger Grund gehabt hätte. Warum sollte er es also jetzt tun?

Als Ginny tränenüberströmt aus dem Zimmer rannte, gab er es auf, und ließ die Tränen über sein Gesicht rinnen. Romilda und Lavender weinten ganz offen, während Parvati immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das kann doch nicht wirklich wahr sein", murmelte sie immer wieder, doch jetzt gab es keine Zweifel mehr.

Seamus war sehr blass geworden, während Jimmy und Demelza sich ratlose Blicke zuwarfen. Sie hatten Harry nur vom Quidditch her gekannt, und fragten sich wohl eher, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

„Ich wollte ihm doch noch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich mich so albern benommen habe", schluchzte Romilda. „Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich verstehen kann, dass er mit Ginny zusammengekommen ist. Aber ich kann es nicht sagen. Nie mehr."

Nie mehr. Nie mehr würde Harry hier in den Schlafsaal kommen, nie mehr mit ihnen reden, nie mehr die DA anführen, nie mehr mit ihnen gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Jedes „nie mehr" tat schlimmer weh, als es ein Peitschenhieb der Carrows jemals könnte.

Lavender und Parvati lagen sich nun in den Armen, auch sie weinte nun. Neville wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs immer wieder übers Gesicht. Er wollte nicht zu sehr vor den anderen weinen, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn jetzt deswegen niemand für einen Schwächling halten würde, was für eine Rolle spielte das jetzt überhaupt noch? Was spielte überhaupt noch eine Rolle?

Der Auserwählte, der einzige Zauberer, der Voldemort besiegen konnte, war von ihnen gegangen, und mit ihm jede Hoffnung, dass dieses grausame Regime früher oder später sein Ende nehmen würde.

Bis zu diesem Tag war Neville überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Harry irgendwann nach Hogwarts kommen würde, um Voldemort und die Todesser herauszufordern. Die DA wäre bereit gewesen, um ihm an diesem Tag den Rücken zu stärken, dafür hatten sie Treffen um Treffen gearbeitet, doch jetzt würde es nie dazu kommen.

Nach Dumbledores Tod war Harry ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen, und jetzt war auch sie erloschen, vor ihnen lag nur noch Dunkelheit.

Neville dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, ob sich ein Mann dafür schämen sollte, oder nicht. Er weinte hemmungslos, um den Menschen Harry, mit dem er sechs Jahre lang zusammengelebt hatte, und um alles, wofür er noch als einziger gestanden hatte. Um alles, was mit ihm gestorben war.

„Warum mussten sie jetzt sogar noch sein Andenken in den Schmutz ziehen", schluchzte Romilda. „Warum diese Lüge mit dem Cruciatusfluch?"

„Was erwartest du von Todessern?", fragte Seamus mit erstickter Stimme, und neues Entsetzen überrollte Neville wie eine Welle kalten Wassers.

Harry war tot, dabei hatte er fast gar nicht mehr an die anderen gedacht. Ron und Hermione lebten anscheinend, aber als Gefangene der Todesser in Askaban. Ein Leben voller Qualen, für Hermione, und andere wie sie, würde es nie wieder eine Chance geben. Der einzige, der den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte, war Harry Potter gewesen, und Harry Potter war nicht mehr.

Es gab keinen Weg mehr, der aus dieser Dunkelheit hinausführte.


End file.
